Welcome to our family
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: In honor of my online family The Yugioh! Sisterhood The gang is now grown up with familes. This story is to tell their lives as well as their kids lives after the duel. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dedications

This story you're about to read "Welcome to our Family", is my fourth "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fanfiction. It will be part of what I regard as continuity within the show, in addition to my first two fanfics concerning "Yu-gi-oh!": "Atem's Key", my first one-shot which took place 6 weeks after the end of the show and it's follow-up, "Aibou", that took place 6 months after the first story events.

My masterpiece, "If my heart had wings", wasn't part of the show and was a stand-alone. I still hope it can be made authentic, for I believe that's than good enough. The stats on it prove that point all too well.

The major theme of this story is about family. So it's dedicated in honor of my real family. "The Yu-gi-oh! Sisterhood". The Sisterhood is made up my friends I've made form the various websites I'm a member of. The Crest in addition to what I want from this Sisterhood can be seen on my Deviant Art page. If you type in at Google my name "Kelsey Shevlin" that will take you directly to my page, I'm afraid I'm unsure how to give a link to it else wise. Also one member from Youtube named Spiritkitten did an amvs to both Aziza and Queen Samira my hit OCs if you like to see them.

That being said, a great deal of my online sisters and brothers will be seen in the story, addition to having their own OCs having cameos appearances throughout the story. Additionally, any and all ideas will be taken into account to help this story from the Sisterhood and the readers themselves.

I would greatly appreciate it if you left somewhat detailed reviews other then say "Update Soon" that drives me nuts.

I'll let you know who from what and why they're chosen as the story progress. Gomenasai or I'm sorry for such a long break between stories. I've had a really bad case of writer block and a lot of stress pertaining to both with my 'blood' family as well as my employment.

But know this: I'm loyal, loving, and very good to everyone in my Sisterhood. I give good advice and I'm there when anyone needs me. I've done my best to be a friend and sister and help inspire others and just be a good person.

I don't have possession of anything of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I'll never really like that as a show, but a few choice characters I can love as people, but the show? You've got to be kidding, it's such a joke! In any case as I was saying in this brainless proclamation, aside from my own characters, in addition to with the permission of my Sisterhood their names as well as their own only one of its kind breathtaking characters.

I've come to loathe this so much, I could scream without end. C'mon! By now we're acquainted with the aggravating piece of information, that we don't 'own' anything! This is just done for fun! We don't need to keep repeating it like we're a broken record! Besides there's little to no originality left in the world, so who cares?

We furthermore, don't if truth be told, need ratings for the reason that a 3 year old knows precisely what blood along with gore is. We can't keep trying to pretend life's a damn fairytale, because it isn't one won't ever be one!

I strongly accept as true the reason anime is more liked then American cartoons is because they don't sugarcoat every thing so much that you get diabetes. We should embrace both the shitty side of life along with the loving side of life. I've learned to accept same sex relationships in addition to a hell of a lot more then that from watching shows like Yu-Gi-Oh!, so c'mon get with the 21st century already and burn the fairytale junk already.

What's more, just about every OC is a Mary Sue or Stu. Why? Because I've seen an analysis article and it's impossible not to be one! So people I've had enough with these bogus things such as 'copywriter' 'rating' and all the other shit. It's just pointless, extremely utterly pointless.

For the reason that if those anonymous jackass keep doing what they've been doing, making it virtual impossible for anyone to do anything on the Internet, well they might as well just shut down the internet for good because they've just about done it already.

With all that said, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Life after the Duel

"Life after the Duel"

It was in the early hours, just ahead of first light. The blazing copper orb of skyfire was still fighting its way over the far-off horizon. A small number of stray radiant lights from the star that bestowed hope to the beautiful as well as diverse world weaved their way throughout the sparkling sleeping metropolis below. A number of those stray rays from the sun seemed to be focusing their light on a certain residence. It appeared to be like any normal 3 story home with an extremely vibrant well-kept lawn.

As more of the sun's rays hit the house, the soothing green and golden trim shone like a brilliant gem. The address, along with the street signs was now perceptible. On a weird and wonderful golden pyramid puzzle shape knocker the address was, 754 Kazuki Ave, Takahashi St.

One of those sweet rays of sunlight managed to seep its way into the master bedroom of the house, where two people still lay dreaming. The soft, yet warm glow from the single light of the sun aroused one of the sleepers and broke the enchantment of sleep. He didn't mind being awakened from the dreams of sleep with his dream still slumbering like a babe in front of him.

Leaning over he gently kissed his husband's forehead underneath, his golden bangs and squeezed his hand. Their wedding rings glistening in the stray beam of light. He continued to fondle the petite angel till at last, he gazed his huge pools of amethyst into his own.

"Morning, aibou, how did you sleep?" Atem inquired quietly at the same time as Yugi, snuggled closer to the Pharaoh, underneath the emerald green silk covers. Smiling amorously, he stroked his aibou's face, followed by kissing his angelic lips.

"Dreams are nicer as well as more magnificent as soon as you're living them, instead of only dreaming them," Yugi replied as they continue to make-out in their king-sized comfortable bed.

It'd seemed that the Puzzle along with Atem's Key that earthly gods wore around their necks, agreed with that statement. For a split second each magical trinket seemed to be smiling in agreement with them at the same time as they glowed vibrantly. To them it was obvious that their dreams had only just begun. This would go on and on forever, till something from outside their room shattered any hope of that. Unfortunately it came from the other side of the golden door.

"JAY! JAY MOTO! C'MON YOU'VE BEEN HOGGING THE BATHROOM FOR 20 MINUTES! GOD, YOU'D THINK YOU'RE THE GIRL INSTEAD OF ME, WITH HOW MUCH TIME YOU'RE IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR!" screamed a young girl voice from outside the bedroom.

"Shouldn't we intervene, Atem?" inquired Yugi to his husband who astonishingly shook his head. "Nah let Aziza to deal with the twins' squabble. After all, before Ra's up, they're her kids. Now let's get back to business," as he began to work his way down Yugi's neck with a lot of passionate moaning coming from Yugi.

"This is most defiantly at times better then Dueling was. Not always, but every now and then there're moments like this one, that makes what we'd to endure worth it, Aibou. A little to the left, lower yeah that the spot," Yugi moaned in engaging gratification.

Between the screaming and moaning it was easy to miss the door opening, or the sound of an extremely aggravated young woman in the cerise robe, glaring daggers at them. So it was no surprise that Aziza was able to slip in undetected and flip the mattress sending the Pharaoh and Prince to the floor. "I'm so elated that you're awake. If truth be told, you don't need a lot of beauty sleep, taking into consideration you're the sexiest men on the planet," the blind beauty told them, giggling whilst blushing the color of her bathrobe. "Please be kind enough to deal with your children, so I can get breakfast prepared Ra is up, so they're yours now. See you downstairs in twenty," as she became her cheetah self and dashed to the kitchen.

"That's was painful, Atem. I mean it literally. I landed on the Puzzle," Yugi moaned as Atem helped him up. "Sorry about that Yugi, but I stepped on my Key, so we're even. C'mon let's make Aziza happy. We might as well make peace between the twins, before it erupts into another magic fight. I don't believe Grandpa wants to come in again and fix the damage left in the wake, simply because our children haven't learned to control their magic."

The house layout made it so that all the bedrooms plus bathrooms, where up on the second floor. Atem and Yugi had a small bathroom they shared in their room, as did Aziza. On the other hand the twins had to share a bathroom between their rooms, so the argument was a recurring one that everyone was used to. However, it gave them all royal-sized headache breaking it up every other morning. Tucked out of sight in the back left corner of the landing, behind a number of unusual ferns, was a linen closet. On the other hand it wasn't used for stowing towels. The right end of the landing lead to the third floor with a spare bedroom, along with a game room and attic were located. The first floor consisted of the kitchen/ dinning room, living room and offices space.

As Atem and Yugi went around the staircase, their daughter Z.Z. was still screaming at the top of her voice for her twin brother, to get the hell out of the bathroom. "C'mon Jay! I really need to use the bathroom, please let me have it!" she yelled over the sound of the song "_Me and my gang, Rascal Flatts" _"That's it, Millennium Mag…"

"Z.Z.! Don't you even think of trying to blast the door down again!" Atem scolded his daughter penetratingly before continuing. "Grandpa won't be pleased if he had to put it back on for fourth time in the same week now would he?"

Startled by one of her dads voice the little girl whipped around fast as lightning to see them. Standing in a turquoise nightgown was their 10-year-old daughter Z.Z. Or as her full name was Princess Aziza Ashita Samira Moto. Z.Z. and her brother Jay or his full name Prince Jaden Aknamkanon Solomon Moto, was usually referred to by their nicknames.

The twin's tale of conception was one that'd knock you for loop. It dealt with two weird yet wonderful medical oddities known as Superfertalization and Chimeras. Superfertalization was when a woman's ovaries worked overtime, producing more eggs than normal. Thus she'd become impregnated twice if she was sleeping with two different guys. Furthermore this could result in the babies being fathered by different guys. The twin's mother Aziza, who, in Egyptian meant "precious", had had sex with both Atem and Yugi, only after they'd asked her permission of course. She'd insisted that they get tested for STDs, Genetic Screening as well as get a few amino beforehand.

It was during the genetic screening that Atem as well as Yugi learned a startling revelation about themselves. They'd be converted into chimeras, or a person who literally had two DIFFERENT DNA patterns within one body. Each DNA pattern resides in a different spot like one in the blood or in the hair. A normal chimera is the end result when fraternal twins don't come to term, leading one to absorb the other. For Yugi and Atem, it was an unintentional side-affect from sharing a body for so long. The end result: Atem technically fathered Jay and Yugi, Z.Z. Yet for the reason that both carried a small amount of the other DNA inside them, their twins each had them as a biological father. Z.Z. and Jay the world first and most likely only identical and fraternal twins at the same time!

Z.Z. herself looked extremely flustered at the moment. She had her tri-colored locks styled precisely as her Dad's (Atem) mom Samira had had hers. Her face was like Atem's but with Yugi's smile. Z.Z. and Jay's left eyes were crimson while their right was amethyst. They also had their father's sexy as well as charming looks in addition to their mom's magical powers as well as attitude.

"But Dad!" the young princess whined to her fathers, "Jay's been in the bathroom forever! You as well as Daddy both know I need to wash my hair twice a day or it looks like a rat's nest. Besides I've better things I need to do then take my morning shower."

"You can go use our bathroom, ok, Z.Z.? We'll have a further discussion on the subject of this at breakfast ok?" Yugi told her kindheartedly with a warm smile.

"Thanks Daddy!" Z.Z replied gleefully as she dashed into their room and slammed the door.

"Typical," Atem muttered quietly under his breath.

"Pharaoh?"

"Our lives, aibou, they've become typical. We've gone from saving the world, winning Duels, going on heart-stopping adventures to just being a typical, everyday family," he replied with a heavy sigh.

"I don't regard as our family or any of our friend's family typical, Atem." Aziza called from the foot of the stairs. "So hurry up and finish getting ready will you? The jook will be done by time, plus I'm sure you'll be getting a call from Joey by the time it's 8:15."

Almost immediately the whole Moto family was gathered around the antique wooden table, with Aziza using a ladle to pour hot jook, or rice porridge, into everyone bowls. It went so nicely with the breakfast smoothies, she'd prepared from fresh fruits plus veggies in the family's Magic Bullet. Jay had to pull his long tri-colored hair out his face so he'd be able to cool his jook, before he'd devoured it. Z.Z. was happily swinging her feet in tune with the radio which was playing '_One more day by Diamond Rio." _ The men of the house were both reading the morning paper.

"So, should I bother to ask, Atem?" Aziza spoke up as she sipped her fruit drink pleasurably. She was enjoying hearing her family heartbeats, as it was her favorite sound to hear each sunrise. Everyone has a morning routine they followed. Some had coffee and a paper, she listen to her family heartbeats with her highly acute hearing.

'Well let's see if you're referring to the newspaper I'm reading, then the answer is this. There's a little good as well as bad news. Good news is that "The Heart of the Cards," foundation along with the "Timeless Serenity Foundation," by working together it'd seem that world peace is only about a decade away," Atem read aloud the front page headline to his beautiful blind best friend.

"So what's the bad news, then?"

'Getting back to school supplies isn't gonna be as cheap as last year, even with these sales. Some things aren't going to be easy to get today. That being said, you two need some new clothes," Yugi informed everyone at the same time as he looked up from reading his part of the paper.

"Does that mean, Daddy I won't be able to get new skates? I've outgrown my old blades and I'm in need of new ones. This year, Jessie and I are going to be triumphant and win the ice-skating championship for sure," Z.Z. inquired in an apprehensive tone. Her brother also was concerned, "Yeah, Daddy. I'd do with some new track shoes; if I'm gonna help the track team at all."

"Don't be concerned, you two. We've more than an adequate amount of of that necessary evil of money." Aziza informed her children swiftly. "After all, your dad just said that because of the work we've done with the "The Heart of the Cards" that world peace is very plausible. So we've a good amount of money. The miracles we've bestowed to this wondrous world haven't left us penniless, so don't fret ok? Now are we ever gonna have a morning when you two don't fight over the bathroom?" as she changed the subject just as swiftly.

"Jay does hog the bathroom. Why do you feel the need, to grow your hair so long it touches your butt, anyway?" Z.Z asked as she flicked a crimson braid over her shoulder. Her lovely hair just missed getting tangle with her puzzle-shaped earring.

"I want to be different, is that so bad? Do you find it offences?" Jay replied to his sister as he toyed with his own puzzle-shape earring.

"No. I just wish you didn't hog the bathroom is all. I adore it that you've the guts to be different, brother."

"How about this, you two? If you can go a month without quarrelling, about the bathroom, then we'll get you that pet you've wanted, deal?" Atem proposed to them as they shouted with delight. Immediately afterwards the phone rang loudly drowning them out.

Yugi quickly skidded across the linoleum floor to answer it and a big smile lit up his face as he found out who was calling. "Hey Joey, how you doing pal? Did you and your family just get in last night? How did you enjoy Greece?" Yugi chattered away with a smile on his face, to his best friend. He seemed to be having a grand time chatting with his best friend. They ecstatically chew the fat for a long time, before they at last hung up.

"Well, Aibou?" Atem asked as he put the serving dishes in the dishwasher.

"Joey had a great time. Mai loved all of the clothing stores along with beauty salon they went to. She got a really good make-over that for certain. Joei enjoyed herself to, but Joey told me, that Jasmine had to run off to get Joei on one occasion. She'd slipped away to go clubbing late one night. God she's seventeen! What does he think, she gonna do? Not break the rules, she a teenager! It's her job!" Yugi chuckled at the hilarity of his blonde best friend daughter being a rebel just like her father whom she was name after.

"Is that all he wanted? To let us know he got home safe and sound?"

"No, he wanted to know if we're still meeting up at the Domino Mall to go shopping for back to school gear. I told him we've done this every year, so why should this year be any different? We'll convene with him along with the others at the mall at 10: 00, like always."

"Yes, the final week of summer, is until the end of time by far, the most chaotic and traumatic, yet amusing one. Monday plus Tuesday is spent getting the materials our children needed for school. Wednesday we take care of the medical plus personal grooming. Thursday is picture day for the yearbook. Furthermore if by some miracle, we manage to keep ourselves, afloat along with sane, then we'll spend the weekend inspected your school," Aziza commented knowingly as she shut the fridge door hard.

"It's not really 'our' school, Aziza. We didn't ask for it to be named after us, you know," Atem spoke, embarrassed enough to go red in the face.

"Nonetheless, my friend, it is. The Pharaoh Yugi Institute for Gifted Souls is named after you. It's a living testimony to both of you, for it's based upon your morals, beliefs and way of life. You two have made a tremendous difference in the world; so much world peace is no longer a dream but a nearing reality. I wouldn't be shocked if you got the Noble Peace Prize. C'mon let's get going to the mall."

In no time, the Motos were in their vehicle and on their way to the shopping precinct. On their way to the mall, they'd to go past their own work place and Joey's. They also passed third building of great important a large deep blue glass building with a sign outside that read, "Eco-Inc. We alone have the power to save the world from ourselves." This company, though still its infancy, was already a huge success world over.

Eco-Inc was founded in the year 2008 by a young couple named Colin and Lacy Planet. In its first six months, it literally revolutionized and transformed the world. As a replacement for wasting time, money, and resources trying to improve "pointless" items like mp3 players and cell phones, they worked hard to improve the world and its people. Their technologically advanced leaps in "green" technology had rendered such things as fossil fuels and other environmental wastes obsolete. Pollution had been reduced by eighty-five percent and the human race was now living better with both concrete and flora and fauna nature.

As an example of their work take the Moto's car. By the year 2028, the car Atem was now driving was an improved one. It ran on solar power rather than gasoline. It had a chameleon-like skin that changed to match each driver's preference when driving and a built-in auto drive option with GPS and climate control. The car was with an advanced AI so it also knew if it was stolen or it would take control if someone was drunk and get them safely home. The car was always the color of the faithful Dark Magician with the license plate reading "Aibou" with the Millennium Puzzle as the plate.

It was only one of the countless miracles by this company. Not to say Atem and Yugi hadn't done a great deal of their own miracles with their humanitarian foundation called The Heart of the Cards Foundation. Joey co-founded, along with Tristan, the Timeless Serenity Foundation, located in the same area as The Heart of the Cards Foundation and Eco-Inc. done the human race a great act of kindness.

At the mall, the family of five began scanning the overcrowded shopping center for their friends. It was still early in the morning, but with back-to-school deals and end of the summer sales, it wasn't much of a surprise to see how packed it was. Yugi lead the way to the fountain in the center of the shopping precinct. This was the traditional spot for everyone to meet together for the annual shopping spree. The fountain was an exquisite and magnificent site called the Soul of Humanity. On top of a pillar was a maiden. One half was angelic; the other demonic. Each half was made up of different things to represent throughout time the good and bad sides of being human. Cradled delicately in her hands was a heart with the earth inside. It also had colored water and the song "Devil on the Left" by Jamie O'Neal was playing.

Yugi checked his wristwatch he began to get a little panicky. It was 10:15, and no one had shown up. After all the danger and extreme events he'd gone through as a teenager, it was still amazing how something as trivial as someone being a little late could get him riled up.

All of a sudden, Jay, who'd been playing a game of Duel Monsters with his sister, shot up and exclaimed, "They're here! They're here!" inadvertently were sending his sister into the fountain in the process.

"Jay!"

"Sorry, Z.Z., but they're coming!" Jay displayed his right hand and Z.Z. gazed at her own hand. Shining in brilliant gold on their hands was a mark of friendship, just as Tea had done long ago to make sure that the gang never forgot their bond of friendship. Their children had done the same.

Yet the kids used a unique kind of ink. It was the same magical ink used to imprint the Secret Keeper Oath tattooed on Aziza's back. This ink, while able to be seen to the eye from time to time, was truly enchanting; it went all the way to a person's soul. Depending on the vow made, it established the personal property of its magic. Each of the kids had sworn in the Millennium Language known only to the Duel Monsters, a vow of eternal friendship. Until the end of time, they would know if a friend was close at hand or if their hearts needed someone.

True to the symbols, the Pharaoh and his companions looked up and saw the greatest treasure walking towards them—their friends and their families were coming. It was enough to make one smile. In front of the group was a young woman with boyishly short blond hair in leather jeans and pale purple crop top, along with a younger girl in a pale blue dress with long braided russet locks. Standing nearby them were two adolescent boys with medium length chestnut tresses, dressed in black and who could pass for twins. Strolling leisurely behind them, humming an unfamiliar melody, was a young teenage girl with lengthy locks the color of spring grass.

"Prince and Princess! Long time no see, your highnesses. How's summer been treating you?" asked the blond girl getting to them first. She was highly attractive, like her mother, who was busy at the moment teasing her dad.

"Our summer vacation was a blast, Joei! We won the Nile Challenge just like our mom's dad did seven times in his youth. We also spent a lot of time in Egypt doing other things," Jay jubilantly exclaimed to Joei.

"What else could you have been doing? My cousin was in Greece and I was enjoying the Great Barrier Reef with my folks. It was so beautiful with all the wonders concealed within it. So what else were you two up to?" inquired the younger braided hair girl wistfully.

"Well, Ruth, we enjoyed other things. We've worked hard to learn to control our magic, same I expect with all of you,' Z.Z. replied as she shook her hair to try and get the water out of it.

"Here let us be of assistance, Princess," Ruth spoke sympathetically to the young girl. Taking a deep breath, her right hand began to glow a radiant aqua color and she was able to take away the water from the soaked princess."Excellent job, cuz. Now it's our turn, ain't it, Blaze?" Joei said to the boy with the startling azure eyes. Nodding, they began to whistle, yet it wasn't a tune that escaped their lips. Rather fire from Joei and air from Blaze did a quick blow dry

"Exceptional to see you've been practicing to cultivate your powers too. But I say we save this chitchat for later, like lunch time," spoke the green haired girl bashfully to her friends.

"Why that, Ryo?" asked crossly the jade-eyed young man as he juggled a couple of dice. He seemed to be a tad irked by her proposal. He looked like he was ready to have a row with her just for hell of it, yet his blue-eyed cousin gave him a warning glace. Blaze understood how his cousin felt. Flying from New York City to Domino City was more or less a 20 hour journey, and both of them were on edge.

"I don't require my power to read minds, Ace." Ryo informed the jade-eye young man, "to know that our parents don't want us to use our magical gifts in public. They've more then a cow. Plus two of our dear friends haven't yet arrived and it be rather uncouth don't you think to talk about our vacations without them? No one likes having to repeat themselves, Ace."

"Is everything alright kids? You're all looking tad aggravated. Is everything ok?" Tea inquired of the children, who were startled by her abrupt manifestation in the group.

She'd been preoccupied with catching up with her own friends while the children had been gabbing away on the other side of the water foundation. So she wasn't aware her son had used his power to help Z.Z. She came over when she thought a fight was about to start. Regardless of how many times her husband Adrian said she shouldn't get involved in every single fight, and to mind her own business every now and then. However Tea never could do that and always butt into others businesses.

"No Mom. We're just peachy really. Although we're guessing what time the Kaibas are gonna turn up so we can get started."

"Knowing that jackass, he'll make us wait till closing time. Last year, he deliberately made us wait two hours before he showed up. Why do we even bother with that asshole is beyond me," Joey spat bitterly with much venom. Years of being verbal abused by the icy man didn't exactly evaporate overnight.

Not a soul had any qualms with the other Kaibas, Kisara, her daughter Uta. Even Mokuba with his wife Rebecca and son Seymour were well liked. But well there was no avoiding the truth that Seto Kaibutt was indeed without a shadow of a doubt the world most heartless jackass. Something he never even attempt to change even.

"Brother, that isn't very nice to say," Serenity spoke to her older brother tersely. She'd been catching up with her sister-in-law along with admiring the trendy outfit Mai was strutting.

"Nevertheless, Aunt Serenity, it's spot on! I mean, if you wanted to look up the definitions for 'ass', 'jackass', 'uncaring', and 'heartless' in the dictionary, you'll find his picture without a doubt. In any language his picture would be next to those words, guaranteed. I outta know; I've read just about every single dictionary in the world!

"It still doesn't make it right to pronounce those things aloud Josephine, no matter if it's true or not. Don't you start either, Tristan or you either, Ruth. I've told you before; I won't stand for ill-manners within my family. Have I made myself clear?" Serenity stated firmly. Like her name she believed in forgiveness and trying to be the better person. This isn't always easy to do.

"Yes, Ma'am. But all the same, Serenity, I don't want to hang around forever for Kaiba or his brother to show up," Tristan informed his wife in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, Mokuba's good about being on time, and you can count on Rebecca to call ahead if they'll be late. As for Kaiba? He thinks the world revolves around him," Duke commented with Bakura adding.

"Yes that's an extremely accurate statement, no doubt about it. Well, according to my watch it's now 10:30. I think we'd give them at least until 10:45 to get here. If they're not here by then, I say we start shopping."

"You don't have to wait much longer, dad, here they come now," Ryo spoke up as pointed near the entrance to the mall. Her earthy brown eyes, so like her father's, had seen what everyone else had missed as they'd bickered.

Mokuba, along with his wife, Rebecca, with their son, Seymour, were further along the Kaiba's family. It was weird seeing the brothers for while they were as close as ever, it was plain to see how different they were, and not just in looks, either. While Kaiba's family clothed in fashionable expensive outfits, Mokuba's family was dressed in untailored clothes, nothing that couldn't be found at a Super Wal-Mart. What's more, Mokuba was compassionate, well-mannered and respectful, and gave off a pleasurable forthcoming human aura whilst Kaiba was clearly the opposite on all accounts

Kaiba had his customary icy scowling etched permanently on his face, in spite of his wife Kisara's best efforts to get him to loosen up. Skipping with a faraway smile with her sky-like braided pigtails bouncing ecstatically was their daughter Uta. She was the spitting image of her mother, and right now seemed to be lost in one of her usual passionate daydreams. Her cousin looked like a dirty blond-haired version of her uncle with glasses and was in a world of his own as well. His nose was stuck in a joke book trying not to laugh hysterically from the contents. The Kaiba cousins almost immediately looked up from what they'd been doing when they felt the magical insignia on their hands come alive.

"Hey!" the two cried out joyfully to their friends and begun to race with towards their friends with their mothers shouting their disapproval and warnings. Uta beat her cousin to the fountain, he was wheezing from the unexpected race. "You ok, Seymour? Need some water? You did give me a good run for my money there." "I'll be ok, Uta. Thanks," Seymour told his cousin as he finally got his second wind back. However, not much more than "hello" was spoken before their parents came over.

"I'm sorry to bust up the party kids. But we've got a lot of shopping to do, and we're already forty-five minutes behind as it is." Aziza politely interrupted the kids conversation then snapped loudly to get everyone attention. Taking charge of the massive mob-like group, she began to disrupt some type of pamphlets. "In view of the fact, that it was our family's turn to come up, with the budget and schedule arrangement for the 'End of the Summer Week.' I've drawn in up and here each of you go. Now let's get going shall? Before this indoor market place becomes worse then Nile overflowing with crocodiles."

Z.Z. was with Uta at the sports and games emporium with her brother and Uta's cousin. The boys were at one end of the store, trying on shoes, while the girls were in the dressing room. Z.Z. was trying on a few outfits for her figure skating team while Uta tried on some motocross outfits.

"Why does Hawkeye think it's hilarious to put chocolate pudding in my skates, Uta? Really, it's just vulgar and immature. I don't get that boy sometimes. He's got his mother's brains and his father's charisma, yet why does he do those brainless shenanigans? How did the human race survive this far with such clueless boys?"

"I don't get it either. Mom has to force Dad to come here every year and he's grown. Yet I think boys lack of maturity in general or have an odd sense of humor. He more annoying in his humor like Mikey from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ but at times he lives up to that nickname you've dubbed him with." Uta called over the wall in strained effort as she's struggled with a zipper in her changing room.

"Well, Hawkeye Pierce didn't just have a great sense of humor. He'd kiss by the book but was also pure of heart." as she zipped up the back piece to her outfit. " Your cousin has a good heart but he's lousy with romance, I'm afraid. Unlike my brother; you were blushing big time when he complemented your perfume. Don't think I didn't notice that. Ok, I'm ready for a second opinion about this, how about you?"

"Oh, stop it, Z.Z. It's bad enough some people call me 'Juliet Glue' just because I'm romantic. Please be kind and don't start as well," she begged as she came out to show her outfit off for a second opinion herself.

Uta was in a stunningly complementing lavender and periwinkle blue motocross outfit and the boots she was wearing made her really look killer in it. Z.Z. looked positively radiant in sparkling turquoise top with matching semi-transparent skirt with a golden chocker. Both were like goddess indeed. Give wolf whistle please!

"Uta you're one wild and wicked woman! I love it; it's totally you without a doubt. It's stylish and chic and you're gonna make all those immature boys road kill in it for sure. How do I look?" spinning around for effect.

"I think you look like you're an ice princess instead of a princess of a sea of golden sand. But you look good if you're in oil soaked rags. You've a beautiful soul and it shines so well you're beautiful within and out.

"So are you, Uta. I mean it and I know mean because of what your Ka is either. You've your own special beauty and I'm not just talking about the dragon your mother gave you either. On the subject of love, though I think our friend, Joei is the one with a serious problem."

The girls silently thought about their friend Josephine, or Joei, as she preferred to be called. Joei had only three loves in her life. She seemed to have two out of three of them. She'd always been a passionate and gifted speller, and by the time she was twelve, she'd won the world spelling bee. She was also profoundly in love with ornithology—or study of birds—and planned to pursue it as a career choice subsequent to college. However it was her choice in love that seemed to be impossible for her to achieve.

The one boy she'd ever had feelings for was about 25 now and she was only 17. Her only love was a sky-haired lad named Syrus Truesdale. They had met at Atem and Yugi wedding after a very awkward incident. Years of emails, webcam chats and eventually spending some time with him when he wasn't at school, her feelings had only grown stronger for him. Still, he was seven years older than her. He was currently twenty-five and she was almost eighteen, so it was something to ponder if she ever got what she wanted for so long. Although, to be fair, her mother was eight years older than her father, so although it was a slim possibility, things might still eventually work out between.

"Z.Z? Uta? Why are you two standing around like a couple of statues?"

"Huh?" The girls snapped out of their reverie and looked up. Holding three hangers with gorgeous elegant skating outfits, staring at the two, was an attractive young girl about their age in khaki shorts, a pale pink jacket and orange shirt. She had long flowing brown hair with big brown eyes that made her look as playful as a sea otter with a huge loving smile.

"Jessie! Hey, how are you? C'mon and give your sister a hug!" Z.Z. exclaimed as she and Jessie hugged tightly. They're best friends; it was almost like they were sisters. They'd known each other for a long time and Z.Z. made sure Jessie knew she was loved. Jessie, as well as her foster sister Kare, had both had it hard before being taken in by their foster parents. They knew they were very lucky to have such wonderful adopted parents to care for them and not still be trapped in their abusive old homes.

"It's nice to see you too. I've missed you so much over the summer."

"It's a pleasure to be in your company, Jessie. You're not alone, though, are you?" Uta asked.

Jessie shook her head. "My foster parents are at the school finishing up with the cleaning for Z.Z.'s parents' inspection this Friday, but Kare and I thought we could come to the mall as well. You know: get some pizza, see a movie and maybe run into the rest of the family. Kare is over at Waldenbooks getting some books to help her draw better, even if she is already amazing at it. I came into get an outfit and a pair skates to put on layaway."

"Actually, I've taken care of that, little sis. I did put in an application for a part-time job while I was there, too. A little extra money never hurt." The group turned at the sound of the voice and saw an eye-catching Hispanic adolescent girl with lengthy striking sunburned tresses and green almond-shaped eyes with dark ravishing lashes.

"Hello, Princess, you've grown even more beautiful since the last time we spoke. Where's your brother or the rest of your family, for that matter?" spoke up Kara as she came in with bags bulging with books.

Z.Z. and Uta spent some time chatting with their friends, as well as the boys when they eventually joined the group which Jay reminded them to pay for their outfits. Seymour thought it be funny if they walked out accused of shoplifting. After awhile Atem came to get them, saying they needed to keep on schedule. The girls couldn't help but go red in the face being in Atem's presence and asked if they could join the others for lunch, which he consented to. The rest of the day and week was one to remember as everyone was trying their hardest to get ready for September.

At long last it was Friday evening. It'd seemed the light of the end of the tunnel was going to be able to be seen for the Motos. It was Friday, which meant they'd do one final inspection of their school to make sure all was in order. Afterwards, they could soak away their troubles in the hot tub in the backyard. The mall trip hadn't been the best after lunch Kaibutt and Joey had a brawl with security throwing them both out into a thick mud puddle. Doctor office are always never-wreaking and Aziza with her acute hearing thought she go crazy listening to all the insanity as her children calmly got the physicals. Picture weren't easy either but hopeful inspection of the school would be.

Aziza was tidying up the living room, while the twins were helping out. Atem had left to go grocery shopping for the week while Yugi was in the office with the door locked. The others knew it meant he was on the phone and didn't want to be bothered. As soon as Atem returned and the groceries were put away, they'd planned to head off to the school for the inspection.

"I'm so proud of you two," Aziza kindheartedly told them at the same time as she wiped the coffee table.

"Why's that? We haven't done anything different. We're pretty well behaved... well, most of the time. So what are you smiling about?" inquired Jay, who was vacuuming the magnificent teal carpet.

"Yeah, did we do anything special? Because I can't think of anything we did that was different from any other day," Z.Z. said in her befuddled tone of voice as she finished using the disinfectant and glass cleaner to cleanse the living room. Aziza stopped what she was doing and motion for them to join her on the couch.

"You've gone a whole week without fighting over your bathroom, especially after yesterday's predicament when the water heater gave out and your fathers were unable to repair it. You did moan a bit but didn't engage in an all-out war. That itself is a great accomplishment. It's a bit amusing that while your fathers almost effortlessly saved mankind, won Duels and ruled Egypt, that fixing a water heating make them wish they're fight Zork or Marik once more," as the trio started to giggle as they recalled the previous night's events that took place before they'd gone to get their class pictures. It had been quite amusing to say the least.

"In any case, I'm proud of both you for not fighting last night. I also hope we don't always have to resort to bribery to straighten out inconsequential augments. Now let's hurry up and finish with living room. Daddy's almost through chatting with his family and Dad ought to be home any minute now with the groceries. We still have to give the school the once-over as well, so hop to it."

"You're sure Daddy's talking with Grandpa and Gramps and Grandma Ashita?" questioned Jay to his mother, who only smiled. If heartbeats to her were like fingerprints it wouldn't be so hard to image she could easily hear who Yugi was talking to behind closed doors. The question, however, went unanswered, because Atem came home at that moment and the kids were needed to help put away the groceries. Shortly after they'd finish with that task and found the blasted car keys they're on the way to the school.

The school wasn't what you called normal; it was very far from what was seen as 'normal.' The campus took up three city blocks; also the student body also attended this school from kindergarten to twelfth grade. Furthermore it wasn't just the outside of the vast buildings and designs that made this place a one-of-a-kind learning environment. The school was designed to have surroundings that encouraged growth within mind, body and spirit. It was meant to emphasize the importance of diversity, unity, creativity, and individuality. Its ultimate objective was to help make people not just schoolbook smart, but better people as well by opening their minds and hearts in new ways as well.

The school board, along with the Motos, hoped with its unique surroundings—both of the building and the way things are taught—they'd be able to help make the world a much better place and improve the people of the world at the same time. Life was a domino effect. It starts with just one person willing to make a change and then the lives they touch along the way. Like in the movie "Pay it forward." That is what the school hoped to achieve themselves. The same desired effect as did Haley Jose Osment character in the movie did.

As the family pulled into the parking lot of the school, they could make out two people waiting for them by the statue of Atem and Yugi out front. The two always found themselves blushing at the sight of the statue, but Aziza was certain the school did the right thing by making a statue of the two founders. Yugi and Atem weren't flaunting their ego like Kaiba seemed to do; the school had been more like a gift than anything else, to them and the world they'd saved so many times together.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Moto. Ms. Keeper. Jay and Z.Z. I'm very pleased to see all on this lovely evening. How are you'll tonight?" greeted the warm voice of, a young woman in her early 20s with soft pale green eyes and long strawberry blond hair pulled in a high French braid. She wore simple sleeveless lavender top and jeans. Alongside her was a another young woman who looked to be about the same age with long dark brown hair and eyes with glasses in a similar outfit, but with a blue top instead.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking, your concern is very well respected. How've you been, Linda? Are you and Danica doing well?" Aziza inquired inquisitively to the two younger ladies who smiled affectionately at her before replying.

"We're doing just fine, Aziza. But thank you for being concerned about us, it's appreciated. However as you all know already we're very well off and our very happy with our jobs here. Being the principal and vice principal of one of the most revolutionary institutions ever built."

"That's a very good thing, considering we're going to need to make some more room at our home," Danica piped up. Everyone stared at her for a moment and she continued cheerfully, "My goddaughter, Yani Kinta, is coming to live with us for awhile. She's from Hong Kong and her mother said she feels Yani could do with having some breathing space for a while. She's got two older twin sisters and she really doesn't have any privacy, so she'll be staying with us this school year."

"I can't wait to meet her! I'm sure we'll be great friends. We make friends quite easy don't we, brother?"

"Yes, we're very good at that, among countless other things, sis."

"Well I can't wait to meet her myself, but we still have an examination to do. So let's not procrastinate any longer. Lead the way would you, ladies?" Yugi requested to the two young women who simply nodded and led the way inside.

After about three hours of inspecting the school, everyone was dead on their feet. They need a break, so they retreated to the student lounge, to have some strawberry-chocolate cheesecake and jasmine tea and rest for a while. Already waiting for them inside was the head of the school cleaning and maintenance, Jessie and Kare's foster parents, Evan Bridgman and his long-time girlfriend, Kelsey Shevlin. Evan was feeding Kelsey spoonfuls of the mouth-watering cheesecake. The long blonde-haired young woman seemed to be lost in a happy daydream as the song "Till the Sand Runs Out" by Rascal Flattsplayed from a crimson CD player. Yet neither was displeased or embarrassed with the unexpected arrival of more guests.

"Atem, Yugi! It's wonderful to see you guys and your family once again. Our daughters were right;" as she hugged the twins "you two are growing like weeds. Care for some cheesecake?"

"Thanks, you're most kind and thoughtful," Atem said to her as helped her cut up the cake.

"It's important to be kind. I wish more people realized that. I believe if more people were like you two, this world would be better off. You two have great strength of character. The thing the both of us admire most about you two is that, you realize when it comes to loving someone all that matter is finding someone who makes you happy. Nothing else does. But at least this wonderful school of yours gives that wish a chance at reality."

"Speaking of this school, Kelsey. How did cleaning it after getting back from Niagara Falls feel? Is there anything we outta know?" asked Atem shooting a warning glance at the twins to mind their manners. They'd been using their magic to amuse themselves with their food; it was hilarious, but not appropriate at the moment.

"Our trip was beyond kick-ass, it was breathtaking. We'll send you'll pictures later. As for the school, itself? Everything within these walls is first-rate, and it's in the best shape it's ever been." Evan informed the former pharaoh as he nibbled on his slice, "I've even tweaked the solar generator to increase its perforce level. Kelsey here finished up with the all of the cleaning, including doing the bathrooms and not complaining too much. Ow!"

"You were asking for that one. You act like a dummy, expect to get whacked. It seems like males are doomed to be idiots for the rest of time. With the rare expectations every now and then that do come with brains. Don't you agree Kelsey?" Aziza inquired to the young woman across from her.

"Yeah, people really ought to be a lot more respectful and bit more sympathetic. You'd be disgusted and aggravated with what I've seen and done. The voluntaries for the summer were a tremendous help and I've already drawn up which grades will be performing what jobs in the morning and after-school. I won't tolerate anyone giving me lip about busting a nail. If someone tries to worm their way out of cleaning, I'll make them clean the men's rooms after I bust their nails. That will change their tune."

"Well, let's try not to wind up with lawsuits, ok, Kelsey? But I believe everyone here agrees with you. As principal of the school, I don't want to be slapped with tons of stupid lawsuits because the world doesn't realize it's gotta keep changing and everyone's opinion matters. You've got a very good point; all the same, don't let your temper get out of control even if it means denying a part of being human. Shall we finish up with the inspection now?" Linda proposed to the group.

'Yes, we ought to finish, Ms. Linda. However, we still need to clean up this mess. C'mon, Jay—I'll wash, you dry, and well be done in half an hour," Z.Z. said as she and her brother began to clean up the lounge.

"You've done a very good job with them. I hope I do a decent job with my goddaughter," Danica whispered quietly to their mother as the royal twins started to clean.

"The only piece of advice I can endow you with is this: just listen to them and let them know someone cares about them. But don't forget to set limits and remember: even love can be painful at times," Aziza whispered back.

The rest of the inspection didn't take too long after that, as they already covered the bulk of it, before they're break. All seemed to be in order and the school was definitely ready for another year to its magic. "I think you two along with the whole staff deserve a job well done. Everything seems to be perfect as it can be. I'm extremely pleased." Atem informed the women proudly.

"Thanks for your words of kindness, Pharaoh Atem. It's very nice to hear them and know we're doing a great job. However, we do have a surprise for all of you. If you'd follow us to the 'Life' classroom, this way now," Danica directed them with a mysterious smile upon her face.

"Is there something wrong with the classroom or is Kameko in poor health?" inquired Yugi with reference to the youthful teacher whom taught the only mandatory class in the whole school

"No on both accounts, Yugi. The classroom is in superior standings, and as for Ms. Kameko Long? She's humbly left the school as of end of the last semester. She was so thoroughly inspired throughout her teaching here for the past 5 years; she wanted to help more people. She's left to educate in some of the most treacherous places that don't have formal places for education." Danica informed the stunned family. They're taken aback by this unexpected news. They did keep close tabs on their school; however it wasn't unheard of not to receive a memo or something getting lost in the mail. This stuff just happened in life.

"Well, it's nice to know we've inspired and helped more than just the students. That must mean you've obtained a new teacher already to fill the vacancy? I take it that's the surprise," Aziza guessed when a strangely similar voice spoke from the dark depths of the classroom they were approaching. "Not just anyone to teach such an honorable and important class, sister."

The Motos were rendered once again speechless as a young woman with a jet-black seeing-eye dog emerged from the classroom. She looked exactly like Aziza, but looked like she was about twelve or thirteen years younger then her. "Hello, sis, long time no see."

"What you talking about, Arianna? Neither you nor I can see! Come here little sister." Almost immediately the whole Moto family was having a group hugs with Aziza's little "sister", or rather her reincarnated form, Arianna Brooks. When Atem had received the gift 22 years ago at a second chance at life he'd shared with his best friend Aziza via kissing her. This created for both of them something called 'a pre-ordained paradox" or in lame-mans terms "The Chicken and the Egg" you didn't know which came first so that how both Aziza and Arianna existed at the same time.

"What you doing here? When did you submit an application for the job? How are Mom and Dad treating you? How are you and Jaden getting along?" Aziza began interrogating her sister.

"Hey, sis, would you chill out for a sec please?"

"I'm sorry, Arianna. It's been a very hectic week."

"It's ok. To answer your questions, I'm here because I'm the newest teacher of this wonderful school, which I gotta admit is a thousand times better then the last one I taught at. Duel Academy, ugh. Man, I wish I could've bombed it," Arianna said with clear loathing about the school fate had more or less forced her to attend in her youth. Shaking her head she smiled and went on in a cheerful voice.

"Anyway, I was in my apartment I share with Jaden in Senet a few weeks ago. He'd been out with the guys being, well, guys, and I was reading the paper when my hands came across in the employment section for needing a teacher at this school. I thought it had to be better then what I did when I was teenager at my godfather's school. "Kaibutt" may have built it, but at least he ran it better then those ugly idiots did. I never saw them, but they'd have to be uglier than they sounded, if that's possible. So, I scheduled an interview and took the hour long train ride to Domino and landed the job. Yet that not the best part about all this. I've got a secret. But can I trust you all with it?" she asked coyly to which her niece and nephew exclaimed.

"You know you can trust us, Aunt Arianna. You have our honor and respect, and mom taught us a thing or two about keeping a secret. She was able to conceal from Dad and the world for 5000 years his name and memories' so if she can do that we can keep your secret," Jay told his aunt with grin.

"Glad you feel that way, Jay, because it's about your namesake," removing one of her magenta gloves to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

Z.Z squealed loudly. "You're engaged?!"

"Yeah, but keep a lid on it, Z.Z. Jaden hasn't even told any of his friends yet. Nor have I told my parents Sam and Ellie. They've been at a seminar for paranormal investigators for the past two in Tokyo. So I haven't had time to tell them yet either. Jaden is so adorable at times. He hid the ring inside a brownie he made to celebrate me landing this job," as she covered up the ring quickly. With a few more quick words with the Linda and Danica about a few linger matters they said good bye. Then each group began to stroll leisurely to the nearest exist. Arianna continued to have a discussion about her engagement along with duties with her sister as they walked to the parking lot.

"I can see clearly why fate chose him to inherit Atem and Yugi legacy of protecting both mankind and Duel Monster. With that all said I do have a favor to ask. Is it all right if we come by for dinner next Saturday? We like to share the news with friends and family and I want to know how my sister's kids are doing. I also think that their godfather like to tell them himself he will be their uncle soon. So is it ok with you guys?"

"You're family, Arianna; you don't need an invitation to come see your family. We'll be much honored to have you and Jaden over for dinner next week. You have our blessings that your first week as a teacher here goes well," Atem said as he hugged her as they reached the parking lot.

"Speaking of dinner, we'd better get home so we can eat. For some reason that snack we'd isn't lasting as long as I hoped it would. Call us later, ok? I'd like to make sure you get home okay," Aziza instructed her sister like any normal older sister would do.

"Don't worry so much. I've done a good job so far of taking care of myself. But I'll call you before eleven, I promise. I'll be taking the tram back to Senet as soon as I catch a cab, yet I won't forget to call you as soon as I'm home ok? Don't worry, sis. You know I can handle just about anything and if not well Atemu here can help me can't you?" as she stroked her jackal-like seeing-eye dog affectionately.

With a fleeting hug and kiss the family got into their car and started the half hour drive home. They rode in silence as they tried to take in all that had occurred to them in the past week alone and what was coming up come Monday.

"This has certainly been an exciting week; don't you think so, Atem? I hardly call it typical. Life for us is far from mundane," Aziza softly remarked to Atem as they all got out the car. While everyone else seemed enthusiastic to get inside, Atem for some unknown reason lingered by the car.

Atem was still somewhat distracted and a bit depressed. Something was eating at him, that much was obvious. It was a few minutes before he even replied to Aziza comment. 'Yeah, it's had its good times, but sometimes, I just don't know."

"You wish it to be more life-threatening without knowing if things are going to be ok or not? You love to get dramatic, my friend. It's ok, everyone needs some excitement or life wouldn't be worth living. Is something wrong, Yugi? Your heartbeat sounds a little anxious."

"Did we turn the lights off and lock up before we left?" he questioned out loud.

"Yes, we made sure all the lights were off and doors locked. We didn't forget," Jay informed him.

"Hmm," Yugi held "Atem's Key" in his hands; it looked normal and felt cool to the touch. "You two get behind your mother, Atem, you go in first. As the family entered their home, the overpowering fear evaporated instantly to a calm feeling instead. Delicious aromas and the sound of heartfelt laughing filled the home. As soon as they entered the kitchen, any remaining fear within them was gone completely.

The kitchen was filled with people, but they had no need to fear, since it was more of their family. Efra and Samira were working together to make some type of soup while their husbands were outside, setting up the backyard for dinner under the awning. Apparently, they didn't hear their children and grandchildren come home because they didn't look up

"Tell me Efra, what spices do you recommend for this? I think it needs something to really bring out the flavor of the fish without overpowering it," Samira asked her best friend, who sampled the soup.

"Hmm, I think a dash of cilantro might do the trick. Let's hurry and get dinner done before our children get back. I like to surprise them."

"Too Little Too late, Mom. We just got home and you're in for an attack of hugs and kisses," Aziza spoke to her mother Efra, who looked up, startled, and dropped the spoon.

"Oh, Basest, you're home! It's great to see you." Aziza quickly ran to her mothers waiting arms and soon the two of them were embraced fondly. Tears fell from her milky eyes as did her mothers sunset eyes as they held on each tightly.

"Grandma Samira! Grandma Efra!" The twins knocked the former queen of Egypt and High Priestess to their butts. They didn't mind, though, they just hugged their grandchildren tightly.

"Enough, you two, get down, please. I think you'd better go outside and burn off some of your extra energy. We'll finish helping getting dinner prepared," Yugi suggested to them as they ran out the sliding glass backdoor.

"Sorry about that, Samira. They're extremely open with their feelings and sometimes forget to not be so flamboyant when it comes to showing them. Need any help with anything?" Yugi asked to his mother-in-law, who smiled at him sweetly.

"It's alright, Yugi. Let's see we've got pigs in a blanket in the oven, along with this potage. If you and Atem could think of something that has fruit in it that's flavorsome, that'd be great."

"I think we could make some cinnamon applesauce. C'mon, Yugi, there are several apples in the pantry. I think we need to have a serious discussion with that Key of mine in private. I'd like a little more word of warning prior to discovering my friends and family dropping in my house unannounced," he informed his aibou as they two of them disappeared into the pantry.

They didn't come back with them within fifteen minutes, by which time their stylish clothes had become sloppy with them sweating a bit. No one said a word about though, and soon Yugi's own family arrived and joined in the festivities. It was a sweet and tender sight, but one that didn't happen very often anymore.

Ashita Moto Yugi's kindhearted mother got along extraordinarily well with Atem and Aziza's mothers. The three of them enjoyed beating their husbands Sho, Aknamkanon and Samir in a few games of rummy while Grandpa Solomon, Yugi's Grandpa played catch with his great-grandchildren. All too soon, it grew late, and it was time for all to go to where they'd belonged. Atem led the way for his and Aziza's parents to the linen closet. Pushing aside the ferns Yugi, who now wore Atem's Key and not the Puzzle, opened the doorway of Time and Space and was able to send them back to their proper place in the past.

Yugi's parents left shortly afterwards along with Grandpa, but not till Aziza had given him a new bottle of a longevity potion to him. It was guaranteed to keep him in the best health of his life and keep Anubis away a bit longer, so he may have a chance to see his great-grandchildren grow. Aziza figured it was the best way to pay the kind soul back for giving her and Atem a place to call home after they'd received this second chance at life.

"This was a great week; don't you think so, Jay?" Z.Z. asked as they brushed their teeth to the song "Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana. They always listen to music in the bathroom. Brushing, flossing, shower, whatever it didn't matter and it was fun.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to school and all of our friends seem just as eager as we are to see what adventures await this year for us. It was nice to see our family today isn't? I think we're incredibly lucky don't you?"

"Yes, how many people can say they've got two great dads, an incredible mom and six wonderful grandparents and great-grandpa? I say we're luckier then most. Can you pass the mouthwash? Thanks," as both filled a tiny amount in of the vile blue liquid into a cup.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3, go!" as they endured the blistering blue liquid for the longest thirty seconds ever and spit it out

"You two ready for bed? School is the day after tomorrow and we've got to go back to work on Monday, so I enjoy sleeping in while I can. C'mon, let's get you two tucked into bed," Aziza said from the doorway.

Jay's bedroom was on the left side of the bathroom and Z.Z.'s was on the right. Both were identical both in layout and colors. Gold, hieroglyphically trimmed turquoise and teal walls covered with Duel Monsters posters and famous track stars for Jay and Ice Skaters for Z.Z. They also had a tiny closet, computer, and bookcase, but the most important thing in the rooms, next the gold luxurious-styled beds, was a nightlight. Jay's looked like the Dark Magician, whom his mother and dad's dear friend Mahad became, and Z.Z.'s looked like the Dark Magician Girl, her parents' other friend Mana's ka.

However, these weren't ordinary nightlights. As the trio of parents made sure their children would be alright for the night, Aziza chanted a prayer in the Millennium Language, achieving the true magic of the Nightguards.

When Jay and Z.Z. started to have nightmares as toddlers, they would have brushed it off as a normal thing, but common nightmares don't leave people with blood-spattered discoloration of the skin, or cuts so terrible, it would almost make them stop breathing.

The Prince and Princess were being driven insane in the course of their mother's gift of magic into enduring "Shadow Dreams", a despicable gift that was from all the evil their fathers ever thwarted as a twisted bit of vengeance. This went on a year from the time they were three or four, until they managed resolve it with the help of Halakti, Mahad and Mana.

Using Halakti's almost-omnipotent powers, they'd foraged the Night Guards and transferred a fragment of both Magicians' essences into them. When activated with the correct spell, the Magicians would protect the children with a power boost from Halakti.

Now it was time for the three of them to sleep, and they, as did all their friends, wonder what was going to happen next in life, yet they knew life was anything but ordinary for them or their families.


	3. The Pharaoh Yugi Instition for Gifted so

"The Pharaoh Yugi Institute for Gifted Souls"

Once more Ra was fighting its golden self up and onto the azure horizon. The late summer winds blew one final zephyr, before the autumn breeze claimed them as it own. It was September once more, time for the evil adults, invented to be reinstated, school. 

In the magnificent, enormous, bustling city of Domino City, all of the youngsters received the rude unwanted 6:00 am wakeup call. No more sleeping-in till summer returned to this land once again. One by one everyone, forced themselves out of their cozy beds, and got ready for school, as their folks got ready for their own evil, of work.

At the Moto's home the kids were getting pleasure from their Daddy's luscious cooking. He'd gotten up early and made chocolate chip-blueberry pancakes glazed in honey with a pitch of cinnamon. He'd also made some fresh strawberry-kiwi smoothes to enjoy them with, it was truly seventh heaven.

"This is great, Daddy! Perfect way to start the new year off with," Jay complemented as he gobbled up his third one rapidly.

"Jay, chew your food, before you talk please? Don't eat like a pig. It's not very polite at all, besides it's really disgusting to watch," his dad reminded him sharply as he came downstairs.

Atem as well as Yugi were both as smoking sexy as ever. On the other hand they weren't dressed in the suits you'd normally associate with people of distinguished business. Even if what they did was humanitarian work, they didn't dress in suits. Both were in stylish jeans and t-shirts. As the head of their own personal humanitarian foundation, they were in charge of everything down to the dress-code. So they'd opted for a more causal look rather then those stiff suites.

Even the kids weren't in any kind of fashion-challenged uniforms. The reason behind this radical change? One word Aziza. In view of the fact that she'd within her own soul, a fragment of both Atem and Yugi she'd obtain from kissing them. She'd access to their memories as well from these fragments. She'd been greatly disgust that neither of them had really changed their clothes ever.

So she'd done something extremely drastic to rectify the predicament. She'd been given one day worth of sight, from them as a thank you for all she'd done for them. Before she'd been given this gift she'd tried to pay her debt to Seto forward by trying to knock some sense into Kaibutt. She'd in the end had to steal his deck to get him to listen to her at all. Despite the fact that she'd returned the deck after she'd her conversation with the basterd, she hadn't returned the three credit cards she'd also obtain.

Armed with three magical plastic cards of wealth, she set her plan in motion. Thus dragging both of them by their ears all the way through the mall, along with the help of all the others girls gotten to have few lovely memorable hours playing dress up with the Pharaoh and Prince! So she been extremely clear that when the school had first been built that they'd 86 the uniforms or else. Luckily everyone on the school board already wanted to do that anyway so no blood was spilled.

Right now she was in a modest blue-violet and peacock green V-Neck chemise with a harmonizing miniskirt, with high-heels. She was occupied at the moment, reviewing on her day-planer with Braille of course today's plans. "Now you two will be at school, afterwards you plan to come straight home for magic practice. I'll be back after you've had your after-school snack around 3:20. We'll train till about 5, at what time your fathers shall have returned from work, followed by all of us pitching in for dinner. Or do you've plans and would like me to arrange your training for another time later tonight?"

"No, Mom. We understand how important it is, to gain control of the gifts you've bestowed to us. The first day of school is always nerve-racking. So it's really important we maintain good self-control with our gifts. Taking into account the events on our first day of kindergarten, Jay accidentally used Mind Crush on some jerk plus I without meaning too made the toys run amok after the guy."

"It's never easy to control magic, sweetheart. Mana struggled a lot herself with numerous mishaps, before she became the powerful Dark Magician Girl. Even my dear friend Mahad, didn't get it right the first time with every trick he did. It might take you a long time to can complete control. Even you're Daddy and I didn't become great duelists overnight."

"How about you two show us, your new outfits before the bus gets here? I love to see, what you along with, your grandmothers, chooses for your first day of JR. High. Let's see them, please?" Yugi requested thoughtfully at the same time as he prepared a camera.

With a slight blush plus big smiles the royal twins showed off their matching outfits. Each of them was wearing a blue-green t-shirt with a gold collar, sleeve cuffs with the Millennium Puzzle imprinted on the front. Z.Z. shirt showed a little of her midriff. In addition they also wore a stylish pair of matching teal jeans with lightning blots of purple and gold streaking down the pant legs.

The young kids were extremely enthusiastic to be on their way to start JR. High. On the other hand, they also really loved having their family tradition, of a few quick snapshots prior to the new school year. So they quickly got a few decent shots and one more reminder of training. Before they finally bid a tender farewell to their parents and raced to get to the bus stop on time.

Elsewhere one and all where having their own typical morning routine being played out. Six blocks northwest of the Motos was an aged purplish-blue Victorian-style residence where Joey and his family lived.

Josephine or Joei was always up long before first light. Seeing how the early bird gets the worm and all. Her room was in the highest point, in the tower of the old house. Her parents had spent a good amount of time plus money, renovating along with restoring this old house. Yet it had brought them closer together. What's more it was nice experience growing up in a home like this.

She loved how the sunrise brilliant vivid colors matched the paint so well on her walls of her room. Right now she was sitting on the window seat, breathing in Ra's power, whilst whistling along with the songbird's melodies. As a petite cerulean bird landed on her outstretched finger she kissed it gentle.

"Yes, it's a new day isn't my friend? To soar to new heights and achieve the dreams the heaven keep in their grasp. I hope my senior year is the best one yet, even with that stupid prom at the end of the year," she cooed to the little blue bird softly. Then she reached up and let the suncatcher/wind chimes do their magic.

The little bird gazed its rosy eyes upon its friend's remarkable nest. The colors of this enthralling nest mimic the sunset perfectly. Woven into the nest's line were the neatest knickknacks the little bird ever seen. This attractive maiden was beyond doubt breathtaking as this nest she called home was.

"Well let's not keeping it waiting, shall we little hatchling?"

Turning around Joei saw it was only Jasmine, her father personal assistant. Jasmine was an extremely ravishing, sexy young woman, whom was as red as Slyther the Sky Dragon. Jasmine along with her two sisters Kanda and Wakanda were in reality the sacred guardians sworn to protect the Three Egyptian Gods. She safeguarded Slyther, thus resulting in her red coloring; Kanda was blue as Obelisk the Tormenter with Wakanda as yellow as The Winged Dragon of Ra.

In spite of having almost omnipotent kick-ass magical powers, they couldn't reach their zenith or perform their legendary miracles without being corporal. Sadly this only happened when their own chosen partners came before them to form the Regents of Egypt.

Twenty-two years ago this had at long-last occurred. An extremely malicious teenager called Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand had called for one of the most evil of Shadow Games ever to be played. Aziza had lead Joey, Tristan and Tea to the secret Millennium Vault located underneath the Pharaoh's throne. Each of them had taken a magical weapon, therefore becoming one with one the Guardians. After becoming the Regents of Egypt, they subsequently used their newfound abilities, to help prevail in the following battle from bowels of hell.

Since then the sisters remained faithful plus loyal to the trio. Severing their bonded aibous with them in-turn doing the same for them. Jasmine went with Joei's father also given that his power had been fire; he'd passed it to her. That is why Ruth as well Blaze had their particular gifts. They'd received them from the parents whom bonded with the Guardians.

"I've made another meal of eggs with fresh apple juice waiting for you in the kitchen, little hatchling. Best get down their quickly before your father eats it all. He's after all a self-proclaimed food freak. Aside from that your parents have a surprise waiting for you as well. Coming?"

"In a second, Jazz. I'm missing the most important accessory to make my outfit perfect. It will take only a sec, ok?" as she began to turn upside-down her room in rush to unearth something.

"I think you look incredibly stylish in what you already have on. What could you possibly be missing, Josephine, unless you're missing him?" Jasmine's pretty features rapidly flaunted upon realizing what Joei was missing.

She began to immediately lend a hand, to the young blond girl in her fanatic search. The pair began to fumble more or less franticly in search for Joei's most precious item, her locket. She never ever left home without it; she on no account removed it ever! So that meant it had to have accidentally fallen off in her sleep.

The little bird she been chatting to earlier was the one who found it. It gotten wedged underneath her mattress. "Thank you so much for your kindness. Here some sunflower seeds as a thank you."

With a sweet whistle the bird took to the air, quickly ascending to the periwinkle heavens above. Joei swiftly secured her locket around her neck once more. Engraved upon the front of the silver heart-shaped locket was the phrase "_Where your treasure is, there your heart will be also" _(Page 325 of HPDH. I think it fits so don't sue me for using a good quote!)

Opening it a crack it reveal indeed her heart's treasure. The face of the only boy she'd every loved. Syrus Truesdale. Blushing at the memory of when they'd actually met. The GX Gang had gotten VIP invitations to Yugi and Atem's wedding ceremony. Jaden had been personally summoned for a few significant reasons to Duel the couple and he'd chosen Syrus to be his partner.

She'd only been seven-years-old at the time. She along with all her friends had been extremely bored to death, seeing how their parents, were busy with the wedding. What's more all had tried at one point or another to ditch their baby-sisters to have some excitement. On one such an occasion, of ditching Jasmine, she'd in the escape run her dream boy over and kissed him. Shortly afterwards they'd become pen pals through email. It was an extremely extraordinary friendship, which at least for her, had grown over the last decade to something more.

She shoved the memory out of her mind as she dashed out of her room. Rapidly she slid down the winding banister, followed by scampering over to the oak table to scarf down her breakfast. She almost caused her mother Mai to loose her balance as she plowed her way to the table. Mai gazed her stunning amethyst eyes first at her husband & daughter then at Jasmine who nodded in silent agreement.

"I don't get why you both, feel the need to eat like that. Not a soul is going to steal your meal. So there no reason for the rude lack of table manners is there?" she muttered as she sipped some of her fruit juice calmly.

"Sorry Mom."

"If the food delicious, why shouldn't you, show your enthusiasm, Mai? Life too short to let any moment go to waste. This is really first-class cuisine, Jasmine. Thanks a bunch," Joey garbled with a mouthful of eggs.

"I'm merely doing my job, Joseph. It really doesn't take much talent to make scrambled eggs in any case. Now before you chock on them, please pay attention. In view of the fact, that it's the first of the month, it is time for the monthly review conference. You in addition to Tristan will be both, in that conference, till about 11:00. I've you then scheduled for a short private lunch with Wayne Grayson, afterwards till about 1:30," the red-head informed him in a crisp and proper tone of voice.

"Who?" he asked in general bewilderment as Mai began to use her mauve handkerchief to clean her squirming husband up. "Wayne Grayson, he's head of accounting/finances at "The Timeless Serenity Foundation" as she scrubbed harder to eliminate the lingering eggs on his handsome mug.

"He wanted to meet you in private to go over a new financial arrangements plan along with analyzing the existing one, Joey," Jasmine clued-up him as she straightened his clothes up, so he'd look respectable.

"I've had coffee with him a few times. Nice man, lousy sense of humor, but he's incredibly smart when it comes to number crunching," Mai informed her husband in a somewhat fluster tone.

Time and again she'd speculate on the reason. The reason of exactly why she loved this man, this goofy naive oddball of a human being. On the other hand, when she gazed her, stunning amethyst liquid orbs into his humble brown ones, was the only answer she really required.

"I extremely doubt he's as good as Duke's son Ace, though Mom. Ace's been doing calculus from the time when he's seven. He's a mathematical genius also since he can control probability, I don't think that hurts him much either," Joei stated truthfully as she scooped up the serving dishes and placed them in the sink. "Well I've got to get going to catch the bus. Can't be late with my date with school now can I?"

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to catch the bus, sweetheart. Not when you can get to school in style at your own leisure," her mother spoke in a puzzling tone of voice.

"What are you going on about, Mom? I've got to get going or I'll be late! I've commit to memory when Ruth missed the bus last year. Because she got too caught up with her aquamarines and lost track of time. Kanda wasn't so pleased about that one was she Jazz?"

"You won't be late, we promise Josephine ok? Just close your eyes and follow the sound of my irresistible voice," her namesake instructed. She'd to snigger when she heard her mom wallop him once for being an idiot.

Almost immediately she realized they're in the garage and when she opened her eyes, you think she died and gone to heaven. She was so over the moon with joy by what was before her. Her very own car! It hadn't even been programmed yet given its colorless, lifeless appearance.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Think of it as an early graduation present, sweetheart. We've been making a lot of payments for the last two and half years, but now it's all yours," Mai happily enlightened her jubilant daughter.

"Really it's mine?!"

"Well you've to imprint yourself on it first. Then after that done it's really all yours. So go ahead make it yours," encouraged her father ecstatically.

Imprinting was what it was called when you claimed ownership over a vehicle. It involved placing your palm on an interactive keypad on the instrument panel. A small sample of your DNA and bio-scan that felt similar to static electricity made it yours. Afterward you'd be able to program along with you get your own only one of its kind paint job as well as an AI companion to help you throughout your time with that car.

Joei's paint job was of course her favorite color, lilac with a huge fiery phoenix adoring it. Her license plate using advance nanos morphed into a phoenix reading Joei heart Sy. With jubilant tears of elation, she expressed extremely deep gratitude to, her parents once more, for their most magnificent gift.

Nevertheless ahead of them giving her the keys to freedom, they'd to remind her of her responsibilities. One was the one that came with the car, the other was her training sessions was with Jasmine to master her pyro-abilites. If she did both for a week with no problems whatsoever, then she'd be permitted to go anywhere she wanted with the car.

"Yes I Joei Serenity Wheeler, swear to honor the arrangement with, you my dearly loved parents. So can I go now?" Nodding she squealed with glee with a fleeting kiss and hug.

"Catch you, later! I've got to go show Ruth my new wheels! She's is gonna be so green with envy! Bye!" as she left as quickly as a can of gasoline caught fire, leaving her parents alone.

"You really think she ready for this, Mai?"

"Which one are you referring to Joey? The new car or her senior year?"

"Both."

"Oh Joey she'll be fine. She got my brains as well as good looks doesn't she? She's also has her father's loyal, caring heart." kissing him passionately.

It was enough to reassure them both she be ok. Jasmine who'd been standing in the background smiled once. Then she respectfully vamoosed, so they'd share a tender moment alone. She knew she'd be able to find something to occupy her time whilst they made-out.

Two blocks southeast of the Wheeler's home was the Taylor's house. It was a modest two-story cerulean residence. Complete with a well-kept yard with a swimming pool plus a gazebo out back. It gave off an air of peace plus tranquility. You immediately felt pure serenity when you came here. Furthermore it wasn't just because the lady of the house name was Serenity either.

Ruth was concluding her last-minute check on all of the aquamarines in her home, before, leaving for her first day of high school. Every room in her house had at least two. Every single one of them, held a different type of watery environment from around the world within its glass.

Aside from dreaming of winning a gold medal in the Olympics one day, Ruth's hobby as well as her greatest passion was oceanography. She loved anything to do with water in general. She was one of the few people who prefer bottle water over soda every time. She even slept on a water bed with tropical fish inside, she loved water so much!

She was currently examining her newest tank, a mini replica of the Great Barrier Reef; she'd visited with her parents that summer. The coral was so multi-colored teeming with life. It was like a real living rainbow.

"So attractive in addition magnificent the natural world is. How nature all on its own creates such great miracles, we take so easily for granted. That we think mere circular piece of metal or colored slips of paper, hold more value over this? A real treasure is the kind that can never be replaced once lost," she mused to herself softly. As she gazed her soft brown eyes, into the magical world, within the teal glass with a small smile her attractive face.

"It really is such a shame, that not all see things, as clearly as you. The human race is at a snail's pace changing, my child. I see humanity like the sea and a stone. We've allowed the sins of our past to beat away at us till nothing remains. We must learn from all our mistakes or we shall without a doubt be our own demise," spoke a soft gentle voice behind her.

"I guess you know that better then I wouldn't you Kanda? After all you're a sacred immortal guardian of a powerful Egyptian God. You've been around long enough to see human kind story unravel haven't you?" Ruth inquired the sacred guardian as they ascended the flight of stairs from the basement to the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter if you're mortal or immortal. Finding clarity isn't easy for anyone, child. Yet once it's been discovered, it surprising to everyone, that something so elusive to obtain was a plain as that cute little nose on your face."

As they at last reached the top step of the old wooden staircase. Quickly she wrenched open the old wooden door and hurried the young maiden upward. Kanda was in a big hurry, along with seemed to be irritable about something from, Ruth observation as the pair entered the polished indigo kitchen.

"C'mon. You need to have breakfast; furthermore I'll require both you plus your dearly loved mother to be of assistance to me. Your father's root canal is today subsequent to the monthly review meeting," shaking her head in infuriation of her partner irresponsible plus childish actions from before.

"I'll need some help making sure he won't attempt to play hooky for a second time. Dr. Finella Avalon was nice enough too rescheduled the first time. On the other hand, child, I've serious doubt, she'll be so understandingly lenity a second time."

Whilst Serenity and Kanda did their best to make ensure Tristan wasn't going to skip his dental nightmare yet again. Ruth simply took a seat at the island in the kitchen. She calmly ate her breakfast of two blueberry bagels with grapefruit juice while her father made a fool of himself. Soon she was off to catch the bus, yet remember to tell her family she'd be home in time for her own magical training.

Laughing with amusement as she shut the door behind her, she almost immediately was squealing with delight. Her cousin was waiting with her new car and it was enough to accidentally set of the sprinklers with joy.

"This is so unbelievable, Joei! You're the first to get your own car! How fabulous is that?! So are we going to pick up Ryo as well as the boys too? After all cuz, they only live two blocks west from here. On the corner of Tsutomu St. and Naitou Lane," as she dove into the passenger seat.

"Yes, beside I like to show-off a tad more before school. It might not be the nicest or mature thing to do in the world, Ruth. Yet who cares at the moment what's nice or mature right now? I've my own car and I'm going to be a little immature! So c'mon pick a song and let's go for drive!"

"I can think of only one, cuz. What's your AI companion's name?"

"Fawkes, like the pet phoenix in "_Harry Potter_""

"Ok, Fawkes, please be so kind and play "_In my car I'll be the driver, by Shania Twain"_ Ruth politely requested to the fire bird who sang a charming melody acknowledging the request. Rapidly the cousins sped of to amass more of their friends plus take pleasure in the greatest pleasure known to adolescents the world over!

The first house you'd see was Ryo Bakura. It was on the left side on Tsutomu St. A charming dwelling, with rosy orange siding with lavender shingles. There were quite a lot of hothouses, able to be seen in the backyard. In view of the fact that her mother Wakana was a botanist, she from time to time worked at home. Her father also had made the den his home office when he wasn't at the mental-health treatment center. Bakura had elected to become a therapist, subsequent to finishing high school and college.

What's more his daughter, as did all her friends were in agreement, upon on he did his profession. One and all agreed he was a 1000 time better, then all the other jokes that called themselves therapists. He's approach to treating people who dealt with mental illness impressed plus greatly satisfied a great deal of people.

Bakura never treated someone simply, as a walking paycheck nor did he focus only on the disease. He'd always take the time to get to know the person before trying to help them with their illness. Additionally if they need to get a little bitchy, he'd allow it. If you couldn't yell in therapy where could you? To his patients he was a friend not a doctor and that what made him the best.

Inside the attractive dwelling a charismatic young lady was still in bed dreaming away. Ryo wasn't an early-riser, unlike her friend Joei. She was a night owl truthfully. Thus she'd spend countless long hours on outdoor balcony, in the old attic fixing her eyes on the celesta heavens with her telescope. Her father had converted the loft into a bizarre combination of an observatory/ music studio for her. So it wasn't exactly a surprise she wasn't getting out of bed quickly.

"C'mon, my little dragon, time to rise and shine. You're mother isn't going to be to happy if you miss breakfast yet again. So come on, Ryo," Bakura tried somewhat fruitlessly to get his daughter to come to life. She was only willful when it came to sleeping. Otherwise she was extremely introverted also passive soul.

"C'mon Daddy! Five more minutes please? Beside Daddy, I'm really not in the mood for another of Mom's vegan meals. I've had so much tofu lately, I think I'm going to throw-up if I've to eat one more bit," moaned a silky voice from underneath the celestial azure covers.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't mind some real bacon and eggs myself. But you know your mother. She's a health-food nut. So it's best not to test her. Please get up, Ryo for me? I've to train a few fresh interns on how to treat a person like a person and not a paycheck, today," grunting from the strain of pulling on her sheets that she refused to be removed. Gritting his teeth he yanked even harder. His pale complexion was slowly turning a brilliant shade of magenta from the efforts to win this tiresome battle.

"Plus your mom still extremely wrapped up with her experiments. As for you young lady, you've school in addition to training. So come on now, out of bed," he told her, along with a bit more force as he pulled on her sheets. All the same she still didn't yield to his orders. Instead she retorted to him a cunning augment to hopefully delay getting out her bed.

'Dad, I understand I've to learn to control my gift, of telepathy. Yet just because you're a therapist and deal with the mind, doesn't exactly qualify you to help me to master it. After all the only kinda of power you've any experience with Dad, sadly it came from a cursed Egyptian dream catcher. I still feel instead of being the host body for a dark ominous entity of another reality, you'd gone a gotten an exorcism preformed. An extra strength one too! You should've had the Pope himself rid you of Zork," Ryo calmly told her father who finally managed to rip her silk sheets from her.

He only smiled at her knowingly as he handed her an outfit from her wardrobe. The wardrobe looked like the one from the "The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe" one his daughter's favorite books. He'd specially made for her as a birthday present a few years back. With a final grunt she reluctantly got out bed as well as took the outfit out his hands.

"That was worth a good chuckle indeed, Ryo. You do speak a great deal of truth, yet I'm just being a good father, helping you with your gift. Just like all our friends have someone, helping them with their own unique endowments. I'll try to convince your mother to serve real food, whist you get dressed ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. Now please go so I can dress?"

Her father with big smile made a swift existed as his charming daughter dawned her outfit. As the dawn outside of her bedroom shown brighter then ever as showing of the charming homes across from her own.

Directly across from Ryo home was a rust red duplex where Blaze and Ace lived with their parents. They're best friends as well as cousins. People over and over again had mistaken them for twins. This was mostly for the reason that Blaze's father, Adrian along with Ace's mom Adrienne were twins. They're originally from NYC and 22 years ago had come to Domino City to help with the first show of Tea's runaway success Duel Monster Musical.

She'd merely had written it as a way to cope with the loss of Atem. Now it was just as much an overnight sensation as HSM had been. It'd won her full scholarship to the school she dreamed of attending. The Lemley twins had been sent from the school to meet Tea as well provided assistance to the musical. They'd fallen in love and the rest was history.

Both the boys and Ryo loved too see Joei pull up in her new ride. It was great at least one of them had wheels. As teenagers who didn't like having their own wheels and freedom such as this one? Joei put the petal to the metal and hope to catch up to Ms. Robin Tams, the School Bus Driver. She used to drive them to school so they wanted to say hi in style to the young woman.

She was one of countless of the jovial bus drivers the school had. Their buses were like a compact non-polluting charter bus. Within each bus were colorful carpeting, seat belts, plus cozy seats. It also had a mini TV/radio to keep the passengers content till they'd arrived at the school.

At the moment Robin, was picking up her last passenger, Seymour Kaiba. The long haired blond, was waiting anxiously outside his home, for the bus. Seymour's home was incongruously fashioned house with aquamarine and cerise trim. His mother Rebecca was in charge when it came to how the house looked. Seymour was eager to board the bus. He was in particular enthusiastic to start his first day of JR. High. What's more he was smiling big time when the bus finally pulled up.

A pretty youthful redhead in khakis and burgundy jacket was behind the wheel. The eye-catching young lass greeted the young pre-teen with a dazzling smile "Hey, Seymour how are you doing today? Got any good jokes today for me?" Robin asked in a voice that sound as if was from a forget dream. She was the nicest in addition to sweetest bus driver ever. Everyone loved this adorable woman.

"Nothing new Robin I'm afraid. Well I do have some. Even though I don't imagine they'd make you express amusement," as he hopped aboard. He just about lost his balance, by tripping on the top step. Robin caught him before he became a pancake.

"Try me. Just one?" her big blue eyes pining for a joke even bad one. He gave in and told her the first one to come to mind. She did save him form some humiliation after all.

"Ok what has eight legs and drinks milk?"

"I don't know, Seymour. What?"

"An octopussy."

With her small chuckle he felt better. He then saw his best friend Jay waving from the back. "Glad you like the joke, Robin. I hope Jay likes the rest of my new material as much as you do," as he hurried down the walkway to his best buddy.

"No running on the bus, Seymour!" Robin snipped after the blond aspirant humorist at the same time as she set the bus in drive. Hitting a green switch the TV/radio turned on and all the passengers settle into a cheerful however not disbursing frame of mind.

With a high five to his best buddy, Seymour began to tell Jay his latest material. If he was hoping for a chuckle he wasn't going to get one. Three seats ahead of them were Z.Z. and her friends. Z.Z. was delightfully braiding her own best friend Jessie tresses whilst they'd a lively conversation regarding their hopes for the school year. Both of them along with Kare, whom was behind them, were disheartened that Uta wasn't here to take pleasure in the comfort friends.

Poor Uta. Every year Uta begged her mother Kisara to get her father Kaibutt to let her take the bus as an alternative from being dropped off by limo. It seemed pigs would fly before that happened.

Speak of the devil. Before Joei or the Robin, could even pull up and drop off, Kaibutt's limo was, already blocking traffic yet again. Uta was doing her best to hurry things along plus say good-bye. Finally her parents left to continue their way to work. While when she'd been speaking to them she looked sprightly plus cheerful, now that they're gone, she was the exact opposite. The bluish white haired little girl fled quickly to the statues of Atem and Yugi to wait for the others.

She looked like she was about to shed tears when everyone finally got there. She'd her attractive face, buried in her hands, as she whimpered like a wounded puppy. It didn't seem she cared if her new periwinkle blouse was, wrinkled from her expression of grief.

"You ok Uta? Is there anything we can do?" asked Joei sympathetically as she handed the poor kid a Kleenex.

"No. Not really. I'm just so tried of it all. I should've some say in my life; after all I'm in the 6th grade! Furthermore I'm capable of making some choices for myself. I've said it countless times before and I'll say it again. Just because I'm wealthy and it's what my name means, doesn't mean I shouldn't be a little 'normal." I've told Daddy over and over again, I don't wish for to him to go out his way, to drop me off in the limo! I rather take the bus, like everyone else does. But he's so…"

"Stubborn?" suggested Ryo kindly. She tried her best to mind her manners at all time. Ryo was like her mother, Wakana that way. Her mother had been brought up to always be a lady by her military parents. So Ryo herself had in turn been extremely ladylike.

"That's describing my father mildly, Ryo. Yet for now it will do. I love him as well as my mother, but all the same, my friends. I wish I didn't have, such a hard time convincing him, to let me do the things, I want to do," as she sniffled a bit before continued on with fresh tears in her blue eyes.

"I'm a great duelist, just like Daddy. On the other hand I really love motocross. It wasn't extremely easy to persuade him to let me participate. Mom had to go behind his back that one time when I was four when I got this tattoo," glancing at the Millennium Rod on her left ankle. "Daddy was steamed when he returned from Paris after opening another Kaiba Land, finding out what she'd done."

"Try to put it out of your mind for now, Uta. It's the start of a new day, besides when you here, at this school the troubles, of the outside world can't get in. C'mon the orientation assembly is in a little while. We need to pick up the pace and get there quickly," Jay reassured her with a dashing smile.

She perked up a bit as the gang hurried inside. Through the front doors it opened to a massive space with two very distinctive features. Under the golden sunlight shining through the turquoise skylight above it shown radiantly the walls. The walls were covered in handprints with names of all the students who'd ever been here. One from when they first came and one for when they left, the opposite wall had countless quotes, morels, advice just real wisdom the kids had learned.

As the climbed the stone steps you began to quickly notice that this school and all the buildings upon it's' property weren't exactly normal. For one all the floor tiles looked like various building material that had made up roads throughout world and time. With huge murals painted in a variety of styles in addition to authentic foliage from all over the world all over the place as well. Each and every one of the lockers was gold, with hieroglyphics nameplates, along with weird plus wonderful, jewels beneath them.

Like any other school though you'd your typical clichés, gossip, clubs, dances along with grades. So it was extraordinarily different looking school. Nevertheless at the same time there were something's that never really changed at a school. Everybody at the moment was being typical kids, in other words goofing off, prior to going to school assembly. Yet for first-timers they're in for a surprise. Instead of hearing loud earsplitting bell, a song was being played over the PA system, followed by a voice.

"Will all students please be so kind, and gather in the school auditorium. It's the one on the left side of the school that looks like a replica of the Globe Theater. Follow the signs along with the amethyst lit lamps. They'll guide you to your destination. Please don't stampede. After all the journey its self is more important then the destination, for it's what you learned along the way, that's helped you obtain your desired destination. That's all. See you soon," said Ms. Linda charismatic voice over the PA system sweetly subsequent to the song ending. With a second song beginning now, the students hurried along to reach their destination on time.

As over a hundred youths began to take the long twisting road from the main, building to the auditorium all were thinking various things. The walk itself was an excellent time to, really stop and smell the rose, which did line the marble pathway. To reflect upon the journey that life it self was offering to them. Along with how would they in the end reach their final destination.

The building was indeed a perfect replica of the famous Globe Theater, where the great works of Shakespeare had been performed. In fact a quick glance all over the vast property of this school showed that all things here seemed to be designed after various famous locations throughout the world along with time. Also not just the well-known ones either.

It was weird at first, to realize that the carpet inside the building was in fact fresh grass. All over here as well was an assortment of different kinds of foliage, from the world over. The gang all took seats up front in the comfortable chairs. The twin's two colored eyes glanced for a fleeting moment at the school flag. It made them smile with honorable pride, for the flag was very special indeed. It'd a brilliant golden boarder framing the outside, while inside was the gangs hand's with Tea's friendship symbol showing. Their four hands were touching the Puzzle sitting in the mists of rainbow colors.

Ms. Linda finally after things settle down enough, was able to address the sea of boisterous students before her. "Hello one and all. I welcome back the many familiar faces from before as well as hail the new ones. I greatly hope with all my heart that, this school will be fruitful, in its quest to help benefit mankind in a positive manner. That we can truly honor the two incredible founders of this magnificent institution in addition to what they stand for," pausing for a moment before continuing.

"The beautiful dream we've at The Pharaoh Yugi Institution for Gifted Souls, hope to see blossom is this. That we can truly help you reach your full potential. That you'll be able gain, true knowledge, not merely textbook material either. True learning is taught by only two true teachers out there, life and time. We look forward to, here at this school to opening your hearts as well as souls, not merely your brains. We'd like all of you to discover genuine wisdom in addition to enlightenment. So hopeful the human race may one day evolve, so that it can be able to live, free of the evil along without danger that is found in the present day. I now give the mike over to my best friend as well as vice principle Ms. Danica."

"Thank you, Linda. Welcome to the family one and all. For that is exactly what all of us are in this room. As we are in the world for what one person does will in turn affect another. This school has gone about a rather unique along with creative way to help make this dream a reality."

"As I'm sure you've all, become aware of by now, that the decor of this school as is all the various properties, aren't not what you usual find within a 'normal' school. Yet since there is no true normal, as it different as you all are, we've changed things. We've one real mission, which all of us at this astonishing establishment share and it's this. To better ourselves, so we may in turn help mankind as well as the Earth. If we're able to perform that miracle in some small part, then we've done our jobs," she allowed a moment for her words to sink into the crowd before continuing.

"You may've heard the song "It's a small world after all?" That's the reason behind this school unique design. We want to show the world is a very diverse place but simultaneously emphases a sense of unity as well. That both concreted world we've build plus the natural are capable of living together in harmony as well as help you expanded upon your own creativity."

"The front hall has those handprints and quotes for one reason: growth. Every single student who's come and gone, through this school, has put one upon arrival plus a second on departed. This is to be a sign of how far you've come in life. Furthermore if you've truly learned anything. As for your lockers? Each has your own name in hieroglyphics with a Ka Gem underneath. The Ka was believed by the Egyptians to be the soul; what's more each one was different. So there isn't a chance to break into lockers for they'll only open for that practical Ka.

"We also desire to assist you, in obtaining a number of needed skills for the 'real' world. Far too long has it been assumed those skills as cooking or paying bills; so on and so forth, had been acquire naturally. If your parents don't teach them neither does a school then how someone to gain such needed skills?"

"We've formed a hopeful remedy for this predicament. Therefore each and every one the students are to lend a hand with cooking as well cleaning and other tasks. Hopeful through this experience, you'll successfully gain, the needed skills required for independent living one day. I return the mike back to Ms. Linda for awhile."

"Thank you, Danica. That was extremely enlightening. Now this is important issue to address to you all. No-one is ever excused from being respectful or forgetting there manners. That will be important to remember here, or anywhere you go, in life. You're allowed to address us by our first names, yet please call us by Mr. Mrs. Ms, before you say our name. You'll also be allowed to dress the way you want." This gotten the whole school in happy little uproar. However they quite down again by the lady principal stern look upon her lovely face.

"Yes you may dress how you like, but only if you'll follow the following conditions. That you don't dress in offence manner, seductively or unable to pay attention. Three strikes of abusing this privilege, you'll be in uniforms once more. Standard rules such as no poisons such as alcoholic, smokes or drugs permitted on campus at anytime. In addition no cell phones are to be on during class time. You'll find a copy of the school rules in your assignment notebooks."

"With that covered, I want to show you four people, all of you'll be working with many times, throughout your time here. The first is head of kitchen department Karma Winn and her associate Andi Sweetlin. You'll all be work with them and the rest of the kitchen staff. They'll be teaching you how to prepare and cook food from around the world. You'll have to feed your fellow students and keep the vending machines stock with healthy snacks, as well as the school 10: 30 snack," gesturing to two dark haired ladies in their early thirties. Sitting next to them, was the couple that the twins, had met up with the other day.

"Secondly you'll also be working with Mr. Evan Bridgman and Ms. Kelsey Shevlin. They're along with a small crew, are in-charge of the school cleaning, along with matetaince. This along with the cooking is mandatory. Furthermore everyone must help or you'll face punishment along with your grades will suffer as well. No-one is excused everyone here, everyone is treated equal," Ms. Linda stated in a firm tone of voice.

She'd wanted to make crystal-clear, that each and every one the students understood. She wasn't joking about this, she's being serious. By their facial expression she seemed to have made herself understood. Smiling she sipped some water before continuing on with her announcements.

"At last its time to introduce some new faces that are joining us here at The Pharaoh Yugi Institute for Gifted Souls. The only class that is to be taken by one in all is "Life" class. This class is where you'll spend time talking about life and the world which we liven in. Hopeful from talking about it and sharing you're thoughts about it, we can make it better for you and future generations," the principle elucidate to the students prior to introducing the newest teacher.

"Our previous teacher Ms. Kameko humbly left last semester. Determine to teach more minds of the world, not so fortunate to have what we've. Please give a round of applauds for your new "Life" teacher, Ms. Arianna Brooks," at the same time as Arianna along with Atemu strolled over to the podium.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm deeply looking forward to teaching here and with a bit of luck, doing a much better job, then my last teaching employment. No I'm not a bad teacher;" as the students gazed intensely at her unsure what too think of her. "Let's just say the location of my last occupation left much to be desired."

That got a lot of laughter from everyone. It took a couple of minutes before everyone stop trying to laugh themselves to death. With a corky grin she finished up "I hope all you can teach me something in turn. This is one of the greatest challenges I've ever faced so I hope I can rise to meet it well. Thank you, again."

"Thank you Ms. Arianna. I believe we're all in agreement, when we say we can't wait to see how you teach. Also there've been a few last minutes changes, which I'm afraid, I didn't get a chance, to let my superiors know of yet. All the same I like to finish properly introducing them plus finish up so we may begin the year," Ms. Linda expressed in a pleasant yet weary tone of voice. Talking so much was taking its toll; all the same she resumed ownership of the mike.

"Our last math teacher who was responsible for teaching life mathematics for 11th and 12th graders, Mr. John Carles, sadly has taken ill and withdrew to preserve his health. He's been replaced by a young charming mathematical genius. Mr. Bastion Misawa. Please say hello to him kids," as she gestured to a handsome young man to her left. It was indeed the math genius from joke of school of Kaibutt.

"At least he wasn't so nutty at the moment", thought Arianna to herself from her seat. She still remembered quite clearly, having to knock him out after he streaked. Subsequently she'd spent the next two hours trying, to cleanse that bleach, out of his hair after he left SOL. He was a query one that was for in no doubt. She'd deeply enjoyed her friendships with the GX gang while at the Duel Academy. Whilst she'd done her fated duty to save from harm "The Chosen Protector," Jaden her love and all who'd called that joke of a school home. On the other hand it didn't mean she necessarily enjoyed every single moment of it.

That was in the past now. She was starting a new chapter in her life. As such like with all of life the surprises had just started. She'd let her sister Aziza know of the ones about to be made known here. On the other hand Aziza hadn't found time to tell the boys yet. But it was alright they'd learn soon enough of the other changes in faculty.

"Now head of discipline here will be managed by Mr. Aster Phoenix and his fellow Detention Duelists, Mr. Jaden Yuki, Mr. Syrus Truesdale, Mr. Tyranno Hassleberry, Mr. Chazz Princeton and Ms. Alexis Rhodes," as each member of the GX Gang stood up and smiled.

They'll look positively stunning. All of them were fully clad in stylish garments in addition to looking really jubilant to be working here. It seemed countless students had already begun to really adore them. However their principal wanted to make clear that these Duelists weren't there simply for a good time either. They'd a serious job to carry out.

"I know exactly what all, of you're thinking, at the moment .That detention will be fun, with these magnificent Duelists running it. A really excellent opportunity to goof-off," pausing for a moment to listen to the countless laughing mummers of the ocean of wound up youths before her. Then she dropped the bomb on them all, with the cold harsh reality of this, special kind of detention.

"If you're thinking of that, then you're miserably mistaken, I'm afraid. Detention is a serious matter even if we've it settle with Duels," Linda informed the flabbergasted crowd. At the same time as, the Detention Duelists, gave one more dashing smiles and sat back down. Each now had a challenging twinkled to their dreamy eyes and cocky grin became engraved onto their faces.

"Simply put my children. You mess up you're to report immediately to the Detention Dome. I do mean immediately, or you're punishment, will be more severe then you can image. Once you've arrive at the Dome, Mr. Aster will arrange for you too Duel one of these excellent young people. Should you prevail you're let off with a word of warning along with a small undertaking. Fail and you're required to do, doesn't matter what, the duelist you lost to; feels is an adequate in addition to appropriate punishment."

At this instant each and every one of the student body whole body language changed dramatically with that proclamation. Despite the fact that most of students had been gazing looks of love-struck at charming souls. At the moment every single person had gotten an astonishing reality check. Dueling was extremely fun to do but now they become conscious just how serious it was as a punishment. How can you've fun when you're facing unknown punishments if you lose? Whatever the hell their chastisement was going to be one thing was now clearly written on their faces. They'd to take Dueling in Detention extremely seriously. This wasn't a game of fun or chance to laugh either.

Seeing that she had made point clear as crystal, Ms. Linda went onto finishing her announcement to the still stunned crowd. She enjoyed this part of her job and finished reading her announcements off.

"We've a few more things to of great significance to cover. So prior to you being your journey in the new school year, here they are. One as a replacement for bells, we've songs plus quotes. Both equally full of wisdom, which we hope you take to heart. We greatly hope that they'll make you think. I mean really think. This is all controlled at the school media station. If you like to join and be a part of that wonderful establishment, then please get in touch with Ms. Ryo Bakura who's in charge of that practical department," as Ryo was bathed in a rosy colored spotlight that matched her redden cheeks.

"We've countless clubs, sports, in addition to actives. Everyone is free to join in whatever they like. If you like to be part of the Dark Magician Girl Cheer Squad, please contact head trio of Paige, Ally and Jackie," each of the girls mention were now bathed in a rose-colored spotlight. As was the next name called out. None of these pretty young ladies objected to some time in the spotlight. They absolutely glowed in it. Even the boy who was the school mascot enjoyed it more then Ryo did.

"Mark Lemley is looking for someone to train to help him in being our school mascot the Dark Magician," A handsome senior boy stood up, even before his name was called. He appeared to be an exceptionally charming young man. What's more he seemed to fit to fill Mahad's shoes quiet well. The crowd at this moment was about to bust the seams, from all the enthusiasm. On the other hand one final announcement was still needed to be made.

"We'll have school elections at the end of the month. Let's see if you children fare better then many of the so-called great leaders of world do. More information on this or anything else will be located on the student board or website."

"With all now said the only thing left to say before you're dismissed and collect your class schedule is simply "_Have faith in The Heart of the Cards_." I hope you'll have a great day. See you soon, your dismissed," the lady principle finished up quickly as the students began filing out.

"Well that's a bolt from the blue. I mean we knew Aunt Arianna be here. Although all her friends as well? It's weird and wonderful at the same time," Z.Z. remarked in a jovial voice as she grabbed her schedule from a teacher.

"I don't think so, sis. Fate must want them to something worth wild as well as make up for its pervious blunder. Sending them all to such an appalling school in the not to distant past. I mean they've saved the world and all, just like our fathers. On the other hand all Kaibutt's school done is cripple people I'm afraid. Nothing like Dad and Daddy school. It does very much the opposite. On the other hand I've the same opinion with you. It will be extremely nice to see them all on a daily basis. I believe I saw Ryo redden a tad as soon as Aster name was spoken."

"Not nearly much as Joei did when she saw Syrus, Jay. C'mon. The day just started and we've a lot of ground to cover," Z.Z. replied before everyone cut and run to start a new school year.

It was very much your typical first day of school. As with countless others school worldwide it wasn't anything hard or fancy. It was just really a dress rehearsal in all honest. It consisted of such things as the following, learning the layout of all the buildings along with the classrooms. Everyone getting acquainted with both the other students along with the teachers. Learning what precisely the core curriculum was gonna be. Along with what some of the students thought would be nice to learn as well. Also a short talk about how they'd be chosen for food and cleaning duties. All in all by the time 2:55 rolled by it seemed it'd be a promising year.


	4. Work

"Work"

At the same time as the kids, began yet another year at their extraordinary school, in hopes of learning and making more progress on their own unique journeys of self-discovery, their parents began another day of working.

It seemed still weird in addition to wonderful, after the exhilarating as well as unimaginable adventures they'd taken in their roller-coaster ride of their youths that they've normal lives. Or as normal lives as one can have. In view of the fact that 'normal,' along with 'perfect' and 'power' are only illusions.

Yet here they were. Each and every one grown-up, married with families as well as jobs. It sorta gave a melancholy feeling to the whole gang. It wasn't hard to imagine that Atem wasn't the only one missing the thrill of saving mankind. Once you've tasted adventure, it was next to impossible, to stop thinking about, that luscious matchless sensation.

Right now the former pharaoh was in his amethyst neo-eco vehicle, driving with his husband plus best friend to their place of employment, "The Heart of the Cards." It was a crowning achievement in addition to; a living dream comes true without a doubt.

"So do you think they'll be ok? I know that the first day of school is merely a day-long ordination. But aren't either of you worried about them?" Aziza inquired apprehensively from the backseat as she applied the last of her make-up. It wasn't unproblematic to do whilst you're moving at 35mps. Whether you able to see or not, applying cosmetics wasn't an easy thing at all.

"Aziza, I won't worry about them too much. They're ten-years-old after all. Both are quite mature for their age. What's more I'm positive they'll do excellent. They've always done in the past. Don't be concerned so much," Yugi reassured her as he squeezed her hand.

"You can't blame her, Yugi. It wouldn't be normal if one of us didn't worry about Jay and Z.Z." Atem commented off-handily, as waited for the light to change to green, at a hectic traffic circle chock-full with morning commuters.

He wasn't about to do what Nefertina would've done and plow right through the chaotic mess. He respected the traffic laws unlike the female mummy from "Mummies Alive." She didn't comprehend even if you're of royal blood, you don't disobey the laws ever! So they just waited it out and hoped to be on time.

'I hope they've repaired the smoothie machine in the lounge. I'm going to need a large one prior to going home to instruct them. Thank Ra that we didn't put in a coffee pot. That stuff makes me gag so badly!" Aziza faked throwing up her repulsion with the horrible beverage prior to bring to mind something important to her friends.

"Oh before I forget, Arianna clued-up me of, something significant the other night. Her gang now all holds positions at the school. They're the new Detention Duelist along with Bastion replacing the old mathematics professor. It was at the last minute. Furthermore Danica and Linda send their most sincerity apologies," Aziza remorsefully informed them as they'd at last arrived at their place of work.

The "Heart of the Cards" was the world most miraculous humanitarian establishment ever to exist. Because of them numerous lives hadn't only been changed for the greater good; but countless more in turn had done even more miracles to save mankind. Both this in addition to the school were a true testament to both Atem and Yugi's golden pure hearts along with golden dreams of a beautiful future.

The trio quickly parked in their designated spot. Followed by taken the elevator out of the parking-garage. This practicably parking-garage was in reality designed by Duke's son, Ace. He had used his genius mathematical skills to make it possible for everyone to park at the same time & not total anyone else vehicle in the processes.

A gentle zephyr tickled the trio faces as they approached the building shaped like the Puzzle. Their feet trotted, with care upon the stepping stones. Every one them was imprint with one of the Seven Millennium Items. As with numerous offices buildings it had a small number of sculptures here and there, along with additional décor. In the center of the walk way just before you got to the front door was a statue of an exquisite young maiden.

She was in fact the, exact same maiden that, Yugi along with Atem had conjured up. They'd done it 22 years ago to bring to an end Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand malevolence. This hallowed maiden was in fact the Heart of the Cards earthly form. With her timely assistance along with all of their friends working together had brought about a miracle. They'd thwarted the malicious adolescent in addition to saved mankind once again. It was a pleasurable sight to come in day after day to see. To gaze upon this radiant celestial beauty, who watched over them all plus all that they did. For their loved ones and the world she was a sacrosanct guardian angel without a doubt.

Pausing for a moment to reflect on all they'd accomplish with their lives so far. Before long all of them were smiling, in the same angelic kindhearted, manner as the statuette. With one last look they quickly enter their place of work. Each of them had the strong hope to carry on making miracles happen.

At the same time as the teal doors swished shut strongly behind them, they saw one of their much loved faces. Sitting behind a large oak reception desk managing the phones was a fine-looking young man who smiled at the arrival of the trio.

"Salutation Mr. Motos, Ms. Keeper. Your 10 o'clock called and said they'd be delayed and I moved your 2:30 to 3:00. Oh and the American branch is waiting for you to initialize your video conference," he informed them in a warm crisp voice as he got up swiftly to assist them.

"Thank you Dan, you're an astonishing individual. When it comes to lending a hand you're the first one there to help anyone out. You're so charitable plus compassionate. I'm always astounded with just how extraordinary you're as a member of staff. But even moreover as a true friend." Atem answer back to the man appreciatively as they all shook his hand.

It was true what Atem had stated. He wasn't being unpretentious, with his eulogize to Dan. For without Dan Green keeping everything organized the entire operation would've fallen apart years ago. He was an extremely pleasurable gentleman that you could count on also get along with well. Without missing a beat he began to get on with his job.

"If anyone calls from the school," Yugi started but Dan was already with the answer.

"I know, Mr. Moto. Don't hold and put it through right away. You'd better hurry sirs, Ma'me everyone's waiting. I'll been in shortly to dole out the morning refreshments for all and sundry."

"Thanks for a second time, Dan for your assistance. Although if it isn't too much trouble, could you make an effort to be less formal? I thought you agreed with us," Aziza chastise tenderly to their secretary with a smile. He looked at his goddess like employer as she continued.

"When we said people are more likely to work better in an environment that is without a specialize image. Such as you've to act like you're playing some part with the suites plus being overly formal. Just be you, Dan. As well as being kind along with respectful. That's all that is really needed at the work environment."

"All right, Ms. Keep… I mean Aziza; I'll give a go at it. Have pleasant day all of you. If you'll excuse me, I really must be on my way. I've to go distribute these documents two floors down post hast, see you!" he called out as he scurried to a close by elevator.

"He's an exceptional young man, don't you agree? I believe we'd treat him to lunch in the future. Well c'mon we've a conference to get too," Yugi suggested to his family.

At the same time they'd at last enter the magnificent conference room. It was like stepping into Atem's old throne room with how it was designed. Everyone even bowed to the trio as they took their seats at the head of the sandstone table. It felt like home to Atem and Aziza. Yugi loved the fresh flowers that adore the vast chamber. They add an even more dazzling touch to the room to the already stunning assembly room.

Just like with Joey and Tristan foundation across the street, HTC also had a monthly evaluation board conference. To discusses current projects as well as future ones. It was a good chance to see how everyone was along with how things were going. So that they'd start making plans for the future.

The first order of business of today's meeting was to evaluate if they'd sufficient amount funds to keep up the "Miracle Make-over's" program. One of their most cherished along with expenses programs that they did.

"Mr. Motos, I say I speak for all of us. That this is an exceptionally praiseworthy in addition thoughtful gesture you've done. To provide needed children surgical treatment, which they so desperately need by paying for it. However I don't know if our current financial arrangements, will able to handle another, one of those ridicules priced surgeries," spoke an elderly bespectacled lady as she passed Atem a large cream folder.

"As you can see clear as crystal for yourself, Atem. By paying for both transportation as well as the actually surgery for these wonderful children, it's cost us a pretty penny. We've become to some extent depleted of the necessary money to continue. For the simple reason of how much, this small but blessed miracle, of yours cost," the accountant explain to the pharaoh. He gazed once at the mousey haired lady before continuing to examine her documents. She'd had splendid handwriting he noted quietly as he looked over the folder silently.

"Well frankly I don't think we've an adequate amount of wealth to keep that particular program running another month. Not if we intend to launch our new campaign Home Makeover's for families who are in desperate need of new housing and are in a seriously bad situation," she finished in apprehensiveness tone of voice.

"Hmm, then what do you propose, Ms. Anderson we do about it? I'm extremely reluctant to thrust aside one of our most beneficial projects ever done. Even if it's for an equally important project, I rather not throw it away either. As head of our bookkeeping you must've a small number of thoughts, in how to keep it open without having to drop it. Well?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Mr. Moto," she stuttered apprehensively. She was biting her nails to steer clear of making eye contacted with the former pharaoh. It was very noticeable she was a timorous also self-conscious woman of few words. However she still was the best accountant that they've ever had. So they're patience with her as they're with all their employees.

"This is after all a worldwide non-profit organization. We greatly depend on donations from the public to help us run it after all. We do one act of kindness plus pray the same is done to us in turn. Perhaps we'd do another charity performance to acquire the additional funds we require?"

"Of course we need yet another charity performance, Akio. We do a damn lot of it within the company already. In view of the fact, that each employ is required, to be charitable in some manner. Whether is by being a donor or give useless bits and pieces away. So of course another charity event is in order. So why state the obvious?" hissed a young dark hair man frostily to the accountant on his left side.

"Ted, mind your manners please," Yugi reprimanded the chap swiftly. Ted Skies was highly intelligent young man, whom they'd hired to oversee Employees Relationship, four years ago. On the other hand he'd a strong tendency, to be extremely vulgar at times. Even going as far too brutally disparages other's ideas. Aziza had strongly suggested they'd send him to see Bakura more then once.

"Alright so we need to alert the public to our situation, as well as will try cutting back surgeries, this month from a hundred, to half a dozen. That'd give us enough money to help at least ten families, by building them new dream homes, in week. Provide we work as a team in perfect harmony. Teamwork and respect are important for everyone to know. The two virtues are imperative in life to win its tricky game," Atem enlightened everyone to an important lesson his mother bestowed to him long ago.

Whilst everyone began to start brainstorming to resolve the existing predicament, Atem pushed a small lime push button to his right, and then he once again addresses his new court about their new strategies to archive victory.

"We'll need to start reviewing the tapes so we can choose the first lucky recipients. Also we need to consider other new ideas that will also aid us in helping our fellow man" Atem decreed to all and sundry.

As the board continued to seriously chew the fat to come up with new ideas, the golden entrance swung open. Dan came strolling into the exquisite assembly room in a joyous frame of mind. Along with a dashing smile on his handsome face, he'd a silver wheeled handcart. It was full of fresh as well as tasty snacks for them. Both the food and drinks were, extremely healthy along with tasting mouth-watering. The board gave their most sincere thanks and tipped him a cookie as he disembarked.

"If you require other services of me I'll be around Atem. Now if you need me I'll be delivering the rest of these delicacies to the rest of the personnel throughout the building."

"If you're needed, Dan, I'll call upon you. Thank you once again, you as well as your wife. She makes such magnificent treats. So good in fact my tasted buds can't wait more then two seconds before wanting more of them," complement the young pharaoh to his associate who was now as scarlet as the crimson in his boss locks.

"Thanks for those kind words. Now I must cut and run, to get my job done. Have a magnificent day everyone," as the charming youth promptly left the luxuriously decoder meeting room.

Before the staff members resumed their meeting, they first finished with their mid-morning snack treat. Today it was blue berries muffins plus chocolate soy milkshakes. Afterwards the board members rapidly cleaned up and subsequently picked up where they'd left off. People think as well as perform better when they'd food in their stomachs.

"So where did we leave off? Yes the new house-makeover. We should start by…" Yugi started to say but once more someone finished his sentence for him.

"It's already been taken care of, sirs. I've reviewed the tapes, gone over the locations, in addition to all of that. I've located the ten families that we can start this venture with. I've already appointed the construction teams, secured the building permits, and gone over the zoning codes. We'd be able to start our new program within the next month and a half. Provide if the fundraiser goes as according to plans and raises an adequate amount of funds needed, for this undertaken," Gabriella Evans chimed with satisfaction from her end of the table.

She was the trio's beautiful assistant. Her main contractual obligations meant, she was in charge of, getting all the official procedure covered on time. So the rest of the assembly could do their work. She was as intelligent as she was beautiful. Gabriella was one of countless extremely valuable assented to the team here HTC. Furthermore she was an extremely irreplaceable companion as well.

"Thank you Gabriella, for already taking care of that predicament. That's going to be a huge help to us later on in the year," Aziza complemented the young lady in the attractive white outfit. Gabrielle went red in the face, with great pride at her gorgeous employer benevolent words.

It was one of countless good reasons to work at such a magnificent establishment such as this. Overflowing with remarkable people, all of them, golden dreamers with pure hearts whom were so compassionate to others. It was heaven on earth for sure. The Heart of the Card was without a doubt, heaven on Earth. Each and every one of them was an angel bestowing breathtaking deeds of great kindheartedness to the human race.

After a quick taste of her soy shake Aziza continued on with the conference. "Currently we're in need to work on our public relations. Mr. Bolton how is our relationships between the media and the people, coming along at the moment?" she inquired intriguingly to a young man with longish cornsilk locks dressed in vibrant fuchsia garments. He'd been pre-occupied with balancing a pencil on his nose, but straightened up when she called upon him.

"We're on exceptionally excellent terms with the media. I've secured us another spot on the news in three days to promote our cause. In addition to that bit, I've wrangle another magazine interview. I've even manage with some difficulty to perform your last request, Aziza," Mr. Bolton answered in an incredibly rapid tone of voice. You think he just got of the gym room floor with how fast he spoke.

"I've arrange a conference with several administration spokespersons as you requested. The assembly topic regarding new law ideas is set for next Tuesday at four o'clock," reading off his PDA screen. With a quick swallow of his own smoothie he carry on to read off the miniature gadget.

"All in all I believe things are going quite well. Oh for charity performance? I consider a benefit concert idea is an excellent choice. Shall I get in touch with the usual gang or take into service someone new?" Ryan Bolton inquired hesitantly; his checks were now a fine shade of fuchsia like his ostentatious clothing.

"I've the same opinion with you Ryan. It'd be of great assistance if we got someone fresh. Far too many people associate us with the same groups. We'd do with fresh blood if we're going to keep up with the times," Aziza nodded to the young man as she slid him a petite raspberry booklet.

"See you if can manage to get that new musical group. What were they called again? Oh yeah the Sister Act. They're the group of singing nuns, motivated by Whoopie Goldberg, marvelous motion picture. I believe getting the church involved with us; will give us new allies along with lots of finances. Think you can manage, that Ryan?"

"Consider it done. By this time next week, we'll have a well-placed personal ad in the newspaper. Also a posting on our website; in addition to it will be also mentioned on the TV."

"My oh my. You'll are such busy bees. I speak for all three of us, when I say that we are extremely delighted in all of you. For the reason that for most part that, each of you get along so well. It's effortless to put out of your mind that their no I in team. Only thorough the hard work of a unified team shall we win. Even if we don't like one another, we'll respect one another. I give you all a pat on the back for making this foundation such a phenomenally accomplishment," Yugi declared proudly to his workforce.

"Well if that's everything that needs to be discussed at the moment. I declare this meeting is adjourned. Let's get to work people! We've lives to revolutionize," Atem proclaimed dramatically clapping his hands. At once all and sundry hopped to it. It was good to know being a former pharaoh had its benefits.

At the exact same moment their conference had drawn to close, so had the one at the Timeless Serenity Foundation across the street from them. Currently both Serenity as well as Mai was caught up in a deep discussion with their own PR represents, Chad and Taylor Bleu. The four of them were discussing the same matters as Yugi's people were. It was only naturally. In view of the fact that the two organizations worked so closely together.

"If it not too much troubles for you two, could you possibly, call you're friends over at "The Heart of the Cards?" I'm sure if you worked together, in addition to can compare notes as a team. That if you did that together, then possibly our new projects plus programs would be accomplished much more rapidly. I'm positive on that," recommend charming Serenity as the quartette strolled down the eye-catching lavender colored corridor.

"Brainstorming new ideas with our friends is always fun. It also sound like an extremely benefnetful way to archive our goals. With so many new scholarships programs along with charities coming up soon, it seems to be an extremely excellent idea. Asking for help is always a good idea don't you think so Serenity?" Taylor inquired gentle to her exquisite companion as she scanned her digital emerald green clipboard.

"Yes if it's not too much nuisance. We'd greatly appreciate it, Taylor. If both of you'd execute those tasks as quickly as possible," Serenity answered lightly to the youthful black couple.

The Bleus were clothed in their own imaginative attire. They'd been insignificant designers with excellent connections, prior to working here. Joey and Tristan had needed a few years ago a number of clothes, for one of their charity programs. With the help of the Guardian sister they'd stumble on the Bleu small clothing boutique. Shortly afterwards they'd been hired as permanently head of public relations along with image management.

Both Chad along with his ravishing wife Taylor were ostentatious plus frivolous individuals. Precisely what was direly desired to spice up the gloomy atmosphere Foundation used to have. With them now part of the team, things really became much more positive. They'd complete eradicated the commonplace plus lackluster of the old work zones atmosphere. The two of a kind had fruitfully converted the Timeless Serenity Foundation into a much happier and lively place to work at.

"Well I can assure you both this promise. That I'll personally find the most ingenious way to alert the youths of the planet, of your new and awesome scholarships, while my lovely wife deals with the more boring matters," Chad assured them electrify manner as he began to dance. He was an extremely euphoric young man who loved his profession.

'Yo! Fancy Feet! I'm extremely elated, that you adore your career so much. That it makes you able to openly display your flamboyant personality. Nevertheless please don't start dancing or you'll end up breaking yet another set of chairs. I don't want to replace them or any more of our Foundations décor, capish?" Mai firmly chastised him as she held him by the collar of his unique vivid carroty t-shirt.

"Yes, understood, Lady. C'mon on Taylor you know what time it is! So let's get the fun part of our work done!" laughing the pair disappeared into an elevator. Before the door could close however the party of four became a party of eight.

'Hi honey, where are you all off too?" inquired Joey as he hastily was trying to clean himself up. He'd the bright red-violet jelly from the doughnuts that someone brought into the meeting all over his mug.

Sighing Mai rapidly started to sanitize him for a second time, "I swear Joey you've got to be the messiest eater on the planet. I've seen pigs with fewer slobs on their snouts," she grumbled angrily at the goofball.

"For your information you blockhead, Serenity and I are going to be lending a hand with the Bleu's for the upcoming events of this month."

"Yeah Joey, we'd like to formulate a really fabulous commercial. One to emphases all the new scholarship programs; we've been developing, big brother," as she removing the last stain of jelly by kissing his nose. With a fit of girlish giggles she became serious once more as she further explained their task.

"We wish to make a respectable commercial for once. Something that isn't completely lacking in I.Q. or being utterly brainless as so many has been in the past. We don't want to repeat the stupid one like Gecko or beer commercial that came before," all in the elevator groaned loudly as they thought for second about the stupidity from their past, when it came to commercial.

"We just want to say what we're offering without losing our dignity and sense of worth. So that's what we're going to do for the next few hours. I hope your lunch with Wayne goes well. On the other hand big brother please, attempts to stay clean ok?"

"I'll make an effort, sis. I will. I hope he picked a place with good food is all. Well time to go our separates ways for now," Joey commented as the elevator bell chimed in a techno tune.

As they all began to disembark from human sized dumb-waiter, Tristan made one-last ditch effort to avoid his dental nightmare. He shoved everyone aside and began to race as fast as if a red-eyed bull was chasing him to the neon exit sign.

"Oh no, you don't Master Tristan!" cried furiously out Kanda as she sank her manicured nails into his shoulders stopping his escape attempt. He began to bellow like a wounded dog from the pain. Her nails were like the talons of a bald eagle clamping hard on a prize salmon.

"Honestly you're acting childish about this. Either you go to your dental appointment or so help me I'll set all your blood on fire by heating up the water in your body. Now are you going to behave like an adult or not?"

"That's so easy for you to say Kanda! Taking into consideration you never had to see a dentist in your life! C'mon I really don't need this surgical treatment done. My teeth don't hurt that much really. Ow!" Tristan winced in throbbing pain. He wasn't fooling anyone. He was in a lot of pain.

"You see what happens when you procrastinate, Master? Let's go get it done. The sooner the better," snapped the divine sapphire woman. Holding tightly to his wrist as if he were a small child, she said her farewells to the group.

"Good day to you all. Jasmine please keep an eye on Mistress Mai, Master Joey, I don't want any harm to come to them either," addressing her ruby red angelic sister who gave a swift nod. With a dazzling grin she turned to her own mistress.

"I give you my word of honor, Mistress Serenity. That he won't break away from my vigilant eye this time. You'll have a lovely day now. We'll see you soon. Come along now Tristan. We don't want to make Dr. Finella Avalon blow her stack a second time," the azure maiden told as she dragged him with a water whip to the car.

"Good luck dear sister, you're going too needed it! Trust me on that one!" called out her younger sister. She failed miserably to stifle her snickering at her sister predicament. In next to no time, everyone including her own master joined in laughing the heads off from the hilarious scene.

Joey whom was laughing the hardest at the sight shook his head. "I can't believe how childish Tristan is acting. Hey did you call Tea and Adrian and see if they can make dinner tonight?"

"I did and she said that they'd be running a little late, but we'd see them tonight. I hope Tea's bringing the food because Adrian can't cook to save his life," Jasmine responded dutifully before adding "I do hope my eldest sister is having as much fun as we're now," in a sarcastic tone. As close as the Guardian sisters were there wasn't much they didn't know about the other condition at any given time.

Elsewhere at a different sorta of side-splitting calamity was taken place, at the work place of Tea. Tea along with her husband Adrian owned the Domino City Theater. They'd bought the place ten years ago subsequent to moving back to Domino City, after living in NYC for 11 years. This was the place they'd met and it was just the thing for both of them and their beautiful dreams. They'd felt extremely idyllic as soon as the bought it.

Yet today no one was especially in high spirits at all. More like stressed out beyond belief. One and all were tremendously full of activity at the moment. They're getting ready for "One Night Only." It was a magnificent show that was put on solely by the kids who came to the Domino City Theater for various classes plus actives. They did everything for the show, deciding each performances, costume, lights, music everything! Tea's job was to supervise too make sure no-one got injured and her family aided her with that and anything else that need tending to.

Tea at the moment was out in theater hall supervising a number of kids with a few lighting problems plus prop painting. Her husband and Wakanda were in the recently renovate administrative center fighting another kinda of battle. Paying the bills for all this. Hard work and elbow grease didn't compensate for the numerous things needing the evil money themselves.

"Honestly who knew getting environmentally friendly paint sets plus lights would cost us two thousand yen a piece. We're going to have to alter our budget _again_ just to make ends meet this month. Wakanda can you revise the budget plan for a second time, before you go to the bank? I don't think our loan officer will give us the extra money if our numbers aren't accurate," criticized Adrian in a foul tone of voice. He was incredibly over-sensitive without his morning coffee which he hadn't got yet.

"Consider it done Adrian. You'd really make an effort to unwind, Master Adrian. You know how tense you get when you're stressed out," Wakanda warned in a causal tone to him. At the same time as her fingers flew over the keyboard at lightening speeds. She was a whiz at math and could figure out the best way to save money in seconds.

"I'll lighten up once I have my coffee, you golden goddess. Dammnit! Where is Andi with my coffee?!" he bellowed loudly as he slammed the old table hard sending all the bills flying wildly.

Wakanda used her magic over air to catch them and reorganize them. Glaring her golden daggers at the young man she spoke her mind bluntly to him. "You really need to calm down, Master. Also you might possibly want to consider of a less addictive, along with no caffeine beverage, instead of this troublesome coffee, you insisted upon to quench your thirsting nervous tension."

Before Adrian could even conceive a witty comeback to Wakanda statement, the door to the office slammed wide-open, causing them both to jump and fall out of their chairs in surprise.

"Keep your shirt on brother or I'll take it off for you. Here's your blasted coffee and might I recommend switching to decaf as well, dear brother?" his identical twin sister spat wrathfully at him as she stomped furiously into the office slamming the drinks on the rickety old table. Her trendy outfit along with her long chestnut locks was a total mess. Reflecting that she'd barely survived going to the Starbucks down the street. What's more she wasn't in the mood to be put off by at any rate.

"For your information dear brother of mine. You're not the only one stressed over hard cash. I was on the phone with my husband Duke while being trapped in a sea of caffeinated sharks. We're trying to figure out how we misplaced three hundred yen. I swear if that man didn't have his head screwed on his shoulder he loses it," Andi muttered rancorously. She then started to rummage around in her cerulean leather purse for some aspirin to silence the Athena like headache, which was now pounding inside her skull.

"Excuse me, Andi. I don't screw up when it comes to paying the bills. I only misplaced that one bill and had to get an extension to pay it on time. Now why don't you get over here and do your job please?" shot back her identical twin brother vehemently as he guzzled the foul liquid down.

"I still don't understand how anyone can even drink that vile excuse for a liquid. I would rather drink nightshade then that sorry excuse for beverage," Andi retorted mordantly as she started to lend a hand with the money predicament. Money it was a necessary evil the human race didn't need.

'Something in life will never be fully explained or answered I'm afraid, M'lady. So let us focus on the task at hand. I don't wish to stress out my Mistress any further. She's not gonna to be in the best of moods I'm afraid for a couple of days. She insisted on eating chocolate for breakfast and that means only one thing," Wakanda cryptically warned the biracial siblings.

You'd heard as clear as crystal an extremely earsplitting female voice through the burgundy colored plastered wall. It was bleating wrathfully out commands to the workforce, who were running around, like their heads had been cut off in terror of this voice. The normally empathetic although misunderstood young maiden, was defiantly at the moment, in a full-blown PMS state of mind. Furthermore only a brainless fool knew its best not to rock the boat with her or any woman sailing it in its sea of ferocity.

"I can't believe how clumsy and thick-head some of these people are being!" Tea cried out in fury as she barged right into the administrative center in an uproarious behavior. Physical her appearance was somewhat tousled plus wild at the moment. She looked like she was prepared to pull out her brunette tresses and smack someone.

"I told them once I've told them a thousand times not stack the Music Room contents in such manner. Now we've lost a quarter worth of antique violins and a cello to boot! As if we didn't have enough money troubles! When I get my hands on the fool who did it I'll…"

"Please Mistress, calm down. Here have some ginseng, it will settle your nerves," as the golden goddess swiftly snatched the caffeinated Starbuck brew and exchange it with a cerulean teacup. When Tea was PMS this was the only thing that calmed her down. Secretly Wakanda wondered if it wouldn't be a bad idea to use magic and make Tea experience early menopause to avoid the whole situation.

"Thank you so much, Wakanda. You're a true friend. Thank you for making this tea. It's rather delicious better then any store bought I've ever sampled before anyway," as the temperamental brunette calm down some.

'I in fact brewed that, sugar. I'm rather exceptional when it comes to tea making. Beside I'm not a coffee drinker like my poor brother here. If you desire the recipe, I'd give you it. My darling Duke says it helps him also when things get a tad to stressful for him and he needs to unwind quickly," Andi told her sister-in-law in a perky tone as she poured herself some tea.

Breathing in it sweet aroma as she let it work it soothing magic in her own stressed out body. "Yes I recommend this special brew to anyone who is stressed out beyond belief. It really is relaxing and it helps cleanse the body of unconstructiveness liveliness and enhance the constructive liveliness. Tea and a good waltz always cure me of stress," purred quietly the young woman to herself.

"I'd image he nerve-racking almost 24/7. With running his chain of game shops along with the raising demands for his Dungeon Dice Monster franchise as well. He's so fortunate to have you for a wife. You're so charming along with benevolent," Tea replied in a dreamy tone of voice, as the tea casted it's soothing enchantment upon her as well.

"You're making me blush, Tea. Even though you're speaking the truth. So let's finish with our work here shall we? I need to call my debonair husband back in awhile at any rate. I do hope he's alright. He certainly didn't seem well, when I called him fifteen minutes ago."

Duke wasn't doing exceedingly well either. He was a bit overwhelmed with the mob of people at his shop at the moment. He almost didn't have a chance to breath; it was so chaotic these days. If it hadn't been for the dumplings and tea his wife had given him that morning he was positive he wouldn't have made it past 10:00.

At the moment he was in the backroom overseeing the repairs on the dice maker apparatus. It'd picked a dreadfully ill-fated time for it to go kablooey for him. Furthermore it was in actuality grinding his nerves till he was ready to scream perpetually.

"How is it going Tom? Have you finished fixing the designer stamps yet or is it to much for the great Tom Paris?" Duke joked to the computer programmer/engineer.

"Ha that joke wasn't funny the first time and it isn't funny now. You need to give these machines an overhaul every three months or you're going to blow their circuits, man. Haven't I told you that a million times or even asked you to switch to that new bionerual circuitry so this problem doesn't happen?" Tom demanded as he continued to work.

"I would've if I hadn't ordered seven hundred new dice last week. That cost me an arm and leg. Look I'll see what I can do about scraping some money for the new circuitry until then can you revamp the old ones for half price? You do owe me for that time I helped you with your wife's wedding anniversary present. If I hadn't stepped in B'lanna would've had your organs for dinner."

"Must you bring that up every time I see you? Alright pay me half now and the rest later. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work before you blow the entire power grid and are out of business for the next two weeks."

Duke was about to give him more lip when his cell went off. He knew it was his wife Andi and he better not keeping her waiting either. He took the call in his cozy yet snazzy office on the third floor. The office defiantly displayed Duke personality and the huge glass wall behind his cherry wood desk showed a perfect view of the Domino City Mental Health Clinic as well as the colossal but vivacious Domino City Botanical Gardens where Bakura and his wife Wakana worked.

Right now both were on their lunch break. So they took advantage of the pleasant weather. They'd opted to have a picnic by the breathtaking water fountain out back in the most vibrant plus out of this world garden ever fashioned.

"So, Bakura how has your day been so far?" his lovely wife purred from her rosy lips as she cut the sandwiches up. Opening a glass bottle of apple cider he smiled amorously to his magical nymph like wife.

"All is going well so far, my nymph. A handful of these new kids will need a bit more time, before they've fully blossomed. Nevertheless I look forward to reeducating them, as well as help them, discover themselves as both people and doctors. Egg salad yet again?" he spoke in a sadden tone as he held the sandwich she'd given him.

"Yes, is that a problem, love? I could fetch something from the cafeteria, if you prefer something else," as she finished laying out the buffet onto the colorful croustade blanket. She seemed to be saddened by her husband comment.

"No, it's alright my little flower. As long as you allow us to have some roasted duck tonight then I'm ok with it. Wakana you know both me as well as Ryo love it that you're only looking out for us. But the fact remains neither of us are vegans like you. I hope we can still comprise out a diet that will please all of us," he sympathetically explained to her.

"Alright Bakura. I suppose at our next family meeting, we can work out a deal of sorts. I do apologies if I hurt you or our daughter with my preferred diet. My mother Katrina was an army nurse. She was a health-nut herself. She witnessed sufficient bloodshed on the battle field to make her a vegan rather quickly," giggling at an old memory of her childhood. When she asked to eat some animal protein and her mother refused to provide it.

Sipping her cider pleasurably, she went on to chat about her childhood even further to her loving husband. In an effort to put in plain words more of why she was the way she was. So she brought up her relationship with her own dad.

"My father Raiden Wynn was a general. He was from an aristocratic formal family background. So he made sure I was a lady at all times. Manners were a must you know. He had a sense of humor that came out once or twice. All in all he wanted things done in proper and formal manner. So he'd little tolerance for rabble-rouser. He was good father like mother but I'm a lady and vegan because of them. Yet I can learn to be a wee bit more flexible when it comes to my own family. So is there anything else you wish to talk about, Bakura?

"Sure that sounds nice about the meeting. So how is that experiment of yours coming along? The one with attempting to get rid of impurities, found in soil as well as seeds, which have been profoundly contaminated? Any luck so far with the project?" Bakura asked sipping his homemade cider.

Shaking her head and held her glass out to be refilled, "We're not having as much success as we hope for. We're having a small number of specialists in the fields of meteorology in addition to climatology, come in a few days. We're going to try and run a small number of simulations in eco-dorm," pointing over her right shoulder to a greenish blue dome that resembled the Epcot-Center.

"You believe using an amalgamation of Kaibutt's virtual technology along side Eco-Inc own green technology will help speed things along some?" Bakura asked as nibbled on a carrot stick.

"We'll right now it couldn't hurt any. I've dedicated my existence to saving as well as persevering nature for future of mankind and Mother Nature herself. Oh speaking of Kaiba could you deliver some hybrid orchids to Mokuba's organization, before you go return to work? You know how the flora gives his child services/missing person bureau a lighter and happier atmosphere to work in."

"Sure, I love to my nymph. It'd be a nice pleasant stroll from work. Mokuba and Rebecca have become so busy lately. I doubt they've much time to even sleep with the truck load of cases they're dealing with at the moment."

"You're such a sweetheart, Bakura. It's almost impossible at times to remember you once were merely an unwilling host to an evil entity. Come let's get those flowers and be on our way. Lunch time is over in ten minutes anyway," as they began to clean up their picnic.

Going to a nearby green house where she kept her special plants she pressed a few keys on the pad outside the door. A small tingling sensation ran though them like they just felt a static shock. It was actually a bio-felid sanitization ring. It was invisible to the human eye. However it severed its function extremely well. By deeply cleaning everyone to circumvent any chance of corrupting the environments they'd set up. The scientists didn't want themselves to sully any of their hard work. So they'd to be frequently uncontaminated.

After selecting a practical container on a high shelves, she kissed her husband good-bye and promised him some roasted duck would be alright for dinner. Chinese food was ok with her. Smiling Bakura left to deliver the flowers to Mokuba.

Mokuba was right now inside his office with a couple looking to adopt a child. His building was a pleasant two-level light orange with golden amber trim. Behind the lovely building was a playground. It was made out of recyclable goods with a modest sized water garden. Inside bubbly music plus effervescent colors adore the interior. It was indeed a far cry form appalling, disheartening tasteless oatmeal colors of the past.

"After reviewing carefully your profiles you submitted a month ago, I believe we've found the right child to place in your guardianship, Mr. and Mrs. Nulls. We've a young girl about six years of age. Her name is Alexa Ryan. Her parents died due to a drug overdoes and she's been with us ever since," showing the young couple the profile of a young girl with russet wavy tresses with a dimple.

"She looks positively breathtaking. Ohh like a little porcelain doll. Oh Anselm, please let's adopted her. Please!" the wife wept joyfully to her husband.

"Now, now Mel, we still have to meet this little girl before we can take her home. But she does seem to be a little angel. When can we schedule an interview with to meet her?" inquired indigo haired man as he pushed up his glassed to read better.

"We can schedule an interview this week if you want. Even tomorrow if you want to meet her," spoke Rebecca. She was also with her husband holding all the paperwork in her arms. Rebecca looked positively smashing in her new jade mini-dress and chic short fair-haired.

"Tomorrow at four will be fine. She looks like the right one. Thanks you so much, Mr. Kaiba and you too, Mrs. Kaiba for helping us so much," as the Nulls got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll inform her and I'm sure you'll be the right ones for her," Mokuba said shaking their hands. His face was positively glowing with happiness for all the good work he'd done.

"Don't forget to donate a yen on the way out please. Every piece helps keep this magnificent establishment open for more children in need. I'll show you back to your car," Rebecca compassionately told the couple as she escorted them out and returned in ten.

"Well Moki? Do you really think little Alexa will like them? She's relatively apprehensive around adults. Furthermore she's introverted in general. I gazed at her out on the recreational area. She was by herself on the swing set. Didn't even join in a four square ball game when asked. Aren't' you worried she might not do well?"

"Of course I am. She's been one of our more delicate cases. Yet I've a feeling this will be her miracle in the end. I trust these are the right parents she needs," as he clutched his card amulet tightly.

He'd remember quite clearly his own childhood spent in a place such as this one. It made him want more then ever to help those who now found themselves in a position he'd once been in himself. He popped open the charm and saw the smiling face of his brother.

"I wonder how Seto is doing at the moment?" he wondered out loud.

"I'm positive he's ok, Moki. He's in all probability at the moment in his own office. I'm sure he's got his nose to the grindstone and consuming himself with his own work. I won't be concerned too much. So where should I put these charming orchids that Bakura just dropped off?"

"Put them in the front window underneath the pegacorn suncatcher. That would look especially enjoyable," as he closed his pendent and kissed his wife.

His brother at the moment was looking at his own locket, at Mokuba sweet smile. He was in his office and was looking like he was in a foul mood. He had to fire yet another worthless nameless worker. He'd been looking for a new and effected beta-tester for years since the last one end up in penitentiary. Everyone since then failed in everyway possible to fail in and he wasn't too happy about it.

He used to have an exceptionally first-class individual. One who got the job done on time, furthermore right the first time. His name had been Jeremiah Blackheart. He was a skilled computer programmer as was Sandra Bullock character Angela Bennit been in "The Net" yet he didn't take being downsized so easy the basterd.

After Uta had been born, Kisara insisted he help raise their daughter. So she forced him to take a sabbatical. She'd done this by threatening to shove all three Blues Eyes along with the key to his lab down the garbage disposal. Well even he knew better then to make a moody woman angry.

So he'd end up down-sizing a number of subdivisions in addition to make a lot of cuts. That had left his old beta-tester devoid of an employment. Jeremiah on the other hand like countless people didn't take getting the pink slip so well. He'd gone as far to take Uta hostage as a baby. It'd happen when the young couple had been at Duel Academy for a surprise inspection.

Kaiba and his wife were left unable to move from the medical wing, due to injuries suffered in the assault to get their daughter. So some kid named Jaden Yuki had taken Kaiba place. He one way or another won against Blackheart with his own skills and a little help from the one-of-kind Blue Eyes Maiden Card.

Kaiba had made it as an engagement present for his wife. The picture was of her in her spiritual form. 2400 attack and defense points. It gave any dragon a power boost of 400 points. It also had the special ability to summon any dragon to the field. It didn't matter whose deck or graveyard either.

So he'd not gotten a good replacement in the last ten years. Also the unpleasant incident, had lead to him being, at times way domineering of his only child. He was so busy brooding over all this he didn't hear his wife come in.

"Hello, Seto. Having another bad day?" she asked softly offering him a chocolate strawberry. She positively loved them. She couldn't go one day without eat them she loved them that much. Kisara found them even better when she shared them with her husband. On the other hand at the moment he wasn't in the frame of mind.

He just glared indignantly at her once before sitting at his desk and flipped open his laptop. Strolling over to him she started massage his shoulders as well as read the laptop computer screen.

"I see, still can't find someone to do the beta-testing on the trial products. Honey there isn't such as a thing as perfect," Kisara began to enlighten her husband as she work on his back some. He grunted once then moaned with pleasure as she continue to attempted give him an elucidation of something of great significant to him.

"Oh Seto my darling Seto," she cooed into his right ear "You crave perfection as I crave these scrumptious strawberries. You sure you don't want any?" he shook his head and continue to look intently at the vivid cerulean computer screen facing him.

Sighing Kisara addressed her husband once more. Pausing for only a moment to wipe the sweet luscious chocolate around her angelic lips. Afterward she returned to massaging him while trying to enlighten him to something significant.

"Look, sweetheart. Blackheart's in jail for the next fifty years. He's gone forever you know that. All the same you can't keep thinking that everyone you hire is going to slaughter you or something. Beside your requirements for a straightforward career is getting to be past aggravating."

"Kisara, Kaiba Corp. has a certain reputation I like it too maintain. May it always stand for hard work, determination and that one person did it all on his own terms. A little to left that been brothering me some," he told her calmly with just a note of poison.

"Honey, perfect is an illusion and you ought to know that. But you can't let go of the past in the right way. While it's important to remember all of your past, both the good plus bad times, it's far more important to gain knowledge from it. Look, would you please take a break from a moment from this soulless machine and listen to an actual dilemma you're needed to remedy quickly?'

"Why do you wish to talk about something that isn't a problem at all? I already know what you want to talk about and frankly I've more pressing matters," he replied icy.

Kisara sank her manicured nails deep into his skin causing him to cry out in pain. Then she swiftly snatched his notebook and threw it the wall, smashing it a million worthless pieces of shrapnel. While he was still moaning clutching his bloody wound, she continue to smash the remains with her heels till nothing but powder remained.

The face of the Blue Eyes, now took a hold of her face, as she turned to address her husband, on a very serious matter. One he'd been steered clear of for far too long and it reach it boiling point with her.

"Now will you listen to me? Now that you're fucking little toy is a pile of garbage? Don't make a remark about one laptop out of a thousand. Our daughter happiness outweighs it by far. Uta is for more important then that stupid computer!" she screamed like the dragon she used to host inside her beautiful soul. Her fair skin tone was a brilliant shade of beet red from her fiery rage. She looked ready to take life with how enraged she was.

"What are you talking about? Uta is already contented as any child ought to be. I bet people would die to be her. Heir to the most important corporation ever created."

"Seto Kaiba! When will you understand?! All the things you care about money, power and being perfect are merely an illusion. They don't exist! Yet our little girl Uta does," she replied in a vehemently tone of voice. Shaking her head she continued to speak furiously to him in a sadistically tone of voice. Her sweet angelic tone was gone and she looked more like a beast then a guardian angel.

You've never once allowed her to ride the school bus or even watched her compete in races. She's exceptionally excellent for your information. Better then the boys, without a doubt. At what time will you get your fat head out of both asshole of your body? Furthermore when do you tend to get your priorities straight!?" she bellowed at him. Tears of hot anger seeped from her light blue eyes.

He stood there silently as she continued to launch her verbal assaulted upon him. He was in just plain old shock. He didn't recognize his wife at all. She was always so charming along with affectionate. Never had she gotten this pissed off with him. He was total lost for words by this unforeseen display of her bottled up feelings.

"I love you Seto, I really do," she shakingly told him as more bead of moistures fell from her gorgeous face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Instead she went to tell her husband exactly on her mind.

"All the same Seto. Things have to change, or the consequences won't be pretty. That is the nature of karma. Furthermore it's real. Look you've to decide what holds more value to you. I strongly suggest you really think hard about it! Furthermore with more then your wonderful brain but with what remains of your heart," staring intensely into his cobalt eyes with own sparkling azure ones in great fury.

"Is this," making a sweeping motion of the grand office. Then subsequently pointing to herself, "More important then our family? Because is if it is, then Uta and I don't want to be part of it. I'm giving you an ultimatum Seto. If you don't straighten out your priorities, and start acting like a decent human being, in six months, then Uta and I are leaving you. Do you understand?"

Dusting herself off, she grabbed her purse plus strawberries stormed angrily out the door. Pausing only a moment to give one felting look. "I'm going to go train our daughter now. She now holds the power you care so much about. But please try for one moment to remember what you've lost before you lose it forever please." With one last tear from her attractive eyes she left him alone.

Kaiba just stood there alone in shock. She'd never act this way before. Not to him anyway. He seemed for a moment to take in what she said then snorted as he pressed the intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" called a male voice strangely similar to his own.

"Eric, could you please get me a few things?"

"Yes, what would you like, sir?"

"I need a vacuuming cleaner, new laptop, a list of new potential employees and hard drink. I need them ASAP! Think you can manage that, Mr. Stuart?"

"Yes I'll have it done with out delay. I hope you've a nice day."

The line went dead and Kaiba pick up the only family photo he'd of his wife and daughter. It almost looked like he was going to cry but he return to his heartless self before that small miracle happened.


	5. Training

Training

The multi-colored school bus pulled up to the curb of Kazuki St. With a few quick good-byes to friends and Robin the frivolous driver the twins disembarked.

"See you tomorrow, Robin. Have a nice day." Z.Z. called over her shoulder to the attractive redhead.

Robin smiled brightly at the twins who returned the smile. Then she reached into a small Native American beaded purse; that was slung around the back of her seat. She pulled out of it, two blueberry-flavored Blow-pops. Robin always gave a small treat to all her passengers as she dropped them off. It was her way of being nice to the children she charioted around five days a week.

"Here you two go. Hope you two have a wonderful afternoon. See you tomorrow bright and early. Hope your both bright eyed and bushy tailed," with a small laugh.

"How else would the heirs to Egypt be?" Z.Z. asked her with a silly laugh.

"I don't know your Highness. Take care!" as she closed her door and was on her merry way. The twin's crimson and amethyst, seeing orbs watched silently, as the vibrant vehicle disappeared, into the distant horizon, with contented smiles upon their faces. As soon as it was out of sight the twins started the short walk homeward.

"Robin is such a sweetheart don't you think, Jay?" as Z.Z. licked her sucker. A blissful smile graced her features from the tiny treat. In next to no time her magenta lips were a lovely shade of azure. Turning to face her brother who was also now blue lipped. He was also happy with the treat and with one more lick replied to her question.

"Yes I agree with you, Z.Z. She's quite charismatic. I hope she meets a nice person to share her life with," as he continued to lick his own sucker with great pleasure.

Both thought highly of the breathtaking young woman, whom drove them to and from, their fathers' miraculous school. Their parents being head of both the school and HTC did seem to have a talent when it came to hiring astonishing people.

"She's such a nice young lady. She's so spunky along with cool. Loves to have fun also has a wonderful sense of humor. Robin seems to adore Seymour daily jokes."

Both of them burst out laughing. Seymour was hilarious on the off occasion. Not regularly, on the other hand, he did have a good one from time to time. Furthermore it was extremely kind of Robin to be of assistance to him with his jokes. One more reason so many kids admire the woman so much. She loved to lend a hand to her passages, like a big sister and was good at it.

"She's excellent with kids as well as all people in general. Robin is so ready to lend a hand in addition to being so kind to all of us." Jay remarked as they tossed their sticks in a nearby garbage can. His sister smiled in agreement with her brother and went into her own description of their bus driver.

'I find her to be an incredibly optimistic, open-minded individual. One with a hell of a lot of clarity, I must say about life. She's got a very good heart along with an equally beautiful soul. Overall she's a remarkable young lady. Beyond doubt I believe anybody would be extremely blessed to have such an angelic woman as their own."

"Yeah she would, wouldn't she? Race you home!" her brother replied as he dashed away. Taking a second to recover Z.Z. rapidly scampered after her blazing brother but he still beat her to the front door.

"Why do you always win? Every year since we started school you've always beat me in our race home. It not fair!" pouted Z.Z. at the same time as her brother opened the front door.

"Hey, I'm not the star of the track team for nothing. I train just as hard as you do for figure skating. Beside I'm not always the victor. Just eight out of ten times is all."

"We'll at least we don't have to compete against each other when we go riding. We're naturally gifted when it comes to horseback riding. Just like Grandpa Samir. I wonder what Mom left us for a snack? I mean it sweet of Robin to give everyone a small treat but I'm still famished."

"Well we'll find out in a minute won't we?"

The pair quickly removed their sneakers and put on their golden silk slippers. Afterwards they rushed to the kitchen for their after-school snack. Waiting for them on a silver serving dish was a loaf of freshly baked cranberry bread along with some hale and hearty smoothies.

"Yummy! Jinx!" they exclaimed at the same time, whilst giggling. It took ten long minutes before they're able to ceases laughing. Then they started eating their mouth-watering treat. The bread was like a small slice of heaven. It tasted that great. In addition to that the smoothies weren't bad either. Aziza wasn't a bad cook at all, she wasn't great by far. Nevertheless she did do a reasonably job all things considered.

"So you think Dad serious about us getting a pet? I really hope so Z.Z. I really like someone furry to greet us when we came home from school."

"Or sleep at the foot of our beds. It'd be enjoyable to have like maybe a kitten to amuse ourselves with. We'd name the kitten Basest. After all she was the one who endowed Mom and us with the ability to assume the form of a cheetah."

"Yes that would be nice. But let me jog your memory Z.Z. We've yet to pull off that trick sis. I know Mom says it will happen when it's meant to happen. Nevertheless I wish we could do it now. But I won't mind having a kitten either. Blaze is so fortunate to have his jack russle terrier Gizmo."

"I'm confident you'll both be able to very soon take feline form," spoke a voice from behind them. Whirling around, they saw their mother smiling affectionately at them. Aziza seemed a bit out of breath otherwise in good health.

"Hi, sweeties. I just got home. May I've a slice of that scrumptious bread, please? Thanks," as she took a seat at the table. In next to no time she too was lost in heaven if only for one moment.

"So how did school go now? I hope you loved your aunt surprise," as she sipped her smoothie. It was so revitalizing after a hard day working, to come home and relax some. Her feet were killing her, from all the running around, she'd done today. A good soak is what they needed. However it would've to wait till after training was finished.

"It was a huge bolt from the blue, Mom. Everybody was at the very least, shock to see all of Aunt Arianna's friends today at school. I know that the girls were elated to see the dreamy new Detention Duelists. It's nice that Uncle Jaden going to be close by. Maybe I'll get the chance to duel him sometime. Of course I won't get in trouble on purpose Mom," Jay hastily recovered as his mother shot a disapproving look upon him.

"Yeah this year going to be great, Mom. I already got a wicked cool design for the science fair. I know its months away. On the other hand, now that I'm in the 6th grade, I can finally enter it. I'm positive Mrs. Connie going to be blown away by what I've got in store."

"Not as much as Ms. Cassie going to be blown away by my sweet aptitude for languages. She called me a walking Rosetta Stone. Furthermore she told me, that she'd never meet someone, with such an innate gift for languages before. I might even get to tutor older kids she said."

"It's true you both are gifted when it comes to languages. You two are fluent in English, Japanese, and Egyptian Hieroglyphics. You can also read and write in Braille as well as do sign language. But by far the greatest tongue of them all, is the one the three of us share. The rare ability to speak the tounge of the Duel Monsters themselves. I feel in this day and age it's more important than ever to be bilingual instead of being simply milingual. Hurry up with your snacks. We've a lot of training to get done before your fathers come home."

Quick as a flash the kitchen was spotless clean. Aziza had an amused grin upon her face. "It's awfully unproblematic to unsoil the kitchen by means of your magic, my children. Nevertheless never forget the value that is hard work. In life there is only one true way to achieve any goal. That's through the hard work of trial and error. To learn from failure and to keep practicing and to go beyond the limits in addition to excuses we give ourselves. This is the only way to obtain the fruits of our labor in the approved manner," Aziza lectured them wisely.

"We understand that Mom, yet what the point of being able to do magic if we can't once in awhile use it as a short-cut or to help? It seems rather meaningless otherwise," Z.Z. questioned her mother.

"Z.Z. has a point, Mom. I mean, we'll both work hard, to control our hallowed magical power. Yet can't we've fun once and awhile with these powers, as well?"

'No one said you can't have fun along as you're responsible with them, my son. Stan Lee admitted he didn't have clue where the famous phrase "_With great power comes great_ _reasonability,_" came from. It just popped into his head. Yet it's true none the less. So you two ready to get you're training underway?"

"Yes!"

"Good, go change into your training clothes, and meet me outside. I'll set up the illusion mirage. I'm on familiar terms with you my children. Time and again you've both speculate my reason for always casting a large false impression when we train. So to respond the implicit query, I will give you another wise phrase as my reason. Goliath on one occasion told it to his daughter Angela. "_Human fear which they don't understand and what they fear they seek to destroy,_"

For a single moment a strange expression etched little by little across her face. It was clear that like any mother she didn't want any harm to befall her children. Harm of any kind at all. Then she seemed to brush it off and continue to put in plain words to the pre-teens her reasons. 

"Even at this time, my little cubs, that phrase holds a dreadful accuracy. As we're nearing these prospers era on this lovely planet. Scores of people would still rather act out of fear instead of taken time to understand. Or they desire to use your gifts erroneously for sinful purposes," clutching her right fist so tightly a thin line of blood stained the gleaming tile floor.

"Mom?" the twins asked cautiously. She was scaring them to some extent by her mannerism.

"Please go change and meet me outside now!" ordered Aziza unkindly. Jay and Z.Z. bolted the winding staircase as fast as the wind disappeared. Aziza looked regretful for her actions. A single bead of moisture fell from her face and hit the blood on the floor.

"Why did I yell at them? They've done nothing, but brought joy to my darken life. Yet I just whipped them with my words. Words that cut much deeper then any knife could along with sting worse then any whip. If only I'd not stuck that bargain so long ago, even if it was the only way to bring Atem home. I wouldn't be so worried. Thus far I've by now endure four days out of five days, of ultimate suffering. Still I fear for what will be the ultimate day of suffering. I'll have to endure it, to live up to my end of the bargain with the spirits of Kallena," she pondered her thoughts aloud.

Sighing she went outside to the backyard to prepare the training area. Walking to the center and with her acute hearing make sure no-one was spying she cast the magical charm. "Millennium Magic, Mirage!" she cried out loudly, as a twinkling golden ember shout out her right palm. Fast as lighting it ascended it the sky before exploding like a firecracker. For a moment the area seemed to ripple like stone hitting pond water then solidified.

Anyone who looked over the fence would see only what she wanted them to see. They see her reading a book whilst the children played with a Frisbee. No one would see the magical mayhem about to happen. Thank the Egyptian Gods for that.

"Today I thought we work on perfecting your use of counter spells. During battle the right counter spell can be the one thing that saves your life. I'm going to throw a few harmless curses at you and instead of shielding yourselves I want you to counter my spell with one of your own okay? I'll start with you Z.Z. You ready?"

"Ready Mom! Give me your best shot!"

"As you wish my dear. Millennium Magic _Tickle_!" Aziza shouted the last word in Egyptian surprising her daughter who didn't react fast enough. The magic touched her and soon she was rolling all around the grass laughing uncontrollably. "Well was that a good shot?"

"Please…make… it….stop!" Z. Z gasped between her fits of laughter. It was ten minutes later before she could stop laughing and pick herself up of the grass. "That's not funny Mom. Why did you switch to Egyptian at the last second? I didn't have enough time to translate."

"That is the point my dear. I needed to catch you off guard to really test if you could produce the proper counter in a real life situation. Your enemies may not speak in a language you know so you have to do the best you can. Shall we try again?"

"Yeah and this time I'll be ready for your tickle attack Mom."

"We shall see my daughter. Defend yourself!" Aziza commanded hurling a spell at her daughter.

Z.Z. stood her ground. She wanted to form a shield, but didn't. Instead she tossed a counter spell only to have the resulting explosion rain down sparks of magic on her. This time instead of laughing she felt like a zillion fleas were biting her at once. "Ow, ow! Oh what went wrong this time? I blocked your tickle attack with the rubber curse to bounce it back at you!"

"I didn't throw a tickle curse Z.Z. I tossed the curse of itchiness at you. Your rubber curse bounced it all over you. You need the right counter-curse otherwise the consequences can be quite deadly. Try to anticipate what I'm going to toss at you by watching my body movements. Different curses have different forms. You can do this dear. Jay watch closely your next. There your go the itching stopped. Now once more Z.Z. defend yourself!"

Z.Z. watched her mother's movements and listened closely as she murmured her attack. She evaluated her options and made a split second choice in how to react. Bringing up right hand she spoke clearly and with power. The magic darted from her fingertips and swallowed her mom's curse before the attack could land. "I did it! I did it! I blocked your burping curse with a soothing spell! Oh yeah I'm the woman!"

"Good Z.Z. you anticipated my movements and listened closely. You made the right choice and survived an attack. I'm proud of you. Now it's time for your brother to have a try. Remember Jay you need to relax and let the magic flow. Don't try forcing it or you own attack will backfire on you."

"I know Mom I'll be okay I promise. Bring it on!" Jay caught on to the technique much quicker than his sister and was able to hold his own in battle for awhile. He still needed to learn to conserve his magic and not use too much power, but he was getting there. After sparring with his sister for awhile it was time to go inside for dinner. Yugi and Atem were waiting inside with dinner already on the table.

As the Moto's were settling down to eat their fantastic feast, young Joei was attempting for the tenth time to stack a pile of rocks skyward. She'd been attempting to do this ever since she came home from school.

"Jazz, care to explain for a second time the purpose behind this exercises, I mean just how stacking a bunch of heavy rocks going to," as she strained to stack the ninety-ninth stone on her tower, "to mastered my pryokinese abilities?" Joei sent a deadly gazed at her teacher Jasmine.

Jasmine was currently in her true form. She'd also casted a mirage spell over the property. To keep unwanted eyes from spying on them during their magical training sessions. With a small sigh she, glided like a ghost up in the air, to face the young woman eye to eye.

"This, my young Regent-to-be, is an exercise to assist you, in learning to focus. You need to be patient along with focused in addition to determine to control the wild element that is fire. It may be life along with energy, yet it doesn't make it any less destructive if used erroneously. You must master these disciplines, if you desire to be in command of your gift correctly," the scarlet guardian enlightened the worn-out young lady. Then the serious look upon the beautiful angel-like being changed to a lighter tone. "Beside Joei I thought you liked rocks. You climb them so well after all," laughing till tears came out of her scarlet eyes.

**"**Ha, Ha, I love _rock climbing,_ Jazzy, not _rock stacking," _as the blond vixen at long last stack all one hundred rocks perfectly.

"Well, my little hatchling you final fulfilled you task. I believe our work is done for tonight. Come, Joei, let us prepare dinner for your parents now shall we?"

"What?! I spent all freaking afternoon stacking a bunch of stupid stones and now you call it quits? I didn't even get to summon any fire blast!" she screeched at the crimson beauty as she lost her balance on the ladder and plummet to hard earth rapidly.

Luckily Jasmine caught her young mistress before she became a pancake. "See what I mean, hatchling? You need to be more focused. You lost your sense of balance, for the very reason that you lack it. That is why we've got to work on that particulate skill. I won't teach you more advance techniques, not in till you've learned that lesson by heart. Now come along, Josephine dinner awaits us."

"Don't call me Josephine!" she grumbled angrily at the guardian as the pair went inside their home. "I bet Ruth didn't have to do such pointless exercise today." Joei complained as she slammed the back door hard behind her.

Over at the Taylor's house Ruth was practicing her water manipulations skills under the watchful eye of Kanda. The guardian sat within the gazebo gently guiding her charge as she manipulated the water from the pool. "Remember push and pull the water. Push the water away from you then pull it back. You're like the moon Ruth. You're pulling the water closer to you then pushing it away. Good now bend it into the form of the water whip and strike the target."

Ruth wiped the sweat off her face and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she found her center and did as she was told. With clean fluid motions she pushed the water away and pulled it out of the pool and formed it into a whip. With deadly accuracy she lashed out and struck her target demolishing the old garden gnome. "That wasn't so hard Kanda. I do believe I've gotten better since watching those old reruns of that show _Avatar the Last Airbender_. I just hope I never have to learn that blood bending technique Katara learned."

"Pray you don't child, but if danger arises, you must use every power, at your disposal to survive. That may on infrequent occasions, including controlling the fluids, in your attackers' body. We shall practice that technique another time. Your mother has called you in for dinner. Your father is sleeping off the effects of the Novocain and anseathea from his dental visit so he won't be joining us. How was the first day of the new year?"

"Everything was excellent, Aunt Kanda. I really wish you'd stop asking already," Ruth snapped leaving an extremely befuddled Kanda standing alone in the backyard.

"I hope Wakanda fairing well. She wasn't in a very good mood, last time I checked in with her today," the blue guardian speculated aloud about her eldest sister.

Right now the ravishing golden guardian was overseeing Blaze's training. He was being bit of a show-off at the moment. He recently over the summer mastered the ability to self-propel himself a few feet of the ground, without needing to go Regent. Right now he was showing off his dance moves in the painted heavens.

"Cut it out, Master Blaze and get down here this intense! It beyond rude to display such arrogance in such a flamboyant manner!" she reprimand him rigorously as his aerial acrobatics continued.

'Lighten up, some would you Wakanda? Have a little fun! Everyone dreams of flying and I can do it anytime I please. Watch me to an aerial figure eight!" as he did the dangerous trick. If all the children magical teachers didn't put up the magical optical illusion this would be a full-blown catastrophe with him smugly showing off.

It didn't help the divine young lady any, that her master's dog Gizmo, was encouraging him, with a fit of electrifying barking as well as yelps. Gizmo always got excited when he saw Blaze soaring through the air.

'Silence your tongue little Gizmo or I'll do it for you," she snapped heatedly at the tiny dog. He got so terrified, that he bolted through his doggie door post hasted.

"Hey don't diss my dog like that!" Blaze roared at his teacher wrathfully at the same time as he descended from the skies at last. He didn't like any person who treated animals with any kind of spitefulness. He was totally for animal rights.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't showing off. How many time must I expressed the importance to you, of maintaining absolute secrecy, about your powers? You never used to be so flamboyant with your powers before. You were once modest and humble. So why the sudden change in attitude, Blaze?" Wakanda inquired crossly to blue-eyed teenager in ebony and crimson leather garments.

"Look Wakanda I'm seventeen years old not seven. So stop treating me like a little kid! I can do so much more with my power then you let me. I'm tired of pretending to be normal all the time. In addition to that I'm tired of kids stuff. I want to be able to use my powers to do great things not parlor tricks you get me? So why won't you show me the advance techniques?" Blaze demanded to his eye-catching instructor uncouthly.

"Age doesn't automatically mean maturity, now does it Blaze? The moment your actions, demonstrate the maturity along with intellect of an adult, I'll teach you the advance set, and not a moment more. Do you understand what I mean apprentice?" the blaze eyes gazed poisoned daggers for a single moment, and then with a curt nod he submitted to her authority.

"Yeah I get you, Ms. No-fun. I'll be a good little boy," he retorted acerbically to her. She pretended not to take notice of his additional rudeness. For now it would be the good as promise as she'd receive. After dealing with his PMS mother all day, she wasn't going to squabble any longer. She was so tired, so for now this would suffice.

"Good now it's time to help your mother set up for dinner. I don't want to hear anymore arguments from you Blaze. Or afterlife help us I will ground you until your twenty-one."

As Blaze skulked back to his apartment he notice out the corner of his radiating blue eyes his jade-eyed cousin practicing hard to get a grip on his gift. He was sure lucky because he could be in command of luck itself!

Right now Ace was juggling a set of crystal dice in the air. He did this motion trice before kissing them, then he cried out at the top of his voice, "Magical Dice Roll!" the crystal dice flew through fading sunlight and then four symbols were displayed.

"One red heart, one red diamond, one black spade, and one black club an interesting roll. Okay let's see if I managed to get this gift under control. Okay if I managed to control my good luck I should get something that means the world to my heart and is expensive," Ace muttered focusing hard on the dice willing something good to happen.

"Ace come inside and have dinner dear. Your father and I have a surprise for you!" Andi called from the kitchen window. Sighing Ace went inside and was surprised to see a first autograph edition of his favorite magna waiting for him on the table. "I hope you like your gift. It's a present for not getting in trouble on your first day of school."

"Thanks Mom! Man I knew I was getting better at controlling my good luck!"

"To bad you haven't quite got the handle on controlling bad luck. We're having creamed spinach soup for dinner," Duke told him as he ruffled Ace's chestnut tresses. Creamed spinach soup was Ace's most loathed serving of food.

"Grr. At least I'm getting better at using my dice to help project my luck. In a little while, I'll be able to use the dice, to grant good or bad luck, to others and not just myself," Ace enlightened them as he started eating the dreaded soup.

Across the street Ryo was enjoying her Chinese Take-out feast. Her mother promised for dessert they would've her favorite, super chocolate sundaes. It was just the thing to give her a much needed energy boost, precisely what she needed. After her exhausting training session with her beloved father she needed more then ever a pick-me up.

"How did training go today, sweetie?" asked her mother as she nibble delicately on an egg roll.

"Today lesson was trying to use my telepathy to recall forgotten memories. We study that old head thingy of Dads for a good half hour, then at last tried to it," Ryo informed her mother as she ate her sixth piece of crab Rangoon.

"Well we didn't make as much, progress as we would've hope, my nymph. Ryo was only able to get a dreadfully blurry image. Like a bad negative of a camera," Bakura informed his wife, as he wiped the barbeque sauce from his lips. "She was trying to help me recall the memory of when I first obtained that cursed Ring, but she couldn't do it."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you Dad. I did my best, but it wasn't good enough, I'm afraid," Ryo apologized sorrowfully to her father.

"It's ok, dear. We'll just have to work harder on it. So tell us honey, how was your first day back to school?" her father asked her inquisitively.

Her ivory skin flushed a brilliant shade of magenta quick as lightning by the proposed question. It took her a few minutes, before she could answer; her parents, without looking like a sweating beet.

"Well a small number of unsuspecting things occurred today. One is we've several new teachers. The twin's Aunt Arianna is the school new "Life" teacher in addition to that; all her friends have jobs as well. Her brainy weird friend Bastian is the new math teacher for 11th and 12th graders. He's seems a bit anomalous to me. The rest of her friends are the school new Detention Duelists, with Aster Phoenix as the Head of the Discipline," she squeaked nervously.

The notion of her muse working, at her school made her heart, soars to the heaven above. He'd been her muse from the time when they'd, met at Atem and Yugi's wedding. The GX Gang had all become email pen pals with all of her and her friends. Furthermore she'd been greatly inspired, with her chance meeting with the fine young gentleman. The boy with the sliver starlight hair and celestial blue eyes, she harbored deep within her romantic feelings for him.

"Hmm sounds like this year, is going to be rather extraordinary for sure. With so many new faces working together at the school. Any other news you care to share with us?" her mother inquired her daughter.

"Well yes. One more change actually. Ms. Danica has asked if I'd be her goddaughter Yani Kinta escort. She's from Hong Kong and is rather shy like me. So she thought I be the just what the doctor ordered to help her settle in. I've made her my assistant running the school media center. I really hope I do a good job," she uneasily clued-up them.

Elsewhere at Seymour Kaiba' house his family had already eaten dinner. Now they're playing a quite game of charades. It was a good chance for Seymour to practice his gift of illusion out by acting out what he was trying to create. So far he'd successfully create small illusions, but the larger ones were trickier to pull of.

Reaching into a cap he pulled a slip of paper. It said on it, "_Squid"_ How was he supposed to a squid?

"You've 60 seconds, son. Starting now!" his father told him as he started a stop watch.

"Ok Seymour no pressure, you can do this," he thought as he tried to move like the giant invertebrate. But wasn't very good at doing it without his illusion power. He was actually being a bit of a klutz in actuality.

"Um let's see you're an injured dolphin, no that' not right. You're an anemone? No again. Hmm seaweed, perhaps kelp?" Rebecca racked her genius mind out as she nibbled on a smore.

"Go ahead son; bring into play your gift. I don't want to clean up your mom's grey matter. She's about to explode," laughed his dad. Rebecca shot him a deathly glaze so he clamed up quickly.

"Ok, I'll try," Seymour said in unconvincing tone of voice. Clearing his mind of all other thoughts he pictured a giant squid in his mind. He pictured the battle that Captain Nemo and his crew fought on the Nastilies. He then attempted to project the image outward for all to see.

A huge glittering inky purplish cloud wisped out of his fingertips, but the image was nothing more then static. It didn't have a single distinctive figure in it. The more mental energy he summoned the more it blurred. Finally he collapsed on the stormy blue carpet from fatigue.

"Seymour! You ok son?" Mokuba asked concerningly as he picked up his son. Rebecca grabbed her soda and pressed it to her son lips.

"You ok now, Seymour?" she inquired as she brushed his long dirty blond hair out his eyeglasses.

"I'm ok, Mom. I'm really fine. But I'll be better with some chocolate pudding? Can I've some? Please?"

"That's may I've some, and yes I think you earned it, son. You didn't pull of the illusion, but you do get an A for effort. By the way what were you trying to do anyway?" his father asked as he hoisted him on to his back.

"I was trying to do a giant squid," he told them as he fell dead to world once more. His parent giggled pleasantly. Seymour had quite the imagination.

"I'll take him to his bed, honey. You bring him a bowl of pudding ok?"

"Sure thing Moki," Rebecca replied considerately. Kissing both her husband and son, followed by heading off to the kitchen. At the same time as Mokuba hauled his son up the flight of stairs to his room.

Across town in the Kaiba Mansion the family was in their gym. It was the only room big enough, for the training of Uta, in controlling the Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit, inside of her. Uta had never been able to consciously summon the beast. Only once when she had first started motocross and nearly died in accident, had the beast appeared and saved her life.

"Mom, do we really have to train right now? I've had a long day at school as well as a tough day at the track. Can't we train tomorrow?"

"Uta you know it's important to learn to control the spirit inside you. It's an awesome responsibility to house such a powerful and magnificent creature inside you. Just think how many people you can help with the Blue Eyes power," Kisara told her daughter gently. Kisara hugged her daughter tightly for a moment, letting her love seeped into her.

"I know your drained Uta, and I wish I could help, you summon your creature. But I'm afraid your godfather Seth is the one with the magic not me. Just try one more time my little dragon maiden and then you can get some sleep," Kaiba encouraged her. He had come home early from the office after leaving Noah in charge. He really was making an effort to try to be a better person, but it wasn't an extremely unproblematic achievement to accomplish, particularly for him.

"Why don't I show you how it's done one more time? In my past life I'd only summon the Blue Eyes; if Seth I'm sorry your father was in danger. It's only since my reincarnation that I've learned to summon it when there was danger. Now that I've passed it onto you've to find a way to control it. You need to focus on the love, you feel for someone. For example how much you love your father or me. Then picture in your mind the Blue Eyes in all its glory. You'll feel an enormous pressure in your chest. That's normal just brace yourself for the surge of power and then let it out," Kisara instructed guiding her young daughter.

Mother and Father watched as their daughter was surrounded by a light blue glow. The lights in the gym flickered and the walls started shaking. Uta's eyes sprang open her pupils hidden by the intense blue white glow. As the air started to crackle with energy Uta let out a scream. There was an explosion of power and Uta found herself flung across the room hitting the wall hard and crumbling to the ground.

"UTA!" Kisara and Kaiba cried out in horror in addition to concern. The two parents rushed over to their unconscious child. Upon reaching her precious daughter, Kisara cradled her close to her bosom, as Kaiba checked her over for injuries. "Are you okay dear?" her mother asked with sliver tears falling on her daughter face.

"I'm fine Mom; you don't have to be concerned about me. Dad I'm fine, really. It's just a bump on the head you don't have to fuss so much."

"Just making sure you don't have a concussion dragon maiden. You seem fine, but I think we should call this training session to end. It seems you're not ready yet to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon on command."

"I'm sorry Dad, I should have tried harder. Failure is not an option with our family," Uta muttered dejectedly. She hated to disappoint her parents, especially her father. Inside she was feeling exceptionally disheartened at her lack of progress in controlling her powers.

"Don't talk like that Uta. Your father and I are, very proud of what you've accomplished so far. You've managed at least to tap into your power and potential. That's what matters. Now c'mon your father is going to carry you to bed and tuck you in. I'll be there in a little bit to tell you a story about Ancient Egypt. How does that sound?" Kisara asked her daughter as she placed the small maiden into her father warm strong arms.

"That sounds," yawning, "nice," Uta answer back groggily as she snuggled against her father's chest. The family of three smiled at one another and headed to the east wing for some sleep.

It had been a long hard day for the kids. The start of a new school year and training to control their weird yet wonderful powers was taxing. Still with the support of their families and friends the children knew one day they master their abilities.


	6. Politics and Cheerleading

"Politics and Cheerleading"

The first week of school went rather quickly. As fast as the autumn breeze blew the golden orange leaves from the trees it was over. It was the second Monday of the new school year. It was a warm pleasurable fall day without a doubt. It was a landscaping painting come true with how wonderful the land was.

On the other hand there was on small blot on this picture-perfect scenery. There at the student's bulletin broad kiosk outside was a mob of students. It was like the Nile River overflowed with hungry crocs. With all the enthusiastic students were grabbing for a fountain pen to sign-up for one of millions of fun activities the school sponsored.

The two biggest bulletins were printed on brilliant golden paper. The one on the left was for Student Body; the one on the right was for Cheerleading. A lot of kids were signing up for those. All the other bulletins were also heavily engrossed upon but those two next the Student Media were by far the most sought out.

The song "_We are, Ana Johnson" _suddenly was playing, meaning sign-up time was up for the day, and everyone was to report to homeroom. Everyone scatter like zebra being chased by a pride of lions. Only one figure lingered at the kiosk, staring intensely on the two huge sign-up sheets.

"Jessie! C'mon girlfriend will be late and we can't be. Freebie week is over, time for the serious business to begin," scolded Z.Z. as she dragged her distracted friend away from the bulletin board. They ran as fast they could to get to their homeroom class. Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Gerry didn't tolerate anyone being tardy. You better be punctual or else with him.

"Sorry, Z.Z." apologized Jessie as they scarcely made it into their homeroom seats on time. Mr. Gerry, gave them both a sour look, as he took attendants whilst, waiting for the announcements to be played.

"Let's see all people are present and accounted for. Just barely," he remarked in a slightly exasperated tone. He was a good-natured young man, extremely brotherly in fact. It was just his pet peeve was time in addition to people being on time.

As soon as Mr. Gerry was done with attendance the PA crackled to life. Over the loudspeaker, came the sweet voice, of the Vice Principal, Ms. Danica.

"Greetings students, of The Pharaoh Yugi Intuition for Gifted Soul. I greatly hope all of you'll have a wonderful day. I was watching, the amusing scene, of all of you signing up from my window. Don't worry you'll all get an opportunity to sign-up. The board will be open for the rest of the week. Next Monday you'll be contact vie email by the individual in charge of your chosen activity. They'll give you further information, pertaining to your chosen actives."

"Secondly for food and clean up duties, each individual will receive an email, two week in advance. That ought to give you all, plenty of time to; arrange it to fit your schedules accordingly. The grades in charge, of snack in addition to vending duties, will be grades first all the way through third grade. Lunch will be prepared by fourth and fifth grades. This week we'll be, eating an assortment of foods, found throughout Asia. Today's food will be from India,"

"Cleaning duties fall upon sixth and seventh graders. Starting tomorrow all sixth graders will show up to school at 6: 00 a.m. on the dot. You'll obtain you duty roster from Ms. Kelsey, who will give you're assignment. All seventh graders will stay after school for two hours to clean up."

"That is all for now. I leave you with these wise words to contemplate over. Today we reflected upon the virtue of respect and what it truly means. This morning famous quote on the lesson of respect "_Character is like a tree and reputation like a shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing," Abe Lincoln._ The one submit by one of the member of this extend family is this. "_The three real "R" are Respect, respond and reasonability. We must respect others and ourselves, respond to those in need of help including ourselves and always take reasonability for all our actions." _Now enjoy your day students. Make somebody's day by remembering, to show respect, to all you encounter. Thank you, that is all for now," as Ms. Danica finished reading aloud her announcements.

Throughout the vast school, everyone took a few moments to absorb, what had been just been said. It true you don't have to like everyone or everything. On the other hand all things, in life including you deserved the same respect. Almost immediately the song "_Don't laugh at me, Mark Wills"_ began to play over the PA system, subsequent the students went on their way to their next class.

First class that day for Z.Z. and her friends Uta and Jessie, was in fact Z.Z. best subject, science. It was taught by a jovial lady, with caramel tresses, named Mrs. Connie. She made science class extraordinarily attention-grabbing. You never were bored to tears in this class that was for sure.

"Hello, Mrs. Connie, I brought you something tasty today," Z.Z. whispered happily to her favorite teacher. The teacher smiled brightly at her favorite pupil, and quickly, hid the treat in her school desk for later. She mouthed the phrase thank you to the engaging young schoolgirl. She subsequently turned her attention to the whole group of students.

"Welcome one and all. I do trust that we'll have, another pleasurable day of the week. One jam-packed of numerous surprises, along with a bit more, clarity to your growing enlightenment," she said with a dazzling smile as she approached the white board with a purple marker.

She wrote in an, elegant handwriting an idiom, on the board. As soon as she was done she turned her hazel eyes back upon the group of pupils. She then pronounced aloud what she had just written.

"Science can only be truly achieved with both logic as well as faith. We can't solely depend upon facts and data. We must have a heart to achieve the desired answers."

"Everything that we've learned to this, point in time has been granted, by these two weird and wonderful, ways of thinking. You can't prove or disprove something without using both your brain and heart. In this class, you'll have to have both, to achieve a good grade. Now open your course book to page 34. We'll start with learning the basic fundamentals of this intriguing subject matter."

Meanwhile Z.Z. and her friends were learning the basic of science from the benevolent Mrs. Connie. Someone else was having difficulty with their own practical part of science. Ryo was currently in her least favorite class, chemistry. She was at the moment trying to memorize the periodic table of elements and wasn't going so smoothly.

Her professor Mrs. Michelle was a bit sterner then Z.Z. teacher. She had a no-nonsense with a much tighter grip upon her students. At the moment she had her pointer stick randomly pointing at the chart.

"Now kids what is this one?" she inquired austerely to the 25 students before her. She was pointing to something marked with "Ag." Ryo didn't have a clue what it was, however her partner raised her hand uneasily.

"Yes, Ms. Yani?"

"That is Silver, Mrs. Michelle."

"You're absolutely correct. That is exceptionally excellent. Are you, by chance, acquainted with what the emblem for gold is?"

"Au?"

"Yes, you're a most bright young lady," she compliment to the young Chinese maiden. Yani blushed as crimson as her silk sash. Ryo turned to the pretty young teen and smiled kindly at her. Just as Yani was about to return the smile the PA crackled to life.

"_With our thoughts, we make the world" Buddha _followed by the song "_Nobody perfect," Hannah Montana. _Quickly the teenager snatched up their books and dashed out to get to their next class.

"I'm awfully delighted to have that class over with. I severely find objectionable chemistry, Yani. Yet you seemed to comprehend, that baffling enigma reasonably well, Yani." Ryo told her new friend as she paused to get a drink.

"I know a few things, is all, Ryo. I'm not that much better at it then you. Still this is an amazing school overall. Do you pre-program the songs along with quotes, prior to the school opening?" she curiously inquired at the same time as they dashed to their next class.

"Yes and no, Yani. I promise to show you, more of the school media center, after school. Now let hurry along before we're late." She replied sweetly.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on forever, after the first classes were over. It seemed forever, when snack time finally arrived. Everyone was stampeding like a great herd, to get something, to calm their thundering stomachs. Today snack was a variety of muffins along with fresh fruity drinks.

As with the rest of the magnificent school, the cafeteria itself, was also brilliant designed as well. It had an enormous transom and was trimmed with tropical plant life. Like the rest of school it was unique portraying countless diverse cultures ways of eating. All and sundry was elated, in having a short fifteen minute break to tame their hungry stomach till lunch. It was nice chance to unwind and have some time to work upon social skills.

At a round stone table with a huge fiery orange flower was the gang. Each of them had three of their favorite muffins, in addition to, a large chalice full of their favorite tasty bevagers. Every one was currently discussing how classes had been so far.

"So far so good," Seymour said as he shoved an apple cinnamon muffin in his wide open trap. Smacking his lips loudly, he continued on to the disgusted crowd. "I've only had P.E. and Math so far, yet I've my favorite class up next, Computers with Mrs. Karen. Can't wait for that! I'm not looking forward to Home EC afterwards, though."

"Hawkeye do us all a small act of kindness. Actually chew your food, with that sickening trap closed, will you?" Z.Z. requested in a vexed tone of voice. She wasn't in the mood to be sick, especially with her weakest subject of math next. It already turned her stomach enough trying to figure it out. She didn't need to be sick going in.

"She right, cuz. You do eat rather sloppy. It seems in fact all you boys do. Can you make a small effort not to?" Uta requested as she wiped the stray crumbs off her lips.

"Ok, Uta if it makes you girls happy, will give it a go," Ace answered back. He turned his attention to Ryo whom had been busy talking to Ruth and Joei about something.

"Yo! Ryo! Is it ok if I stop by later at the Media Center? I know you're busy getting ready for the school radio show on Wednesday. But I was hoping you could mix in the time to air my dad's new commercial jingles. I've the CD with them in my locker. So can I drop it off later?"

"Yes, you may. I'll be staying late tonight anyway. I've promised Yani Kinta to show her around. Ms. Danica wants me to help her goddaughter get settle in here. So I've decide to make her my personal assistant. Stop by around 3:30 ok, Ace?"

"Sure thing, Ryo," as he flashed the same debonair smile of his dad's at her. Then he swiftly changed the subject at hand. "So speaking of extra curricle activities, what did you'll sign up for this morning?" at the same time as he inhaled his wild berry beverage.

"Well I didn't have to sign up for anything, Ace. I'm after all already the captain of the school swim team," Ruth noted pleasantly, as she tossed back her braided ponytails. Giggling she went on. "I did post a bulletin for those wanting join the team. If they wish to join up, tryouts are next Saturday for the team. How about you, cuz? Did you join up with the school sponsored rock climbing yet again?

"Yes, Ruth, I've rejoined that organization. Although there is a brand new class I also want to tryout. It's for sky diving lessons. I've always wanted to try it out, so now my chance. What do you think, my friends?" she inquired with a wicked look to her eye-catching amethyst eyes.

"Joei, are you asking for trouble? Your father won't like this one bit. The day he'll let you, jump willingly out a plane, is the day my mother stops, butting into everyone else business. I'm positive on that one," Blaze retorted nattily to the blond vixen.

He didn't even look up from his work when he said that. He just went on clicking keys on his silvery-blue laptop. His dream was to produce a line of CGI Magnas, which the readers could chose, their own stories to read about. So he lugged his ultra-modern supercomputer around with him all over the place.

Before she could come up with a wicked come back it was time to resume school work. More then a few students were petulant about having to go back, to classes. Yet with lunch only an hour and half away they in next to no time would be back. Jay was one of the youngsters' complaining. His next subject was his least favorite Art class with Ms. Brittney.

Ms. Brittney was an extraordinarily imaginatively along with ostentatious youthful woman. She constantly wore self-made garments plus jewelry. Everything about her from her clothes to her hair was just so artistic. In short she was an exceptional innovative individual. Her classroom was a huge chamber with famous replicas of murals adoring them, along with the floor, being imitation clay prints, raging from human hands, to wild animal's prints. She also had a lot of different, kinds of foliage scattered about.

"Welcome students, it's so nice to see your smiling faces today. As you know for the past week we've been reviewing, what you learned last year in art class. For the next two and half weeks we shall be learning the ancient art of calligraphy. Most of you look surprise and, I suspect some of you think this will be an easy assignment. Trust me when I say it won't be easy," giving them a feline gaze as she strolled about the class room. Then she returned to her unique craved wooden desk. She plump her self on top it then with affection grin she continue on in her honey toned voice, regarding their lesson plan.

"The first step in this particular assignment is learning how to hold your pen, in addition to, getting the ink to stay on it. After that you'll need to practice writing the alphabet again and again until your comfortable writing. Your final assignment will be to write a twenty five word quote or short description about yourself. To make things interesting, we will be learning both, English along with Japanese alphabet. You may choose which language to write your final paper in. Now please come up to my desk one at a time and collect your ink bottle, the pen and blade, some paper towels and paper. We shall start by learning how to get the ink on the pen," Ms. Brittany instructed kindheartedly as everyone took the necessary materials.

As everyone was getting ready to start, the young teacher turned on a nature CD. "I feel this particular CD; "_Sounds of Nature's Symphony_" will greatly help you unlock your artistically potential to its fullest. Now let me show you how to handle this pen. Watch carefully," as she showed them trice how to do it. She was trying her best to help them with this skill. Yet Jay was having the hardest time. It was a combination of lack of skill and focus. His unique eyes weren't paying much attention to his pen, rather the track he longed to be outside on.

His beautiful eyes were busy, watching Ace make a fool of himself. It looked like Mr. Mark and Ms. Chris were having a hard time control the energetic junior and senior students. He was watching as Ace in his gym uniform, a purple t-shirt with the Puzzle on front with black shorts with a purple zigzag, falling flat on his face, after tripping over a rock.

"Mr. Moto? If you weren't so busy day dreaming, you'd become aware of the simple error of yours. That you've your pen wrong side up." Ms. Brittney admonished the young prince in an annoyed tone. His cheeks flushed the same color as the crimson of his left eye.

"Sorry, Ms. Brittney, I promise I won't get distracted for a second time. Please show me how to do this right."

"Ok, Jay this is the correct way to do it," as she fixed his handle on the blade pen.

In the intervening time outside Ace wasn't in high spirits. He'd been the last out of the locker room. Ace locker had jammed even if his Ka was correct. By the time he got it unstuck everyone else had left. So he'd jetted outside as fast as he could. Mr. Mark didn't like tardiness. He'd been in such a rush, he didn't perceive the rock till it was too late, and fell flat on his handsome face.

"You ok, Ace?" inquired the concerned fair-haired co-teacher, at the same time as she helped him up off the ground. He smiled as he dusted himself off and informed her,' Nothing but my dignity is bruised, Ms. Chris. Thanks for you concern."

Mr. Mark blew his silver whistle deafeningly, to calm the mob of students down. They'd been laughing like hyenas from Ace's fall into the sludge. Blowing at full volume a second time the older man finally got everyone attention.

"Ok, that's an adequate amount of fooling around from one and all. It's now time to go over this year curriculum, that you'll be participating in. This year agenda includes the following events," as he read off his neon blue digital clipboard.

"First you'll be taking part in historical games, followed by that you'll a basic self-defense course. Afterwards following the Christmas holiday we train and hold our own Mini-Olympics games. Then it will be up to you all to create your own game to take part in. Before we can start that we'll spend ten minutes doing warm ups. So begin by running around the track and follow our commands. Now let's go!" As he blew he blue from the endeavor. Almost immediately everyone was running, jogging, doing sit-ups and jumping jacks till they'd more or less passed out from fatigue.

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough. Everyone was starving when at last 12: 30 rolled around. Just like with snack time the sound of a stampede echoed loudly throughout the whole school.

Regardless of their young age, the food prepared by the fourth and fifth graders wasn't half bad. They'd served assortment delicious foods, both vegetable along with meat cuisine from the enthralling realm of India. One dish that was dole out was called Hyderabadi Biryaniafamous meat-and-rice dish. You'd choose between Sweet Lassi, Carrot Gheer, Mango Lassi or Kesari Pista Milkshake to drink.

Every single one the teachers ate with the students, except at their own privet table. Jaden along with Syrus had previously eaten. Because they'd been elected as this week monitors. Their contractual obligation was to make in no doubt, that not a soul was badly behaved. The duo was having a great time laughing as well as reminisces of their past. They didn't become aware of that they'd leisurely walked in the vicinity of the gang table. Everyone was resuming their snack time conversation. They hadn't become aware of the charming youthful guys either at first.

Joei was busy trying to hit Blaze for his early shot at her. But she stopped almost immediately when her astonishing amethyst eyes gazed upon the sky blue locks of her love. She quickly ran a brush all the way through her short golden locks and smiled affectionately.

"Hi Syrus, Jaden how you enjoying the school so far?" she asked considerately while batting her long lashed in Sy direction. The young man smiled in a friendly way at her. However it was Jaden whom answered the vixen inquire.

"So far so good, Joei. I've to confess even I'm thoroughly astonished, by this ultra cool school. It may even be more fun then Duel Academy was. Or at the very least less hazardous," Everyone start to laugh so hard they cried before they'd speak once more. "So how are you all doing?"

"We're doing just fine, Uncle Jaden. So far things have been going, swell for all of us. Have you and Aunt Arianna, along with the rest of your friends, settle into The Pharaoh Village yet?" asked charismatic niece-to-be to her soon-to-be Uncle.

'Not yet Princess. We're still working out the details with Jake and Kali. Also we've not finished packing up from our original homes. It will be at least another fortnight before all of us getting into the school's housing district," Syrus explained kindly to them all.

"Well if you or any of your friends need of assistance, you know who to ask, Sy" Joei said with another flirting gaze upon the short young man.

"Thanks we'll see you around. Got keep on eye on the rest of the school. See you all really soon. Have a nice day." Jaden said as he and his best buddy left them.

The older girls sighed blissfully as their gaze fell upon their dream boys. Even Ruth was, staring lovesick upon Hassleberry, who was eating his third helping of food. Blaze and Ace looked rather sick from the childishness to them.

"Ugh I'll never understand women. Hey Blaze. Why do chicks dig the older guys instead of hot young boys like us in any case?"

"I don't know cuz. But I won't say sexist things around here. Anyway it's their choice. Beside love doesn't happen a particle way nor does it have any boundaries. So who has Life Class next? Arianna is a great insightful young woman. Furthermore her lessons so far have been extremely enlightening plus enjoyable."

"We do. Or at least all sixth and seventh graders do. I can't wait to see my Aunt Arianna in action. She is the coolest girl on the planet, next Mom of course." Jay commented joyfully as he flipped his long hair.

"Yes she is, brother. This month is going to be so cool. So before that happens I've a question. Does anybody know someone who signing up for Cheer Squad or Council? I know my friend Kare has two friends named Monica and Jackie signed up it. On the other hand Jessie is still thinking it over."

"I heard about that too. It'd be nice to have a full female body for a change. Men have many times led their country to brink of extinction. But I've heard a few girls wanting to try out for the squad. Jessie told me before our last class she was hoping to do that do. Maybe we can help her work out a routine at our next Mani- Pettie this Friday. What do you think Z.Z.?" inquired Uta as she nibbled upon her lunch.

"I'm down with it. I'll be glad to help your friend Z.Z. All us girls are into lend support others." Ruth chimed in as she finally stopped gazing at the muscular bronze hunk.

"You do what you want chicks. I and my pal Jay here have other important things to do," Seymour informed the group.

"I didn't realize playing Neo-Aliens was so important, Hawkeye. Or is it because you adore Daddy cookies? Either way stay out of my room this time or I'll curse you."

"Really Z.Z. there much more humane ways to deal with unruly boys you know. Rather then resort to magic all the time. C'mon everyone. Lunch will be over in a minute let's get going." Ryo advise as she went to return her tray.

Everyone who went to Life Class did enjoy it a lot. Arianna had a knack making things entertaining. This week they're chatting on the subject of how to really listen to others, agree to disagree in addition to being respectful to everyone.

Everyone was sitting on a large fresh emerald grass in a circle with dozen of striking flowers along with countless culture icons. In the center of the flowers formed the Earth itself and the skylight made everything even cooler.

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you all. This is the most vital part of this unique class. The aim of this extraordinary class is to explore human life, along with all life on this magnificent world which we call home."

"In this weird and wonderful world, it's imperative to our survival that we learn by heart, this simple fact. Life itself is each person own POV and their own perspective. To be human one must have a heart of love. For humanity is love. In addition to we must have ability to share that with others. I'm human not simply by DNA. No, countless souls aren't the illusion of perfect. Not everyone like such as me has all five senses, or body parts within or out. The only time one isn't human, is if they willingly forsaken the heart, that gives life to this world."

"I'm thoroughly amazed along with astounded the façade of lies and excuses that humanity has woven over their souls. We forget that we are one race, mankind. We maybe different yet we've all the same basic needs. To be accept and live freely as ourselves. We all have mothers and fathers along with thoughts, feelings. We all breathe the same air and live under the same sun and moon. It's time we shatter the façade of lies and deception and stop seeing with the eyes upon our face and start seeing with the ones that don't see such lies the one in our heart."

"I hope to teach you how, to be a better person both, in mind and in the soul. That is my wish to you. Furthermore it's my ambition to with a bit of luck achieve, that small miracle by some miraculous chance. I hope you all will give it a try, and listen to each other and, hopeful we can really achieve, a true long await miracle dream. I strongly feel we the human race, are long overdo for, learning from our sinful bloody past and it time to make a truly prosper future."

"Now I know all these are rather simple skills. Yet it does seem the simple things are the hard it is to actually practice. It's one thing to believe in addition to preach such idolism. It is quite another to actually do them. It takes much effort and hard work to truly learn and carry out these skills."

"Right now I would like each of you to decide, something to have a discussion about. Afterward see if you can do what we've been chatting about. Seymour how about you chose the first subject matter?"

"Um, how about my eyeglasses? I really want to get contacts or laser surgical procedure. On the other hand, my mom won't let me till I'm fourteen. I believe she's being unreasonable."

"I think you just want to complain. So you've to wait, big deal," spoke a young redhead schoolboy named Tony.

"But I agree with him. After all why should we always, have to wait till we're older? It's like adult don't trust us. I don't see why he should wait, to get something has harmless as contacts or even you're ears pierced. There's no genuine harm," interjected a lavender tresses lass named Hannah.

In next to no time everyone was talking at once. When the debate got too wild, Atemu broke up the riot by jumping the middle and howling at full volume. Everyone without delay settle down as their teacher restored order.

"Thank you my old friend. See how easy it is to get out of control? We need to learn to agree to disagree with one another. Furthermore respect other opinions and the person themselves. So let's try hard this week to learn to do that shall we?" Arianna proposed brightly to her young students. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and the discussion continued on without any more trouble. At least for that particular day.

That was what, the rest of the week, was like for the students, of this awe-inspiring school. One and all did their best to deal, with their favorite classes, in addition to least favorite subjects. More and more people were continuing to sign up, for activities, as well as teams. They also tried to deal, with just trying to handle, the nightmare of homework. In next to no time it was Friday. Everyone was more then ready for the weekend. For the reasons that come Monday, it'd be time to start the campaign, for Student Body along with Cheer Try Outs.

On this particular Friday everyone in the gang headed to the Moto's home for some fun. The girls were having a mani-pettie. Whereas the boys were next door, in Jay's room blowing up aliens form another galaxy on his computer. Yugi was currently downstairs making a batch of cookies plus milkshakes for the many guests in his home.

"So you nervous at all, Jessie? Z.Z. asked as she tried to decide upon, the correct shade for her best friend fingernails. Jessie gazed her heartwarming brown eyes into her best friend with an apprehensive look to their good-natured gaze.

"Well a little. I've Kare and her friends backing me up for the Student Body. On the other hand, I've a stomach chock-full of butterflies, in regards to trying out for cheerleading squad. I believe that glittering magenta would do adequately," as Z.Z. began the manicure with careful precision.

"I wouldn't worry to much, sis. I'm trying out too. I'm nervous wreak too. But we've all this girl power, backing us up so I don't think you, should lose sleep over it. Hmm spicy green please Ruth. That the perfect shade for my toes," Kare remarked nonchalantly as the young adolescent beauty started on her friend's toes.

"Do any of you know where Ryo is? I can't do my own nails. If I do them, they always come out too messy. That girl is the only who can give them just right touch," Joei inquired agitatedly at the same time as she finished with Uta left foot.

"I heard she's got a, few technical problems, to deal with. So she'll be late Joei," Uta replied as she blew on her periwinkle toes. "Hmm, do you think I should get a toe ring?"

"If you want Uta. It's your choice after all. So what color do you think I ought to, use for your fingernails? Azure or teal?" Joei inquired holding up two glass bottles. Uta screwed up her face, trying to decide, between the breathtaking colors. Finally she point to the one on the left.

"Azure of course. Man could those boys be any louder. I'm going to go deaf from all their laser blasting. Z.Z. can you sound-proof your room please. I don't want my nails to come out messy."

"I'll try. Don't tell my parents I'm using my magic for this." Taking in a deep breath. She cupped her freshly manicured hands together and focused. A glittering gold sphere emerged into her hands and she slowly lifted the ball into the air. "Millennium Magic, Silence!"

The ball exploded like a firework. A few moments later all outside noise ceased to be. Furthermore the aggravating boys themselves could no longer be heard. The girls sighed with great relief. A faint clapping was heard form the doorway. Turing they saw Ryo and Yani standing there smiling.

"Good, job. Nicely executed, young one. Sorry for being late. We've Ace to thank us for that. He finally found time to drop in, to make that delivery of his. He seems to be quite taken with young Yani. His thoughts were extraordinarily passionate, to say the least. So sorry for being late again," Ryo apologized thoughtfully to her friends as they joined in on the nail painting party.

The boys next door were having their own conversation. Jay had also cast a silence spell so the girl's noise didn't carry into his room. Right now they're on level ten, the hardest one to beat. So they didn't want to lose to the big boss, because of gossiping girls. They too were busy chatting about their lives and school, whilst munching on the cookies Yugi had provided.

Primarily their chat involved getting the pretty young woman, to notice them. Furthermore they also talk about if girl power was good thing for the school government. They all had the same opinion when it came to girls. Women weren't helpless damsels and it'd be a nice along with welcome change of pace. They couldn't wait to watch the fine young ladies tryout for the squad. It'd be tremendously engaging to watch these lovely eye-catching ladies perform.

'So I walk in looking for Ryo, to give her my dad's commercial and bam! There is my dream girl standing in front of me. I've never seen a more beautiful sight, then that sweet maiden in the dying sunlight. She's as beautiful as a porcelain doll. Also from what I can tell so far, she's a charismatic youthful lady. I hope I didn't make too much of a fool in front of her. I tripped over a mike while trying to hand her my CD. She's got the cutest laugh." Ace rambled on as he got the high score.

"Ah puppy love, it's so sweet when you taste it for the first time. I've my own puppy love with Gizmo. Only he a really dog not a girl," sighed Blaze as he blasted a golden asteroid for a bonuses point. Then a sneak attack hit him so it was game over. "Stupid game. So like I was saying I think you're blessed to have someone to be fond of. I've no-one at least not yet."

"It's easy to fall in love, Blaze. However it a different story to get the girl. Or guy whatever you prefer. Wow is it 5:45 already? You all better get going. Dinner is at six for all of us." Jay exclaimed as he herded everyone out of his bedroom as did Z.Z.

Like with all weekends it ended far too soon. Just as it started it ended, what a bummer that the weekend only lasted two days. The bustling school was now even busier as campaign teams were appearing left and right in hopes of being voted. Many nervous girls were preparing for cheer tryouts and a few boys were busy for their own try-out. To me the school mascots apprentice.

There were three groups for student council. One was Girl Power Z.Z. best friend Jessie's group. There was also an all boys group called Kings and a mixed group called Unity. Each one had a good platform along with competed honestly along with fairly for a fortnight to be elected.

Cheerleading tryouts were executed in the same manner. One and all were given a reasonable opportunity. The three leaders did their best to judge all the hopeful girls fairly. Each promising young lady was given their own unique trial. Furthermore they're pushed beyond their own limit to truly show-off their talent.

Finally at the end of September, and everyone was in an ecstatic state of mind. Today the results were in for both politics and cheerleading were in. Ryo and Yani were given the privilege to, put on air live on their radio show, the end results of these highly anticipated groups.

'Ok one and all. We've been waiting perpetually to find out who will lead us. As well as who will support us. Now the results are in. Our new school council is GIRL POWER! Congrats to all who participated in campaign. You've all made an extraordinary effort to help this wonderful school. Now my charming new associate will read off the names of our new cheer squad. Yani it's your turn to shine."

"Thank you very much Ryo. Now that we've Girl Power in charge, think we've a true reason to party. I think it about time women potential was explored and put to good use. Now for more girl power here are the names of the lucky girls who've been chosen to be part of our magical Dark Magician Girl Squad,"

"The trio in charge of the squad wants me first to thank all who came out. All of you girls blew them away and say that you're all winners. So no hard feelings if you didn't make the squad it wasn't easy to make this choice. But here are the names of the new girls," pausing for a moment to get some water.

Once her thirst was quenched, the charming young Chinese maiden, carry on to read off the paper in her lovable dreamlike tone of voice. "The new enthralling members are Monika, Kare, Charilz, Ellie, Hannah, Marianne, and Syncing. Thank you for all trying out. And the new apprentice to our school mascot is Matt. Thank you one and all. You all are "_One in a million!"_ as the wicked cool song by Hannah Montana played and everyone shouted happily! This school really did rock!


	7. The GX Gap

The GX Gap

Whilst the children were busy with, school in addition to their own families, the GX Gang was preoccupied with attempting to move. Everyone who worked at the school lived in a housing development, known as The Pharaoh's Village. It was only about twenty minutes away from the school itself. So you didn't even need to drive, unless of course it was seriously ghastly weather conditions.

Each and every one of these eye-catching dwelling in this particular development was a pre-paid dream home. Ever single one of them was three-stories high, with an astonishing paint job along with vivacious yards. The interior came complete with three large bedrooms, well-designed dinning room, and ultra-modern kitchen, along with spacious living room plus two lavishing bathrooms. The entire group would be moving into this splendid community this weekend, but until then there were a few problems to sort out.

At the moment Arianna was on the phone with Jake, the landholder of the Village. She was trying to sign the paperwork whilst talking over the phone. This wasn't easy by far for anyone to do.

"Yes, Jake. I understand you completely. I know fully well, that we're all taking longer then anticipate moving in, Jake. But cut us some slack, please," she told him as she adjusted the phone on her shoulder. Her effort to multi-task was getting harder to do by the second. Swallowing some soda she continued on with her discussion with her new landlord.

"It hasn't been extremely unproblematic, for me and all my friends. To attempt to pack up everything we have possession of. Following that endeavor, there is just getting to the brand new settlement. Then there the painstaking undertaking of getting settled in," she informed the landlord tetchiness.

While picking up the documents she'd dropped them on the floor inadvertently. Grunting with aggravation from everything, she silently swore under her breath. At the same time as she rapidly picked up the mess and then set them on the polished glass counter.

"We still have to deal with our jobs Jake as you know. Everything is getting extremely chaotic. Between our jobs, the moving, furthermore just dealing with our own family problems! Have you even installed the handicap equipment in my new home?!" she wrathfully inquired the young man. Her cheeks were flushed with hot scarlet fury from this conversation.

For about ten minutes of listening to Jake rant and rave about all the difficulties she was putting them through, things settle down. The pair bickered for a few more moments, before finally wrapping up their little chat.

"Listen to me, Jake. I guarantee we'll be moved into the homes, by the end of the month. So don't get your undines in a knot. Yeah I'm finishing up with the paperwork, as we speak. See you around. Bye," sighing she wept the sweat from her forehead.

"Men!" she screamed like crazy to the skies in a loathing manner. "Can't live with them and unfortunately can't live with out them!" as she stroked the soft jet-black fur of Atemu back. He was waiting anxiously for his mistress to finish up with her phone call. In his jaw was a cream-colored bottle of aspirin he'd gotten for her. With an affectionate smile she thanked him for his kind deed.

"I know what you want my precious friend. Dinner. So c'mon let see if Jaden, remembered to purchase you some food yesterday. With all this paperwork we've been slammed with, I haven't had any time to do anything else. Between the paperwork, moving plus planning my wedding, Atemu I'm exceedingly depleted. I barely have time to breathe these days"

Leisurely strolling into the bathroom pantry she located a bag of IAMS dog food. She then ripped open the large indigo bag, with Atemu drooling with anticipation. Carefully she poured the nutritious rich food into her guide dog's plastic cerulean bowl. She in addition obtained him some fresh water to satisfy his need for liquids. At the same time as Atemu began to ecstatically wolf down his dinner, Arianna sank into a mahogany chair, from sheer exhaustion.

She hadn't been this worn-out in a long time if ever. Right now she felt so weak she could scarcely stand. Her entire body hurt even shoddier then the time she'd gotten between Ra and Jaden. This impulsive stunt, if truth be told, had done a real number on her body as well as soul. She'd been in the medical wing for a week subsequent to doing that spectacular act.

As she drifted off into a deep slumber; her memories of her adolescent years resurfaced. All of her time, at that joke of a school, began to play-out in her darken mind. It's like an old motion picture. Sadly this only came with sound and no real picture. The audio memories of long ago danced elegantly within her mind's eye

At this moment Arianna felt even more fragile then a set of china dishes. The severe pain she was feeling insurmountable along with almost unbearable. Not even during her first year at her godfather's Duel Academy, had she felt this much pain when, they'd battle the Society of Light. So much had happened since the start of the new year. That year had brought loads of trouble by the name of Viper.

Viper and his devious bio-bands had been stealing the student's energy for an ominous purpose. At one point in time the entire school being transported into the duel spirits realm. Not to mention a majority of student body being turned into duel ghouls! When things looked like they'd be worst, she'd been kidnapped! The evil that had brought here, to this treacherous territory was ready, to use her as a sacrifice so the Sacred Beasts could reach full power and wipe out Jaden.

A demonic spirit from her beloved past, named Yubel, had returned, hurt and angry from a journey into space. She brought with a vengeance as dangerous as well as new powers fueled by cosmic energy. This wicked beastly woman had cunningly had ensnared everybody in the wasteland just so she could regain physical form. That location had been formidable as it was terrorizing. Ever since their arrival everyone was panicking and wondering how they'd get home. On more the one occasion even Arianna had felt true terror. The rules that govern this terrain had been unfortunately different from their own realm. Her blindness didn't shield her as it did on Earth. Here in this desolate tract she'd be magically overwhelmed, and regrettable she'd been.

She hadn't realized this frightful truth till it was too late. She had with Atemu's assistance had tried to do an almost-impossible undertaking. They'd been attempting extremely hard to sustain order, amongst the pandemonium. Even with Atemu newfound powers, granted by this mysterious realm, didn't help to a great extent. Her dearly loved companion had gained the abilities of speech along with Millennium Gaze, a rare ability to shoot magical energy from his eyes. He'd made a great effort to aid them in this terrorizing predicament. They'd not done an incredibly first-rate job. On the other hand they'd faired better then they'd hoped nonetheless.

Almost immediately as they'd, gone to help stop the possessed Marcel, from obtaining the Sacred Beast, they found themselves in for a big surprise. Marcel/Yubel had tossed Atemu aside as if he was a feeble newborn. With Yubel controlling Marcel she launched her surprise assault upon the unsuspecting protector. Using dark magic the possessed being had knocked her unconscious without any trouble. Afterwards Yubel used half her life-force to strengthen these demonic monsters! Without the timely assistance, of their new friend Jessie and his Rainbow Dragon, both Arianna and Atemu would be dead.

As Arianna's dreams changed to more pleasant memories, the cedar door to the apartment house, without a sound opened and closed. Jaden had been extremely busy all day. He'd been across town helping Syrus with his own moving problems. Yawing from his own overtiredness, he hung up his scarlet leather jacket on the hook. He then went to unearth his beloved girlfriend. It didn't take him long to find her pass-out in the kitchen, with Atemu still wolfing down his dinner.

He smiled amorously at his sleeping beauty. She was still slumbering uneasily in the uncomfortable chair. Arianna didn't feel a thing as Jaden placed her in their king-sized bed. He then kissed her forehead tenderly, and then whispered to her "I love you." With a romantic smile upon his handsome face he then quietly shut the door. Yawning for a second time, he headed back to the kitchen. Once there he speedily fixed up some dinner along with finish up the paperwork.

"Who knew moving could be so hard? I tell you Winged Kuriboh, dueling seemed to be a cake walk compared to all this shit." Jaden told his old friend while tickling him to death. The little furball giggle uproarious from his best friend larking about. He then began to tickling him in turn. It was a pleasant spectacle for sore eyes.

"Oh buddy, life hasn't been especially glamorous recently. I'm so tired all the time. I've had a small number of duels at my new employment. They're pleasurable, Kuriboh. Don't get me wrong old buddy," sighing heavily as he went to sponge down his serving plate. The winged furball faithfully followed its dearest friend at the same time as he cleansed the dishes. After he was done he continued on with his acknowledgment. With a dejected look etched upon his charming face he faced his dear friend, sympathetically listening to him

"On the other hand, Kuriboh, it not as satisfying as it used to be. I use to duel for fun in addition to to saving lives. Now I do it because it my job. But knowing if I'm triumphant, I've to punish someone, makes it a little less fun. I've beaten four people so far in my new job. Furthermore I sentence them to community services for two weeks. You think that reasonable?" he inquired the winged furball intriguingly.

Winged Kuriboh just cooed in a merry little tone. This seemed to make happy the dreamy young man. With Kuriboh as company, it didn't take so long to complete all the incommodious formalities. He'd a quick hot shower followed by that he was sound asleep with his beloved by nine.

The next morning the whole GX gang stopped by Jay's apartment for a little breakfast. The girls were consumed with making pancakes, melon balls and French toast, with a side of eggs and bacon. Alexis was busy making the melon balls along with toast. Bastion's wife Roxy was squeezing fresh juice for everyone. Arianna was at the stove humming "Reason for the Teardrops on My Guitar," whilst she worked on everything else.

The boys themselves were full of activity as well. Aster along with Chazz was in a cleaning frenzy, and setting the table. Hassleberry was preoccupied with helping his two best friends finish up with what's left of the packing. Bastion was as well preoccupied with his own undertaking. He was going over everyone official procedure as well as calculating the cost for everything else.

In half hour they'd finally finished up with everything. Everyone settle down for a much needed breakfast. The table was overflowing with goodies. Each person was also doing their best to be courteous. Arianna nonchalantly slapped Chazz's wrist for his lack of manners on one occasion. Otherwise everything was going well.

"So, how is everyone doing? I mean we've all been so wrapped up with the move and everything else. I've not heard anything from you. Even my darling husband hasn't told me much about your new jobs," Roxy asked intriguingly as she sipped her orange juice.

"Well, my little filly. I've greatly enjoyed teaching at the school. Many of these young minds are sharp as a tack. Some others though require bit more help. I do have one pupil though who is different. He seems to want to challenge me face-to-face. His name is Ace Devlin. What's more every class, it's like he trying to engage, me in a duel of statistics. Bright young lad, that boy is. Furthermore he's my star pupil undeniably." Bastion replied warmheartedly to his eye-catching wife, at the same time as he passed her the plate of toast.

Roxy smiled amorously at her new husband. She'd always had a crush on him. She'd him tutor her in math back at the Academy. This had been after he'd been unsuccessful, to distinguish she'd been flirting with him. She wasn't pleased at all with him on that. Why did boys take so long to catch on anyway? Nevertheless it appeared boys, were until the end of time, were oblivious in love. They'd gotten married four month ago. So they're busy still trying to work through their newfound matrimonial existence. So this move hopeful would help them with that.

"Well Roxy, I love my job. I've Dueled twelve losers already. Furthermore I've won every time. Even with this outlandish trio in my deck. I've made known to those second-rate duelists, why The Chazz is the GX Champion. Pass the bacon would you please, my darling?"

"Here, my darling," as Alexis shoved the bacon so hard it splattered in the jerk face. "So sorry I'll try to be more elegant next time," the blond remarked with a snicker. This caused everyone to let lose a giggle fit. Chazz didn't like it nor did he like the Ojama brothers also laughing at him.

"Shut up you freaks! Or you're going down the garbage disposal! I mean it, you lamebrain deformities!" he hissed brutally to his duel spirits trio. They promptly apologized and fled from their friend's sight. Chazz sighed and wondered what it would take to win Alexis affections.

"Really Chazz, that's no way to treat a spirit or a person for that matter. Learn to laugh at yourself once in awhile. Don't take things so personal. Here a napkin you've grease all over your nose," Arianna scolding him lightheartly as she hand him a tablecloth. Whilst the black coated jerk wiped his smug mug off, Alexis articulated her own feelings of her present life changes.

"I've get pleasure from what, I've done so far. I can't wait to try out the hotub in my new house. I've even invited my older brother, Atticus to come live with me. He's trying so hard to become an instrumentalist." Alexis spoke proudly about her older brother. She was very happy for him following his dreams. Still she wanted to help him best she could. Swallowing a succulent melon ball she continued on.

"But unfortunately for him, he's lost his apartment recently. Two month behind on rent. Poor Atticus, he was beyond devastated by that newsflash. So I can't wait to move into those dreamy homes. I'm hoping he can be a music teacher or at least an assistant" Alexis announced in an optimistic manner. Alexis was indeed, an extraordinarily benevolent soul. In addition to that she was also a devoted sister. Family and friends were extremely important to her.

"I'm just glad; we're still going to be together. I know if I didn't have you guys supporting me… well I can't image life without you guys. My friends. It will be so cool living in Domino City," Sy confessed while playing with his scramble eggs. He was holding something under the table tightly. It looked like a laminated duel card.

"You got that right, privet! It will be nice change of pace. I also like it that we'll be closer to all our penpals. For me personally? I want to have some fun with those vibrant plus extraordinary kids. Being friends with them, is just a cool as being friends, with all of you." Hassleberry remarked with a smile as he gobble down raucously his food.

"Yeah I agree totally with you, Hassleberry. The thought of being closer to my sister's family makes me so happy. By the way my sister along with her family will be coming over Saturday, to help us pack up and move. She also promised that, all of her friends will help us all, get settle into the Village. Now Jaden sweetie, I do hope you reminded everyone that we've to meet with, the School Liaison Kali Shevlin. Once we've reached our desired destination at the Village, we'll need to have a discussion with her and the landlord."

"I did jog everyone's memory Arianna. I'm not that dense. I can guarantee you on that. Kali Shevlin you said? Hmm. She's the Head of Cleaning Kelsey Shevlin's twin sister correct?" Jaden inquired intriguingly at the same time as he finished his chow up.

"Yes she is. Her occupation is a thorny one to accomplish. Her responsibilities consist of one making certain, that everyone in The Pharaoh's Village is contented. In addition to that she's also reports on a daily basis to Atem and Yugi. To inform them if the villagers require anything," informed her future husband composedly. She then cleaned his face up. Then turning to the rest of the gang she spoke some additional news.

"Please commit to memory to have, a discussion with this couple. We don't get to be officially part of that Village, until we've met with them. So let's be on good behavior, or they might exile us from that breathtaking Village. Now how about us girl go out for a walk and you boys clean up?"

"Sure we can do that, Arianna. You go get some fresh air and exercise. We'll be done in hour time," as he kissed her passionately. She flushed the same color of her blouse for a moment. Then she kissed him back. "I love you so much, Jaden. Be back in an hour or so. See yeah!" as she and the rest girls quickly left to have a little excitement.

"I can't believe I've to clean up! This is so undignified for Duel Monster Champion like me!" grumbled Chazz as Jaden threw him an apron.

"Quit whining Chazz and just mop the floors. Jaden I'll rinse the dishes ok?" Bastion offered to his dear friend. Soon the hunky boys had become little more then maids. But it was worth it for the girls that they loved so dearly.

At the same time as the boys became as busy, as house-elves, the girls, were laughing it up. They're laughing and gossiping happily, as they stroll little by little, all the way through a stunning park. Children were frolicking about everywhere. Whereas it was in the heaps of golden orange and golden leaves, or playing on the playground, tag along with hide and seek. It was a delightful sight.

After getting some smoothies, the girls settle down by a stone fountain. It boar a strong resemblance to the one in "_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." _ Sipping her wild berry smoothie with much satisfaction Alexis smiled as a mother pushed her little girl on a swing.

"This place is so peaceful plus soothing. It is a pleasant rural community to live in. I'm a little heartrending we've to leave it. But I'm positive the Village is just as serene. Do you know if it has a recreational area, Arianna?"

"I heard it has a small recreational area. It's located in upper west side for the children. Not very big I'm afraid, but charming nonetheless. I used to come here, with my parents. It was my godfather who taught me to swing. I've good memories. I hope in my new town I can make some more good ones."

"I have the same opinion as you two. Senet is a breathtaking place to raise a family. Yet I hope from the bottom of my heart. That I can with a bit of luck, raise a family in Domino City one day. I know that I've only been married a few months. But I do hope to be a mother one day. I love it if my own children could, go to such an out of this world school," Roxy mused aloud happily as she tossed an azure ball back to some kids. She sighed blissfully with a dreamy expression across her lovely face.

"How is married life, Roxy? I like to have some idea of it, before I say "I do". So I'm prepared when I tie the knot. I know you and Bastian had a small ceremony. Still I'm awfully interested nonetheless," Arianna inquired as she brushed Atemu jet-black fur.

"I just wanted a small wedding, nothing really ostentatious. But I do think it's rather silly to wear a wedding dress just on one occasion. The point of clothes is to wear them more then once. I'm sure you and Jaden will have a fine wedding ceremony. If you need some help, I've a cousin named Rachel who can help. She's a wedding planner, a damn good one. She'd assist you some. I call her later and ask her," Roxy replied as she gazed upon her diamond wedding ring.

"Thank you, so much for your help, Roxy. I wish I'd help you in some way."

"Well your sister works with Heart of the Cards, along with being close to, Timeless Serenity Foundation right?" The blind beauty nodded, wondering what the ravishing young lady could be thinking.

"What do you want Roxy? You already know her sister works there. You've know that like forever. So what do you want from her exactly girlfriend?" Alexis inquired cantankerously to her old roommate.

"Well I've recently acquired my teaching certificate. Furthermore I've always been excellent with kids. I've been describe a few times as motherly plus adoring. I also have great skills with animals. I was hoping you'd ask your sister, if she'd get me an interview with Mr. Wheeler. I like to be head of that new project of theirs. You're talking about it the other day. You know that charity gala in a few weeks. To raise funds for animal therapy for special needs kids. I think I'd be excellent at that. I really love to have that job."

"If you can get me your cousin, I'll get you that job. Deal?" holding out her gloved hand. Roxy took it and shook it vigorously. The trio resumed their walk and continues to talk about boys, the move and their hopes for the future.

Later that very same night while Arianna was talking with her sister on the phone, Jaden came in saying he was leaving.

'Arianna, I'm going to meet the guys at the tavern. I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me ok?" as he snatched up his car keys. Arianna then put her sister on hold and whipped around staring her sightless gaze upon Jaden who was busy putting on his leather jacket.

"Hey, let go Ari. I'm going to be late meeting the guys," he grunted as tried to get her off him. But she held him firmly. She then stared her sightless eyes intensely into his chocolate his. She pulled him extremely close to her pretty face before speaking to him.

"I just want your word on something is all, my love. That you promise me that you won't drink any poison. You know perfectly well I don't approve of any kind of poison. Whereas it be smokes, drinks, drugs, or even emotional poison. I've been extremely busy enlightening my students on that particular subject. I've been struggling to enlighten them on how, not to willingly allow such things into their, bodies plus souls. So promise me you won't do it either," she request forcefully to him.

"Relax, honey. I've never drank any alcohol in my life. I won't start now. I'm just going have a few sodas and shoot pool with the guys. Just some fun before we move tomorrow. I'll be back by 11:00 at the last. See you," giving her a fleeting kiss.

The tavern the boys were meeting at was called "_The King of Games Bar_." It was only about a fifteen minute drive to the shabby alabaster-colored brick building. Once there Jaden and his buddies got busy enjoying a friendly game of pool. Laughing and just shooting the breeze as well as some pool. Bastion and Aster were enjoying soda and pie. While Chazz was at the bar, asking Brian the bartender for advice, on how to woo Alexis. 

While this night out was exactly what they needed, after all the stressful problems, the trio minds were far from the game. Jaden was talking about his engagement to Arianna Brooks, which made both Hassleberry and Syrus think about their own love lives.

"I mean marriage is a big deal I get that. But Arianna is amazing. I mean how many girls to you know are willing to get between you and The Winged Dragon of Ra? Hmm" as he broke the balls.

"I don't know sergeant. You're awfully lucky is all I can say. An enchanting goddess is going to be your wife. Furthermore you get to be part of the Kings of Games family. I mean hello! They named their son after you! Then they made you and your vixen their godparents. I say that surpasses any medal of honor in the army," Hassleberry remarked enviously as he just missed sinking one it the back pocket.

"Damn ball," he growled in frustration. He nearly broke his stick in two from his fit of anger.

"Here let me show you how it's done," Sy said as he sunk four balls in a row, before it was Jaden turn again.

"I do agree with Hassleberry Jay. You're so lucky to have a girl like her. Along with all that life has given you. I wish I had someone like that. Who loved me the way Arianna loves you," he sighed heavily as got a forlorn look on his adorable face.

"Well I do admit I'm blessed Sy. But I pretty sure you've a lover, who quite surpass Arianna by far. I mean you carry a copy of the card, you gave her a decade ago in your wallet man,"

Flushing bright crimson Sy stuttered," I don't… know …what... you talking about," the timed sky-haired lad stammered nervously. Then he yelped in pain as he accidentally back into the digital jukebox.

"Oh c'mon Sy, you don't have to pretend with us. We both remember you're first real kiss, by the blonde vixen know as Josephine Wheeler. You guys are more then just penpals," Hassleberry said in a teasing tone as he sank the ten ball in the back corner.

"Oh your one to talk, Hassleberry. You've been torn about your feelings, for a young water nymph, for as long as I can remember. Or has the enchanting Ruth Taylor escaped your pea-sized dino brain?" Syrus shot back at his muscular friend.

While a small exchange blows, broke out between the boys, and didn't stop till Aster and Bastion come over to break it up. Though there was one thing was oblivious from this brawl.

Despite these young men being in mid-twenties they'll were smitten with the lovely daughters of the Yu-gi-oh Gang. And just maybe by some miracles it would all work out in the end. For the day the crossed paths at the wedding of the millennium, was one no would ever forget

The next day was a typical moving day. You had lost boxes, broken fragile items, and then there were bruised toes, thrown backs, and struggle to make sure everything fit into their vehicles. By the time they arrived at the Village everyone was cranky, bruised, and generally in a bad mood. They were greeted by a young blond hair woman wearing a purple sweatshirt and blue jeans. Standing next to her was a young gentleman with brownish blond hair, blue eyes and glasses wearing a white polo shirt and jeans. Both were smiling happily.

"Greetings and welcome to the gated community known as the Pharaoh's Village. I hope this community has everything you need to thrive. The gates close after eleven and for your safety we've installed the best security money could buy. If you have any complaints about your living arrangements, or questions about your jobs, along with responsibilities as members of the community, please call my office. My husband Jake here will direct you to your residence and assist you with the unpacking. Have a nice day and welcome to your new home," Kali instructed them as she opened the gates. Waving them through Jake led them to their new homes on his scooter.

"As you can see we've done our best to ensure this community is both healthy and happy. You have recreational areas, golf courses, and of course your house is paid for in full. As members of the community it's up to you to keep crime down and help out your neighbors when you can. A full list of community rules is posted in each of your houses. If you need any assistance don't hesitate to call for the security guards. Your homes are all on the same block. We've our first community meeting next week at seven. So please don't be late. Here are the codes to your houses memorize them please. These volunteers will assist you. Now if you will all hand me your paperwork ah thanks. Now you've officially belong to the community. Enjoy yourselves!" Jake said before leaving them.

It took the better part of the day, but finally everyone was moved in and unpacked. There was some confusion at first with trying to figure out who lived where and the mix up with their possessions, but in the end everything was fine. They decided to have dinner together in Chazz's backyard. "So how do you like The Chazz's new digs? It may not be as glamorous as the Princeton Family mansion, but it will do for now."

"I must say, this is the best place I've laid eyes on. Dreamy homes indeed! That is extraordinary both within and out. I love it that we'll get hotubs along with all this added wicked bits and pieces," Jaden commented as he bit into his corn on a cob.

"All our houses are nice. I think we'll all be pretty comfortable here. Why not have a barbecue this weekend so we could meet the rest of the community?" Alexis suggested thoughtfully.

"Not a bad idea. I make a great spinach ball. It'd be the perfect treat next to Bastion's puffer fish," Roxy replied gleefully.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, my friends. I think we should all settle in first. We've got a long couple of days ahead of us. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed," Sy said yawning. The others agreed and they'll went to their respected dwellings for some well deserved rest.


	8. New Arrivals

"New Arrivals"

It was crisp, peaceful autumn day in Domino. The trees were changing to exquisite colors of rich red and orange with golden trim. All the little kids were enjoying jumping in huge piles of leaves that their parents had racked up. There was more then just the changes of season on everyone mind. Since October had begun Halloween fun was on everyone mind.

At the moment Jay and Z.Z. were, in their tree house, discussing costume ideas. They want to look extra cool for the Halloween dance. Lying in a newly woven reed basket was their new pet cat Basest.

The twins had lived up to their end of the bargain. They'd gone one solid month without quarreling over their bathroom. Their reward had been a kitten. Not just any old cat either. An Egyptian Mau. She had starlight sliver fur with coal black spots and big gooseberry green eyes. Their Egyptian grandmothers had handpicked her from a royal litter, and Ashita had paid for all the vet bills. All their grandfathers and great grandfather had pitch in for cat toys along with building a cat condo plus a starching post. This breed of cat was extraordinarily loyal in addition to affection with several real expressions.

"So what to you think of my idea, Jay?" asked Z.Z. as sipped her apple cider. She gazed her lovely enchanting eyes on her new slumbering pet. She was snoozing with a dreamful expression upon her pretty face. Like a cherub asleep on cloud in heavens.

"I think, sis. That it's an amazing idea. We don't even have to buy or make our costumes. All we need to do is have access to Daddy's Key. I'm positive he'll let us borrow it for a little bit. Then we can go and fetch our royal clothing without any trouble," Jay agreed with his sister biting into a golden red apple.

"This is possibly the best idea ever. Hey I've an additional brilliant suggestion. How about Joei, Ruth, and Blaze go as their Regents selves? That'd be so cool, don't you think?"

"I'll talk to them about it. It'd be nice if everyone went as their former self, don't you agree? Of course Uta could dress up as her mother spiritual self. Seymour could dress up as Luxor. That'd be really hilarious seeing him as a stable boy."

"Yeah it sure would be. I can just see old Hawkeye now in Luxor get-up. Dad and Mom agree. That he was the finest stable keeper that Egypt ever had. What's more the rest of the gang could gussy up, like the rest of Egypt people."

"I totally agree…Hey Basest what are you looking at?" as they notice their kitten was gazing out the octagon-shaped window. Following her gaze, they saw an old fixer-up house. It had been vacant for some time now. But the white picket sign that said "For Sale" now bore a bright scarlet sash saying "Sold."

"Hmm who do you think moving in there, Z.Z.?"

"I don't know. That house has been empty for three years. Ever since that fire and our old neighbors moved out. Whoever moves in better be very careful. Anytime you fix-up or remodel, you risk waking up restless spirits."

"Jay, Z.Z.! Why aren't you doing your chores?" called their mother from down below. "Snack time is over. You promised you rack up the yard, so hop to it."

"Coming Mom," as they climb down from their tree house. Aziza was waiting with two racks in her hands. Their mother smiled affectionately at them, as they took the rakes obediently. Subsequently she took their cups along with a clay bowl, inside to cleanse. Once she was out sight and ear shot, the twins looked deviously at one another. Both were thinking the same wicked idea.

Jay and Z.Z. quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that no-one was, they used their magic to speed things up a bit. They still talked about Halloween but also gossiped cheerfully about the party they'd recently been too.

Seymour had recently had celebrated his eleventh birthday. He'd turned eleven on the twenty-fourth of September. He'd throw one really wicked party. His mother baked tons of mouth-watering goodies and a huge delicious cake. His father had provided the great dance music, as well as rented some DVDS so they'd watch them on the family flat screen plasma TV. It had really been quite a blast.

"I'm so elated, that he liked my gift. I just hope he can improve his computer game scores. He really needs to improve upon those. He's a damn good hacker. Yet he's sure is lousy when it comes to hitting targets. Now that he's got Andromeda Adventures, hopeful he'll get better at it," Jay commented off-handily with a grin as he sorted his leaves by color.

"Well at least Hawkeye liked my gift. At least I hope he enjoy it. "_Great Comedians_ _Acts._" That DVD cost me a pretty penny, mind you! But it was worth it, too see a friend happy," Z.Z. as she played with Basest chasing the enchanted leaves around like crazy.

"So, who do you think is moving into that house?" Jay asked as they finished with the leaves. He picked up the feisty kitten gingerly as they went inside. Both knew that they'd more household tasks to perform. Earning a ten dollar allowance wasn't easy, but worth the hard work.

"I don't know. But I do hope whoever is moving in at least has kids. I love to make a new friend. I'll sort the recyclables and you can smash the cans," Z.Z. suggested as they went inside. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever as everyone was busy with some kind of chore. Even the kitten was busy cleaning its own litter box!

Not too faraway another home for sale was being marked sold. It was quant three-story ebony dwelling with sliver trim. The real-estate lady was really delighted, that she'd sold two homes. It'd been an incredibly slow year for her. So nailing two of them was an exceptionally good thing.

It was another week before the Motos, found out who their new neighbors were. On Saturday around 10:38 the movers arrived in a large mandarin and ebony colored truck. The pair had been out in front washing the windows.

"Hey look Atem," Yugi pointed out what he saw in the freshly clean window. His husband whirled around and saw the truck. The movers had apparently arrived there before the family had. They're bustling along with unloading dozens of cardboard boxes. But it was the sticky tags that caught Atem vigilant eye. Each one of the boxes was marked in hieroglyphics.

"Hmm, I wonder. No it could possible be them, could it?" Atem ponder aloud. He just kept staring like he was in a trance. Not even blinking or cursing when his squeegee hit his foot. He just kept staring down the street waiting for the car to pull up.

"Atem are you ok?" Yugi asked in a concerned tone. He snapped his fingers but Atem didn't even bat an eyelash. He just kept staring. He didn't even jump when Aziza came outside. She'd a few smudges of filth on her pretty face and looked like she'd a bone to pick.

"Are you two done with the windows yet? I can use a little assistance, in the bathrooms. I think the plumbing is clogged yet again. Hello! Either of you alive?" she demanded irritably to her best friends. Aziza didn't like being ignored, so out her aggravation, she hit them both with a mild magic blast.

'OWW!" both yelped piercingly, as the rubbed their sore bottoms. "Why did you do that Aziza?" demanded Atem crossly, still rubbing his throbbing rear. His butt felt like he just sat on fire. Aziza narrowed her sightless eyes on the pair. Pulling back her hair with a huff she elaborated her reason for the attack upon the twosome.

"Well you two weren't answering me. So I felt that was the best way, to gain your attention. It definite got your attention didn't? So what is so memorizing that you can't answer my question?"

"Our new neighbors have just arrived. Well at least their possessions did. I think they're from Egypt, Aziza. For the reason that all the boxes have Egyptian Hieroglyphics written upon them," Yugi explained to Aziza smoothly. Almost immediately her face flaunted with regret plus remorse for her actions.

'I'm so sorry, I stung you both. Please accept my admission of guilt, in addition to my request for forgiveness. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. I'll go get the kids and that jell-o mold we've prepared for them. I don't get this bizarre tradition of giving Jell-o, to new neighbors. But who am I to squabble with tradition?" as she promptly healed their rears.

"It's really ok Aziza. Really the pain isn't that bad. Knowing you, it could've been a lot more serious," Atem remarked as he hugged her soothingly. She seemed to feel much more tranquil by this small act of kindheartedness. A tiny bead of moisture fell from her milky eyes from his soothing touch.

Atem then let go of her and smiled before replying considerately to her "But lets fetch the twins so we can welcome our new neighbors," Atem replied to Aziza's apology. He couldn't stay mad long at his dearest friend. She weakly smiled and called for their children.

They magical materialize on the front stoop much to their parent's dismay. Jay was holding Basest at the same time as his sister had the jell-o. Both looked a bit troubled by something. They didn't however seem a tad shameful for using their magic.

"I thought you two agreed not to use magic for inconsequential matters. It would've only taken, a few minutes to get from the kitchen to front door," their Dad chastised them in an even-tempered tone. He wasn't mad at their choice at all. Rather just a little dissatisfy in them. Still he'd administer some guilt within them as both hung their heads in shame.

'Sorry Dad, really we're. But we need to keep putting into practice our magic. Otherwise we won't be able to progress," Jay humbly remarked. He held his precious kitten closer to him, as guilt plus fear start to well up in him. He concealed his painful eyes under his long hair, not wanting to meet his parent's intense stare. His sister followed the same suit not wanting any escalated any anxiety further.

"Beside Dad, what is the point of hold the Millennium Magic, if we can't use it?" Z.Z. questioned her father smartly. Her dainty hands become chalk white from the silent anger she felt. She nearly broke the plate in two from it. It was awfully tempting to use their gifts unwisely. Every now and then she just wanted to scream because of all the rules.

"You both have a point. I will admit to that. But please make an effort, in the near future, to do it a tad more inconspicuously ok? C'mon, everyone, cheer up. Let's go make ourselves acquaint with our new neighbors. Their car just pulled up. So c'mon," Yugi instructed his family in an optimistic manner.

Looking both ways for coming traffic beforehand, as soon as it was clear they crossed the threshold. With powerful graceful stride the five of them made their way across smoothly paved street. They quickly reached, the overgrown weed-covered yard, just as a dark crimson vehicle pulled up. It had a pair of motorcycles attached a wheeled platform.

The first to emerge from the car was, a young man with, long sandy blond hair and light lavender eyes. The grow-ups instantaneously recognized him, along with his elder sister as well as elder brother climbing out of the vehicle. They hadn't seen the Motos yet as they yanked free, a few bags of personal belongings from the car.

'Hey Marik! Long time no see! How have you been? Still desiring my power?" called out Atem jokingly, as the blond rapidly whipped around to see the Pharaoh. His face went from flabbergasted to euphoric.

"Same with you Pharaoh Atem! I didn't know you'd be my neighbors. Honestly none of us had the slights inkling when we bought this fix-upper. I've to say though. I'm incredibly delighted about this revelation. It's good to see old friends again. I'm incredibly sorry for all the trouble I caused you both years ago," Marik replied in an evenly tone of voice. He did look incredibly remorseful for nearly ending the world.

"It's nice to see you've turned yourself around, Marik. I do hope you've found a more constructive technique to deal with your PK. Have you at last learned how to channel your negative feelings outward instead of inward? Or at the very least, have you found a therapist to help you?" interrogated Aziza to young man.

She hadn't enjoyed one minute of what Malik had done to her family. It had been a bit of a breaking point for her. Especially for the duration of his sick twist version of Russian Rolette styled duel of his. She thought she die from that traumatic experience. Nearly ending the world wasn't easy to forgive and forget at all. Yet she was willing to let bygones be bygones. Nevertheless she was being quite serious about Marik's plight. Having PK you need a firm emotional anchor or you could wind up in an exceptionally sorry condition.

"Yes, Secret Keeper, I've learned to mange my PK better. I assure I've a much better grip with my inner demons," he informed her in a repentant manner. He was especially regretful for the hell he'd put this family through. Besides he owed Aziza a big apology as much as he did Atem and Yugi.

Gazing his lovely warm lavender eyes at them, he bowed "I'm yet again extremely remorseful for my sins of the past. What I put you and your best friends through, twenty-two years ago, is unforgivable. I do hope that I can find exoneration for my most wicked sins. I've from the time spent my life, trying to atone for those malice misdeeds, I commit in my troubled youth. I've sought out therapy to help me with my PK. I'm elated to say that, I'm the most recent patient, to our old friend Bakura. So you don't have to be concerned so much, Aziza," Marik informed her promptly. She gave him a friendly smile to show she was pleased. Then gave him a big bear hug so he at least know she'd already forgiven him.

After all the hell this guy had put them through, it was very comforting to know he had, turned his life around. It was also nice to see the whole family looking happier then they'd been the first time they'd meet the Ishtars.

"Well at least that good to know. It's exceptionally ironic what occurred in that Duel. Your evil side desired to end this world, yet it took the Norse term for the end of the world to stop it. I'm amazed at fate sense of humor," laughing ecstatically which everyone in next to no time joined in.

"Hello, my Pharaoh. It's been far too long since we've been together," Ishizu Ishtar politely replied as she struggled with a large tan sachet from the front seat. Yugi helped the beautiful maiden out with. He tumbled backwards onto the weedy yard from the effort. He then struggled to get back to his feet.

"What did you pack in this sachet, Ishizu? Rocks?" as little Yugi struggled to lift the heavy bag. Smiling at him sweetly she replied to his inquire. "That actually my Prince is my garments along with a small number of pairs of shoes. Sorry if I troubled you."

"Wow, I didn't think clothes could be so heavy. But I'll mange it just fine, Ishizu," Yugi replied coolly as he reposition the bag.

"It's very nice to hear your heartbeat, once more, my dear friends. Welcome all of you to our wonderful and humble neighborhood. I can hear perfectly well two new ones. I unmistakably hear the young heartbeats of children within the car. Care to introduce them?" Aziza requested causally to ravishing young woman.

"Sure, Aziza. We'd love to introduce them to your family. Maverick! Maha! C'mon out. No need to be shy we've friends out here," Ishizu called out to children. At a snail's pace emerging from the backseats came two young pre-teens. A boy and girl about the twin's age surfaced.

To be honest both looked a bit frighten, by the Motos particular Atem. The boy dashed to his father side subsequently clung tightly to him. Like a frighten puppy hiding behind his mother. The girl was a bit braver and at least managed a weak hello before disappearing behind her mother.

The boy was obviously Marik's son because he looked exactly like him. He was dressed in a light burgundy shirt with a gold design on the front with mauve slacks. He had a few golden bits of jewelry and his left eyebrow bore an earring. He seemed to be a tad shy or at least sacred.

Maha looked astonishingly like her mother, Ishizu. She was dressed in a magenta halter with the golden eye emblem plus a pair of tight-fitting navy jeans. Her long silky ebony hair was, held back by golden headband, with a pink gem in the center. Both of the cousins took a few more minutes before overcoming their nervousness.

"Hello I'm Maha and this is my cousin, Maverick. We've just moved from Cairo. Who might you two be?" she inquired timorously. She didn't move from her mother side. She held her tighter as did her cousin. This move from one country to another had obviously been rather harrowing for both of them.

"I'm Princess Aziza Ashita Samira Moto and this is my brother Prince Jaden Aknamkanon Solomon Moto. But everyone calls us Z.Z. and Jay. We live just across the street."

"Don't mind them. This move hasn't been easy on either of them, or any of us either for that matter. All we desire, my Pharaoh, is a fresh start at a new life. Egypt holds far too many astringent memoirs. So we hope highly for a better life here. It's our good fortune that we'll be near the dearest of friends. So would care to lend us a hand with our stuff great Pharaoh?" Odion thoughtfully requested as he unhitched the motorcycles. Prior to Atem or any of the adults answering the twin beat them to it.

"Sure we love to help!" the twin exclaimed ecstatically. In next to no time the four pre-teens gallivant off into the house. "No running!" Aziza called after them. "Sheesh, I've frequently speculate where they get all that energy. Still we'd be greatly honored to help you settle into your new accommodation."

The four kids had located the bedrooms quite without difficulty. They're connecting through a side door. So they could talk through the open door. Jay was helping Maverick and Z.Z. Maha. The bedrooms were modest size with a good view of the backyard from the trapezoid shaped dirty windows.

As the twins continued to lend a hand, with getting the Ishtars cousins settle in, they learned more about them. Maverick had just turned, eleven years old himself. Seeing that his birthday had been on September twenty-first.

For about twenty minutes, he babbled on and on about his interested and his childhood. But when asked about his mother, he got really quite. The way his face was screwed up, it was painful obvious that his mother, wasn't a great subject matter to chat about. His mother Hagar lived up to her biblical name as did his half-brother Ishmael. When he finally worked up the nerve to talk to about them he was barely able to keep it together.

'My mother was to many fools, an enthralling, charismatic young woman. She was in actuality a putrid woman. A gluttonous, egotistical, in addition to vain philander. She never loved me ever," he spat bitterly as if spewing venom from his pain.

"All she's ever cared about was herself and money! Subsequent to her first poor victim lost all his cash. He'd been a rich oil manger. But for the reason that of Eco-Inc green techs render oil useless. He lost all his money and was bankrupt. She was left a penniless pauper," he recalled his tale of woe to them bitterly. He just unpacked a box of photos. He found picture frame in shape of the head of the Rod. He held it close to his heart before setting it on his nightstand. It was with him and his father riding a motorbike into the desert twilight.

It took him a few moments to get himself together for a second time, before he could continue on with his trouble past. "After that the bitch charmed my father. She'd hope he lead her to a quantity of priceless treasure. However he didn't. So she left after putting my father though a hellish divorce. When she lived with us she'd spoiled Ishmael rotten. That brute was just as malicious as her. All she ever did to me was, physically abused me all the time. I had to learn to be a good pugilist, otherwise I be dead," Maverick recalled his vinegary upbringing.

"What a pugilist?" Jay asked as he helped Maverick make his bed. Maverick looked away for a moment prior to answer Jay question. He tightened his fist whilst he spoke. This was defiantly a personal matter to him.

"It means I'm good with my fists. I'm scared though of that. I once got into a scarp and nearly killed the poor bloke. It one of the countless reasons, we've made this move, from Egypt to Domino. The whole clan wanted to make a fresh start. A second chance," as he fluffed up his pillows. He was good at fist fighting from observing his punches on his dark red pillow. That and Jay had just hung up a punching bag in the corner opposite of the grimy windowpane.

Z.Z. feeling slightly sorry for Maverick swiftly changed the subject. She turned to face Maha. "What your story Maha? I mean where your father?" Z.Z. asked curiously as she helped unload Maha pottery collection. Apparently Maha's favorite pastimes were doing pottery as well as rollerblading. Given the fact they'd already unearth her blades. Her cheek flushed the same brilliant color of her top for a moment. Then she told her own tale of woe to the royal twins.

'My father name was Nassir. He was a handsome roaming merchant. My mother offered him and his band of nomads' safe haven from a horrifying sandstorm. They fell in love and got married. As his wedding present to my mother, he gave her a family heirloom. A priceless was golden ruby-eyed camel brooch. It has been in his family for countless generations. He recently passed away. Heat stroke," as a single bead of sliver moisture descended from her navy blue eyes. Z.Z. handed her a Kleenex to wipe up her sorrow with. It also took her a few moments to get herself back together.

"After losing him as well as my uncle bitter divorce we'd had enough. All of that trauma drama was all the incentive they required. It was a sufficient amount melancholy to make them came to this decision. To make the move from Cairo to Domino. They'd hope to be close to old friends. In view of the fact that, all Egypt had offered to them, was nothing other than agonizing memories." Maha enlighten the stunned twins.

For a moment it got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. After a few more moments of eerier silence Z.Z. finally broke it by speaking the first thing that came into her beautiful mind.

"We both understand. Anybody would desire a second chance, after all that anguish. So how old are you Maha?" Z.Z. inquired as she organized Maha sliding closet. This girl had remarkable fashion sense. All her clothes were incredibly chic and stylish. Even Maverick seemed to have good taste in Jay's opinion.

"I'm eleven, Z.Z. just like my cousin. We both can't wait to attend our new school. The school your fathers built sounds so amazing; I can scarcely wait to attend it. Monday can't come soon enough for us. I just can't wait, for it."

"Neither can I. We've been home-schooled all our lives. So actually going to your fathers' school, will be a fantastic adventure. Father can't stop praising about your dads. How they helped rescue him from himself," Maverick informed them proudly as they finished with the bedrooms.

The foursome then raced swiftly down the winding staircases. Jay beat everyone as usual, with Maverick a close second. They unearth their families in the living room. Atem, Yugi, and Aziza had been extremely preoccupied. For the last hour and half with helping the Ishtars move in. They're taken a small coffee break, and enjoying some hot chocolate with the jell-o.

"Is their any hot chocolate left for us, Dad?" Maverick asked as he did a graceful flip onto the second-hand sofa. His father smiled at him as he ruffled up his hair. "Hey cut that out Dad!" as Marik gave his son some coco.

"Have some fun, son. And don't drink so fast. We've not installed the washer and dryer yet. So we can't remove any nasty stains yet," his father swiftly commanded him. His son gave him an annoyed look but did as he was told.

"So Mama, what have you and my uncles been up too? The Prince along with Princess has been, most accommodating, in getting our rooms put together." Maha asked as she took a bite of the emerald jell-o. "Hmm lime flavor, scrumptious. On the other hand I wouldn't mind some dates or a pomegranate. Still it is delicious. Thank you, for the treat, Mrs. Moto."

"It's Keeper and you're welcome. Your mother was just telling, us about her new job," Aziza answered as she wiped some of the jell-o off her pretty face.

"Yes, Maha. I was telling them, how I'm the newest curator, at the Domino City Museum. I know to a great extent about history. It will be very entertain, in enlighten souls of this world colorful history. Both the good and the bad of this Earth past," proclaimed Ishizu stated proudly whilst braiding her daughter ebony silk hair.

"That's nothing dear sis of mine, compared to what we're going to do. My brother and I here have a contract deal with Eco-Inc. We've been sign on as the newest designer for environmentally friendly vehicles. We'll be building in addition to designing new plus better ways of travel for the world over. We've brought along with us proto-type motorcycles with us. To show off our skills as it were," Marik proudly declared. Even Odion was cracking a small pleased smile.

As the chew the fat a bit longer, a mover came in. He was holding a chest that looked precisely, like the one that held the wings, from the second capsule monster trial. He seemed to barley keep it from slipping through his grasp.

"Excuse me, sir. But where do you want this?"

"Just put it down for now. That trunk is jam-packed of my son and niece's Wicca belongings. Just leave it on the floor. You can start moving things up the flight of stairs though. We'll help you in a moment ok?" Marik quickly informed the hauler as he finished up his coco.

"Wicca? You practice witchcraft?" Atem inquired in a puzzled tone, with an intense gaze at the trunk. He'd done some reading about it. And found it both weird and wonderful. Still it wasn't something that came up everyday.

"It's good magic, Pharaoh Atem. Not evil. Furthermore it draws its power from nature. We don't misuse its power or any of our other magical abilities," Maha clarified promptly at the same time as she clean up the dishes. Scampering off to the new kitchen she placed them in the dishwasher and returned in a few minutes. Yawning vociferously she then laid back down on the cherry-pattern soft pink couch.

"Magical powers? You mean to say you're children have special gifts too?" inquired a surprised Yugi. He gasped aloud as the chest glowed with luminous lilac radiance. He then become aware of the fact, Maverick eyes held the same glow. He moved his hand little by little plus steadily. Then he placed it on the yew and glass coffee table.

"Maverick! I told you not to do that. Not until you'd all your strength back. You've been sick with the flu for a week. You don't need to drain more of your energy, by using telekinesis to move an exceptionally heavy container!" his father scolded him angrily.

It was then the Motos did become aware of Maverick's condition. It was evident the effort had taken, a huge toll on the young lad energy. He was now half-conscious lying his head in his father lap. He did look a tad under the weather as did his cousin.

"Yes, Master Maverick, you'd be taken it easy. Permit me brother, to get him something to eat. Other then this jell-o," Odion request to his adopted younger brother.

"Yes go get him something, quickly Odion," as Marik cradle his son who did seem much drained form his magical effort. Maha seemed to be a tad sick herself as she was now slumping in her mother lap.

"I hope you've all had your flu shots. My daughter and her cousin had a nasty case of it prior to the move. I don't believe either is completely over it. My daughter has the gift of clairvoyance and each of them can control shadows. However the effort as I'm sure you know is a taxing one on the body," Ishizu explained as her daughter continued to sleep.

The Moto's stayed the rest of the day, helping the Ishtars get settle in. Atem and Yugi also helped them with their own paperwork, so that the kids could attend their school. They left the Ishtars about six o'clock. The cousins had been sound as sleep for the reminder of the day.

It wasn't till after the Moto's had left that they awoke. Despite being on the road to recovery, from the flu each was still vigorous. Maha was in her room at her pottery wheel making a replica of a Babylon urn design. Maverick was practicing his fighting on his punching bag, while listening to "I am the Warrior," on his CD player.

'Maverick! I thought I told you to rest. You're gonna get sick all over again, if you don't," his father warned austerely to him at the same time as he came in with some food.

"Dad, I've rested practically the whole day. I need to do something!"

"Just get back in bed, for my sake. You start school Monday. I rather not have you go and not be at your best," as he tucked him back in. He ruffled his long sandy hair and hugged him tightly.

"Dad! Cut out the over-sentimental stuff. I'm eleven not five!" snapped Maverick in frenzy. He glared daggers at his dad, and then looked out his window at the stars. His father gazed his smooth pools of lavender at his son. He just kept gazing at them.

"I'm just worried about you. I know your life hasn't been easy. I can't help but be concerned about you," he clued him up, compassionately with tears in his sweet eyes. After all the hell, he'd been through in his own, life he didn't want his own son to go through that as well.

"Dad, I love you. I understand your fears and woes. But you know I've to deal with some things on my own. Thanks for the pot-pie and honey oatmeal. I'll call you when I'm done, ok?"

"Fine Maha I brought you a plate as well. You're mother still busy working in the kitchen, but she wants you to rest as well. So both of you please eat your supper and rest ok? I'll see you in half an hour," as the Tomb Keeper left the young children.

The Ishtars weren't the only new arrivals in Domino City. In the other old house a family of three had moved in. A young woman named Aquarius Afterglow and her husband along with her kid sister had moved in. Right now Aquarius was in her new kitchen with Seto Kaibutt.

"I once in a blue moon make house calls. But if you're half as amazing as your résumé it will be worth it. Now listen carefully. As I'm only gonna say this once. I've top-of-the-line cutting edge tech that needs to be beta-tested. You're positive that you can do this within the set parameters I've line out?" he inquired in an emotionless tone of voice, as he inhaled his coffee.

"No problem, at all Mr. Kaiba. I can guarantee you this. That we can work at home or in your lab. It won't be difficult at all. I've been able to hack any system. In addition I'm a protégé with anything electric. Testing your Duel gadgets won't be a problem at all. I and my husband Taros will be more then efficient. We'll be perfect, you've my word," the young platinum haired lass proclaimed in a seductive tone of voice.

Watching silently from the pair from the staircase was a little girl. About ten-years-old with the same alabaster skin, sliver eyes and platinum hair was watching them. She was Aquarius younger sister, Libra. She watched silently as her sister made a deal with a devil but dashed back to her new room when she'd heard Taros coming down the hallway. He'd with him a bottle of wine. The burly man walked into the kitchen and smiled icily.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba. I'm so delighted to meet you. Want some wine? I'd love to toast our new jobs, at your fabulous corporation. I personally can guarantee that neither of us, will let you down," as the cork popped out of the dark jade bottle.

Kaiba caught the core and smashed it his hand. "You two better live up to your resume. Or else. One drink please, my wife isn't fond of alcohol, but I wouldn't object to one glass," holding out his wineglass."

The next day while Aziza was taking a nap, someone banged loudly on the front door.

"Oh, I'm coming. Hold your horses! Give me a minute!" she grumbled as she transformed and speed to the door. Undoing the transformation she answered the door.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Hi, my name is Aquarius Afterglow. I'm looking for your husband, Mr. Moto. I've to enroll my kid sister in his school, so his he home?" she inquired in sociable tone, but her face expression was far from friendly.

"I'm sorry but neither Atem nor his husband Yugi is in, madam. Yugi is at the hospital with his grandpa. They're currently busy overseeing our "Miracle Make-Over" program. As for Atem? He's busy at our humanitarian foundation in a conference. But I'd be happy to help you enroll your sister. C'mon on in, milady. I still have an hour before picking up the children from the Y," as she ushered the stunned woman in.

'Let me get this straight," as Aziza fixed up some jasmine tea. "You mean to say that you live with two _**Gay**_ men? And you've subject children to this abomination crime against nature?" she inquired in a flabbergasted tone.

"I don't approve of your tongue. My children love both their fathers very much. Furthermore don't use that word "Gay" in my presence. There is no gay, lesbian or straight. Love is simple that love, it has no limits or boundaries of any kind. Only blind, deaf close-mind dolts say such vulgar things. Now do you wish to enroll your sister or not?"

The stunning woman didn't say anything else. She just quickly filled out the paperwork and left. Aziza shook her in disgust. Why did people have to be such idiots at time? When was the human race gonna get it? When would true clarity hit the human race soul?

By Monday everyone was ready, for a new day at their cool school. Jay and Z.Z. helped Maverick and Maha settle in. While Uta and Seymour helped Libra get settle in. Maha quickly become Mrs. Brittany favorite student with her amazing artwork and even Maverick enjoyed shop class a great deal.

The Halloween Dance was beyond breathtaking. The whole gang went in their Egyptain themed outfits. They loved the school haunted house in addition to dance. Using their magical gifts helped tremendously. All in all Octobers was a great month.


	9. Affairs of the Heart

"Affairs of the Heart"

The kids happily screamed as the song '_Breakaway"_ singled that another day of school had ended. With the chilling wind nibbling away at everyone rosy faces. Running happily, to the student parking lot was Joei Wheeler. She'd a big smile upon her goddess-like face. She was obviously in raptures about something. Close behind her was her younger cousin Ruth.

Ruth had the same love struck smile, upon her attractive angelic face. She was busy adjusting her azure gym bag. As she neared her blond cousin, she paused for a moment to smooth the wrinkle out in her long aquamarine skirt. It went so well with her matching v-neck chemise.

'Hurry up will, Ruth? I've not got all day," Joei said impatiently, at the same time as, she tapped her left foot in aggravation. Her cousin stuck her tongue out, and then splashed her with some cold water, from her water bottle. With an amused grin she replied.

"I take my time, cousin. Just like the water I command. Why waste my energy? Water always wins; because it takes it's time and conserves its energy. So unlike your wild and unpredictable fire. Anyway cousin, I don't need a ride home. Just drop me off at the pool. I'm meeting Hassleberry there. He promised to be of assistance, and train the swim team today."

"So that is why you're in high spirits," as she used her magic to dry herself off, "Your bronze god is helping you. You're a clever one indeed," as she gave her wicked grin with an eyebrow cocked. The water regent flushed as crimson as the fire regent.

"Oh Joei it not like that," she stammered as she continued to go red in the face. "I just needed someone to help me out. He just happened to volunteer. It isn't unproblematic you know, to be in command of twenty-four kids," she shot back furiously at her still unconvinced cousin. Her antagonism then became once more a quixotic expression with a foxy grin.

"After the all the trouble, I faced last year working single-handedly. It was such a nightmare, one I don't wish to endure for a second time. I strongly believe this, will remedy any misbehaver. I mean it works on "Baywatch." It's rather simple yet also very clever. I figure a hunky guy with, his skills would be a big help. He's both inspirational in addition to commanding. So just drop me off at the pool alright?" as she climbed into her cousin car.

"You're lucky is all I can say. I wish I was spending, the afternoon with my dream guy. I just have extra training too look forward too. But Syrus has promised to call me later. I hope he isn't too freaked about my idea," sighing as she started the car. In next to no time it was alive and they're on their way to the swimming pool. The radio was playing the song "_Stand" _as she drove the short way to the school pool.

"What did you ask him to do? Jump out of a plane with you?" Ruth inquired in a teasing tone. She loved that the tables had been turn. Now Joei was the one blushing big time!

"No, Ruth," she remarked with bright red cheeks. She did her best to conceal her mortification, but not too well. "I did ask him to join me this weekend for some rock-climbing. Then maybe we'd, snag a smoothie at the Duel Club afterwards. I highly doubt he'd want to do sky-diving with me. Daddy is still being a tad crotchety about the whole thing. However Mom, will wear him down, sooner or later. Here we are. Have fun with your dino god, Ruth!" she called out loudly with a snicker.

Ruth went bright red once more. She couldn't look at her cousin as she got out of the car. "See you around, Joei. No need to pick me up. Hassleberry has promised to take me home. So see you," with a wave she disappeared, into a marble oval-shaped building, with countless marina theme carved upon it.

Sighing she made the journey home. Pausing a moment to kiss her locket. Love sure was a complex along with simple thing. Well at least she didn't have homework today. That was good thing. So she pulled into her driveway happily.

"I do hope Jazz, left me something tasty to eat. I find it to be tremendously objectionable to train with an empty stomach. Jazz you home? Daddy! Mom! Anyone home?" she screamed as she waltzed into the kitchen. Waiting on the table was a small bowl of egg custard. Smiling happily she rapidly wolfed down her treat.

"I'd really appreciated it, if you didn't do that hatchling. It's exceptionally unladylike It's most unbecoming to a young lady, such as yourself," ticked off voice called out behind her.

Whirling around, Joei saw that it was only Jasmine. She looked as angry as her red coloring. She was holding a small number of coat hangers with plastic wrap. Shaking her head in disappointment, she went on. "I don't understand why you've such dreadful table manners. You may bear a resemblance to your mother, young Josephine. On the other hand you're without a doubt your father in heels."

"Jazz, you know I don't do heels. I'm a girl of action. I can't stand anything girly. I'm as much a lady, as Grace Hart was in "_Miss Congenitally_," flicking a loose golden piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well that maybe true, hatchling. It doesn't change the matter at hand. I'll need you to go shopping with me later," Jazz replied nonchalantly as she hung the clothes in the old closet. Then start to rummage around for something in the small closet.

"What do you mean by that, Jazz?" Joei inquired questioningly. She didn't like the sound of this one bit. She was especially unsettled, by the fact by what Jazz was pulling out of closet. It was a sewing machine. This confirmed her worst fear. She knew exactly where they're going shopping at.

'Don't tell me we're going to a _fabric store!?_" she exclaimed loudly. Her attractive face was now twisted into one of horror. She loathed wearing dresses; she much preferred to dress in leather jeans and halters. Nothing made her angrier then being force to wear a dress.

Joei hated any thing girly girl. Her cousin on the other hand didn't. She simple loved wearing them. As she was far more feminine then herself. Ruth always dressed in stylish girl fashion. What's more she also wore cosmetics. She was most defiantly a girl, whilst her cousin was a tomboy.

"Please, Milady, tone it down. I'm not deaf you know. Although rest assure my young Josephine. I shall be in next to no time if, you go on yelling. Yes we're going to get some fabric. I need to patch up your mother evening dress. In addition to that, I need to create you one," as she collect her sewing materials. She then turned to face her mistress and continued on in a serious tone.

"The charity gala is ten days away. I'm afraid leather jeans aren't part of the dress-code. I don't want any trauma drama from you at all. You understand my little hatchling? This gala is important charity event, for your father miraculous work. So I expect you to be on your best behavior," as she set up the old sewing machine in the living room, near the huge marble hearth.

The fireplace suddenly sprang to life. Countless dancing dragons could be seen within it. Not one of the fire dragons seemed happy as they dance within the golden orange flames. Rather they seemed to be fuming in addition to upset. Joei shared their expression as she continued to express her discontentment on the subject.

'You can't be serious, Jazz! Me in a dress? Not going to happen," as the dragons flared up. Swiftly as Slyther's deadly strike the scarlet woman, extinguished the dancing embers. Jasmine then glared furiously her fiery red orbs, full of anger at the young maiden. Drawing herself to full height she let Joei have it.

"I'll give you this one warning, Josephine. Now if you give me or your parents any grief. Or step one toe out of line, you'll be punished. I swear I'll strip you of your powers, in addition to, that car for a fortnight. Do I make myself clear?" she in small but clearly anger full voice. She was so mad; steam seemed to be coming out of her ears.

"Yes, Jasmine, it's crystal clear. I'll be in my room, till we go," as she bolted up the stairs. She yanked her door hard open, nearly breaking it. She then slammed her lavender door with the humming bird's sticker, with the same amount of force. Hurling herself on her lilac bed she screamed into her fluffy pillows. She did this for ten minutes before her phone rang; she almost didn't hear it over her deafen screams.

'Hello? Hi Syrus, how are you doing?" her inquired blissfully. Her voice wasn't full of anger any longer. Just happiness as she listened to the soothing voice of her love. With a set of giggles she continued to chew the fat with her dream boy. The issue of wearing, a dress forgotten for the moment, as she had her gab feast.

"I'm glad you've, finally settle into your new home. So are we on for Saturday? Great! Oh I'm just a little mad about something. Next week we've this social event at my father's work. It's to raise money for a new program. Yes, Syrus. It's the one your friend Roxy is in charge of. She is truly the best one for this job. I'm just upset that I've to wear a dress to it. So I'll see you tomorrow? Ok bye," sighing quixotically, at the same time as, she placed her swan shaped phone back on pad.

"God, I love that boy. He's such a charming angel. So much like Daddy," as she gazed her glittering amethyst eyes upon his picture. Hugging it close to her heart she kissed the sliver locket once more. Closing her eyes she recalled their first meeting. She also recalled him giving her that special card. She also kept it in her wallet. He had drawn her as a little cherub.

"Uhm. If you're done talking, my hatchling, it's time to go. The store won't be open much longer. So let's get going," commanded the scarlet guardian to her young ward.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Joei was silent all the way business district. She didn't say anything as they came to a sparkling pebble dash building called _"Dreamy Fabrics_." She just held her tongue as they went into the store. Before long they're joined, by Jasmine elder sister Kanda, who was also looking at fabrics. She had to whip some dreamy dresses of her own for her family.

"I just don't know what shade of blue to choose from. I want something that will bring out, Lady Ruth eyes. What do you think?" holding up one sparkling ocean blue and a forget-me-not blue silk fabrics.

"I say go with the ocean one. It will make her give the impression, of being an angel of the sea, for sure. Now what do you think I should get for Ms. Grumpy here?" as they scanned the rows of fabric. The sister murmured to one another excitedly as they chose the right shade of cloth. Joei linger near the accessory case, bored out of her skull. Checking her phoenix cell phone and was dishearten from the lack of messages.

"Someone wake me up please," she whispered silently to herself. She then smiled when she observed an attractive jeweled bird brooch. "Hey Jazz! Could we get that?" she asked politely to the guardian.

"Hmm, yes I guess we could get it. I'm pleased that you're behaving so well. So I'll buy it for you. I'll see you later sister. You know it won't be easy to make a gown. Nevertheless it will be worth the effort," as they strolled leisurely all the way through the packed parking lot.

"I have the same opinion as you. I'll call you later. Right now I must pick up the dry cleaning along with a number of groceries. I'm making a special dinner tonight for Ruth. It's to celebrate her first training session accomplishment. I'm so ecstatic that she asked for some assistance. Well I'm off to the marketplace, to pick up some fish for tonight. I'll see you later, my sister," as she climbed into an electric blue vehicle with light rose-pink trim.

"Well, see you around sister! Hope everything works out for you and your family. I'll call you later about our plans ok?" she called out as she climbed into Joei's car. With a smile and wave the sisters went their separate ways.

"I still don't get how; she can eat raw fish, and not toss her cookies. I much prefer eggs myself. You can make anything out of them. Furthermore they're highly nutritious," Joei added as she climbed into her car. She then asked her AI Fawkes to play the song _"It not just make-believe" _Now it was Jasmine whom was the soundless one. All the way back home she didn't utter a sound. It wasn't till they'd reached the blue-violet estate that she spoke.

"C'mon along, my hatchling. I've a dress to make. Will you please, refrain from sulking? Honestly you're making a mountain out of a molehill," as she took a golden ankh shaped key and opened the front door.

Once the pair was inside each did their own thing. Jasmine went straight to work on the sewing. Joei on the other hand practice her pryokinese. She'd recently learned a new technique, from the scarlet lady. It was called The Dragon Dance. It was an ancient form, for those who learn to manipulate, fire from Slyther himself. So she was currently putting it into practice. So she hopeful she possibly uses it one day. With the coming wintry weather, it'd be just the thing for melting snow with.

Her parents came home around six. She was exceptionally delighted to see them. "Mom! Daddy! Welcome home! How was work today? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Joei. Aziza's sister friend Roxy is a perfect match for this new program. She's exactly what is needed, to make this flower blossom, into a beautiful garden," Mai informed her precocious daughter as she hung up her pale purple jacket.

"I think she's rather sweet, myself. She's such a charitable as well as thoughtful soul. She is perfect to work with special need children. Roxy defiantly will be an, encouraging plus positive role model, to help those other will forsaken," Joey commented as he hung up his sea green jacket.

"Hello, Master Joey. I've already picked up your tux, from the dry cleaners. I'm currently busy with fixing your gown, Mistress Mai. I'll have it done in no time. Doing young Josephine will be a little harder. But I'll finish it up in time for the gala. I've already made dinner."

"Thank you, Jasmine. I don't know what we do without you."

"In all probability you'd be doomed to failure, Master. Now come and eat. And for once, let's not get on your clothes. I can't keep using my magic, for getting stains out. You'll have to learn to eat proper, Master."

Awaiting them in the elegant dining room was a sea food banquet. It was made up of lobster, crab, shrimp, along with, a huge salad plus, wedges of fruit. Under crystal bell-shape container was their dessert. A masterpiece of pudding, whip cream and sugar violets.

"So how was school today, Joei? You learn anything significant?" asked her father considerately at the same time as he attempted to eat tidily. He wasn't doing a good job. Nevertheless he was getting a little better. You don't get a lot of overnight achievements in life. You've to endure numerous days of trial and error, before you acquire the fruits of your labor.

"Well we had a pop quiz today in geography. I got the high score on it. I didn't do well, on a second pop quiz, in Home EC. It was an examination on silverware plus proper edict. I find it rather stupid to be honest. Why care so much about silverware? Still next week is juniors plus senior week, for cooking and vending duties. We're going to preparing food from Spain."

"Well at least you're learning valuable life skills, sweetheart. Pass the tarter sauce, Joey. Thanks." Mai said as Joey popped a piece of crab into his wife mouth. Smiling she kissed his cheek.

"So other then preparing for the upcoming gala. What've you been up to?" Joei inquired to her parents, as she nibbled on a slice of kiwi.

"Well, thanks to Wayne Grayson, the Foundation has a much, better financial plan. He's doing a magnificent job. We've even saved over three hundred yen. So everyone gets a bigger holiday bonus this year," Joey replied proudly as he wiped some butter off his chin.

"That's sound magnificent, Master. I'm so euphoric to hear that. I'd like to take this time to inform you'll of something. My sisters and I are, planning to have a mini-vacation, in two weeks. We're going to the Lazarus Spa, up in the mountains. For some well deserved rest. So you'll be on your own for a short time. I plan to take pleasure in the hot springs, as well as, the rest of the resort for one whole week. Now let's enjoy dessert, now shall we?" Jasmine said as she used enchantment to hand out the pudding.

For the next few days the whole Wheeler family was extraordinarily busy. Joey was trying to write and memorized his speech for the gala. Mai was busy with managing the gala with her co-workers. Jasmine was preoccupied with the clothes. As for Joei? She was still belligerent about the dress. However she did practicing her ball-room dancing skills with Syrus after their rock-climbing weekend. This made her much more contented. She was even joined by her cousin and her dream guy for the duration of this.

Before long the night of the charity gala arrived. Jasmine was finishing up with Mai gown. It was a stunning amethyst silk evening gown. It looked exactly like the one that Sandra Bullock's character, had stuffed everything, but the kitchens sink in, _"Miss Congeniality" _

Mai gazed fondly at her reflection in the three-way golden mirror, as Jasmine finished with making the necessary alternations to her gown. "You've good hands, Jasmine," at the same time as she toyed with her golden silk tresses. She then blew a kiss to her stunning reflection in the turquoise glass.

'You're too kind, Mistress Mai. You on the other hand, look positively radiant, Mistress. You're a goddess tonight," Jasmine complement to the blond hottie as she spun around once. She smiled thoughtfully at the crimson protector for her striking handiwork.

With a fit of girly giggling, Mai inquired about the rest of her family. "I do hope my, husband and daughter, haven't driven you, to the brink of insanity."

"Nah they haven't, yet. However, dear Mai, they've come awfully close nevertheless. I just hope I can persuade your rebel of a daughter, to wear the dress, I've designed for her. That and keep Master Joey clean tonight."

"No doubt he'll get himself stain, on the pigs in a blanket. He always has to eat like he suffered a famine. If you must, Jasmine, please use your powers on both of them."

"Oh I plan too, my Lady. There your gown is finished my Lady. What do you think?"

"I think you're really are an angel Jasmine."

Blushing as scarlet as Slyther the Sky Dragon, she bowed once and smiled at her. "Thanks Mistress Mai. You're the angel not me."

Laughing the ladies left to round up the rest of their family. They unearthed them in the living room. Both looked extraordinarily eye-catching in their formal evening wear. Yet both had the expression of uncomfortable in addition to nervous on their faces.

The grandfather clock chimed six times, as the Wheeler family quickly hurried, to get ready for their charity gala. Mai was quickly making, sure her husband Joey, didn't look like a fool. It wasn't trouble-free too doing. He was trying to finally memorize his speech. He was still stumbling from beginning to end. He was squirming so much it took three tries for Mai; to get his neck tie correct. 

"Stop squirming will you Joey? I'm trying to make you look first class," his wife lightly snapped. Her cheeks were flushed, with annoyance as he squirmed, even more then an earthworm. Still at long last she got it done. She then grabbed her lavender purse and a Tide-to-go Pen. Just in case Jasmine didn't have time to use her magic.

"I'm trying, Mai, really I am. But this is one of the biggest nights of my life. I'm as nervous, as a long tailed cat, in room full of rocked chairs. This event is going to be broadcast live and I'm no good at public speaking! What if I fall or get some ketchup on my tux or something? This is way too much pressure!" he stuttered in trepidation with his note cards falling form his shaking hands.

Swiftly snatching them up, Mai kissed him on his parched lips. "You'll do just fine, my love. You've always done well in the past when the pressure was on. Just keep thinking positive and you'll do fine."

At that moment their daughter came storming, in with a scowl on her beautiful face. "Mom you can't be seriously expected me to wear this!" Joei snapped furiously pointing at her lavender evening dress. She looked ready to kill. Not just a hottie in an eye-catching dress, but she looked ready to drawl blood.

"Josephine, please no yelling. I already have a big enough headache. Jasmine, please be a dear. Go fetch me some aspirin please!" Mai said as massaged her temples to rid herself of her migraine.

"Here you go, Mistress. Josephine stand still please. I've not finished with that gown. If you keep acting childish, you'll ruin all my hard work!" reprimand the divine scarlet guardian to the disgruntled young adult.

"Jazz you can't expect me to wear this!" Joei exclaimed at full volume. She won't stop being a drama queen and continue with the exalting trauma drama queen act.

"Josephine Serenity Wheeler! I'll have no more of this drama from you! You just have to accept your wearing a dress, because showing up, in jeans is objectionable now! So zip that mouth of yours and let's get going!" her mother telling off her in a firm tone voice.

With one final scowl Joei followed her parents out to the car still muttering under her breath about having to wear a dress.

The gala was being held at the Foundation itself. They'd a special person in charge of music. Ryo Bakura would be leading the orchestra while her parents mingled. They'd hired a renowned catering server to handle the food. It was called "_Remy Fine Cuisine_," So it felt like this evening would be just perfect or as perfect as life can be.

"This looks like it'll be a splendid evening. Joey please, don't get your tux messy. I'm going to go mingle. See you around," Mai said as she disappeared into the sea of sharks.

"I'm going to unearth Ruth and yak with her. I'll do my best to behave, Daddy," Joei said as she kissed her father cheek. She strolled rapidly over to the buffet table.

Joey smiled pleasantly to himself. Perhaps he was being a tad melodramatic about all this. He'd done some far more traumatic, yet incredible things, in his youth. Help saving the world, was far more, difficulty then saying a ridiculous speech. Feeling his anxious calm down he went to get himself some pigs in a blanket. Just as he was about to dine on one, his soft brown eyes noticed something unpleasant.

He saw his wife Mai across from him. But it was the tons of sophisticated young men, surrounding her that got him. They all were gabbing away so pleasantly and one with long orangish blond tresses was really flirting up a storm.

He stamped across the floor of people to get to his wife. He nearly knocked over his own daughter in his hurry. He was just steamed.

"Daddy?" his daughter called after him. She was at a complete loss by why he was so mad. She gazed her eyes at her mother and was taken aback to see tons of men hitting on her. She'd been dealing with some of her own boy problems. Not even two minutes ago a boy with lengthy blond curls was hitting on her. She'd had used her magic, to lightly burn his hand, to get him to go away.

"So that when, he realized I had sprayed my cards with perfume. I was so steamed that he beat me. But from that conquer he dealt me I changed. I started to become a real human being, thanks to Joey. He's so hilarious at times my husband," as she sipped her wine.

"I still can't understand a beauty such as you, would wed such an idiot. The man has no class at all. Care to join me in a waltz?" asked the long haired blond man with electric blue eyes.

"No she wouldn't! C'mon Mai," Joey as he dragged her away from the men. He face was contorted with a nasty expression, as he forced his wife away from the would-be suitors.

"Joey! What the matter with you? It's harmless flirting. Why are you acting so suspicious?" as she weaseled out his firm grasp. She rubbed sore wrist as she waited on an explanation from her husband.

"You tell me that it's harmless flirting? C'mon Mai! That guy was totally wanting more then just flirting! He wanted a date with you! Maybe more! How can you say he's just being harmless, huh?"

"I think your being beyond paranoid, Joey. Taro is a fine young man. He's a single father with a teenage son. He runs a free-clinic for people, who've no ways to pay money for medical care. Sharing one dance isn't unreasonable," as she headed back to the swarm of men in a huff.

"Mai!" but she didn't come back to his side. Instead she danced the next waltz with the charming young man. Joey felt his resentment rise inside of him. He knew he wasn't like the rest of these big-shots. He was far cry, from the rest of, these refined young men. He was such a fool compared to them. So as Mai danced away with the attractive physician, he felt more and more inadequate. She seemed way too content with him.

"Big brother, are you ok?" asked Serenity as she walked up to him. She was in an exquisite magenta strapless evening dress. She offered him a glass of fruit punch to him. He drank it all in one swallow.

"Joey, are you ok?" she asked for a second time. She didn't like his body language one bit. He seemed to very angry and was like a bomb about to go off. Carefully she placed her dainty hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me, big brother. What's the matter?"

"Serenity, why you married Tristan?" he asked her without straying his eyes from his wife.

The brunette angel seemed startle by this out of the blue question. She wasn't expecting it at all. "I love Tristan, Joey. He's compassionate, faithful along with humorous. What's more he's a good true friend. He won't let anyone down ever. He was there for me when you couldn't be. He rescued me in the nick of time. Why do you ask such a thing?"

Sighing he walked away from the crowd. His little sister followed close behind. They didn't stop till they're well away from the party. He then spoke aloud his troubled thoughts.

"Serenity, dear sister of mine, you know I'm not exactly Mr. Class. I'm awkward, naïve and a dreamer. I also have miserable table manners. I'm just a fool most of the time. So I do speculate at times, why Mai chose to tie the knot with me. There've been lots of times at these galas I've wonder if she'll leave me. I'm just concerned. Look at her. She's hot, well brought-up and she's everything that I'm not. Why did she get hitched with me?"

"Joey! I can't believe you! Why would even consider such ridiculous thoughts? Why wouldn't she love you? You've saved her life numerous times. You've inspired her to be a better then she can hope to be. You make her extraordinarily happy!" his sister responded in frenzy. He stopped staring out into space and now looked at his sister. She on no account got this angry ever before. He was so taken aback by her dramatic actions he couldn't utter a sound.

"You've to even question why she loves you. Why wouldn't she love you? It's true what you've said about yourself. I won't oppose with that. But you're also extremely kind, willing to help others and loyal. You've a good heart Joey, a very loving one. You're the one bravest people I know. You're a worth wild human being. I think you need to stop, worrying about what you aren't. Also start recalling who you are. I'm going back to the celebration now and I hope you think about what I said, big brother," as she waltz back to the party where her husband awaited her.

He stood there for ten whole minutes. He tried to comprehend what his sister had just told him. While he stood there still as a sculpture, he then began to recall everything that had happened between him and his wife. As he journey back to his past he remember everything. He remembered first meeting her, their first duel. All that had happened after Duelist Kingdom. How he'd saved her in both Battle City and during the Orichalcos crisis. He remembered everything and he realized his sister was right. After all they'd been through together it wasn't hard to see why she loved him. Even with all his flaws he still was the one whom cared about her the most.

He found his wife snacking on some pieces of fudge. "Hi, Mai," he spoke gently as he approached her leisurely. It was till he was beside her he realized she was humming. It was song he vaguely recalled. It was called, "_Notice Me_," by the Zettabytes. She had song it to him at the opening of Kaibutt's Duel Club. So it was their song from that day forth.

"Yes Joey?" as she offered him some fudge. Smiling he took some and chew it for a few moment. Then he spoke for a second time, in the same soothing tone of voice. "Mai, I'm…I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I'm just worried is all," he confessed without looking at her.

"Worried? Worried about what, sweetheart? What could you possible have to worry about? You're clothes are clean for once, you've your note cards. Furthermore you've not made a big fool of yourself. I don't see why you're worried."

"I'm worried that you'll leave me. I know we've had years of wedded bliss. However I'm just so… undeserving of your love. I've always secretly felt deep down; I wasn't good enough, for a hottie like you. I thought you leave me at the drop of a hat. I don't know what I do if I lost you," he confessed with tears in his eyes.

"Joey Wheeler! How can you even think, such gobbledygook?! It's true I'm a goddess and you're a bumbling fool. But you've rescued me in, everyway that one can be rescued. What's more is that you, care about me, more then anyone else. You've done more for me then anyone else. I know I shouldn't fool around with these guys. But I was just playing around. I love you so much it hurts to breathe at times. Remember "_I'm not like the rest, I DON'T care if you're the BEST_," she sung to him and kissed him full on the lips. 

"Does that give you any doubts of my love?"

"No, it doesn't. I know you'll love me even beyond death. I'm very sorry, Mai. I should've never even for a moment, doubted your loyalty. I shouldn't have been so brainless."

"Well I shouldn't have given you reason to be concerned. Yes, Joey. Ever now and then I'm engrossed, by other men. On the other hand I love you, because we've more then simple attraction. What we've together isn't make-believe. It's real," as they fell into the other arms and kissed most passionately.

The rest of the night went perfectly. They'd raised more then enough money for the charity. Joey went the whole night perfectly clean. Even Joei enjoyed herself and didn't grumble even more about her dress.


	10. In Sickness and Health

"In Sickness and Health"

It was now late November. As the soothing, vibrant tranquilly of autumn came to a close, the floodgates, opened up to spread their sickness to the populace. The rise of colds and flu was going up every passing day. However this was all really minor. Not like anyone was truly sick, at least not yet.

Sitting under a large tree out front of the school was Ace and Blaze. Blaze was clicking away at his laptop and his cousin was busy juggling his dice. He was concreting exceptionally hard it would seem.

"C'mon Lady Luck shine upon me tonight! Go Magical Dice Roll!" as he let them soar. He started to do a half smile when, he was able to read the verdict of his roll. Blaze looked up from his work and asked, "What did you get, Ace? Anything good is going to happen?"

"Well it looks like I'm in for a special surprise. So I'll have something lucky occur to me in a little while. It looks like my good fortune will be shared with someone else. However some series of bad luck is to befall few numbers of people shortly," he replied simply as he gathered up his crystal dice.

"Well let's hope for the best. I'm glad you don't try, to live off your luck. That you do the hard work at times too. That makes you a lot better, then that lucky lazy goose, Gladstone Gander," Blaze comment impressively. His jade-eyed smiled pleasantly back at him. It was private joke between them.

"Whatever my luck may bring, Blaze, I know I've to make my own at times. Hard work is especially important in life. I'm not going to be lazy and not try to make my own luck. I just hope whatever I just rolled comes my way soon."

"Well it looks like your good fortune, is coming our way right now. Check it out," Blaze said pointing to the beautiful Chinese maiden walking their way. It was Yani Kinta the Vice Principal goddaughter. She looked practically eye-catching today. Her beautiful smile was easily the best feature, of this walking porcelain doll of gorgeousness.

Ace's heart almost immediately, began to start pounding away, as if he was running a marathon. He'd been smitten with this young maiden for some time now. From the first time he'd ever met her. He'd been dropping off; a CD of his dad's new commercial jingles, at the school media center. Ryo Bakura was in charge of it all. Furthermore she had made Yani her personal assistant. When his jade eyes had first gazed at this perfect porcelain doll, he'd fallen head over heels in love.

Smiling shyly at the two hot young boys, she approached them. "Mind if I sit here, boys?" she inquired hesitantly. Shaking their heads, she proceeded to sit down. She paused for a moment, to smooth out her snowy-white silk skirt, before she spoke.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, Yani. How are you doing?" Ace asked as, he tried not having a spaze attack. He always got a bit klutzy, when he was nervous or stressed. He really wanted to make a good impression on this young lady.

"I'm glad to hear that. Um I've a favor to ask of you Ace. You know that huge geometry exam; Mr. Bastion is having this Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried. Math is a piece of cake for me. But do you need help studying or something?"

"Yes, that exactly what I need. I was hoping we could study together. Like today at the Duel Club? I've never been in there before. From what I can tell it is tremendously breathtaking. I love to check it out. I know you, in addition to; all your friends have membership to that place. Maybe we could get me one too?"

"Sure let's get going! If we hurry Yani, we can catch the bus downtown. See you later cuz!" Ace called over his shoulder as he and his dream girl spirited away.

"Well at least it's a study date. In a little while, maybe they'll go on a real one. Well I better get going myself." Blaze muttered to himself, as he ran to get to bus stop. He barely made it before Robin left.

"Thanks for waiting for me," thanking her at the same time as she handed him a sucker. She smiled nicely at they young boy. It been awhile since he rode with her. But she was pleased to see him all the same.

"It's ok. I'll always wait, for those whom run a little behind. Why aren't you going home with Joei, today?" the redhead asked curiously. She was surprised to see him. In view of the fact that he'd rode with Joei in her car.

"Well I've been excused from my responsibility to the school for this week. I'm taking a special after-school computer class at the university. So I need to get home to get a few things then catch a bus."

"Hop aboard then. I'll get you home in no time flat. Everyone enjoy the show," as she turned on the DVD player and played _"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_ The twenty minute ride, was especially enjoyable for all the passengers, on the extraordinarily bus. Everyone was glued to the TV, as Harry tried to prevail over the Dementor horrendous powers. They'd just reached the part where Lupin, was helping Harry become, skilled at conjuring a Patronus Charm, when they at last pulled up to Blaze's street. With a quick farewell he bolted to his home.

He lived with his family on the right side of the duplex, whilst his cousin lived on the left. He dashed up to his bedroom, as fast as if a Dementor was after him! He paused for a moment to check, a locked glass cabinet in his room. It was where he kept his collection of magnas. With a small smile he grabbed some diskettes and bolted out of the house, barely remember to lock the door behind him.

He ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. But he reached it far too late. By the time the winded young boy reached it, the bus had already left. Kicking the sign in frustration, he swore deafeningly to the heavens.

"I guess this is my bad luck. Stupid Ace! You've got the good luck with your date. However you left me high and dry! Oh Ms. Angela won't be happy, if I don't show up on time. That lady is really one you don't want to get mad. What am I going to do?" he wondered aloud. He then spied a murder of crows flying overhead. A sly grin etched its way across his face. Checking to make sure no-one was watching he speed down a grimy alleyway. Subsequently he flew far above the ground, and into the atmosphere

With an enchanting scream, he flied even higher above the vanishing ground below. Till at last he was just a speck in the heavens. This was beyond doubt, the coolest thing ever! A one-of-kind experience! How many people wished to take to the air? He didn't need to dream to touch the periwinkle blanket above.

He all too soon arrived at the university. Touching down gently behind a grove of trees, he smoothed his black and crimson, leather clothes. Then he dashed to the computer lab. He barely made it before the bell.

Waiting in the computer lab, was a young woman, with lengthy wavy brunette tresses in a salmon dress. She pushed up her eyeglasses up her nose and gave Blaze a stern look. "Welcome Mr. Lemley. I was wondering if you show up. Take a sit next to Ms. Hatch and we'll begin tonight lesson," The professor indicated to a school desk in the back of the classroom.

Blaze flushed as crimson as his undershirt, at the same time as he scurried like a rat, to his seat. The young woman sitting, at the desk gave him a small wave. She looked a lot like a boy to be honest. She was tall, with short dark sea green tresses, in dazzling red-violet clothes.

"Hello," as she clicked away at her laptop.

"Hi. I've never seen you before. Do you go to Pharaoh Yugi?"

"No I'm home-schooled. I'm hoping to become a software designer one day. So I signed up for this course group. I hear Ms. Angela is the best to gain knowledge from. Heard she used, to be a successful beta-tester, for some bigwig business in America. Now she teaches college classes here. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to create a line of CGI magnas, one day. I wanted to get some help for that dream. I'm Blaze Lemley by the way," holding his cinnamon colored hand out. The ivory skinned lass smiled and shook it. "I'm Terry Hatch."

"Quiet! Now let's begin our lesson!" snapped the old hacker. Class went from 3:30 to 5:30. Whilst the advance group of students was busy with binary codes, in addition to, debugging systems, Blaze blazing blue eyes couldn't help but check Terry out. She seemed to do to the same.

After the class came to end, the pair left together to the bus stop. On their way to the bus stop, they stop at a place called "_Candy Dream Sweets Shop"_ It sold all kind's of sweets from around the world. In addition to that it also made the best smoothies around. It was located between "_Music Manor" _and a computer store called "_Reboot Center"_

"So tell me more about your self. I mean what are you like?" as he slurped up more of his raspberry smoothie. She smiled as she sucked more of her own smoothie. With a nervous laugh she told her new friend about herself.

"Well both my parents are highly legendary plastic surgeons. They do a lot of the charity cases, for HTC. Both thought home-schooling would be better for me, because…you know forget it. What else can I tell you about myself? Hmm. Well I adore jazz music. My favorite artist is named William Franks. He's incredibly excellent. His music is perfect for romantic moonlight. It's also especially fun to dance to. In addition to that I play the saxophone reasonably well. I'm a skilled computer hacker. Every Saturday I've yoga plus acupuncture done to unwind and distressed."

"Hmm. Well I hang out with my friends all the time. My best friend is my cousin Ace. I love dogs and I'm an animal activist. I'm an extremely good dancer, just like my mother. She and my dad own the Domino City Theater. I love reading and collecting magnas. I love wolves a lot. My father and my aunt are bi-racial. Half-African and half-Caucasia. So I've an extraordinarily and equally remarkable bloodline."

"You seemed to be a decent young man. I must admit I've not meet anyone quite like you before. I wish I went to your school. Unfortunately Mom and Dad if truth be told, think being tutored, by our housekeeper Lucinda, is best option for me. It's really a double edge sword. I'm highly intelligent yet very lonely," Terry admitted sadly as the bored the bus.

They'd a lively conversation all the way home. With another wave she departed from the bus. He gazed his blazing blue eyes at her intensely. He just gazed affectionately at her, as she entered an apartment building, which strongly resembled a petrified birthday cake.

He rode the bus for another fifteen minutes. He just listened to the radio which was playing the song "_Bless the broken road, Rascal Flatts."_ At long last around 6: 45 he made it home. He thanked the bus driver for the ride and waltz up the sandstone driveway.

"I wonder how Ace's date went. Well I'll ask him after dinner. I hope Mom didn't burn it. Hmm that odd, why are the lights off? Shouldn't Mom be home by now?" the lights won't come on. So he felt his way to a nearby lamp and turned the rose lamp on.

He leapt backwards at the sight that was in front of him. His mother was lying on the floor cataleptic. Gizmo was trying his best to awaken her, but to little success. He then noticed her left leg was at an odd angle.

"MOM!" he exclaimed as he dashed to her side. He sent a wave of cold air to awaken her. She little by little regained concision. "Blaze? Is that you honey?" she asked weakly as she groaned noisily.

"Yes it's me Mom. What happened?" as he lifted her up and on to the pastel yellow couch. He went to examine her leg whilst she elucidated on the subject of what happened.

"Well, I came home early from the theater. I open the door, but the lights wouldn't come on. I think one blew a fuse. So I felt my way to the closet to replace it. But I didn't see little Gizmo and tripped. I hit my head on the stair banister and was down for the count. My leg hurts pretty badly. I think I broke it."

"C'mon Mom, I'll drive you to the hospital. Let's get a professional opinion before we make any guess, ok? Can I have your keys please?" as he held out his palm. She winced in pain as she handed him her keys. Dangling from them was a small figure of her favorite duel monster, Magician of Faith. He carefully placed her in their light cerulean sports car and drove her to the hospital.

It turn out she had broken her leg. She would've to wear a cast for two month. As well not do anything athletic for a month afterwards. This was a big blow for her. For the reason, that she was at the moment, teaching her students different dances, for a show in two weeks. So taking it easy wasn't so easy to do. Still the doctors insisted on bed rest and taking it easy or she might not recover.

Blaze waited patiently in the waiting room, while the doctors put his mother cast on. He'd called his father whom was out with his aunt. They'd been busy getting music along with costumes for the dance show. But his dad promised he been there as soon as possible.

He was doing a crossword on his laptop, at what time he noticed something peculiar. Sitting in the corner of the crammed full waiting room was Ryo and her parents. It looked like her father had been crying, given how red his pale eyes were. Her mother had a petrified look upon her face and Ryo herself looked gravely upset.

Shutting his laptop he moved over to his friend. "Hi Ryo! Mr. and Mrs. Bakura. How are you all doing, tonight?" he asked cheerfully. But not one of them looked extremely cheerful. In fact they looked even sadder.

"Hello, Blaze. What brings you here?" asked Bakura friendly as he shook the boy hand. He may've been friendly, but it was obvious something, was really scaring him. He'd a hint of alcohol on his breath. That's when Blaze realized it had to be something very serious, which had brought them here. He knew Ryo's father wouldn't ever drink. Not unless something was dreadfully wrong had occurred.

"His mother just broke her left leg. He's waiting for his mother, Daddy. She still has to get out of the exam room." Ryo answered simply. Her earthy brown twinkled for a moment then turned back to a concerned look.

"Is it that obvious? Or do you get pleasure from reading everyone mind?" he inquired the charming young girl. She looked away from him for a moment. Then after brushing a bead of moisture from her face, she answered him.

"Every so often I can't help myself. Just like you can't help, but take to the air from time to time. You're mom gonna have a fit if she finds out. I won't tell."

"Please don't, Ryo. She's in enough pain as it is. So why are you here?"

"They're here because of me, young friend. I've been feeling a little unwell lately. So my husband insisted we come here. To see if anything is seriously wrong with me. Ryo be a dear and get us something to drink ok?" her mother kindly ordered her.

"Ok, Mom. C'mon Blaze let's get some refreshments."

"What's wrong with your mom? Is she ok?" as they headed to the vending machines.

"Well I'm not sure, to be honest. I've tried numerous times to read her mind. To see if her brain can tell me what ailing her body. Yet for some mysterious reason my telepathy isn't working. I can't read her mind. That makes me think perhaps her mind is what's sick," as they got the sodas.

"Gee I hope she's ok. Ryo I really hope she's ok."

"So do I Blaze. Yet she has become quite clumsily lately. She also has had a few other problems. Blurred vision, minor seizures along with other symptoms. I strongly believe the source is within her mind. I just hope I'm mistaken. I can't image life without my mother. Dad has taken time out of his busy work to be of assistance to her," as they enter the waiting room for a second time.

'Has he had a few drinks? I smelled a little liquid poison on his breath. Tell me the truth."

"Yes he came home late last night. Drunk as a skunk," shaking her head contemptuously. She was exceedingly distraught with father's thoughtless choices. Avoiding a dilemma never made it go away. Furthermore attempting to numb pain was equally unwise to do. You've to experience, both good and bad feelings, in order to appreciated good things. Even if pain every now and then made you wish you're dead.

"Mother had had a seizure earlier that evening. He left me to look after her and didn't come back till after midnight. Thank god neo-environment cars were invented. Otherwise he could've had a car crash."

"That is very true. Good thing Eco-Inc cared more about the world people, then a profit. People used to waste great time plus money improving the wrongs things. Like making cell phones have more junk then needed or stupid games. We need to have a planet to live on not stupid X-box and such. Well there my mom. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Hope you're mother is ok. See yea!" as he escorted his mother to the car.

Once they're on their way home, he started to joke around with his mom. She really needed to laugh, after all that pain. So he tried to cheer up the best he could. Even little Gizmo whom caused her injury tried to help out some.

"Mom, you do know that, when someone says "Break a leg" in the theater, they mean figural not literally. It just means good luck!" Blaze joshed his steamed mother, as they came to a stop light.

"Ha Ha, Blaze you're so witty. I won't have broken my leg, if little Gizmo here hadn't been, silly enough to sleep at the foot the steps," Tea informed her son irritably as the light turned green. Gizmo wined shamefully. Then he licked her face tenderly as if to apologize.

"We're both sorry Mom. Really! I'll help you in anyway you need to be helped. Including helping train your students, for the forthcoming original dance recital ok?" 

"That would be just fine, sweetheart. I hope your father is there, when we get home. I'll need a lot of help for a long while. It's really bad timing, with Wakanda and her sisters away at the Lazarus Spas for the week."

"Yes I agree Mom. But everyone needs a mini vacation, once and while. Even guardian goddess need time to unwind. I promise you, Mom, I'll make sure everything done just peachy! C'mon Gizmo. We're going to have to help Mom for the next two months," as they pulled up at their home. Adrian was already waiting to help them out.

The next day during snack time Ryo gave everyone the bad news. The gang was at their usual table enjoying soy shakes and apples. Ryo only picked at her food till Uta asked her what the matter was.

"It's my mother. She's sick, very sick."

"What's wrong with her?" Uta asked with caution to her friend at the same time as she nibbled on her apple.

"Yeah tell us Ryo. Maybe we can help," Seymour offered thoughtfully. But by the expression on the shy young lady face, told them this maybe out of their hands to help.

"My mother has a…a…" gulping "A tumor. She's got a brain tumor and the doctors don't know much else yet. They don't if is benign or even if it can be removed. She still at the hospital getting more tests done," as she broke into tears.

Ruth, who was sitting next to her, wrapped her up in loving arms. She'd been unusual quite the past couple of days herself, as if she was harboring some painful secret too. Ruth herself looked like she was about to shed tears too and she did.

"You're not the only one worried about your mother. My mother may go blind once more. The doctors don't know why, but she is little by little having a relapsed in her sight, and they don't understand why. She's also in the hospital and I don't know if she'll be ok or not," confessed the angelic brunette maiden sorrowfully.

"We may not be able to help your mothers. But we can help you find some comforted to help you through this ordeal," Maha spoke up for the first time. She hadn't said a lot lately. In view of the fact that she along with her cousin we're still settling in. But her musical voice brought a blanket of soothing calm to everyone.

"I think I know what you're suggesting, cuz. That is extremely clever of you, Maha, to think of that, I must admit. I'm very impressed." Maverick said with a twinkle in his light lavender eyes.

"What are you two going on about?" Jay inquired to his new friends.

"Well it's rather simple young Prince. We believe you three should journey over to The Sanctuary of Souls. It's a multi-religion house of worship. From what we've heard from the grapevine, it is an astonishing place undeniably. It truly is a one-of-a-kind place of worship. It has got cryptogram from all recognized religions world over. That place is the most sacred along with bless land in the world. Everyone who needs something to believe in is welcome." Maverick enlighten his new friends as he wiped his hands with an indigo napkin.

"After all while we can't prove or disprove that God, or and kinda of religious being for that matter, truly exist isn't the point. The point of any religion is to have something that gives you hope and faith to get through life. So in truth that is exactly what "God" is. Each person own interpretation of hope and faith. So if you're scared for your mothers we suggest you go there for help. It couldn't hurt any," Maha finished up as she gathered her up her belongings.

"Thank you both, so much. For both your wisdom along with kindness, to us in are hour of need. You two are true friends and the angels we needed right now. I'm going to take you up on that proposal. You want to come, Ryo?" Ruth asked her friend softly

"Well as they said it couldn't hurt. I'll leave Yani in charge today to cover the school new station. She'll do fine on her own for a few days. She is such a sweet child. I'm glad I've her to be my friend. C'mon snack time over. Time to resume with are school lives."

Right after school was over the trio went to "The Sanctuary of Souls." It was an enormous house of worship without a doubt. It took up three whole blocks. It unique design allowed it to represent every religion from Christianity to Muslim all at once. There was also a cemetery in the far west side that gleamed brilliants in the dying sunlight.

"Well, my friends what are waiting for? Let's go in and seek help and comforted. Our mothers need all the help they can get. C'mon shake a leg," Blaze commented as the trio slowly walked through the golden arched doorway.

Once inside they headed straight for the hollowed safe haven. All three of them walked into the chamber without a sound. It was huge the spectacular chamber. Every one of the stain glass windowpanes showed religious figures from all the religion. With scented white candles on golden stands lined the path, which lead right up to the golden alter. Falling to their needs they began to join others in prayer.

They spent three hours there. Praying and talking to the church staff about their problems in addition to woes. Each and every one of the leaders, of this exceptional house of worship, told them God helped one and all. With a blessing and thanks they left. On their way out Ruth bought some holy water. It felt like the water had called her.

When Ruth got home she found her mother asleep on the coach. She was shivering a bit so got a blanket for her. She then went up to her room to do her homework. She soon fell asleep though. Being both physical and emotional exhausted, from all that had been going on. Hours past quickly till it was almost midnight. The moonlight from the full moon shone beautifultifuly in her blue room.

Then something extremely weird and wonderful ensued. As soon as the dazzling silver moonlight hit the tiny bottle of holy water, it began to glow vibrantly. The radiant luminosity it produced awoke the slumbering maiden from her dreamless slumber.

"Huh?" as she slowly awoke from her dreamless slumber. Rubbing the lingering sleep from her eyes she gazed them at the bottle. She never seen water act this way before. Then she noticed to her bewilderment her palms were glowing the same color as the holy water.

"What is going on?!" she gasped aloud in fright. At the same time as the light shone even brighter, as the clock ticked closer to midnight. Out of the blue she recalled something that Kanda had a long time ago told her. The first lesson she'd ever learned in her training of water enchantment

"_Water is the source of life. Everything needs water to live. You can use it to heal life that been damage. This is the hardest magic of those who can use water. It can only be done during the full moon. Because that is when your power is at its zenith and the power of the life-giving liquid can be used for healing. Be forewarned my child. To do such a great act you have to use some of your own life force to activate this power. So be causations and used it only if you must"_

Slowly she took the water and even more slowly made her way to her mother. Once she had reached the living room she put her plan into action. As the moon reached its midnight point in the darken heavens above, she poured the glowing holy water upon her hands. Then she whispered a prayer and asked Obelisk for strength. She little by little then placed her hands upon her mother face. After that she used the blessed water to restore to health her eyes once and for all.

Almost immediately she fell upon, the azure carpet unconscious. She didn't see the blue aura surround her mother like chrysalis waiting for a butterfly to emerge. Nor did she see the wicked demon of sickness be purged from her mother body. She lay there for hours till her father came home at last. He picked her up and carried her to bed.

The next morning when the Taylors went to the hospital, the doctors were stunned speechless from Serenity mysterious revitalization. Ruth smiled weakly at her mother who gave her a big hug.

As Tristan went to fetch their car, Ruth noticed Ryo, pulling up to the hospital parking lot. Racing over to her friend she informed them of the good news. Ryo was pleased at the unearthing of Ruth new abilities.

"I'm so glad you're able to heal your mother. But I don't think it can help my mother though. Something as amazing as that certainly can only be done, under the right circumstances. However my mother is going into the hospital today. The doctors plan to eliminate the tumor. Then she'll be in the hospital for a week after that. But I'm overjoyed she getting the help she needs."

"I think if God does exist he played a small part in healing our mothers. Hope it all works out for you. You've all our friends love and support," showing her the golden friendship symbol glowing on their hands. With a smile Ryo vanished into the hospital with hope in her heart.


	11. Holiday Spirit

Holiday Spirit

The silver bells seem to sing familiar carols, as Jack Frost worked his winter magic, over Domino. Winter had come to the bustling thriving city, transforming it into a winter wonderland. Christmas enchantment along with all other holidays was in the air with a joyous spirit, for the pure souls to breath into their beautiful souls. 

The frosty breeze whistled joyously all the way through the enormous city. On its winter wings, it carried the happy laughter of naïve children. The young fawns played blissful in the mushy white powered descending upon the city. Their reindeer games frolicking about in utter naivety. Whereas their elders and parents, the bucks and the does, had the other cursed side of the winter snow. Driving and cleaning driveways. Not fun.

The children were each was busy with their own kind of wintry weather fun. The Regents worked together cleaning the streets up. Joei used her ka of the phoenix to liquefy the snow. Followed by her cousin Ruth, taking the melted slush and snow, and then using it to create beautiful ice sculptures. Blaze went toe-to-toe with Jack Frost magical whistling, so the wind wasn't so cold and the air was slightly warmer.

Out on the lake Z.Z. and her best friend Jessie were training hard. To hopeful master their figure skating skills, for future competitions. They're joined in their effort, by young Maha. She was a killer blader on pavement, so ice was a great challenge. Furthermore she and her cousin were enjoying seeing ice, plus snow for their first time. 

While the girls danced upon the frozen water, the boys had been drafted. Jay and Seymour were at war with Maverick. His telekinesis made it so; he was a one-man snowball army. Yet he didn't mind Ace helping out. With his help they out-matched the pervious snowball champs easily. 

Ryo was currently making use of her telepathy. It made it very easy to procure everyone the perfect gift. She was also trying, to get something for beloved mother. She'd survived getting the tumor removed, thank god. So she was going to make sure her, present was the best. She along with Yani, were taking great pleasure in the Domino City Mall. The pair laughed gleefully as they shopped. Each of them also made sure to make a contribution, to the entire Santas roaming the mall.

Every one of the kids enjoyed this time of year. Not just for the giving or the gifts. They if truth be told, enjoyed the family plus friends, as well. But they also enjoyed this time for another reason. This was the one time of the year, which they'd use their magical gifts openly. Every one of them had found, clever ways to make use, of their magical gifts. It made the enchantment around them more real.

All the families were happy too. Their places of work made the holiday even better, for both themselves and the rest of the world. It seemed to be a happy time of year for one and all. All and sundry was expecting a big bonus. Plus other holiday treats. For the adults work was like play during this time of the year.

The twins were particular, in high spirits, about it being Christmas time. It meant that they'd also, become 11 on the same day, as Christ's son. So as they helped, their parents decorating the house, they also drooled eagerly over, the presents under the tree. Aziza had magical conceal most of them beforehand. Although she left a small number, of them under the tree so the kids could've some fun.

While Jay and Z.Z. were out playing at the playground, their parents decorated their home. Atem and Yugi worked upon the tree. Yugi wasn't happy he needed a stepladder to reach the branches. They're aided by Basest with this endeavor. Aziza was currently in the kitchen. She was with great care baking an assortment of food. All this food was for, both work plus their Christmas celebration. 

Across town at the Kaiba's mansion Uta was shaking her own gifts. More often than not, her family went to exotic places for the holidays. But her mother, Kisara, had wanted to stay in town this year. She was presently overseeing the servants, decorating their enormous domicile. Kaibutt was working incredibly long hours at his corporation. Yet he was to some extent less, of an ass during the holidays. He wanted to be nice for Uta sake. He was creating her a very special gift at work.

Uta soon grew bored with the tons of gifts. Instead she turned on the TV. Just in time to catch the enchanting film "_The Polar Express_." She dearly loved all these specials a great deal. The stop animated classic, in addition to, the wonderful movies they produce, just for Christmas. She knew from her friends, that Robin the bus driver had, been showing a lot of memorable movies on her bus. Including "The Santa Clause" movies and her personal favorite "Three Days." It made her wish even more then ever to ride that bus. As the Polar Express was careening down a roller coaster like part of it rails, she speculate about her cousin. What was he up to?

Seymour loved to use his powers of illusion. It saved his family a great deal of money. He also loved using them, to entertain small children, and other unlucky folks. At the moment he was casting a lot of his powers, to generate a lot of mistletoe for kissing. He hoped to generate some for himself and Z.Z. So far no luck, he was thinking about asking Ace for help with that part. Right now he was busy using his magic to help his father outside of the house. 

"You've out-done yourself, Seymour. I've never seen the electric bill so low. Thanks sweetie. It's truly stunning what your brilliant mind can dish out. I think it's perfect," Rebecca chimed thoughtfully, as she came up the driveway, with presents under her dainty arms.

"Here let me help you honey. So how things going at work? I hope our Christmas party for the children, is going well," Mokuba said as he helped his wife out.

"It's going great so far. The little ones can't wait for it to arrive. This year is going to be the best one ever. I can feel it," as she hand her husband a few parcels. With a quick kiss on the cheek she went on elaborating the party at their agency.

"The tree is the most amazing sight. Adorn with all the precious decorations the children crafted. They even helped with making gifts, in addition to; offering the homeless people food plus presents is going well. I do say we've taught the young ones how to be truly charitable. Seymour can you, please switch those cerulean lights with gold? I think it look better with the house paint job," as she hugged her aqua colored coat closer to her body.

"Sure thing Mom. What do you think of it now?" as the family stood back to admire their son achievement. It was like a floating crystal palace of elation. Hugging tightly the family went inside to sip coco by the amber flames.

While the season brought, much cheer and joy, it'd also brought a lot of stress. Right now Marik was with Bakura, talking about that stress, among other things. He was presently staring his lavender eyes, upon the white sea of snow from the fifth story window, of Bakura office.

"So, Marik, have you been keeping a journal? I did strongly recommend. It was to you to help with your stress. So can I see it?" Bakura asked kindheartedly to the young man. Still staring out at the snow Marik handed over a thick ebony manuscript.

'I've been writing in it everyday after work. I also write in during my lunch break. It does help a little. Like that colorful stress ball you gave me. It keeps my anger in check. But every so often I still want to scream."

"I see you've been making a lot of entries, regarding your employment along with your family. Tell me, Marik. What about work is making you so stress? You've told me repeatedly in the past, that you love working at Eco-Inc. Has that changed at all?"

"No. It's wonderful to work there. Odion and I are quite contented there. Our current project is to make snowmobiles. We're trying to construct a unique kind of vehicle. We want ones, which can use the snow itself, as an energy source," sighing he sat back down in a plush bluish-purple chair.

"Working itself is stressful you know. No matter what kind of work you're doing. But it isn't the job, that stressing me out so much. It's rather a person I'm stress over at work," he told Bakura cryptically.

"A person?" Bakura repeat puzzled, as he looked up from Marik's journal. He pondered this confession from a moment. Then he noticed on the page, that there was a heart with the initials M.I. and R.G. Smiling sweetly at his old friend he asked the obvious question.

"Marik, is there a new woman in your life?"

Swallowing a glass of water hard, he smiled sheepishly. "Yes we've a new partner in my division. Her name is Rose Granger. She's so attractive, Bakura. She has long wavy red hair and the coolest green eyes. She has a good sense of humor and she incredibly intelligent. I've kinda of got a crush on her. She started working with us last week."

"There is nothing wrong with having a crush, my friend. But given your previous wife," Marik glared at him at the mention of that conniving bitch. He hadn't forgiven himself yet for being fooled by that philander witch.

Bakura's face got an awkward look upon it. He realized he messed-up. So he sipped some mineral water and went on quickly. "I can easily see why you're scared, to pursue this woman. Also it is very stressful as you're a single dad. Even with your sister and brother helping in raising your son, it can't be easy."

"No it isn't Bakura. I'm elated that Maverick seems to be in high spirits. He told me last night, he's got a crush of his own. A young lady named Libra. He says she beautiful. But she is also very introverted. She won't say or do anything with any of the other children. Yet he's been so kind to her. Furthermore I believe she values that kindness."

"There is a lesson to be learned in all of us, so please be kind to those around us. Yes kindness goes a long way. Any small act of love does. You did tell me you worry about your son. Tell me, Marik. Is there a reason that has you extremely concerned, besides the obvious?"

He looked frightened for a moment, by the simple inquire. For a few moments he remained very quite. Finally with a long sigh he confessed a secret he'd been harboring for a long time. 

"You know I was far from being human in my youth. Control by that monster. I'm exceedingly shameful of my past. Yet I've worked hard to overcome, what my dark side did. Nevertheless I fear my son also has a mischievous sprite within."

Bakura become silent. He sensed great trouble from his friend. Slowly he asked him to clarify. "We all have demons. Some of them are more threatening then others. Tell me, Marik. What kinda of demon has hold of your son?" 

"It's like mine was. It was born out of his negative emotions. It was created, from his abusive mother, treatment towards him. It's called Shadow Phoenix. I've had to teach him great strength of will to tame it. Yet if he loses control of his angry, even for a single moment, there is no stopping it. That is a great stresser. What's more even with my family help, I can't always deal with it."

"Hmm. Why don't you bring your son with you? Next time we meet. I can offer my help to him and you. Working together should help both of you. Our time is up for now. I've to go pick up my daughter from the mall. I'll see you next week same time same place." 

"Thank you, my friend. I've to go pick up my son and niece anyway. They're at the park, right now playing with their friends. I'll bring Maverick with me next time. Till then bye," as both men shook the other hands and left the office together.

It took both young men, about twenty minutes, to get to their desired location. Marik found his son and niece happily playing in the snow. It also looked as if Maha was busy, telling people their future. Smiling brightly, he let her finish with a blue-haired young man in a royal blue coat. She was grinning big time when he paid her for her task. 

"Maverick! Maha! Time to go home! Let's get going. Ishizu needs help wrapping gifts up! So let's go!" he called loudly as the children dashed quickly over to him.

"I wonder what Mama got for us? Do you think she bought me a new wheel? You know for my pottery?" Maha inquired intriguingly as she climbed into the car. Maverick was right behind her, but slipped on some ice and fell face first into the snow.

"You ok son? Nothing broken or sprained?" as his father helped him up.

"Nothing is wounded other then my pride," as he cleaned himself up. His father smiled at him, then ruffled his hair as they sent off for home. 

At the mall Ryo was currently browsing at Walden's Book. She had been trying to unearth a special book for her mother. Her mother loved to read romantic novels. Her favorite novelist was named Ella Lakewaters. Her lasted novel was "_Behind Stone Eyes_" and she planed to get it for her. On the other hand she was having a great difficulty finding it.

"Have you found it yet?" she called out to Yani. Yani was currently immersed in the mystery section. When she heard her name being called, she put back the large jade volume she'd been skimming. 

"No I've not found it yet, Ryo. I'm sorry; I got caught up in reading this new mystery book. It's called "Whispers of Wind Spirits." It's by my favorite author Prunella Twiggy. It's really interesting. I'll ask my godmother to get it for me. I'm taking you haven't been successful in your quest for your novel?"

"No I've not. Let's go ask someone if they have it. Dad will be here in a little bit. I want to get it before he comes. Look there someone over their in the paperback section. Let's ask them. Hello excuse me miss. I was hoping you could help me," she asked as she tapped the girl in the canary-yellow sweater on the shoulder.

Whirling around they saw it was their friend Kare. The ravishing Hispanic teen blinked her spicy green eyes in surprise. She obviously wasn't expecting to run into her friends. It took her a few moments to compose use herself, before speaking to them.

"Hi, you two, it's really nice to see you. I've not seen you at school lately. So this is a nice surprise. What book are you trying to find?"

"I didn't know you worked here. How long have you been doing this job?" Ryo asked curiously to her friend. 

"I've been working ever since September. I work part-time here. It pays well, and hopeful, I'll save up enough money for collage. My foster mother is really proud of me. She bought me this sweater, for working so long without problems," answered Kare as she finished stacking the books.

"Well I'm happy for you. I was hoping you could help me. I need a copy of "_Behind Stone Eyes"_ It's my present to my mother. She recently had a brain tumor removed and I want to get her something special. So do you've a copy of it?"

"That a pretty pricey tome. It's been selling like hotcakes. But I think we've a copy in the backroom still. Let me go check ok?" as she disappeared into an oval shaped door to the right of them. She came back a few minutes later with a huge book in her hands. "Here you go the last one. I hope your mother likes it. Do you have your Borderers Card with you? That save you some money on this," as she rang up the book. Ryo handed her a small plastic garnet card. With a quick farewell to their friend, the twosome headed to the mall entrance to meet up with Ryo's father.

Like with most lives, the days past rapidly. In next to no time it was Christmas Day. It was the Moto's turn, to host the annual Christmas social gathering, at their home. Every year the gang all took turns hosting the celebration at their homes. Just like they took turns organizing the "Back to School Week." 

Right now it was 9:38 a.m. Christmas day. Yugi and Atem were, upstairs about to welcome the, Egyptian Court to their humble home. The others were downstairs putting the finishing touches upon their home. 

"I'm glad this year it's our turn to host the party. Aren't you Atem?" Yugi asked as he removed the Key from around his neck.

"Yes Aibou I am. It will be nice to see my family at the party tonight. It's been far too long without contact with them. I've been feeling homesick for awhile now. I know that they're all in my heart," Atem spoke halfheartedly gazing at a ring on his left hand. It was his Egyptian family parting gift to him, when he'd received new life. So a part of them was always with him. Yet from time to time flesh and blood was better. With a lackadaisical smile he continued on to his husband.

"Yet I'm elated, for a couple of hours, they'll be here in the flesh. My mother spoke to me in a dream last night. She said she was bringing her parents with her. I've never really got to know my grandmother Solmina, but I knew my grandfather Shimon well."

"So he _was _your grandpa! But I'm taking it was deemed unsuitable, in your court to call him that? It weird how alike we are and yet how different we are!" as the pair laughed happily together. Laughing till tears came out. Then they used the Key to open the door of Space and Time.

Out of the small linen closet came a flood of people. All of Atem's court, his in addition to Aziza's parents, plus his grandparents. Each of the members of the court was handsomely clothed in chic clothes. A bit dazed but otherwise fine. 

"Welcome my friends and family! Glad to have you all here!" Atem remarked cheerfully as he hugged his parents tightly. 

"It's good to be here, son. Oh how we've missed you," Samira whispered into her son's left ear. With a kiss on his cheek she let him go. He didn't bother to wipe it off. He was so happy to see his family.

"Welcome one and all to our humble home. I hope you enjoy the party. We still have so much to do, before the other guest arrive. Maybe you could aid us in someway?" Yugi kindly asked to the Court. 

"We'd be honored to be of help to you, Prince Yugi. If thou would be pleased, I could oversee these duties. If that would be thy wish," spoke up a lady from the back. Yugi knew instantaneously, that this had to be Solmina, Atem's grandmother. She looked exactly like her daughter Samira, save for her hair. It was so black that ravens would be jealous of it. She wore it in two extremely long side pigtails. She was quiet attractive in Yugi's opinion.

"My mother used to be an overseer in the court. She made sure all the palace ran smoothly and that everyone was treated fairly as well as respectful," Samira explained to the stunned short man.

"We love all the, help you could give us, Mom. Grandmother I be deeply honored, if you be so kind, to lend your experienced hand. Here a list of what still needs to be done," handing the woman in the teal dress a slip of paper.

Solmina proved to be very good at getting things done. She had the women help get the food prepared. The magician pair was to systematize the presents. The men did the hard work of cleaning up. By the time the guests arrived everyone was done with their household tasks. 

The house was soon overflowing with people. Not one room was empty as the guest arrived. All of them brought a dish of some kind along with gifts. The kids happily played in the game room whilst their parents mingled. Dinner was to be served at seven. After dinner they then open the gifts. 

The Egyptian Court reveled in the chance to meet the crowd. It seemed like everyone was getting along well. A small number of, unsuspected guests showed up, as well at the party. Everyone was welcome to join in the celebration. So it didn't bother the Motos one bit with the overflow of people, they welcomed everyone.

Maverick had invited Libra over and she'd come somewhat reluctantly. Today Libra wore a bright tangerine hoodie with a coal black skirt. She was holding a large pan in her dainty little hands. She seemed rather overwhelmed by all the people. 

Aziza cordially greeted the timed young beauty. "Hello Libra and welcome to our humble home. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Killer Kwanza to you my friend. The kids are upstairs in the game room. Want to you go play with them. Let me take that it smells wonderful. What is it?" 

"It's blackberry herring pie, Ms. Keeper. I'm grateful to be here really. My sister and her husband are out at another social gathering. Maverick invented me, and this is better then being, home alone on Christmas. I'm sorry I don't have any gifts though," she whispered in a hush voice. She was still rather shy and withdrawn. But through Maverick kindness she seemed to become a little less.

Aziza hugged the little girl affectionately. With a warm smile she replied, "It's alright just showing up it a great gift. Don't be shy little one. Everyone welcome here. So go and have a good time ok?"

"Thank you, Ms. Keeper. I'll try to have some fun," as Maverick lead the young lass up the stairs to the other kids. While Libra still didn't talk much, she was a very good listener. She was also rather gifted, when it came to photography, plus gardening. The kids loved getting their pictures taken. She warmed up an enough to play a game of darts and win. It looked like she come out of her shell a bit by her glowing smile.

A few other people from the school showed up. There was small group, a mix of Linda, Danica, and Yani. They'd brought with them, a young woman in vivid harlequin clothes, named Tayler. She was going to be a student teacher, studying under Ms. Brittany the art teacher. She was a very kind soul with loving eyes and dazzling smile. 

"I'm honored to be chosen to work at your school, Mr. Motos. I find it to be a great privilege to work at such a life alternating school. I feel like I'm in for a big adventure and I can't wait to start down this road," as she shook their hands and nibbled on little hot dogs.

"It's our honor to have you part of our school. Go on and enjoy the party. We've tons of food and drinks. Punch for the kids and wine for the adults. We've a lot of meats, salads, nachos, and many other treats. You're more then welcome to have all that you like. See you after the holidays ok?" Atem said as he shook her hand. 

With a fleeting smile she disappeared to the dinning room where the other school staff members were snacking. One and all were having a small snack, before the formal dinner was severed. By the looks of it everyone was extremely ravenous. It was nice to have friends and members of the school board at their home.

Arianna and Jaden stopped by also for a short while. They couldn't stay long, as they're having a party, at the Pharaoh's Village with their friends. But they'd brought with them more then gifts for their family and friends. They'd brought an old friend Jesse. 

Maha who gone to refill, her drink notice the blue-haired debonair man. He's the same young man from the park. She had predicted that he'd be reunited with old friends. In addition to that a big surprise was on the way. It looked he'd gotten both. Jesse was the new Detention Duelist at the school and he was with his old friends. 

Maha grinned widely at the young man. She scampered nearer to hear what the hunky young man was saying to the Motos. The adults sipping their wine didn't notice her as the young man ranted. He seemed rather pleased to be with both friends and in their presences.

"It's nice to meet the famous duo. You guys are legends! Everyone who has ever dueled has wished to be you two! It's nice to know I'm dueling for you guys. I never expect to, see my best bud again, but guess what? Now I'll see him everyday. My Crystal Beast and I can't wait to kick some ass! This will be a fantastic experience without a doubt!" he exclaimed gleefully as he accidentally hit Maha spilling her drink on her.

"My new sweater! It's ruined!" she wailed as Jesse hastily cleaned it up. "I'm sorry little girl. I didn't mean to. I'll pay to have it clean ok?" as his startling green eyes locked on with her navy ones.

For a moment Maha flushed scarlet as her cashmere sweater. With a nervous laugh she smiled at the young man. "It's ok sir. You don't have to that. My mom can get the stain out. I'm glad my prediction came true for you though."

"You're that girl from the park! I knew you looked familiar. Listen here a twenty to have the sweater clean. I'm really sorry about it. It was an accident. Again I'm sorry for ruining your sweater."

"It's ok. Thanks for being so kind about it. Have a good holiday!" as she disappeared up the winding stairwell. She was giggling like crazy as she bounded up them back to the game room. 

"You're a very kind soul, Jesse. I'm glad you're going, to be one of my best men at my wedding. Sorry we've to get going, you guys. Our friends are waiting for us. Hope the twins like are gifts," Jaden remarked happily to the trio.

"I'm positive they will, Jaden. You take care sis. Here are our gifts for you and your friends. I hope you all like them," Aziza replied handing her sister a few packages. 

"We're terribly sorry we couldn't stay longer. But we've plans with out friends back in the Village. I hope you understand sis. Call me later. I want to know if everyone enjoys the gifts my gang got for everyone."

"Will do, sis," as the blind sisters hugged each other tightly. With a final wave they left to go to their own party. 

Dinner went well. Even Joey managed for a change, not to get any on his face for once. The countless different food made all the taste buds go wild. There was more then enough to feed a small country with how much was at the table. 

Finally it was time to open gifts. Everyone was given one gift and then tore them open. The twins were the most excited by this. Their first gifts were from the Kaiba cousins. Uta had given Jay a pair of Forrest Gump running shoes. Seymour had given Z.Z. a charm bracelet; the charms were all seven of the Millennium Items. Both of them received a kiss on the cheek for this. 

Everyone was contented with all the gifts they'd received. But everyone already had the greatest gift anyone could ask for. True loving friends. That was the most priceless gifts anyone could ever ask for. 


	12. Who I am

Who I am

Who I am

Christmas break was over too soon. Once again school started up again. Everyone was a little down, yet their spirits were in next to no time lifted. This special school had that effect on all and sundry. It was extremely hard for anything, to be humdrum or mind-numbing, at this radical school.

Currently a large gathering of students were in Arianna's classroom. Prior to Christmas break, they'd been discussing religion effects, with current events. Such as lifestyle and abortion. It'd been an incredibly lively subject matter. However it seemed that Arianna was ready to move on to a new challenge.

"I know that the past month topic was eventful. I glad that we've gotten to really know one another. Throughout these vigorous discussions, on these critical and interesting topics you've chosen, to talk about. It's been quite exhilarating. But it's time for a new topic to talk about. So I'm issuing you this challenge," as she pulled her hair out of her face along with stroking Atemu's back. He wined amorously as she slipped him a treat. She then kissed his great jet-black head.

Atemu made the class extraordinarily engaging. Everyone loved him dearly. Furthermore he helped Arianna so much with the discussions. He was so adorable, in addition to, fun. It made this the coolest class ever. With these two no-one was ever bored that was for sure.

Everyone was staring intensely, upon the attractive blind woman, as she got a quire smile upon her face. What kinda challenge did she have in mind? They'd always talk about every day life issues, along with their own life predicaments. So what could she possibly, have in mind?

"We've had a discussion, a great deal about others predicaments. We've also gotten some insight into your own lives. Now I would like you, to tell me in your own way, who you are. By scientific defection our DNA makes us humans or Homo-Sapiens. That tells what we are, but not who we are. Can you tell me who you are? I wish for you to tell me who you are, in your own self-expression. At the same time, I want you to figure out the difference, from what and do. Can you do that my children?" she asked cryptically with a sly grin upon her face.

She was very pleased with herself. She knew instantly, that she'd chosen the right issue, to get them to look inward. She'd never see herself in a mirror. On the other hand, she still knew who she was, within her beautiful soul. Now she wanted others to see themselves as they truly were. Yet she knew it'd take great deal of contemplating, to figure out what she'd meant.

Everyone blinked puzzlement from her proclamation. All of the young kids were perplexed plus flabbergasted by their teacher's riddle. What exactly did she mean by that? Not what or do? Why was she talking in such riddles? Well the song "In Harmony" played ending class. With a smile upon her angelic features, she then made one more announcement, as her students left.

"I give you all till the end of the month. That's all the time you've to figure out my riddle. Please think carefully young ones. And attempt to unearth what I mean. I'll see you'll tomorrow. Have a nice day. Oh and before I forget. I'll be one of your chaperones on the upcoming felid trip next week. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes we understand," the class all said in unison, as they quickly hurried away. Everyone was exchanging their thoughts about the riddle. They all concur; this one was a doozy for sure. Yet everyone was determined to decipher it one way or another.

"Aunt Arianna was sure being strange today. I don't get what she meant at all." Jay told Uta as they got a few books out of their lockers. She smiled amorously at her crush, as her Ka gem sparkled to life. The golden door swung open elegantly, thus allowing her to get her schoolbooks.

"Isn't how riddles are? That the obvious answer isn't the right one. You've to think about this one for awhile, before you can answer it," she replied kindheartedly as she withdrew a large gray hardback from her locker. "Ugh why do schoolbooks weigh so much?" as the book just missed hitting her dainty feet.

Jay swiftly snatched up the tome and handed back to her. For a single moment both blushed, as they smiled amorously at one another. It was like the rest of the world had vanished, as they gazed deeply into the others eyes. But reality hit extremely hard as the song neared its end. It quickly reminded them both, that they're at school. Furthermore they need to get to their next class or face detention. Neither was in the mood to Duel one of the GX gang members.

"Not sure my friend, but let's hurry up. We've Home EC with Mrs. Ida next. I hope you study hard last night. Because we've got a huge test on cakes and pastries today. You don't have to be concerned any Uta. After all that is your best subject. You really understand Home EC very well. Yet for some unknown reason Uta, you don't do so well, when it comes to the health part of it," as he took some of her books from her.

She gave him a charismatic grin as they flew to the nearest stairwell. "It's true I excel at Cooking Class yet when it comes to health I flop. But thank you for carrying my books for me. That was really nice of you," as they rapidly approached a wooden door.

It'd plentiful food curved into. In the center of the door was a stain glass window. It held the picture of the tree of life within its colored glass. He opened the door for her and she continued to smile at him.

As with all the other classrooms, it reflected its subject well. It was model to look like a five-star restaurant. Yet it had incredibly different icons for food, and health from around the world, with a marvelous blend of nature. All these uniquely designed rooms made the school so much more fun without a doubt.

Elsewhere in the music room Ryo, was thinking about the assignment too. She wasn't completely focused, on playing one of Bach's pieces. She kept thinking of the challenge and mess up.

"Miss Ryo!" scolded her teacher Mrs. Sheryl tersely to the young maiden.

"Yes, Mrs. Sheryl? Did I miss a key or something?" she inquired apprehensively, to the curly mahogany tresses lass. She didn't like way her starling jade eyes glared at her. Ryo always went to pieces when faced with dissatisfaction. She wasn't so courageous when others were unsatisfied.

"I believe you're not focusing entirely on the piece. You've messed up one of the greatest work ever created. Do you've an explanation, young lady?" Mrs. Sheryl inquired furiously to her favorite student. She wasn't elated by her poor performance that much was for sure. She was the kind of woman who demanded perfection of all her students.

"Umm…"

"Don't be so hard on her Sheryl. It was only a few missed notes. That how we learn in life, is it not? We make mistakes, so we can do better. We're teaching about different kinds of music remember? And if one makes a mistake, it isn't a big deal. I think you did marvelously Ms. Ryo. Very well without a doubt," Atticus praised the young maiden proudly.

With his sister Alexis help he'd got a job here at the school. As the assistant music teacher. More then a few girls were crushing on him. Yet he was very professional at all times. Furthermore did his best to give support, to each and every one, the students who were in the school choir or band. He was the one who taught them how to really swing.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Atticus. That is so kind of you to say," as she took her seat in the huge music hall. The juniors had for the past few weeks, been sampling different kinds of music. As well as learning about their greatest artists. For each kind of music style they'd learned, one of them was asked to play a small example.

Ryo was frequently asked to play the sample for her class. Given the fact, she was the most melodiously inclined. She was exceptionally friendly with Atticus. The two shared a bond as mentor and apprentice. He was exceedingly astounded with her talents, as she was astonished by his. So they help one another with their dreams of music fame.

"I suppose you've a point you, Atticus. Now let us learn more about this astounding young man. Please open your books to page fifty two. Yani will you please read aloud paragraph six?"

That's how it was like all day long. Every single one the students were baffled by Arianna's riddle. Not a soul understood what she'd meant. So in turn none of them had a solution to her mystifying inquiry. It was on everyone mind for sure.

"I can't get it out of my mind, Yani," Ace informed his attractive girlfriend later on that day. Both were sitting in the emerald green Mystic Elf booth. They're enjoying a pot of jasmine tea. They also had a large sundae between them waiting to be devoured. So they quickly dive into the ice cream delight.

The whole gang was currently chilling out at the Duel Club. The club was a blend of karaoke, dance, internet and duel. It also had a make-out room and a stress room. So it was the ideal hang-out, because you could do just about, anything you wanted. So it wasn't hard to find something fun to do. It had great food, drinks, music and more. Everything from the décor and the staff was themed in Duel Monsters. In short everything was beyond kick-ass cool! Kaibutt's club was the utmost location to intermingle in Domino City for sure!

The twins along with Kaiba cousins were in the mist of a tag-team duel. By the sound of it the Duel was really heating up. It appeared they're all giving it all they got. So by the sound of their laughter it was a romping good time they're having.

Blaze and Terry were dancing up a storm, out on the vibrate dance floor. Or at least Blaze was. Blaze was trying to teach Terry to dance. The irony of the scene was the fact the song, which was playing for the duration of, his dance lesson. It was "I don't dance" HSM2. It was very, plain as the nose on your face that Terry wasn't a good dancer at all. She unquestionably had two left feet and no rhythm at all. Yet it didn't discourage Blaze as he danced up a storm.

The rest of the teenage girls were in line to sing karaoke. Each one of them was bursting to sing something special to their beloveds. The GX gang members had also come for some downtime. The girls want to sing to impress their crushes.

The Ishtar cousins were deep into their own actives. They're in the computer section of the club. Maha was on the internet playing online games. By the sound of it she was really racking up the high scores. Maverick was with Libra checking out info on legendary photographers and their work. She'd just joined the yearbook staff. So she'd want to see others so she'd do well in that position.

They'd already been in the stress room. All of them had smashed their weekly plates for relieving their stress. It was very entertaining, to demolish plates to lessen constant worry. Yet no one had used the make-out room yet. But many were hopeful, that they'd use it before long.

"I think she made a lot of sense, Ace," Yani replied sweetly as she sipped her jasmine tea. Smiling brightly she went on. "She's asking us to look inside ourselves. To figure what makes us who we are. I mean we are human. That does tell us what we are, but who we are is a very different matter."

"I suppose you're right. I mean I've a unique bloodline. But there is more to me then just my ancestry. I'm a good honest person and I can be a bit klutzy. I guess you're right. I'll have to think it over a bit. It will be awhile before I can truly express who I am. Hey Blaze! Nice moves," as his cousin and his girlfriend sat down next to them.

"Thanks cuz. Pass the tea please. I'm really thirsty from all that dancing. I was thinking for Ms. Arianna assignment I could dance while I express who I am," as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"I think that be a clever idea, Blaze. It'd be most entertaining. Yet again I wish I went to your school. Its sounds load of fun undeniably. The present project that, my teacher Lucinda, has given me is rather boring compared to your challenge. I've to put pen to paper a report on origins of African folklore. It is interesting yes. But not as thrilling as yours," Terry expressed in a depressed tone. Blaze took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I think it sounds like a splendid idea. I'm sure you'll have a good time with it. I wish I'd have a bit more fun. But lately my home life been less then fun," as he sipped his tea slowly.

"Aunt Tea running you ragged? How long before she gets that blasted cast off anyway?"

"She gets it off next Saturday. Thank God! However she still won't be capable to do anything athletic for a month," sighing heavily. Terry offered him a cinnamon cookie to sooths his woes. He ate it at a snail's pace, before he carried on with his mother physical condition.

"That means my father, has to still run the theater, on his own. In addition to that, it means Wakanda patience, is wearing even thinner. She's as cantankerous as the rest of us. Being of assistance to Mom, these past two months, has put all of us on edge. Still she's to do her duties. I still feel bad as does Gizmo, for putting her in this dilemma to begin with. At least when the cast comes, off she'll be able to help herself, more then she is able to now. These are the best cookies I've tasted. Where did you get them Terry?"

"I cook in the oven a bit. Cookies are my area of expertise. I also make Crème Brule quite well. Mom taught me to bake. It's how she unwinds after a full day, at the surgical table. When Dad wants to unwind he plays rummy. Here try some. I brought enough for everyone," as she offered everyone a cookie.

"Hey! Can I take your picture for the yearbook?" asked Libra optimistically as she quickly raced up to them. She held her silver and crimson digital camera, hopefully in her dainty hands. She seemed most enthusiastic to snap a photograph.

"Sure why not. I mean it's perfect. Everyone from school comes here to hang out at any rate. Beside I like getting my picture taken a lot," Ace replied as he smoothed out his dreadlocks.

"I didn't realize you've a vanity problem, Ace. I thought you're more humble then that," Yani whispered quietly as she elbowed him. Laughing chaotically as his tea got spilled all over his crimson shirt.

"Ha, Ha, go on laugh it up Yani dear. I know where your tickle spot is!" as he counter her by tickling behind her left ear.

"Cut it out you two buffoons! Sheesh! Every now and then, you make me ashamed to be your cousin cuz," Blaze retorted derisively as he threw napkin at Ace's head.

"Oh sir Blaze I've a favor to ask you. I saw you dancing a few moments ago. You think you'd do a little more? So I can add that to the yearbook as well?" Libra inquired with anticipation as she readied her camera.

"Sure thing, babe. I'd absolutely love to do that for you. Now everyone give their best 100 watt smile!" as she snapped their picture. She took a few more of them. Then she followed Blaze and Terry back to the dance floor to get some more.

"I'm so delighted Maverick submitted, quite a few of my photos, to the yearbook staff. I'd be too inhibited to join on my own. He really did me a great, act of kindness, by that endeavor. Now I've more fun things to do with my time. I'm thankful I've you guys as friends. Say cheese!" as she snapped more photos.

Everyone was having a romping good time. It seemed to last forever as everyone joined in the exhilaration. Everyone was in high spirits for sure. It was such an honor and joy, to have each other. More importantly, it was even better to have someone, to let down your hair, together with. It was so fantastic to have true friends. Even more fun to hang-out with them in such a cool place. Life wasn't worth living without someone to share it with. No doubt about that one!

Libra took about a dozen photos of the gang. She was about to; snap one with Maverick looking especially ludicrous. When all of sudden somebody seize her arm. Then tug her roughly yanking her off her feet. Everyone was stunned by this and ran to her side.

"Hey! Let me go you fiend! I said let me go… Oh Aqua," as Libra's exquisite eyes looked at the irritated expression on her older sister face. She was without a doubt extremely pissed off. All of Libra confidence was smash to smithereens, as she gazed terrified into her older sister demonic eyes.

"How are you doing sis? I what I mean to say is. What are you doing here?" she asked submissively. She broke her petrified gaze by looking at her onyx ankle boots. Her sister silvery-blue eyes looked like a predator about to dine on her prey.

"I've been looking all over for you! You're supposed to come straight home after-school. I'm severely dissatisfied in you, Libra," Aquarius bellowed deafeningly at the petite young maiden. Libra cringed and become really quiet. She looked like a scared stiff rabbit that a fox had cornered.

"I can't believe you! Honestly Libra! How could you, my sister! Come to such a retarded location? Have you no shame? Any respect for our family? Huh?!" All the time she was yelling at her, she also shook her brutally. Not a soul was breathing or speaking as Libra sister continued to assault her in front of the bewilder multitude.

"It's utter absurdity and ridicules this joint. It's positively unholy crap! What a joke basing a club after such a stupid retarded card game. Mr. Kaiba must be out of his gore! Now come little sister, it's time to go home." Aquarius commanded decisively to her younger sister in a viper-like voice. Grabbing her right arm tightly she dragged her sister out the sliding glass doors.

"Man is she cruel or what? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Maverick retorted angrily his fist pale white and shaking. His lavender eyes flashed a dangerous shade of black for a moment. Maha swiftly began to massage his shoulders. Anything to calm him down before the Shadow Phoenix could be set free.

"Take it easy, Maverick. We can't control anyone but ourselves. Besides you know better, then to let the beast get the better of you. Your father be awfully dishearten if you lose it. I'm not saying she's being a jerky bitch, because she is. Yet we can't do anything about it at the moment. C'mon we should all be getting home. It's nearly supper time anyway. C'mon we can't miss the bus."

The gang didn't see the young maiden for a few days. She didn't rematerialize till it was time for the field trip. Arianna and Tayler were in charge of the students today. They're taking a head count when Libra arrived. She was the last one to get on the bus that day. She looked dreadful. It looked like she'd been crying for a long time due to her blood shot eyes. Plus she looked a bit thinner as if she'd not eaten in awhile. Without a word she calmly took her seat next Maverick.

"Hi, Libra. Long time no see. Have you been sick or something?" he inquired intriguingly to the gorgeous lass. She didn't say anything to the handsome young lad. Merely turned away, and looked out the window, with a look of melancholy upon her pale face.

"Here have a candy bar. I think it will cheer you up some. You look ravenous anyway," as he offered her a Duel Monster Candy Bar. With a small smile she wolfed down the candy bar quick as lightning.

The candy bars had been one Pegasus's more recent ideas. He'd come up with countless witty ideas, for ways to promote his card game. He'd thought of billions of ideas. Like the standard ideas. Cereal, candy, toys, games, clothes ect. But he'd many other remarkable ideas such as art supplies and stuffed animals and pet food. He sure was a clever chap without a doubt.

Libra still didn't say anything as the bus pulled up to Eco-Inc. Everyone was in a good mood but her. Field trips more often than not made anyone enliven. For the reason you're out of school. In addition to that you'd no homework. Still Libra seemed rather heartbreaking and miserable

"Libra! Tell me what's wrong. Please I want to help you."

"You can't help me nor can anyone save me. I can't even save myself. Just let it go and enjoy the trip today. I want to be left alone," she replied quietly to him as she dashed into the building weeping.

The field trip was exceptionally pleasurable as well as enlightening. The CEO Lacey Planet escorted them all over the miracle conglomerate. Explaining how everything was created to benefit the Earth. She also enlightened the youngsters, on ways to help the planet themselves. She also made it a point, in reminding them of an important fact. Without the Earth there was no life to enjoy. So to live and get pleasure from entertainment and technology, the Earth had to come first.

"I hope you all enjoying our excursion. I'm elated you enjoyed having a healthy lunch as well. Here all the extra food goes to charity or to a compost heap in the back. Here we grow a lot of our food. Eco-inc works in conjunction with many other companies. Which include the Domino City Botanical Gardens, in addition to the Domino City Wildlife Preserver, to name a few of them. The power is yours to save this world. Now up ahead you'll meet up with a few of our vehicle designers. Hurry up quickly please!" commanded the green-haired young CEO to the young group. She strongly resembled a female Captain Planet as her husband did.

They almost immediately came, to a came to a flamboyant teal chamber, with matching glass doors. The children could make out a lot of people working on the assembly line, along with computers testing things, and much more going on. Out the sliding glass door came Marik and a young woman with red hair.

"I like your idea, Marik. It sounds like a very plausible idea indeed. It'd greatly help us with the existing development. Oh hello," the scarlet haired lass said with a hint of embarrassment. She wasn't expecting her boss to drop in on her that was for sure.

"Mrs. Planet! We weren't expecting you to be here for another hour," Marik stated as he flushed the same scarlet color as the woman hair was.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Ishtar and Ms. Ganger. Lunch was finished earlier then anticipated. I've brought the children from the Pharaoh Yugi School. We've quite a large crowd today. It's a mix of different grades. So what is this idea of yours?"

"Well, milady we've finally done it. We at long last have done it. We've found a way to convert snow and use it for running winter motor vehicle. It's rather simple really. To produce a battery that can convert, the moisture in the snow into an energy source," replied Marik smoothly as he pulled his long sandy locks out of his face.

"We've also found way, Milady, to recycle old war vehicles, into more constructive equipment. For instance Mrs. Planet, we've taken aged tanks, from the bloody wars of the past. Then we've convert them to suite agricultural purposes. This should be a great way to fight world hunger. Plus a step forward to peace," Rose added as she tossed her rich read hair.

"That is very nice to hear. Could you show these children around a bit? I need to make a quick phone call. I won't be long but please take care of them will you?"

"Sure, c'mon kids. You can look but don't touch," Rose requested sweetly as she guide them into the chamber. It was by far the most attention-grabbing room they'd visit that day. Everyone was ogling at the prototype cars along with motorcycles. Even more of them were eyeballing the snowmobiles.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ishtar? Ms. Ganger. Is it ok if I snap some photos for the yearbook?" requested Libra apprehensively to the youthful pair.

"I don't mind. Go right ahead sweetheart," Rose replied benevolently to the pre-adolescent girl. She smiled a warm angelic smile to the timorous young schoolgirl. Libra seemed to grow a bit more contented by Rose's kindheartedness.

"Thank you very much."

In next to no time the field trip finished. Nevertheless one and all had had an excellent time. Now they'd focus on their assignment for Ms. Arianna. One and all had finally figure out what she'd meant. What they were human, but what they did was school, dueling or any other activities. Who they were was determined extremely in a different way. They're thoughts, feelings, and beliefs. Along with their hopes, dreams, strengths, weakness. It was what was inside each of them made who they are.


	13. Love doesn't happen a particuarl way

Love doesn't happen a particular way

Love doesn't happen a particular way

It was a rather warm February night. Atem and Yugi were busy in the kitchen. Atem was making dinner whist Yugi, was on the phone talking with Dan. He was discussing their latest venture called "Angel of Mercy." It was about distributing provisions to those in remote locations in need of help.

"Yes Dan, that sounds like a swell idea. Keep up the donations. I'll send Gabriella to help you ASAP. You've a very good heart. I hope this is as successful as our other plans. I must go know. Dinner is almost done. I'll see you around good-bye," as he hung up the cell phone.

"I think aibou this is one of our best ideas yet. I love helping people, its so self rewarding. Plus one good deed leads to another. So taking the movie "Pay It Forward" example to reality is a good thing, very good indeed. Tell me Yugi, how does this taste to you?" Atem asked as he held out a metal soup ladle.

"Hmm taste wonderful. You're getting better at this cooking thing. But I think a little more rosemary, would give it a bit more of a kick. Try adding a pitch to it ok? I'll check on dessert. Chocolate strawberry cheese cake, delicious! It's my favorite dessert. My family simply finds it irresistible!" as he checked to make certain it was satisfactory.

Yugi loved making this cake for his mother and father. He always in his youth had made some to celebrate his parents return. They're usual in other countries for his dad's business. He didn't get to see them as frequently as he liked. So when they did come home he always had it ready to welcome them home. But since his grandpa loved it so much he always had to hide it!

Atem smiled at his husband as he stirred the bouillabaisse. He remembered clearly the first time he'd dine on this lip-smacking dessert. His aibou had prepared for his parents for their homecoming. That is when throughout course of fated events, which led them to declare their love to one another. It was beyond doubt something worth celebrating the day. It was the day when they truly became aibous. He was forever indebted to Aziza. For all she'd done for them on that extraordinary day. She along with all their friends had done beyond doubt stupendous things on that destined day. She had saved both their lives on that day vie creating the real Monster Reborn. Without her both Yugi and himself would be dead.

Atem stopped stirring the soup for a moment. He breathed in the heavenly aroma of his husband handiwork. With a blissful sigh he declared his thoughts aloud to his beloved husband. "Yes it is quite scrumptious. Maybe we could have some on Valentine's Day. It'd be nice don't you think?"

"It sounds like it'd make for a romantic evening. Is there anything else, you want done for the day of love, Atem?" inquired Aziza as strolled leisurely into the kitchen. She'd a lot of shopping bags with her. With a glowing smile she kissed each boys cheek.

"I'm sorry for being late. The shopping center was a madhouse today. But I did get some new clothes and the other things on the list. I'm so elated the car can drive it's self. I wish I could drive but I can't. Still it's nice that the neo-eco cars can do it themselves. I bought a new glass figurine for the cabinet in the living room. It's a pegacorn. I think it will look nice, it sure feels nice," as she rapidly began to put things away.

"I'm sure it will. I'll put it away in our collection cabinet," Yugi replied as he took a small white package from Aziza. He opened it a crack and saw a beautiful glass pegacorn with rainbow wings and golden horn. Aziza if truth be told did have outstanding taste.

"So where are the twins?" Aziza inquired curiously as she set the table. She used some of her magic to aid her. It also made the table look more dazzlingly. With a smile she lit some scented candles she'd bought at the Hallmark store.

"They're upstairs doing book reports. Z.Z. is doing one for "_Go Ask Alice_" and Jay busy with one for _"Speak_" Both books deal with real critical issues. For example drugs in addition to rape, both are serious issue that must be dealt with. I'm pleased they picked these books to write a report on them," Atem informed her as he stirred the tomato broth leisurely.

"Sounds good. Now back to the matter at hand. What do you want to do for Valentine's Day? I could take the kids to the movies. That way you two can be alone. I also could cook you the most romantic meal ever."

"Actually this year we'd like you to join us," Yugi replied pleasantly as he came back into the room. He then put various fresh flowers, in to a semiprecious stone vase on the table, along with an eye-catching lilac and cerise silk tablecloth

Aziza was startle by the pronouncement. She nearly burned the silk tablecloth. She only just caught the candle before a fire could spring up. With a deep breath she turned to face Yugi with a puzzled expression. It took her a few moments to gather her voice.

"Me? But why would you want me to join you?"

"Isn't it obvious Mom? They want to have hot sex with you!"

"Jay!"

"But it's true Dad. All grown-ups want in life is two things. That is either to win the lotto or have sex. What else makes an adult happy?" Z.Z. retorted truthfully as she and her brother burst out laughing. They'd both smelled the flavorsome feast from up in their rooms. So they had come to see if it was done. But it looked like they should've finished their book reports instead.

"Children!" hissed their mother furiously. She rapidly whipped around and glared daggers at them. The pair fell quickly soundless, and began to back away. At the same time as, their mother ready an energy sphere in her right hand. "Do you desire me to bathe your mouths out with soap?!" she cried out wrathfully to her trembling children, who were nearly at the staircase.

"No!"

"I think it best, if you two finish your homework. It'd be far less dangerous then sticking around here. You're mom not in the best of moods. Dinner is still half-hour away. Now both of you quickly scoot back up the stairs," Yugi swiftly suggested to his children.

"Yes Daddy. Let's book it," both answered back as quickly as they bolted. The sound of their doors slamming shut. With humph Aziza tossed her hair and took a seat at the table.

"I wasn't going to hurt them Yugi. But of their mouths could use a good rinsing out," sighing "I don't know where they got that kinda idea. But I don't think all grown-ups think of sex and gambling all the time. Though I must admit, it'd seem we do think of it habitually."

"I would've to agree with you. But we both still want you to spend the day with us. After all you're much as our wife as we're husband to each other. You did bind yourself to us. Not to mention you love us more then anyone else has," Atem spoke up as he sprinkled a little rosemary into the soup.

"I never thought of it that way. But I guess it's true. I do love you both so much. As I always say. '_To save a life you need keep the heart beating, rather you give it a reason to beat.' _ You two both give my heart a reason to beat."

"So you'll spend the day with us?"

"If that is your wish then yes Atem."

"Good now let's finish up with dinner."

At dinner the children enlighten, their parents about their own plans for Valentine's Day. "We're thinking of going to the Love Story Movie Marathon down at the theater. I was hoping to take Uta to watch "_The Princess Bride_." Jay explained as he sipped his soup vociferously.

"Jay please be more polite when eating, alright?" his dad request kindly as he ate his baked potato.

Dinner tonight was tomato soup, broccoli, applesauce, plus baked potatoes. With the lip-smacking cheesecake for dessert. It was a fine feast without a doubt. Healthy as it was tasty.

"Ok Dad. I will. Oh Daddy I was hoping to borrow your Key. I want to get Uta some of the Blue Eyes' Tears. I think she really like them. After all, girls go crazy for flowers."

"We shall see about it son. I think it sounds like a fine idea for sure. You two behave and I'll see about lending you my Key. So why do you like Uta, Jay?" Yugi inquired intriguingly to his son. He paused for a moment to sip some of the scrumptious bisque.

"Atem you really did a good job with this soup. It's positively the best I've ever tasted," as he enthusiastically guzzled, more of the rich as well as hearty soup down. He ended up getting a red ring around his mouth. Atem handed him a napkin to clean his adorable face off.

"Thank you Yugi. That's really nice of you to say. I must admit cooking wasn't something they taught me in my youth. Pharaohs didn't need to become skilled at the fine art of cooking to rule. Still it does come in handy to know how to cook a few things."

"Yes it's important to know many things to get by. I'm pleased our school teaches such skills as cooking to young ones. It will better prepare them for when they reach adulthood. I think it was one of your most clever ideas, to including that in the core curriculum, my friends. Now back to you young Jay. Please carry one your feelings towards young Uta. We're all ears," his mother stated tenderly as she nibbled on the alien broccoli.

"Well let's see why do I like her? Well she's a wild one. She got her mother compassion along with empathy. She's got father drive in addition to determination. So she's got the best of both of her parents. I like it she's got the guts to participant in motocross. She's a true friend without a doubt. I think she needs to learn to be a bit more open with her feelings. Furthermore needs a boost of self-worth. Every now and then she isn't so self-assured with herself. Nevertheless she's so attractive within and out. So that why I like her."

"So how to you feel about Seymour, sweetheart?" Aziza inquired pryingly to her daughter, as she sliced the cake up for everyone. Her daughter turned a vibrant shade scarlet at the query. For a few moments she was too shock to verbalize. When she finally could speak once more, it was not extremely unproblematic to comprehend her words. Seeing as she was stuttering.

'I'm…not… in… love with him!"

"Don't be bashful and don't rebuff Z.Z. It does not a soul any good to be in denunciation."

"Mom! Why would I like Hawkeye? That's absolute ridiculousness that what it is! Just for the reason that, every now and then, he can be really hilarious? Or that he's dependable, in addition to, generous? Hawkeye helps out a lot of people as he's a dedicated volunteer. So yeah that is an admiral quality. He's got his father heart and his mother's brains," as she toyed with her food while still blushing vividly.

"Yet he can be extremely immature along with irritating at times! Yet he's charming along with adorable. His laugh is one of the best sounds I've ever heard. He's also sometimes rather bad-mannered plus boorish. His table manners could use some work, that for sure. On the other hand, he's a decent human being."

"So are you going to say it out loud or not?" her daddy pressed her gently. Being in love was never an easy thing to handle. Yet he could tell she was in love. It was undeniably that both his children where, head over heels in love, by the Kaiba cousins.

"Well at least out loud I won't say I'm in love. But yes just for you I'll say it. I love that boy. I just don't want him to know it just yet. So can we go to the movies for Valentine's Day?"

"Of course you can. I'll call Kaiba later and organize it ok? Now tell us more about these book reports you're doing?" their dad inquired as the family went on with their dinner.

Across the city at the Kaiba mansion, Uta along with Seymour, were having a parallel conversation. Kaibutt had invited his brother family over for dinner. So while they dined their children were talking about the same subject. Young love. Right now Kaiba looked most discontented as his daughter carried on about her crush on Jay Moto.

"He's very daring, benevolent, as well as dependable. He's always there when you need him. Jay is one of the most open-minded people ever. I adore is warm eyes and his long hair makes him so sexy. He can be quick-tempered along with reckless. But he's a good soul Daddy. He's got dad's courageous soul, his daddy pure heart and his mother unbreakable spirit."

"Sound like he'd be a good match for you, Uta. What are you two planning on doing this Valentine's Day?" her mother inquired inquiringly as she cut her daughter's steak for her. Uta flipped her sky-like hair behind her shoulders before answering.

"He wants to go to the movies. I desire to see the movie _"Princess Bride_." I hear it quite thrilling. One of the best love stories ever. It sounds perfect for a romantic evening. So I hope he ask me to it. He has not asked yet but I'm sure he will."

"I want to take Z.Z. to that. I've been planning something rather special for her. She is just as short-fused as her brother. She is also rather impatience with zero tolerant to those who hurt others. But she's so intelligent, thoughtful and graceful. Like an angel when she skates. I think she's the most beautiful girl ever," Seymour confessed as he ate his veggies under his mother vigilant blue eyes.

"I think it's rather sweet. I hope that everything works out for you son. If you don't mind brother, we best be going. We've a mountain of paperwork knee-high to get through tonight. Thanks for the delicious dinner and apple pie, Kisara. It was most mouth-watering. We'll see you later. C'mon on Seymour, Rebecca let's hit the road," Mokuba announced as he took a pink package from Kisara.

"I'm glad you like my pie. I made an extra one for you to take pleasure in at home. See you later Moki. It's was nice to see you and your family. I hope your surprise nephew, for the princess is a good one. Bye now!"

"See you later cuz. Make sure you do your book report. You know how Mrs. Kailee gets if you don't do your homework."

"Don't worry Uta. I won't fail to remember to do my book report. Mine's on "_A Day When No Pigs Die"_ So what's your one on?" as she handed him his neon orange coat. He slowly tugged it on and flipped his long dirty blond hair. Uta giggled at him for a moment then replied.

"My book report is on "_Where the Red Fern Grows"_ I already have it completed. So you best step on yours. I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?" as the cousins hugged one another tightly.

"Kay! See you later, Uta!" as he waved good-bye to his uncle family. With a swift bow he ran out to the aquamarine vehicle. With a final wave from his parents who soon joined him outside.

For a moment the dinning room got very quite. Then Kaiba got up with a scowl on his face. He wasn't happy and he was about to make it know.

"Dear daughter. I wish you consider liking another boy. Any other boy would be far better then Jay Moto. You deserve the best, and I don't want you to throw your life away, by chasing the wrong one."

"But Daddy, Jay is so breathtaking. Are you going to let a stupid pointless grudge, control your life forever? You lost so what? Who really cares? If you can't accept losing then you'll never win. So Yugi and Atem are better at Duel Monster! Big deal! But I forgot you can't let anything go," Uta remarked furiously with her back turned to her father, so that he couldn't observe her irritated grimace.

"Watch your mouth Uta. I don't enjoy what is coming out of it!" warned her father crossly. He wasn't happy with his daughter at all. He went to force her to look at him, yet Kisara got between the two. With a pleading look to her radiant azure eyes, she tried to bring to a standstill, the coming skirmish involving her loved ones. Yet it didn't seem to be. Kaiba was still displeased, and so was his daughter. Both were more then ready, to go head to head, and there was nothing Kisara could do about. All she could do was gaze at them, wordlessly as they began to exchange verbal blows.

"But it's true! You're so obsessed with winning Daddy, that you're blind to the truth. True winners accept losing. Furthermore they're on familiar terms with humility! You also show no respect for anyone, with you icy demeanor. You'll by no means be the victor ever! You don't recognize how to be triumphant at all. Whether it is Duel Monster or life! You're so oblivious, in addition to, such an ass! I'm going to my room, see you later Daddy!" as she stormed up the winding staircase with hot tears of anger falling from her blue eyes.

For a few moments both of her parents, were too flabbergasted to speak. Then Kisara regained her voice. At a snail's pace she strolled over to her husband. Then she kissed him on the cheek. His anger slowly melted away on his handsome face. He turned and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and she spoke aloud her thoughts upon the fight.

"She's got a point my love. You need to learn to let things go. Beside I considered Seto; it's rather adorable, that she finds Jay so alluring. Honey you need to let go and move on. Uta is growing up. What's more you need to let her be true to herself. Beside with her gone for the night, we can have a little privacy. If you let her go Seto, I can make your night worth wild," batting her eyelashes seductively. She flipped her long hair as she ran her dainty finger all over his chest. She was really displaying the full on flirt. It was more then enough, to reel in the fish. She got him, hook, line, and sinker with one look.

"I'll consider it, Kisara. If you can make it worth my wild," as they pair embraced into a tender kiss. Unaware to them Uta was watching with a romantic smile, upon her face. With a great sigh she expressed her thoughts aloud.

"I wish I could find love like that," she whispered to herself. Uta stared longingly as her parents continued to kiss. She spied on them for awhile dreaming away. She wished with great desire, to kiss the angelic lips of her beloved Jay. After a few more moment, she dashed to her room, when her parents went back to talking. She could perceive sound them quarrel for a few moments then settle down. She wondered for a few moments if her mother had succeeded in inducing her father. Uta greatly hoped she had. She turned on some of her favorite music then spent the rest of the night, dreaming a romantic fantasy.

At dawn the next day love was now on everyone minds. In view of the fact that, it was the season of love, the school had transformed, into a shrine of love. Roses and pink hearts bejeweled every inch of the school. It was plainly apparent that cupid was working overtime.

At the moment Joei, was in the Detention Dome, flirting away with Syrus. She had given him a chocolate heart-shaped cake as a gift. They gleefully ate away at it. While eating her third slice she brought up her purpose.

"So, Sy I've a favor I desire from you. I hope you joined me on a little venture. My family is going to the small airfield on Valentine's Day. My parents won a contest for the Twilight Voyage. It's a hot air balloon ride over the city throughout sunset. But I'm going to go skydiving that day and I want you to join me," as she placed a piece in his mouth.

For a few moments it appeared the young sky haired lad was chocking. So he quickly washed it down with pink lemonade. As soon as he could verbalize, for a second time he sounded exceptionally hysterical.

"Syrus are you ok? Speak to me please!"

"I'm ok right now. But are you serious? It sounds rather disquieting along with treacherous. I mean think about Joei! You're willingly jumping out of a plane, for god sakes! How can you be certain that your shoot will open? I don't know if I could do it. I've enjoyed rock-climbing with you. Even if that still scares me some. Not as much as it used to, but I'm more then unsettle by this suggestion. I mean I've to ask if you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy by far. But it's in all probability, the closest I'll get to flying. I'm not Blaze you know. I can't take to the air, on every occasion I desire to. The only exception of that malicious rule is when I'm in Regent mode. I like the sense of adventure of this. I want to enjoy it with you. When I'm with you I feel so content and overjoyed. Syrus please consider it," as she got up from her seat. Grabbing her lilac knapsack she blew him a kiss and left him to consider her offer.

Not to faraway in the music hall Ryo was with Atticus. From time to time the pair got together, so that they could've a private gathering. Atticus was great assistance to young Ryo. He was the perfect teacher, in addition to, sounding board for her and others. Atticus helped numerous students surreptitiously, with their musical talents. He loved to hear and help them all. He worked everyday after-school with the band plus school choir. So if you desired a private session with him, you'd to have it arranged, for times before practice. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4:00 to 6:00 he worked with the choir. On Tuesday and Thursday he worked with the band. So he was an extremely busy young man.

Today before school got underway Ryo, had summoned Atticus to aid her. She was working on a new composition, so she wanted his opinion on it. Propped up on the sleek grand piano, was a celestial blue notebook, with a singing dragon. Ryo hands flew over the keys, as wonderful music emitted from the piano. After a few more breath stealing moments she ended. Turing her warm brown eyes upon the handsome face of her mentor, she asked courteously.

"Well, Sir Atticus what do you think? I know I messed up a little on the tempo and I forget to keep the rhythm going in the thirty second measure, but I promise it will be perfect in time for my recital."

"Ryo, my dear that was the loveliest composition I've ever heard. Your melody and harmony were in synch, the notes blended together perfectly. All you need to do is keep up the pace and you should do fine. I was wondering if you would allow me to write some lyrics for your music to accompany it. I would very much like to sing something with this music."

"I would like that very much Mr. Atticus. If you could come up with something to thing in alto to accompany my A major I think it would be a big hit. I know my parents and Mr. Aster would enjoy it. Do you think you could have your lyrics finished by Valentines Day?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Ryo. I got you covered on this class act!" both of them hugged each other. Both were unaware that someone was watching them. The figure remained silent as they broke off.

"I'm incredibly parched. How about I go to the teachers lounge, fetch us something to drink? School still doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. How does pink lemonade sound to you?" he asked with a dashing smile.

"I think that would be excellent. I'll clean up here while you fetch the drinks, ok?"

"Ok be back in a minute," as he vamoosed quickly from the music room. As soon as he was gone the figure moved into the light. "I was very impressed by that song. I do wonder what your muse was for that," spoke a soothing voice.

Ryo gasped in surprise. Clearly startle by the unannounced presence, she tripped over the sleek black piano seat. Only to have the figure catch her. Her ivory skin quickly flushed a stunning shade of scarlet seeing who caught her. It was her muse and lover Aster.

"I came in early to do some boring paperwork. I then heard the most enchanting melody. I thought a goddess had descended upon us. That song was so beautiful. I really enjoyed it Ryo. So how are you doing?"

"Thank you, Aster for the kind words. I've worked many long starry nights on it. I've been working, for ten long years on song. I hope to have it done in time for the "Sound of Music" festival in a next month. I've been rather busy with the media center. We're having the students chose, the top ten love songs. The top four so far are, "_At the Beginning," "Accidentally in love," "I still believe" and "Never had a dream come true." _So are you ok?"

"I'm just peachy, Ryo. I was wondering something though. Um do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

"No, Aster I'm afraid not. My parents are going to a recital that night. To see a young prodigy play. But I'm afraid I've nothing to do. Why do you ask?"

"Well I happen to have two tickets to that recital. I was hoping the two of us could go together. Like a date perhaps? I'll understand if you say no."

"Are you kidding me? That would be so wonderful. Thank you!" as she kissed his cheek. Atticus just smiled as he came back with the drinks.

By lunch time everyone was happily gossiping away about their plans. Ruth was going with Hassleberry to the Domino City Aquamarine, while her parents enjoy a romantic evening on a cruise ship. Ace and Blaze were double dating at a fancy cafe, whilst their parents went out dancing. The younger kids all were going to the movies. Even Maha was going though dateless. She was crushing on young Jesse. But she knew it could never be more. Yet she'd give him a set of figure model after his deck, so he gently kissed her cheek.

Valentine's Day couldn't come soon enough for anyone that year. Everyone was getting ready for a date. Girls were getting gussy up and boys were trying not to act like fools. It was very apparent, that all shared a single thought. All were hoping for a perfect kiss from their beloveds.

Some of them did a bit more effort to get their kiss. Seymour used his magic, to cast a huge romantic illusion, to try and get kissed. He made it rain flower petals with the Northern Lights and shoot stars! He put all his heart into it and was reward by a kiss on the cheek as was Uta from Jay, for giving him a jar of his favorite food. Jalapeño peppers. Maverick also kissed Libra on the cheek. It still wasn't right moment to kiss on the lips yet, for the young pre-teens. Nevertheless the young ones all had a good time at the movies.

The teenagers also had a great time. Everyone had gotten their dream date. Joei had managed to persuade Syrus to jump with her. Furthermore both survived the terrifying spectacular act. Upon on being back on the ground they kissed happily. The rest of the teenagers got their perfect kiss. But one found out a shocking secret from their kiss.

It was after dinner at the most sophisticated restaurant in the city. Blaze and Ace had gone their separate ways, to enjoy their dates in privacy.

The stars sparkled like diamonds and the young fireflies little the sliver moonlight with an enchanting romantic glow. With a final good-bye they each went their own way.

Blaze Lemley, was happily humming a gay little love song, while holding hands with his lover Terry Hatch. Both were in a good mood. They just heard early that night Terry's favorite jazz musician play. He'd been the entertainment at the restaurant.

Romance was defiantly in the air, and love had found these, two young lovers. They looked forward, to going to Blaze home. After that sharing cocoa plus blueberry pie at Blaze home by candle light.

The rusty red duplex was in sight now, and both couldn't resist the tempting urge any longer. As soon as they hit the steps, they became enveloped in a passionate romantic kiss.

It last for a long time, as the world around them ceased to existed, and only their heartbeats in sync could be heard. After the tender moment of passion Terry gazed her dark green eyes tenderly, into the blazing blue ones, of the boy she'd come to love.

Gazing into the dark orbs of liquid cobalt she couldn't hold back her secret any longer.

"Blaze I need to make a confession," as she broke off from his embrace. Gazing her dark green eyes, full of pain away from him. She looked rather upset about something. It was like a heavy weight, was on her chest. Making it impossible to breath.

His handsome face faulted for a moment. Terry was a magnificent young woman. Extraordinarily complex person, yet she was also affectionate along with lovable. He automatically spoke the first thought on his mind.

"You've got a boyfriend already don't you?" he inquired despondently. He turned his hurt eyes away from her. Yet she took his face in her dainty hands, and then soothingly stroked his handsome face.

Shaking her head she smiled and told him. "No I don't have a boyfriend, Blaze. But I do have something else. Something I think you ought to know. About me if we're going to purse a real relationship that is. I've never felt as comfortable with anyone, before as I do with you. Furthermore I can't continue to see you, without telling you the truth about me."

"Truth? Whatever it is I promise it won't change my feelings, for you, Terry. What is it?"

"Blaze..." she started nervously then gathered up all her courage. "Blaze I'm not really a girl but a boy. I'm a transgender to be accurate. I was born a girl, but really I'm a boy. I do really like you. I can't go on with a false façade any longer. Not if true romance is about to blossom. So I can't keep the truth about me," he confessed dejectedly.

Blaze gazed upon Terry with a funny look. He was shocked to say the least. This wasn't something happened everyday. That kiss they'd just shared seemed very awkward now.

"Blaze?"

"Terry I'm not against you or anyone. But I hope you understand, I'll need a few days to absorb this. I'm not trying to be mean, but it will take awhile, before I can come to terms with that."

"I understand, Blaze. Most people don't get transgender. Anymore then they get people whom love the same sex. Shall we've our snack before your parents get home?"

"Yes c'mon in, Terry"

All in all everyone was happy to spend the day with someone they loved. Everyone was happy to know true love and shared it with others.


	14. A star's time to shine!

"A Star Time to Shine"

"A Star Time to Shine"

Being the shortest month of the year, February went by rather quickly. In next to no time, it was the first day of March. Spring was just around the corner. In a little while everyone, could enjoy the warm weather. Till then everyone was busy with their extracurricular actives. It'd in a little while, it be time to shine in the spotlight. Till that time everyone was working hard to achieve their desire goal

Right now under the golden glow was Z.Z. She gracefully glided across the ice with, the dancing lights following her every move. The music and lights cast an enchanting atmosphere in the rink. Kicking off the ice Z.Z. launched her self into the chilling air. Then spun with the grace of a ballerina, then with a back flip she landed perfectly on the ice. As she looked up she heard a thunderous applauding.

"That Ms. Moto was unbelievable! You've the making of an Olympics champion! I've never witnessed in all my years as an instructor, anyone with as much potential as you have dear," a young woman with longish auburn tresses. Her teal eyes watching her prize apprentice with great pride.

"Thank so much, Ms. Piper. I'm elated you think so. I've been training really hard. I believe this is our year to prevail, coach. I just have a strong feeling; we'll finally win that gold. I'm positive on that one. The whole team is getting better with each passing day. So I'm quite sure this is our year," Z.Z. stated as she glided off the obsidian colored ice, with a huge glowing smile.

"I'm positive too, young Z.Z. That we'll be triumphant this year, in our quest for the gold," as her coach hugged her. Straitening up she pulled her hair out of her face. Then she turned to face the small group smilingly. "Ok that's enough training for today. I'll be expecting all of you back tomorrow bright and early. Rest up and be ready to shine!" dismissed her team. The fourteen members cried out gleefully, as they waltzed to the locker room.

In the locker room, Z.Z. and Jessie where chatting up a storm. Jessie sighed as she unlaced her snow white skates. "I believe my sister; you've made more progress this year then me. I mean I could never nail that move, like you did. It's just too hard for me."

"Don't sell yourself short, sister. You've made some great progress yourself. But I won't lie when I say you've, got a lot on your plate at the moment," as brushed her tricolor locks.

"I'll say I'm busy. Between the student body, schoolwork, being an honorary cheerleader and skating, I barley have time to breath. You think Mana be happy with the legacy she left behind?" as she tied her lavender ankle boots up.

"Think? I know she is quite pleased. After all she protects me every night as I sleep. So are we still on for this Saturday? I mean the school science fair is next Friday. The day after that is our championship. We've to be finished by then. I hope Hawkeye comes through with those 3D models," as she lock up her turquoise locker door. Her gold nameplate glittered in the pale blue light of the locker room.

"Oh I'm sure Seymour will be done on time. But you sure picked a tough theme. I mean it really tough. "The Secrets of DNA!" she spoke while she wailed her arms about like crazy. Then taking a deep breath she continued on with her thoughts.

"Doing a project about genetics and their affect on living things? That I still think is a bit out of our league. Yet I'm sure it will win first prize easily. To put it simply my loving sister. Its way better, in addition to more original, then the common volcano of the past," as she zipped up her tangerine duffel bag.

"I think it sounds rather remarkable. I've seen far too many regular presentations before. This sounds exceptionally unique if you ask me," spoke a friendly voice from the entryway.

"Hi, Libra! What brings you to here?" Z.Z. asked curiously as she slung her teal duffel bag on her shoulder. Libra looked positively radiant today. She was dressed in an electric blue outfit and had the cutest shoes. Libra looked a lot more cheery then she'd been recently. Pulling her lengthy plantum locks out of her charming features, she answered her friend question.

"I was taking several snapshots for the yearbook. I was thinking of taping the next competition for the video yearbook. So I decide to scout out the event beforehand. Also I find irresistible ice skating plus gymnastics. They're my favorite Olympic events. It's like watching living poetry. I've to say you two are quite good," as the trio walked outside.

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm surprise though."

"Why are you surprise, Z.Z.?"

"Well taking into consideration, your sister bitchy paroxysm before, at the Duel Club. I'm just surprise that she allowed, you to stay on the yearbook staff. I've never seen anyone act so malicious like that. She made Kaibutt look human! Not many can do that."

It looked like Z.Z. had hit a nerve. Libra looked rather frighten and guilty for a few moments. Z.Z. observed a single bead of moisture; descend from her slivery-blue eyes. She rested a hand on her shoulder, and then hugged her tightly.

"Aquarius is relatively bitchy. That I won't lie about. She's has always been rather malicious in addition to apathetic. Yet she the only family I've," she confessed dejectedly as the trio sat down on a rosy bench. She plucked a fuchsia blossom from a nearby flowering shrub. Its sweet scent seemed to heal her batter soul a bit.

"What about your parents?" Jessie inquired, as she passed her a bottle, of flavored water. With a smile she sipped up half the bottle. Then she returned it back to her before answering her inquires.

"My parents aren't around. They're gone."

"You mean there dead?" Z.Z. remarked as she offered her a fruit bar. Libra smiled kindly at her friend. Then rapidly devour the snack. She always seemed to wolf down her food. As if she didn't get enough to eat at home. Or as if someone was going to steal it. Z.Z. watch quietly as her friends ate their snack. As they threw away their trash Z.Z. start to think about a few things.

Despite being close friends with Libra for a few months, there was still so much, they didn't know about this maiden. She kept numerous secrets to herself. Yet she was still a good friend. Furthermore she was one in need of help. As soon as she got home, Z.Z. planned to ask the group something significant. She was going to ask them about their friendship vow. Maybe they'd utilize the hallowed ink upon her 'sisters' and Libra. They both needed desperately, the magic of love and friendship. That much was for certain.

"No they're not dead. They're in a penitentiary. Yet I rather not talk about why. My sister raised me for most of my life. She can be quite authoritarian at times. She is also a control-freak. Yet she's all I got. I'd to do a lot of things for her. Just so she'd allow me to be on the yearbook staff."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I didn't know Libra."

"It's ok. It feels good to talk about it. I've never told anyone, not even my beloved Maverick. He's the first friend I've ever had. You and your friends have done a lot of good for me. I feel much better when I'm with you guys. So it doesn't hurt as much."

Just then a light jade car pulled up. Jessie rapidly grabbed her possessions up. "That's my sister guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh Z.Z. don't forget to do your math homework. I know you've some trouble with that subject. Just think of it like life points, and you'll do just excellent. See ya!" as she scampered to the vehicle.

"She's really nice. You're lucky to have her for a friend, Z.Z."

"Yes she's a good friend. We've been friends forever. Her foster parents work at my fathers' school. We meet years ago. We just clicked instantaneously. She and Kare are very good friends. Do you want a ride home? My dad will be here in a little while. That way you don't have to wait in the dark for the bus."

"Sure. Um Z.Z. can I ask you a question?"

'You just did but go on."

"How is it having two fathers and a mother? Doesn't it feel weird?"

"No it doesn't. Libra there is no normal family. I love my fathers very much. They've helped the world so much. They're good pure hearted people. I'm proud to be their daughter. I consider myself lucky to have two wonderful dads. My mom is one of the most amazing people ever. Also when it comes to my fathers, you can't help but fall in love with them! Speaking of them my Dad, his birthday is this month! He'll be 41 on the 18th. Jay and I are working on a special surprise for him."

"Really what is it?"

"We're making a small golden figurine of him, in his Pharaoh outfit. Maha is busy helping us make it. I sure he'll love it."

"That's sounds nice. The 18th you say? That's the same night as "The Sound of Music Festival." I hope you get pleasure from that as much as I am. What is your mother like?"

"Well growing up she was mocked a great deal, for her blindness. If Dad hadn't been her friend I think she'd died. She didn't have a lot of confidents as a child. Her biggest flaw really is her temper. She is especially short-fused as am I. But she's a good honest person, whom cares deeply for others."

"My parents never were kind. I don't really remember them well. But I'm envious of you and your friends. You all have such good and loving families. Me? I deeply wish I had that. But I just don't. Aqua and her husband are just the opposite of yours. You've kindness and love. I've brutal and insufferable," sighing despondently. Z.Z. could tell that Libra had never talked about this before. She wanted so bad to help her.

"Libra, if you ever need to talk to someone. I'm here as is all my friends. Beside Ryo's father is a good therapist. If you need to really vent, his office is always open. Look here comes my dad. You want to come over for dinner?"

"My sister won't be happy if I do. Yet she's working late tonight at Kaiba's office. It'd be nice to have a real meal. Not just more hot dogs. What are you having by chance?"

'Ribs, cranberries, tator-tots and corn on the cob. With some blueberry pie for dessert. We've more then enough to share. C'mon." she urged encouragingly to her friend. With an ecstatic grin she nodded.

"Ok" as they scamper quickly over to the amethyst vehicle, laughing happily. Libra had the time of her life at the Motos. She greatly enjoyed the forthcoming atmosphere and engaging conversations. She loved hearing about Z.Z. work or Jay training for his first track meet coming up. She even found the food, to be far more luscious. It was way better then her sister pitiable cooking. This was the perfect family moment she craved so much for herself.

The next day it rained hard. Yet by the afternoon it had stopped. Everyone was glad not to have homework. So they could enjoy the sunshine. A brilliant double rainbow smiled widely across the periwinkle heavens above. It was a nice turnout considering the hellish storms of that morning.

It was past three o' clock. Everyone was on their way home from The Pharaoh Yugi Institution for Gifted Souls. Save for those called for cleaning duty or clubs the school was empty. No one was in trouble this week, yet a lone figure walked nervously, to the Detention Duel Arena. This person seemed to be in a hurry and didn't want to be seen.

Breathing as if, she just ran a marathon through; the Shadow Realm was Ryo Bakura. Gazing her lovely earthy eyes around, she saw nothing but perfect scenery for a landscape photo. Clutch tightly in her right hand was an envelope. Her normal ivory tone was slightly magenta as she pushed open the door and swiftly disappeared inside.

Her heart was pounding like the drums in the school band. She raced quickly down the sapphire colored corridor. Stopping once to catch her breath which all but still. Even though it was perfectly silent, she opened her mind, to make sure she was alone. The shy maiden didn't want anyone see her and what she was about to do. She didn't sense anyone else thoughts but her own frighten ones.

"This is it, Ryo. You better to this quickly. Oh why is this so hard?" she ponder out loud. Trying to still the beatings of her quicken heartbeat, she at last came to a light orange door with a sliver nameplate. It read in the most beautiful penmanship "Aster Phoenix Head of Detention Duelists." 

Gather all the courage she could muster, she prayed the door would yield to her quest. It creak open at a snail pace, and soon her lovely brown eyes, gazed up on the stunning office of Aster Phoenix. For a moment she became lost in a daydream. It took on a journey all the way to her past. In her childhood to the exact moment she first laid eyes upon her muse and love, Aster Phoenix. 

She'd scarcely been six years of age. She'd been extremely timorous as well as quiet. That hadn't changed in a decade now that she was sixteen. Still from the moment her earthly brown eyes, had gazed into the pools, of celestial blue orbs, accented by the silver starlight hair she'd been inspired. She and Aster had been penpals since that time. From when they meet as the GX gang been VIP invited to Yugi and Atem wedding. He was her muse and secretly she'd fallen helpless hopeless and breathless in love with him.

Now she felt she could tell him that. However she was still incapable to speak the words to his handsome face. So she would do it with a song. That why she today she made up her mind. 

The school was hosting in two weeks at the "Sound Of Music Festival' it would be held at the Domino City Theater. It was a chance to hear music throughout time and the world and enjoy it all. Yani Kinta her new friend and assistant on the School Media Station would be broadcasting it live to all of Domino City. Ryo was to be the final act. She was planning on playing an original piece of music. One that had taken her 10 long years to write. "A Waltz for Aster Phoenix"

It was her way to tell him that she loved him. That's why she wanted to invite him. Until now still was too shy to do it to his Adonis like face. So she had written a letter. Maybe now hopeful she would've the courage to leave on his desk. Bravely she walked over to his silver maple desk and placed the letter on his desk. Only pausing a moment to look and straighten the photograph of Aster's father before disappearing like the wind.

As she raced down the corridor, she paused for a moment before, reaching the exist doorway. Her telepathy had kicked in and she was smiling. Aster had just read her letter! Furthermore from the emotions she was picking up, he was looking forward to the concert. With a huge smile she set free her butterflies. Then raced home happily dreaming of the night she'd tell the man she loved her feelings.

As Ryo sent her love letter, Ruth was busy in the pool. She'd been vigorously training her team. The swim championship was that Saturday morning. Her dreams of gold rival that of Z.Z. Z.Z. championship was that Saturday night. So both young maidens wanted it so badly. She'd to admit though. Devoid of Hassleberry's encouragement along with help, they would've not made it this far.

"Ok everyone. That's enough for today. I think the best thing, now to do is rest up. So I'll see you after school tomorrow, kay? Get some rest and be ready ok! Bye now," she instructed to her team. Everyone bowed respectful and then left giggling to the locker room.

"I say we've made some excellent progress, my water nymph. Don't you think so?" asked Hassleberry as he jumped of the lifeguard stand.

"I agree with you. We've made tremendous strides forward. Without you Hassleberry, I do believe that we'd lost much early. But because of you we've made it this far. I hope we win the gold this weekend. I've dreamed of this day all my life," as she soaked her feet in the obsidian water.

Hassleberry strolled over slowly to his beloved side. He then began to give her a massage. She moaned happily as his strong hands relived her tension.

"So Ruth, tell me how is life going at home? Is everything alright there?"

"A little more to the left, please. Yes that's the spot. Things at home are going very well. My parents have been occupied with a new charity. It's called 'Lighthouse Reading' it's to help to help people to learn to read. It also involves them learning how to communicate people with disabilities. It's blooming along quite beautiful. As for Kanda? She's been teaching me battles methods' with water. Wanna see?" with a cunning gleam to her humble brown eyes.

"Sure Ruth. I love to see that. Let me go lock the pool up. We don't want anyone to see you use magic. Give me five minutes ok?"

"Certainly, my darling. I need a few moments to ready myself anyway," as she dove into the soothing pool. As she dove down into the depths of the pool an aqua-colored aura surround her body. Her eyes took a marine blue glow as she went to the bottom of the pool.

"Ok everything is set. Now do your thing, honey! Ruth where are you? Huh?" as a thick fog envelop the immense Olympic sized swimming pool. It was so think you couldn't see your own nose. Hassleberry soon became lost in the fog. He couldn't tell where he was or where Ruth was. All of sudden he heard a whizzing sound. Before he'd time to register it he found himself pinned to the glass wall. He gazed his fierce golden brown eyes at his wrists. Someone had thrown ice shrunkas at him! He couldn't move! Then as suddenly as the fog had materialized it vanished.

"So how are you, Hassleberry?" asked Ruth as she rode an ice slide over to him. She did an amazing aerial summersault, and landed two feet from her trapped boyfriend. With a fit of giggling she tossed her hair. "So are you enjoying my newest powers?"

"How did you do that?" he inquired intriguingly. With a glowing smile she glided over to him. With just a tap the ice weapons melted away. He took a seat at the edge of the pool. With a sigh she went into explaining her training to her boyfriend.

"Kanda has been training me for the past two months, on how to use my element for fighting. The first thing she taught me was a defense move. Specifically in the art of using fog as a cover. It confuses your opponent and blinds them. You can maneuver in it safely. That is if you listen carefully with your ears. Then she taught me how to use the moisture in the air, to created ice weapons. It's really not that hard to do."

"I'm very impressed, Ruth. You without a doubt are one remarkable girl. Well let me take you home. You need to rest if you're going to win next week. I want you to train hard this weekend. Because next weekend is your time to shine."

"Kay! Also don't worry Hassleberry. I'll be eighteen soon enough. After all teen years fly by really fast. I'll be an adult before you know it!" as she grabbed her aquamarine gym bag.

"Don't grow up too fast. C'mon tomorrow the weekend. So enjoy it!"

The next day Z.Z. and her partners enjoyed getting their science assignment completed. Z.Z. flirted a bit with Seymour. The blond hair cutie was going on and on about an upcoming honor banquet. It was to honor all of their parents charity work for the past several years. Also it seemed Z.Z. fathers would get the Noble Peace Prize too. It'd be the Sunday after the music festival. That was also a great topic.

There were many different projects at the science fair. It ranged from the common entries of volcanoes and solar systems. To more extreme ones on gravity and animals. But all the same Z.Z.'s group won! It made her so happy.

In fact everyone was happy with earning their achievements. Both Ruth and Z.Z. won gold medals for their respect sports. Ryo got a standing ovation for her music. Along with a dozen roses and a kiss from Aster. Jay's track team had a great start. Soon they'd be champions with gold too. The grown-ups enjoyed received various awards for their incredible work. The first two weeks of March were ones to remember as everyone became true winners!


	15. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Parting is such sweet sorrow

Parting is such sweet sorrow

It was a somewhat sun-drenched March day. Right now everyone was either at work or school. Aziza had elected to stay home that day. The house had gotten rather smutty these past two weeks. So someone was needed to uncontaminated it. The task proved to be quite a challenge for the young woman.

She'd spent most of the morning cleaning up the upstairs. It'd taken two hours to do both the bathrooms plus the bedrooms. Afterward it took another hour to unsoil the kitchen. She nearly broke her foot tripping over the vacuum cleaner, so she was a bit agitated.

Approximately at 1:35 she took a well-earned break. She flopped down on the jade green futon. With a huge sigh she snapped her fingers. Magically a small snack materialized on the coffee table awaiting her. Almost immediately she was happily, munching on a Swiss Roll, as well as, guzzling down an orange soda.

"My, oh my how things have changed," she mused quietly to herself as she ate the second roll. "I used to keep the most precious secrets of mankind, in my beautiful soul. Now I'm just a simple housewife, cleaning up after my family. Well I love them so much. I guess this isn't so bad," as she threw the trash away. She then headed to the kitchen to put the tableware away. Afterwards she came back to the squashy couch for a few more minutes of rest.

"This contractual obligation is just as important as my old ones. A little less fabulous, yes, yet it still is important. Hmm I wonder what playing on the radio?" as she flip the switch on the silvery CD player. Her acute hearing, in next to no time was, lost to the song "_Girl Next Door_"

After the song was over, she got back to work. Grabbing a cerulean rag, she strolled over to the oak and glass case. This is where they kept the family most prized treasures. It had four shelves. Sitting on the top shelve were figurines as well as photos. On the second shelve was, jam-packed of keepsakes plus souvenirs from countless vacations. Third and fourth shelve held awards and prizes.

She felt for a small golden key to unlock it. Finding it on the top right corner, she unlocked the glass door. The she began to polish the prized belongings, while singing "_Everyday Love_. A small proud smile warmed her lovely features as she scrubbed her daughter new gold medal. She then felt Basest rubbing against her leg. Putting the medal down, she picked up the cat.

"You hungry, Basest? C'mon let's go get you some food," she cooed to the cute little creature. The cat began to warmly purr, as its mistress went to fetch her food. She used her magic to pour the food into her navy dish. Then she started to fondle the attractive feline for a few moments.

"How is it my sweet Basest? Scrumptious I expect. Hmm I know its cheating, but I think this go by more rapidly, with a little help. Millennium Magic, Animated!" she cried out loud. Almost immediately the room began to uncontaminated itself. "That's much better. I hope Atem and Yugi don't mind. I was told to clean the house. Doesn't mean I can't have a little help," giggling to herself. At that moment her sensitive ears heard something. Someone was at the door. Or if you wanted to be more specific, someone was approaching the front door. It only took her a minute to recognize the visitor's heartbeat.

"What does he want?" she inquired in a questioning manner. She quickly ceased her enchantment upon the cleaning supplies. Before the doorbell was even rung she yanked open the door. There stood in the midday sunbeams was Maximillion Pegasus. The child-like man, who formerly been the keeper of the Millennium Eye. Right now the CEO of Industrial Illusions stood with a smile on his face and a bouquet of roses by the smell of things. He maybe smiling warmly at her, yet she didn't return it.

"Hello, Pegasus. You can stop grinning like an idiot. I'm not in the mood for games. So state you business or leave," she informed the silver haired man, in a crabby tone of voice. She wasn't irritated at him at all. She was merely drained from all the hard work she'd been doing.

"Hello, to you too, little girlfriend. You look positively scummy. What've you been up too? Cleaning the tombs?" he joshed her in a friendly manner. He started to laugh like a hyena on laughing gas. Aziza lips tighten into a thin snarl. She didn't enjoy being laugh at all. She'd been scoff at enough in her life growing up in Atem's Court. So she didn't take pleasure in the peculiar gentleman sense of absurdity.

"Not funny. Good try though. I've spent the whole day cleaning my home. The kids have been neglecting their duties recently. They've more significant things on their minds."

"Yes I've read in the newspaper, of the recent extraordinary events, that you've been blessed with. It'd seem your entire family been especially fortunate recently. I can't read or turn on the TV, without hearing about the famous Motos. You've become the greatest thing since sliced bread. Still what can you expect from the legendary Yugi and Atem Moto? They're without a doubt incredibly extraordinary souls. But that's enough about your family, Secret Keeper. If it's not too much trouble, may I please come in?"

"Sure. I'll fetch some water for the flowers. They smell most heavenly," as she invited him into the house. He waited in the squeaky clean kitchen for a few moments. She came back with a beautiful vase in one hand. In the other she carried a plate of cranberry bread and tea.

"Thank you, Aziza. I've been rather parch lately," as she poured him some soothing jasmine tea. He breathed in the enchanting aroma before drinking the soothing liquid. Aziza munched on her bread for a few moments before speaking.

"I expect running a successful company would leave you like that. I'm glad we've a smoothie machine in the lounge. It's so much better then that horrid coffee. I still can't comprehend how people, can swallow such an appalling brew. Smoothies taste so much better. I'm so delighted with our soothing plus causal atmosphere at work. So how's your business doing in any case?"

"Quiet well. Duel Monster is as popular as ever. I'm extremely pleased with how well things are going. Things are going so well in fact, I've come to an important decision. I'm going to take a sabbatical. So that is why I am here. I believe Aziza, can guess why I've chosen, to come here for my holiday," as he slowly sipped his tea, his amber eye gleaming intensely on the blind beauty.

"Yes I know why you've come. But I feel Pegasus I must jog your memory you, of something significant before we proceed. I'm not Allison DuBois. I may perhaps hold some abilities to commune with the dead. But I'm not a miracle worker. Channeling your wife spirit isn't as simple as dialing, the operator, then asking for a number. On the other hand, Pegasus, we may get lucky today or not. My mother passed her magical gifts to me you know. But even she couldn't do wonders every time."

"I just want to hear her voice. If you can do that or anything I'd be grateful. Please I need to hear my darling Cecelia. I just have a gut feeling that something going to happen. I feel it urgent to contact her spirit. So please do me this one favor, Aziza. You're the only one who can do that."

Sighing heavily she went to fetch some candles. In next to no time a calming and enthralling scent filled the air. "You seem one to live with the theatrics. So I'll humor you with some," using magic to cast a more atmospheric setting. The room went dark and only the glow of the sweet scented candles filled the kitchen.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"You ask me that now? The last time I channeled anyone it was Aunt Samira! My beloved queen forcefully possessed me, so she could commune with her son, after he lost Yugi soul. Then for a second time, after he dueled him in that sacrosanct land. She wasn't happy at him for betraying her memory like that," shaking her head in sorrow. It'd been a troubling time for everyone facing Dartz evil. Still it also brought great growth and strengthened the blessed friendship of the group. Still channeling a mother fury wasn't without consequence. It's taken a bit of time to recuperate from that. Shaking her head one last time she went on to explain further the depth of her medium powers.

"I never fine-tuned my abilities as my mother Efra did. She did everything from foretelling one destiny at birth, to communing with the sacred spirits. I on the other hand, have had indiscriminate visions. As well as a small number of times of being possessed. Still I believe I can channel Cecelia spirit," she informed him as she lit the last candle.

"Let's do it!"

"Can you provide me something of hers? It'd be of great assistance, if I had something that represented her," Aziza told him as she prepared to channel her spirit. Pegasus slid her card over to her. With a smile she ran her fingers over the exquisite card. She tilted her head backwards and spoke in Millennium Language.

For a few moments there was nothing but eerie silence. Then without forewarning a golden explosion of sparks emitted from Aziza. The Eye symbol that adored every one of the Items lit up on her forehead. The candle flared up for a moment then all but died. Removing her dark shades she gazed at him. Her eyes were no longer milky white, but brilliant blue. With a loving smile she spoke in a different voice. A voice that brought tears to the amber eye of the inventor of Duel Monsters.

"_Oh Max, my darling. Can you hear me my love?"_

"Oh Cecelia I can hear you my love. Please tell me what, is this foreboding feeling that has engulfed my soul? Do you know what it means my darling?" he whispered hoarsely to the medium. He was on the edge of his seat, as he reached over and touched Aziza face. As if hoping he was touching his beloved beautiful face once more.

With a single teardrop descending from the right eye, she smiled affectionately to him. "_Oh Max. Do not fear this feeling. It means that soon we'll be together. After so long we'll be reunited at last. In a little while, you will hold me, in your warm tender arms once more. I've been waiting for so long, to feel your affectionate touch on my fingertips, to feel once more your gentle breath on my lips. You must make haste my love. Rapidly the time of our reunion approaches. You must make your concluding admen to this world. Please ready yourself for the next life. I will see you soon my only love. Good bye!" _

"No! Cecelia, don't go! Not yet!" he wailed piercingly. But it was too late. The film already was coating Aziza's eyes once more. The candlelight went out and the sun shone once more in the spotless kitchen. The mark on Aziza's forehead vanished in the wind.

"So do you've any questions?" she inquired to the speechless gentleman. His heart was pounding like the thunder drums. He was in such a shock he couldn't utter a sound. Little by little she got up and went to him. With a quick hug she then began to massage his shoulders. This broke the mute spell over the childlike man.

"Oh my darling, Cecelia. How I've longed to be reunited with her. Yet what did she mean? What is she speaking of when she says, will soon be reunited?" he ponder aloud to himself.

"I think you know the answer to that already. But to clear the air of doubt, I shall translate her message. It means, Pegasus you'll soon leave this world. In other words Anubis is coming soon to fetch you to take you to the next world. You're going to; breathe your last breath, in a little while. How I do not know. But I suggest you get your affairs in order and quickly," recommend the benevolent woman as she continued to work down his back.

"Me? Death? How can this be?" he asked puzzled by the startling revelation. It was clear that like most people, Pegasus feared death. Many couldn't understand the ultimate fairness and fear what happens once you die. Yet all are equal in death and it wasn't something to fear. Still it was human nature to fear what we don't understand.

At the same time as, Pegasus and Aziza contemplate death, the kids ponder life. It was the end of the school day. And everyone was in a good mood, practically Ace. His 18th birthday was the day after tomorrow. He was hoping his parents got him a moped. He was excitingly talking about it with his girlfriend.

"I hope if they did get it, that it's emerald green. Also I want the license plate to look like my rabbits. I love my pets' rabbits so much. Little Monica and Big Andrew, my aren't they pretty?" showing-off a picture of his pet bunnies.

"Yes, they're, Ace. I love how warm and fluffy they are. It's good you've it so they can't reproduce. Still if you do get a moped, do I get a ride?" Yani cooed into his left ear. She toyed with his dice earring for a few moments. Just as they're about to kiss someone cried out Ace's name.

"Yo! Ace! Can I ask you a question?" his blue-eyed cousin cried from behind him.

Growling for a few moments, he forced a smile on his face. "Sure, my dear cousin, what to you want to know?" he hissed through gritted teeth. His face was a bit stained from the sloppy joes from lunch. Still it was quite obvious he wasn't happy not getting his kiss.

"Wow, boy! Don't get into such a tizzy. I just want to know if my boyfriend Terry could perform at your party. He really would like to perform his newest song. I think you like it. It'd be perfect for the party," Blaze asked as he rubbed his left eyebrow. A brand new gold ring was periced through it.

"When did you get your eyebrow priced?" Yani asked intriguingly as she gazed at the golden hoop.

"Oh, you like it? Terry and I went, to a tattoo and pricing parlor, during the weekend. He got a new set of earring. They look like sapphire stars, really nice actually. I got my eyebrow pierced."

"I bet Aunt Tea and Uncle Adrian, weren't happy about that. I bet even Wakanda was screaming," Ace remarked gazing at the hoop also. He'd had his left ear pierced for a long time. Like since he was a little kid. He admired his cousin nerve, to get something other then his ear pierced.

"Well Mom and Dad took it better then I thought. But as for Wakanda? She made me do a heavy workload for not asking first. She also suspended my powers for the rest of this week. Trying to teach me a lesson in responsibility, I guess. So back to my question, Ace. Can Terry play his saxophone for the party? Please?" he wined with the puppy dog pout face.

"Sure, just quit acting like a darn fool. I'd be honored if your boyfriend would play. Does he take request?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well let's skedaddle. You've got to get to your computer class in half an hour. Additionally I need to help out at Dad's shop today. I promise I help him out, while he's out of town. He's been at a gamer convention for the past few days. But he'll be back in time for my party. So let's vamoosed!" as the trio swiftly dashed to the vibrant bus.

Tuesday flew by rather quickly and soon it was Wednesday. Everyone was having a grand time at Ace's party. Right now everyone was dancing with the jazzy tunes from Terry. His mother Andi was busy trying to keep the snack table stock. Everyone was enjoying the food as much as the music.

"So how you enjoying yourself, son?" asked his mother as she made more sloppy joes. Ace favorite food was sloppy joes. It went so nice with the snack cakes, and other treats his parent's had made for his birthday.

"Oh I'm having the time of my life, Mom! Good thing you and Dad finished the remodeling, last week. Otherwise it wouldn't be so much fun, dancing between nails and ladders."

"Ha, Ha, Ace. Now take your cake. We'll eat it and then you can enjoy your gifts," his mother requested as she took a large four-leaf clover-shaped cake out of the oven. She breathed in the sweet aroma of her handiwork.

"Now take this to the dinning room. I'll be in shortly to light it. Please be careful. You know how graceless you can be, Ace." Andi remarked knowingly as she place the cake in her son strong arms.

"Oh, Mom! I was six years old, when I tripped into my own cake! Can't you just let it go, Mom?"

"I guess not. Just be careful ok?" as she fished for a lighter in the rummage drawer.

"Geez wiz, Mom! Ok cake coming through!" he called loudly as he went through the swinging oak oval-shaped door. The partygoers stop at once dancing to gaze upon the tasty cake. They cleared the way for Ace whom clumsiness was renowned.

"My that sure looks tasty, Ace! What kind of cake is it?" asked his girlfriend as she helped carry it to the table. Ace thanked his girlfriend for her help. He didn't want to be mortified in front of her.

"It's heavy that what it is, Yani! Just be careful. I don't want to ruin it. C'mon everyone. It's time to stop dancing and chatting. It's time to start eating. After we've our fill of sweets and treats, it will be time for gifts. So gather around!"

Everyone looked like hungry wolves waiting to feast on the fine cake. The sound of them licking their lips, in eager anticipation, got louder by the minute. Ace had to get between them and his cake to stop everything turning into a mess. He wasn't about to have a klutzy moment on his coming of age celebration. So everyone backed off some and let him breath.

The cake tasted like a slice of heaven. Everyone enjoyed it and having their favorite ice cream too. After a half-hour of chowing down, it was time to open the gifts. Ace had been looking forward to this very much.

The twins gave him a set of emerald rabbit's feet earrings. Maha and Maverick gave him a book on symbols of luck and good fortune. Uta and Seymour decided to give the teen a whole new wardrobe! Whereas Ruth gave him a poster, of his favorite duel monster, Lucky Lady. Ryo presented him with a book on different games of chances, Joei gave him a stuffed bunny, and Blaze gave him a two moped helmets. Yani gave him a gift certificate to spend at any store in the mall. His favorite gift was from his parents. A brand new bright emerald green personalized license plate moped!

"Thank you everyone for such wonderful gifts! I hardly know what to say now that I'm legally old enough to be held accountable for! I hope that you're enjoying the party because there's plenty more fun to come. So Terry crank up the volume and let's party!"

In next to no time it was the weekend. Everyone was at the playground enjoying themselves, on a fine sunny Saturday. The younger kids were tossing about a Frisbee. The older kids had deiced to take a stroll through the flower garden maze. Each of them enjoying its magical enchantment with their lovers. It was the perfect day, as if nothing could go wrong.

All of a sudden an icy zephyr shot through the beautiful spring day. It felt like the cold wind had come from the graveyard. A small number of of the dreamy flowers wilted as it blew past them. It was not a natural wind. For a few moments all the children felt cold and empty inside. Then quite without warning their parents arrived. All of them even Kaibutt had a look of sorrowfulness and grim etched upon their faces. Without saying a thing the kids went home.

By the time the ten clock news came on that night, everyone had received the grave news. On March 26th at 2: 46 pm Maximillion Pegasus had died of a brain aneurysm. His funeral was scheduled for 30th. But his will was to be read the next day. All of the gang had been invited to hear it.

Come Sunday morning everyone was dressed in black. The gang hesitantly entered the public prosecutor agency. Not one of them was sure what to expect by this. Still all took their seats at the long oak table. At ten o' clock sharp Pegasus's lawyer Ms. Tess Resses came in. She was dressed in an attractive snow-white dress trimmed with soft pink. It went so well with her long ebony curls and light coco skin tone.

"Hello one and all. I'm Tess Resses. I represent the late Maximillion Pegasus. I welcome you all to this reading. Please be silent and respectful as this will is read. I'll answer all your questions after I'm done reading this. So please just be quite and listen," as she pulled a document from her navy briefcase. Swallowing some cold water she began to read aloud the last will and testament of Maximillion Pegasus.

"_Dear magnificent boys and blissful girls. I would like to first say that I'm glad you're here. I know we all got off on the wrong foot. I admit I wasn't very pleasant when we first met. I was in fact pitiless and manipulate. For that I'm most apologetic for the grief I delivered to you all those years ago. _

_"I know being in grief for my darling Cecilia isn't an excuse. In life you can't use excuses. But take responsibility, for both the good and bad choice, you make in life. I've spent the past twenty-two years trying to atone for my aberrant past. I can only hope God will have mercy on my poor soul now that I am gone. I hope for all the wicked and evil deeds I've committed, I've also done some good to make up for it."_

_"Now to the business of my affaires First off I offer all members of Yugi and Atem Moto's gang and their children. I give you all the shares of my corporation. Second I request all my money, be used for charity purpose, by both The Heart of the Cards and Timeless Serenity Foundation. Thirdly I want my company to be managed by Seto Kaiba in addition to Atem and Yugi. I leave my island of Duelist Kingdom to the Moto's family. I would like the rest of, my possessions to be divided equal amongst all the gang members."_

_I'm once more remorseful for the heartache I've bestowed to all of you. I truly hope that I've done some good with my life. In some small way help mankind. I trust you all know to help me continue to make atonement. Furthermore lend a hand to mankind to help us prospers. Thank you for your time and I wish you the best." _

_ Sincerely Mr. Maximillion Pegasus"_

"Any questions?" asked Ms. Resses, as she gazed her warm brown eyes, at the stunned crowd. Everyone was flabbergasted by the will to say the least. They spent several hours going on and on about the will. Deciding and talking about various things of interest. Come the funeral all shared one single hope, as his coffin was lowered into the ground. That wherever Pegasus soul maybe now, that he at least was at rest with the woman he loved.


	16. First cut is the deepest

"The First Cut the Deepest"

"The First Cut the Deepest"

It was a warm crisp April afternoon. The sun show vibrantly in the periwinkle skies above. It was a perfect day without a doubt. While the skies were perfect the terra firm was being beaten up. It was the start of the motocross races. All the young riders were really carving up the landscape as they speedily raced the track.

The crowd was cheering loudly. Their voices were barely audible with the roaring engines. The bikes were certainly making a sufficient amount noise to cause one to go deaf. But everyone was in a good mood. The gang was cheering the loudest for Uta.

"And their coming into the turn for the final lap. Oh the drama of today events is really heating up. Uta Kaiba is in the lead tailed close behind by Jared Weiss. It gonna be a close race. There neck and neck coming into the turn," the telecaster rattle off excitedly as Uta floored her bike. This was her element. She owned this track and she wasn't about to be defeated.

The mud-spattered twist was a tight one. Going to fast you crash, go to slow you get stuck in the mud. Uta wasn't worried. She was exceptionally confident as she approached the treacherous turn. Slamming on the brakes she let herself be over-pursued. Her speedy rival had a total wipe-out. Smiling she sped up and won the race. Everyone was screaming her name as she crossed the finished line. Doing a wheelie she raced towards her pit crew with a blazing smile.

Her pit crew was made up three important people. Her coach Seymour, her mechanic Maverick and her merchandise/safety manager Maha. Seymour powers of illusion as well as brain power made him the ideal trainer. Maverick was the best with anything that had horsepower. As for the young in addition to beautiful Maha? She was such an imaginative soul so she was perfect for marketing Uta image. Furthermore she was very handy, when it came procuring items, to protect her in races. Not to mention out of the four, Maha was the only one with, advanced first-aid training in case of an accident.

"So cuz, how was that?" she asked in breathless anticipation as he handed her an azure towel. With a glowing smile she wiped, the hard earned sweat from, her angelic face. She then inhaled a bottle of flavored water, also provide by her adorable cousin.

"You did well, Uta fastest time ever. But you need to be more careful on those twists. You almost wiped-out on that last one. You can't depend on sheer dumb luck. You need to be ready if you're going to be the best. I'm going to have, to come up with a better obstacle course, if you're going to win that championship. There is always room for improvement," he swiftly replied to her.

He subsequently wiped his own face with a sapphire towel. He'd been extremely worried about his cousin. She was after all the only girl competing, in this dangerous spectator sport. Though she was easily the best one out there, it didn't stop him from worrying about her. He knew all to well what would happen if Uta got hurt. He'd be looking for a place to hide. His cold-hearted, uncle would never forgive him, if anything happened to his precious daughter. Still he did the best he could do for his cousin. He loved her dearly as much as she loved him. He looked out for her on the track as she did for him on the stage.

"Relax Seymour. I'm the queen of the track," she cheerfully reminded him. With a long sigh she collapsed, onto a lavender wooden bench. Maha swiftly dashed over to remove her safety gear. It was her job to look over the gear and Uta, to avoid injuries. She enjoyed her job a great deal. With a quick examination she enlightened Uta on her condition.

"You need stop pressing so tightly, to the bike near the end of the race. The solar cells from the engine almost overheated. It nearly melted your body suit. Furthermore I don't desire to consider what it be like if you got burned. There is only one other problem I can see at the moment. That is your fingers are tightening from the stress. Do the exercise I taught you the other day. That should loosen up. You're clear to go Uta. The only thing you do need is a pair of boots. I'll go order them right now. Be back in a few minutes" Maha informed enthusiastically. Subsequently enchanting Egyptian maiden rushed off to fill out the proper forms.

"Glad to know I'm fine. Maverick how's my bike? Do you think you can modify, it so I can compete in the 250? Or am I stuck in the 150 forever?" Uta inquired intriguingly as she watched the hottie Maverick replacing solar cell from the frame. He was still a major hottie, even covered in sludge, sweat along with grease.

"Uta Aida Kaiba! You know you can't, compete in the 250's for at least another two years. So please stop pestering me about it, alright? Geeze! Now mind telling me what's wrong with the torque? I just finished installing it yesterday and now it's nearly shot! Were you pushing it to hard?"

"I'd admit I could've gone easier in practice, Maverick. Although it was so sluggish! How much will it cost to get the part replaced along, with everything else I need, for the next set of heats tomorrow?"

"Let's see," as he took out a crimson calculator from his rear pocket. Ace had given everyone, of them a pocket calculator at his party. It was an anomalous endowment yes. But he was a math genius after all. Plus he like to help them out anyway he could. He actually collected them along with lucky trinkets.

So Maverick began to tally up the numbers on his griffin shaped calculator. "Let me see. You need a new pair of boots, along with some new solar cells. Your frame needs replacing and your wheels need some air. All in all I say it cost 400. Hey you said it yourself Uta. This sport isn't only dangerous it's expensive. You think you can cough up that much cash?"

"Oh but of course Ms. Richey Bitchy can afford it! Her ass of a father can buy her anything her bitchy heart wants," someone spoke behind them in a mordant manner. Rapidly the small group turned around. They saw a twelve-year-old with lengthy reddish blond locks and icy teal eyes. It was Uta's rival Jared Weiss.

Ever since she had joined, Jared had been her rival. He had won ever race before Uta had joined. Now he was the second best in the league. And it was incredibly obvious that he didn't get pleasure from losing. Especially not to a girl, for that matter. It looked like his team also shared his hostilely to the young girl. All of them had a look of malice on their faces.

"I'm not a bitch! I may be rich, Jared, but I'm not a bitch!"

"Yeah right, Uta. You think you're so much better then us. Just because you've money coming out the ying yang. You're so much like your father. You know my own dad used to work for that ass. Then he got fired! Because he couldn't calculate a freaking victory against the stupid Motos freaks. Your daddy is as crazy as you are!" he snapped viscously at the young girl.

Uta cringe from the insult. It was to a certain extent true. Yet she didn't want to acknowledge it. She knew all to well her father coldness to his employees. Nevertheless she'd never treated anyone callously. Still this was only the tip of the iceberg. All her life she had to suffer and endure the endless harassment. Her father sins were reflected onto her as a way to rack revenge upon. It was almost too much to bear as people attacked her for her father misdeeds.

All she could do was watch silently and helpless as Jared continue his furious verbal assault. Rant and raving his malicious words of pain cut her deeply. It always hurt when others attack her and she'd given up trying to fight back. So she continued to endure his fury till her friends came to her rescue.

"That is enough, Jared! She beat you on her own skills! So unless you want a bloody nose to match your hair I suggest you leave!" Maverick warned him with his fist ready. His lavender eyes flash for a moment a deadly shade of black. He didn't tolerate anybody abusing his loved ones. It took all his self-discipline not to unleash his Shadow Phoenix upon this spiteful youth.

"You some kinda bodyguard freak? Whatever freak. See you Ms. Richey Bitchy," as he shoved her into the mud. With a cruel laugh he left with his small gang of friends.

"Uta! Uta, you ok?" Jay called out franticly as he ran to her side. He and the rest of the gang had just made it from the bleachers. He had with him a bouquet of the most beautiful roses. He tossed them aside as he dashed to her aid.

"I'm ok, Jay. Thank you for asking. It's not the first time I've been harassed by the boys. It certainly won't be the last time either. Some people are just sore losers," she assured him, as he cleaned up the mud on her chic outfit. Despite the fact that her voice was alright her eyes showed how much pain she was in.

"Still he's such a jerk, Uta. You're one of the best racers I've ever seen. You ought to report him to someone. I've seen him taunt you at school too. You really should do something about all these bullies. I know you know what I'm talking about, Uta," Z.Z. swiftly added to her brother statement.

"It's really no big deal Z.Z. Really I've heard and seen worse then that. So did you all make it? I mean the preliminaries, aren't usually as exciting, as the main competition. That's when the heat really builds, and don't get me started on the championship. Still it's nice to have the support of all my friends here."

"You're kidding Uta? Why would we waste a perfectly good, Saturday afternoon not cheering you own? You just made into, the 10 to 15 150's rider bracket, out of hundreds of competitors. That's awesome!" Joei exclaimed elatedly as the rest of the group showed up.

One and all were dressed in pale blue t-shirts, with a photo of her riding her BEWD bike. Each of them had some type of merchandise to cheer her on. Streamers, pom-poms, flags, you name it, and they had it. It brought a pleasing smile to her muddy face. Knowing you had true friends made the pain ease up a bit.

"Yeah even I couldn't predict you clinching it with this much competition," Ace remarked lightly. He was helping his girlfriend around a mud puddle. Yani had worn the wrong type of shoes that day. It was a rare moment for him. He wasn't a lout as they tiptoe around the massive mud hole.

"Once your bike is in tip top condition Uta, you'll be blazing down the trail!" Blaze added as he and his boyfriend made their way over to her. Blaze and his boyfriend had been extremely preoccupied for the past few days. They'd been working on a theme song for Uta. She was really happy about that project and hoped to hear it soon.

"You're going to dominate this sport for sure, Uta! Furthermore you'll be the first adolescent female to be grand champion. Count on it," Ruth assured her with a big hug.

"Why don't we go out and celebrate tonight? We can take you to your favorite restaurant and pig out," Ryo suggested helpfully. Everyone seemed happy by that suggestion.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Ryo. With the exception of the pigging out part. Uta my dear I'm so proud of you! You performed wonderfully on the track and I'm sure your going to win the whole competition!" Kisara told her daughter as she scooped her up and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Mom for the vote of confidence. I'm going to need it against these riders. They've a lot more experience then me. Along with that they've a couple tricks up their sleeves I've never seen before. So where's Dad? Didn't he promise to watch me race today?"

"He was… detained… at work today. A board meeting that he couldn't put off any longer. He's sorry he missed your race, but he promises to be here for the rest of the competition. Why don't we get your stuff and head home?" Kisara suggested kindly her child.

Uta nodded despondently with tears in her blue eyes. She quickly collected her stuff while Maverick wheeled the bike to the trailer. The other kids followed helping out where they could. "Oh Seto why must you break our daughter's heart again?" Kisara whispered quietly to herself as they headed home.

Later that night during dinner Uta spoke her mind to her father. She had been only picking at her food. Her father took no notice of her odd behavior at all. All he was doing was clicking away at his PDA.

"Honey, must you do that at the table?" Kisara inquired as she nibbled on her steak.

"You know I've to review the taxes on our recent projects, my darling. It will only take a few moments more. So Uta how was today? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I won the preliminaries. Not that you care, Daddy. You never even showed up yet again! You've promised countless times but you never show up!" she screamed petulantly at her father. Her unexpected outburst caused her to smash to smithereens her crystal chalice.

"Now just wait a minute young lady! You better start calming that tongue of yours, if you want to continue to race!" he warned her but she cut him to the quick.

"No I won't take it anymore, Daddy!" she roared furiously. Her mother was cowering in her seat. She didn't like how this was going. Her daughter suddenly threw her plate at her father. He by a hair's breadth missed being decapitated by it. He was taken aback at his daughter's escalating outburst. He'd had never seen Uta, this enraged before. She looked like she was ready to slaughter him. She looked like a mischievous sprite instead of a cherub. For a few seconds he thought he could see the outline of a dragon surrounding her. With hot tears spilling from her pale blue eyes she continued to speak her mind. Being brutally honest with each icy word from her pale white lips.

"You care more about your fucking company then you do about me! Well you can keep your stupid company! I don't want it! Who want to be your heir you heartless monster?!" she bellowed as she ran out of the room crying. Everyone was so shocked it took a few moments to gain back the power of speech. By which time she had already fled to her room.

"Uta! Uta!" he called after her but it was useless. She had already reached her room, slamming the door loudly. The bewilder parents heard the loud click of the lock, then a new song. Uta was blaring her favorite song deafeningly to drown them out. Her favorite song was "Wild One" by Faith Hill.

Kisara shed a single teardrop. This was something she'd been afraid of for a long time. Brushing the tear from her lovely eyes, she then fetched a broom. Her husband Kaiba remained soundless, at the same time as she swiped up, the smashed plate.

"Seto? Honey please say something?" as she threw the trash away. He didn't say anything for a moment. Still flabbergasted by his daughter tantrum. Finally he found his voice again, yet it wasn't nearly as strong or commanding, as it was usually.

"What brought that on, Kisara? I'm a good father! I don't deserve that rudeness from my own daughter! She should be grateful for all I've done for her. Why is she acting so immature and rude?" he inquired in a confused tone.

"Seto! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Must you always be in denial? You know why she is angry. Every now and then I am mortified to be your wife. I can't figure you out sometimes! Your so smart yet you can't figure out the simplest of things," sighing heavily as she dashed quickly to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Really I'm confused Kisara. What've I done to make you two hate me so?" as she began to wash the remaining dishes. She stood there shaking with fury and broke a plate as a result. Taking a deep breath she unleashed her own fury at her thickhead husband.

"Why ask what you already know? Or do you really need me to spell out for you? Seto, why don't you use, that genius mind of yours, for once? At the very least my darling husband, please attempt to think of something, other then Kaiba Corp, or Duel Monsters."

"Look I'm not a softy. I've had to be hard to make it in this vindictive world. I treat everyone the same. Being nice isn't profit full. You've to be tough and strong to make in this cruel world. I learned that when I was Uta's age! Look I'm really sorry about missing the race. Yet I can't drop everything that matters to come watch a silly race."

"A silly race?! A silly race! Your daughter lives for those races! She's the best there is! You think your inane corporation is more important then our daughter? You really don't even know her. You know Duel Monsters better then you know her. I'm sick of your mixed-up priorities. I'm asking you one final time to make a change. Or I will leave you Seto!" as she dashed quickly from the room.

The next day at school Uta was acting like she was sleepwalking. She didn't acknowledge anyone and rarely spoke. Everything she did was on automatic. Her ears rang with snide comments, hurtful barbs, and even physical shoves. At lunch time Jared and his cohorts purposely spilled their lunches all over her. She swiftly ran out of the lunch room, just a swift as Aster was giving the boys detention.

No one at the school, but her knew about this place. When they'd built this school they'd built it over an old bomb shelter from WWII. It was located underneath one of the school greenhouses. She had discovered it quite by accident last year when she was helping Ryo distribute several plants. She hadn't told anyone about her private hideaway, and converted into her own private place. Racing posters, a smoothie machine, dragon figurines, and a few spare outfits filled the tiny space. Helping herself to a strawberry smoothie she sat down in a beanbag chair.

"Why? Why do they torment me so much? It's not my fault that Daddy's a creep! If anyone's to blame for, turning him into monster it's Gozerbora! He tried so hard to hold onto his humanity. Nevertheless it got wiped away. Mom's helped, but now it seems like nothing will bring him back!" she whimpered to herself in the badly lit chamber. She felt so alone and empty, just like this room. Forgotten and forsaken as if no-one cared about her at all.

"Oh sometimes I think it would have been better, if that kidnapper had killed me! Then I wouldn't have to deal with this! I'm so pathetic its no surprise that the Blue Eyes White Dragon has abandoned me as well!" she cried not noticing the aura surrounding her. As the tears flooded the floor she'd gotten a disquieting appearance on her sweet features.

She little by little took a penknife out from a hidden compartment. Then she gently applied to her forearms, until blood start running down staining, the white silk sleeves of her blouse. "I'm so pathetic I can't even do this right!" as she continued to cut herself deeper and deeper with the bloodstained blade.

Later that day as she rode home in her limo, you couldn't tell she had self-mutilated her body. She had changed her top, reapplied her make up, and brushed her hair. She was the picture of perfect health. When she got home, she greeted the staff pleasurably as she entered the mansion. She asked Roland about the whereabouts of her parents, and was happy to note they're in the sunroom. Hurriedly she raced to the sunroom to spend the afternoon with her folks. "Mom, Daddy I'm home! How was your day?"

"Uta, I'm glad to see you're in such a pleasant mood. Your father and I took a personal day and spent a lovely day having fun. Isn't that right Seto?" Kisara asked sipping her pink lemonade.

"We even went on a boat ride down the river. It was very relaxing. So did anything exciting happen at school today Uta?"

"I got an A on my math test! The teacher thinks I'm the brightest student she's ever had! Oh that's my phone excuse me. Hello? Oh hi Jay! Yeah, oh yeah I know wasn't that funniest thing you ever heard? So why are you calling? Would I ever! Just let me square it with my folks okay? Mom, Daddy can I go to the movies with Jay please! There showing the new Disney movie and I've wanted to see it for ages!"

"I'm sorry, but your going to have to tell Jay no. Your not going anywhere for awhile young lady. After your little stunt last night you're grounded for a week. You can go to the movies with Jay next week," Seto told her firmly.

"But that's not fair! You can't ground me for breaking a stupid plate! We've like a billion of them! You're just doing this because you don't like Jay!"

"Uta you will not talk to me like that! I am your father and I deserve your respect. Now give me your phone and go to your room right now or I'm going to pull you out of the races."

"You can't do that! I've worked to hard to get into them! Oh heres your stupid phone! I hate you Daddy I hate you!" Uta screamed hurling the phone at him. With tears in her eyes she took off running towards her room crying so hard.

"Why does she always make me the bad guy? I was being reasonable wasn't I Kisara?"

"You were, but your tone was a little harsh. Besides threatening to pull her out of the races was a little extreme. Maybe you ought to talk to her later once she's calm down," Kisara suggested timidly. Sighing she got up and hugged him reassuringly.

In her room Uta was once again crying her eyes out as she wrote the days events down in her electronic diary. Her tears splashed against the palm pilot blurring her vision. "Stupid dad, stupid company, stupid life. How dare he tell me I can't go to the movies? Threatening to pull me from the races? I worked hard and I'm not going to let him stop me! I show him!" she growled.

Reaching down between the, mattresses she pulled out a pair of scissors, and started adding more cuts, to her already scared arms, to release her anger. After bandaging the cuts she fell asleep on her bed dreaming she was a powerful dragon.

While she fled to her dreams for comforted, a remarkable electric blue aura encircled her body. With one final teardrop a mighty roar was heard. The light took the shape of the legendary dragon. With another mighty roar the dragon came to life. But the normal white scales were stained by the sagan of life. With a single teardrop from her large blue eyes she took to the air. Flying swiftly on the winds till it reached Kaiba Corp.

It circled the large building for a few moments. Then it unleashed the white lighting attack. Kaibutt's office was blow to smithereens, from the attack. The dragon continued to assault the building then it quickly vanished. Back at the mansion Uta had woken up from her nap.

"Man what a strange dream. It was so real, though. Well now I've to go eat my meal with the warden. If he'll let me eat anything at all," crying as she covered up the cuts on her arms. Quickly she made herself presentable and headed to the dinning room.

Outside the dinning room she heard her parents shouting angrily. Afraid to go in she pressed her ear to the door and listened in. What she heard shook her to the core.

"It's impossible! How did a hologram, of my monster come to life, and destroy my headquarters? Do you realize our insurance isn't going to cover this? Not only am I setback at least two years, think about how many people are out of a job!" Seto screamed angrily.

"I know and I can't believe the injury list. It keeps piling up. I guess we should count our blessings that no one died yet at least. Still it doesn't make any sense. You don't think the dragon escaped out of the monster realm do you?" Kisara asked concerned.

"I don't know Kisara. I'll have to contact Atem and ask him about it. Either we're in a big finical crises unless we figure out how to salvage this. Mark my words when I find out who attack us there's going to be hell to pay."

"Keep your voice down Seto. I don't want you to wake Uta. I'll take some dinner and join you in the study in a few minutes okay? We'll figure this out I promise."

Uta heard enough and rushed back to her room in a panic. Had she caused this? It had just been a dream, but by the sounds of it her dream was a reality. She was very frightened and worried what would happen next. "I have to figure this out. If I did hurt those people then I have to make amends somehow."

Things only got worst as the week went on. Every time Uta felt pain she'd cut herself. Furthermore ever time she fell asleep the BEWD came to life and reeked havoc. Destroying and spilling more innocent blood. The only time she felt any pleasure anymore was when she was at the race track.

Her friends quickly noticed her odd behavior. They countless times tried to help her. But she refused to talk to them, or acknowledge their help. She was just in too much turmoil to accept anyone help. Her cutting got worst as time went on. Soon she was cutting the rest of her body not just her arms.

One day at lunch she was sitting by herself. She only picked at her food, having lost the appetite with her cutting. However she was soon joined by Jay. "Is this seat taken?"

"What do you want, Jay? I told you and everyone else I wanted to be left alone."

"No one can be alone. People need people. That what friends are for, you know. Talk to me Uta. Please. Tell me what the matter? I want to help you."

"No one can help me, Jaden. I don't want to be saved. I just want the pain to go away. Yet it will never go away. Unlike you Jaden, I don't have a loving father. You've too loving and caring souls for your family. Mine is only cruel and unfeeling. I hate him! See you later Jaden," as she ran away in tears.

He tried to stop her but only manage to grasp her left wrist. But she quickly broke his hold on her. Yet he was shocked to see blood staining his palm. "Uta? What've you done to yourself?"

"Are you serious, Jay? You really think my cousin is hurting herself?" Seymour inquired later that day. They're at the track waiting for the next race to start. Jay shook his head confirming his statement.

"I saw the blood on my hands. She's in a lot of pain. It wouldn't surprise me if she was hurting herself. You know how your uncle is. Both my fathers agree that Uta suffers greatly for his sinful past. I mean, hello Seymour! The man blew up an island knowing perfectly well that no one had a way off it.

"Jay right Hawkeye. Your uncle has some serious issues. It doesn't help matters that Kaibutt can't talk to anyone either. You must've perceive, that all the targets of the renegade Blue Eyes have been place that Kaibutt cares for deeply.

"I know Z.Z. But we can't do anything to help my cousin. She got to help herself. Still we'll talk to her about after the race."

"No Seymour this cannot wait. If she's hurting herself we must act now. Or it might be too late," Maverick stated with his cousin nodding.

"We've to help her! If we wait she'd go off the deep-end. Let's go confront her now. Before it's too late!" encouraged Maha.

It was a good plan, yet there was one unexpected twist. Uta was nowhere to be found. She wasn't at the track at all. This was the play-offs. If she didn't win this one she wouldn't be able to participate in the championship. Everyone looked all over the place but couldn't unearth her anywhere.

At that moment Kaiba was walking to the bathroom. He'd finally decide he was going to watch his daughter compete. Yet need to use the bathroom before he and Kisara left. He tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. This was odd why would the door be locked?

Then the deadly silence was shattered. A loud thump was heard from inside the room. Kaibutt didn't know what made this noise. But he had a gut feeling this wasn't good. He quickly kicked the door open. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Uta was lying unconscious on the floor. Her long bluish white hair was soaking up the blood. He noticed a penknife laying some ways away. He quickly went to her side. She was barely breathing, almost dead. He cried out in anguish for his wife while trying to keep his daughter alive.

"UTA! UTA! KISARA! CALL 911! KISARA!"

"What is wrong Seto? Oh no!" she stood shocked in the doorway. She quickly dialed 911 and tried to help her daughter. This had obviously been an attempted suicide. Both of them held their little girl.

As quick as a wild fire spread everyone found out about Uta's dilemma. Everyone was praying for her. The doctors had mange to save her life yet it was unclear if she'd live. After she got out of the ICU they moved her to the psyche ward.

Bakura was called into to do a psyche-evaluation. He hoped he could help his daughter dear friend. This would prove to be his toughest evaluation yet. He swallowed hard as he took his seat.

"So Uta want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Why ask what everyone knows already?"

"Please tell me in your own way what wrong. I won't judge you or belittle yourself. Just tell me how you feel?"

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! My father is a compassionless son of a bitch! He is the world biggest jackass. He's in no way has ever been kind or compassionate. He's so supercilious in addition to callous. He's too proud to ask for help, and too selfish to accept friendship. I abhorrence what he's done and how it affects me. I've been endless beleaguered because of his actions. He doesn't care about anyone. He's incapable of true love! I hate him! I just want to die! I rather would be dead then live one more day being his daughter! I HATE HIM!"

Unknown to her at the time her parents were in the next room. Watching the pair through a one-way mirror. But they heard all she said and finally it hit Kaibutt stone heart. As she continue to bitch about him and his ways. He finally at last realized how stupid he'd been. He bolted from the room unable to hear anymore of it.

Kisara came home to find all the glass and mirrors had been smashed. She found her husband in the bathroom. He'd scrubbed himself raw. Trying to cleanse himself form his dirty and bloody hands. But he had been unable to truly cleanse himself.

"I've been a monster, Kisara. A cold unfeeling son of a bitch! Our daughter has been destroying ever thing that I thought was important. But the only thing that matters is our daughter. I've been an asshole and it's my fault she in the hospital. I was such a jackass. Why do you love me? I'm incapable of loving anyone I'm so cold," he whimpered as he continued to scrub himself raw.

"I've always loved you, Seto. I knew deep down in your stone-heart was the flicker of hope. That the love of a man I sacrificed myself for was still in there. You now understand why Uta has only been able to summon the Blue Eyes out of anguish. Just maybe there is hope for all of us. Maybe if you can truly change back to the man who I died for then maybe we can be a family again. It won't be easy to change. Yet I think you'll find it's worth it in the end. I'm glad to have the man I love back. Come Seto it's going to be a long road to recover."

Uta was in the hospital till April 16th. Bakura was going to see her on weekly bases, both her and her father. It wouldn't be easy for either of them. But both were ready to try and make admen. As proof of Kaiba changing his ways, he picked her up wearing a dirty t-shirt and faded jeans. For the first time in a long time love was reflecting in his eyes. She cried and ran to his open arms. The Blue Eyes White Dragon then came out of her. It smiled no longer bloody. But happy to see the family full of love once more.


	17. Hate Crime

"Hate Crime"

"Hate Crime"

It was a pleasurable April afternoon. It was so nice and sunny the students were enjoying a picnic, under the blooming cherry trees. The school thought it'd be fun to have lunch outside on this lovely day. Everywhere the young kids were enjoying gazing at the pink blossom, while enjoying food from around the world.

Under a large tree near a vivid sapphire lake was Maverick. He was feeding his girlfriend, Libra, some of his aunt's homemade cheesecake. Libra seemed much happier then she'd been lately. With each tasty bite her smile grew broader.

"So Libra, tell me, are you enjoying my aunt's cake?" as he fed her another bite. Licking her nose she smiled warmly at him. She hugged him tightly before replying to his question.

"Yes, it sure is scrumptious. So are these wonderful spinach puffs. They go so well with the mango smoothies and stuffed crab. This is one flavorsome picnic. Did you make anything yourself?" she asked. tossing her long hair into the gentle breeze.

"Well I made some of these rice cakes. I'm more of a mechanic then a chef. Still I can concoct a few things. Isn't this place beautiful? You ought to take a few snapshots for the yearbook," he said, as he threaded a wreath of cherry blossoms into Libra's long platinum hair.

Giggling she reached into her lavender fanny pack, and withdrew her camera. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! This place is so gorgeous in addition to romantic. I mean look Maverick! Every one of our friends is enjoying their own delicious lunches, with their lovers," she stated, gesturing to their close at hand friends.

It was true. One and all were busy having lunch with their lovers. It was like something out of an old fairytale. The recreational area was so beautifully transformed. It seemed like an idyllic setting for a romantic afternoon. The soothing wind carried with it the sound of everyone's gossip.

Amidst the chatter ringed a few things. Blaze was with his boyfriend discussing his upcoming birthday. The teenage girls were chatting about college along with love matters. A small number, of people were talking about, school related actives. But one thing that kept surfacing was talk about the impending dance.

This was the most significant dance ever. It was called "Come as You Are Dance." It was about coming as yourself, being true to who you were. It was also about interacting with other people. Furthermore its main goal was finding acceptance as you. You just had to make a charitable donation to get in. Then, for how many hours you dance, you raised money for charitable purposes. It was a good chance to get to know other people and yourself.

"So Uta how you feeling?" asked Jay as she fed him some of his favorite food, red hot Jalapeño peppers. She had only gotten out of the hospital a few days ago. Her scars were starting to little by little heal. Nevertheless everyone was still extremely concerned about her. But by the looks of things she was on the road to recovery. At a snail's pace yes, but she was still making a step in the right direction.

"I'm doing much better, Jay. Thanks for asking. I really owe you a request for forgiveness. I was so consumed by my anguish that I couldn't see I needed help. I really do love my father," sighing she plucked a pink blossom from her hair. She inhaled the sweet scent and let it go. Smiling happily she went on with her discussion.

"Nevertheless I didn't like a number of of his past actions. I felt I was paying for his sins. On the other hand, Jay, now both of us are doing much better. Did you know he gave everyone at Kaiba Corp. a two week paid vacation?" she questioned, as she slipped a big one into his mouth.

"No I didn't know that, Uta," brushing away some tears from his unique eyes. He wiped the bits of the pepper staining his face. He then inhaled some chocolate milk before carrying on with his girlfriend.

"But it sounds to me like he's also making an attempt to change. All I can say it's about time. Just promise me this Uta. Don't ever cut yourself for a second time. I was so worried about you. I care so much about you; it pains me to see you do that to yourself."

"We've to be in agreement, Uta. Pain is something we all deal with. But hurting one self isn't the answer. You should've talk to someone about the problem. Yet at least now you're talking to Ryo's father. That is good." Z.Z. remarked sharply as Seymour brushed her long tricolored locks.

"You scared the shit out of me, cuz. I was if truth be told, I was especially concerned about your welfare. You're family Uta. That means I don't want to see anybody in my family hurt in any form. Do you understand Uta?"

"Yes I do Seymour. I realize now I was wrong. Only cowards try to take their own lives. I'm not a coward, but I was in a lot of pain. Although now I know my friends and family, will always be there to help me through it. So I won't ever do something that stupid for a second time. I promise you all that."

"That is a promise I hope you can keep, Uta. Hey want to see a neat trick I just learned?"

"We love to see your trick, my little trickster," purred Z.Z. as she ran her long fingers through his long dirty blond hair.

"Ok. Watch this!" snapping his fingers. The sky became a living rainbow of dancing colors. Accompanying the dancing lights was the sweetest smelling flower petals, raining down from the enchanted heavens. It was an almost a concrete figment of his imagination. The flowers felt real and smelled lovely. On the other hand it wasn't perfect. It was still flickering a bit, like a nebulous TV set. He had without a doubt improved upon his illusion powers. All the same he still had a long way to go before he was a master. Creating solid images and more creative would take more time.

"This truly is the most romantic thing you've ever done, Hawkeye. I love it!" Z.Z. exclaimed happily as she hugged her crush tightly. She then kissed his cheek. "I say you're halfway to your goal, at either being a stand-up comic, or a special effects master. I hope one day you can achieve one of these beautiful dreams!"

"Keep it up Seymour! I want to capture all of it for the video yearbook!" called out Libra from across the meadow. Everyone was out dancing under the enchanted skies. This was in no doubt a charming day. Truly it was magical in all ways that mattered.

"What an extraordinary day this has been children. Now I've an announcement to make. C'mon little ones gather around," Ms. Linda called out to the large crowd. Everyone stopped dancing and gathered around the principal. She had a large smile upon her pretty face as did Ms. Danica did.

"I'm glad all of you're enjoying this magical day. So as a surprise we've elected to cancel these afternoon classes. You may all enjoy the rest of the day having some fun! Now go and enjoy the fresh air."

"Thank you Ms. Linda. Thank you very much!" everyone cheered at the top of their voice. However Ms. Danica cleared her throat. "Hold on young ones. If you perform shoddily we'll go back to school. Now please behave and enjoy the rest of the day. We'll leave in two hours so you'll be able to collect your belongings."

"We understand, Ms. Danica. We promise to be on our best behavior!" chimed everyone in unison. Everyone was enthusiastic; to take pleasure in what remained of their free afternoon. On the other hand the school personnel had to make sure they understood what they'd meant.

"We both thank you all for your promise. Now take pleasure in the rest of the hours of daylight. You've certainly earned a day off. But remember if you misbehave at all, its back to school," Ms. Linda swiftly reminded them as the kids scampered off.

The rest of the day was jam-packed of romance, fun in addition to music. It was a great day to be out and about. One and all had a good time that was for sure. All too soon it came time to pack up. So at a quarter to three everyone gathered up their belongings and head off to the school.

The majority kids headed home or to their afternoon actives. A small amount of kids remained behind, to clean up along with do their other duties. But all in all it had been an extraordinarily pleasurable day.

It was such a pleasurable day a few kids decided not to take the bus. As an alternative they elected to walk home instead. There was abundance of sunbeams along with fresh air. It was good for everyone body and soul.

One of the young ones that had decided to stroll home was Maverick. With him was his girlfriend, Libra. It seemed a perfect day for walking. Even if the distance was far it was too good a day to ride the bus. In any case it was also good exercises. So everyone was going to get pleasure from this day to the last.

She was being rather hushed as they strolled back to her home. He was going on about his Wicca and boxing. He had recently joined the school boxing team. He was a first-rate combatant without a doubt. Yet he was also struggling to learn and use self-control. It wasn't easy yet he'd a lot of fun. He was also chatting contentedly about his father sudden romance.

"I'm delighted Dad found someone to care for. He and Rose went out last night to that unique restaurant. "Pass the Plate." You know the one with food from around the world? I'm so elated that he's happy. My mother was such a bitch. Rose is benevolent, thoughtful and frivolous. She even practices Wicca herself! How cool is that, Libra? I mean she is so nice and good to me and my family. I think it be nice if they got married. But that a long way off. I mean they've only been dating a couple of weeks. Libra, are you ok? You've not said anything since the picnic?"

As soon as he turned to look upon his girlfriend he noticed something. She was looking somewhat into space. Her head was in the clouds for sure. She wasn't really listening it appeared. Sighing she gazed at two bluebirds in the nearby trees before answering him.

"I'm sorry for being a bit spacey, Maverick. I've a lot on my mind right now. My sister and her husband have been working late. So I'm home alone a lot. I've had little to do other then my yearbook work. Not that I can share that with my sister. She's so busy at Kaiba Corp, these days."

"Your sister isn't very nice is she?"

"No not really," sighing. "I won't lie and say she isn't a bitch at times. But she the only family I've. My parents are sentience to life in prison. It's not like I'm going to see them ever again. I just can't stand my sister! I mean look what happened to Uta! Her father sins caused her to hurt herself. Every now and then I feel like I rather be dead then have to live with my sister."

"Libra," he spun her to look directly into his lavender eyes. "Could you please tell me why your sister is so atrocious? I can't help you if you don't let me in. Please tell me what troubling you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I just can't, Maverick. Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," as she ran away from him and locked the door.

"You gonna be ok, Maverick?" asked a timed voice from behind him.

"Maha? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you didn't get into trouble. Beside we're family and I care about Libra too. She's my friend too. Look I even made her a present," holding up a doll she'd made for her. It looked like the Lisa Frank Zodiac Girl. 'I though it might cheer her up some."

"I'm positive it will, Maha. You're the best artist I know. You're so talented and gifted when it comes to art," he considerately complement her. Maha flushed as pink as her halter top.

"You're to sweet cuz. Yet I won't lie and say I'm not a fabulous artiste. But I'm also a wicked blader. I love to rollerblade. I'm pretty good at that as well. Each of us is good at our own things," showing off her bladeing moves. He clapped happily at his cousin skills. He was good with his fists; she was good with her hands and feet.

"You're very right, Maha. However I don't think she's going to come out. Once inside she doesn't leave her home. Still I think it be nice to give it to her. I'll give it to her tomorrow on the bus. I'm sure she'll love it. Now let's go home. You've a lot of planning to do. After all you're head of the dance's beautification committee," Maverick kindheartedly reminded her as the pair left for home.

Libra steeled herself outside the three story town house. The architecture design was a mix between Victorian London meets 14th century Japan. She closed and locked the iron gate behind her and strolled through the cheery blossom grove. After using the fingerprint scanner and typing a code she entered the house. Kicking off her shoes she set down her book bag and called out, "Anyone home?" Receiving no response she headed to the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

The house was really lovely. The manner was incredibly soothing and expensive. Dark cherry wood panels complimented the ash hand carved furniture. Persian rugs covered the floors, and crystal chandeliers lit every room, with the aid of Tiffany lamps. Expensive electronics and artwork could be found in each room. The bookshelves in the library were filled with first edition copies.

It would've been a happy place if not for one things. The curio and artwork weren't symbolic of promoting zealous Christians denouncing gays, lesbians, and transgender. The books were also about the proper place for people. Every single one of them spoke out against those, who believed in false gods, along with who harmed themselves, in addition to others to get what they wanted.

Basically none of Libra's friends would find comfort in this place. Especially the twins, they wouldn't be welcome at all. None of her precious friends would be welcome or safe in her home. Not with her kinda of a family.

She loved how diverse her friends and their families were. She enjoyed the unique environment of her out of the ordinary school. Furthermore really believed in what they taught her. She wasn't like her racist and closed-minded family. Yet she felt she was unable to make a difference. This was her greatest secret and she wasn't able to overcome it.

Ignoring flyers for a protest against gays/lesbians adoption, and a long list of grievance for against those people she opened the fridge. It was like her sister hated almost the entire human race. Only 'normal' people seemed out of harm's way from her wrath. Taking out variety ingredients she assembled a giant sub sandwich, her fav, and devoured it. "Can't I go through one school day where I don't have stress about my friends discovering my secret? Honestly, what does my sister and her husband have against my friends?" as the perfect day was now being spoiled by a spring shower.

The next day the gang was very busy. Everyone was helping decorate the Duel Club for the dance. Maha was in charge with Seymour as her second-in-command. Seymour was a regular volunteer. He spent most of his free time helping out at various locations. He loved being able to lend a hand, and was very kindhearted. One of the many reasons Z.Z. loved him so much. His powers of illusion came in handy quite often with all the volunteer work he did. It helped him greatly improve his powers.

Right now he was testing out, if he could make a dazzling display of fireworks, without having to use real ones. It was coming along nicely and improved Maha's mood to some extent. Yet she was still under a lot of pressure.

"Nice job partner. I love it. But could you please tell group C, that we need to get the glittering balloons up within the hour? Also did anyone fix the DJ board? I'm really worried about that."

"Not to worry, Maha. Everything will be perfect for this dance. You're the best planner in the whole city. Furthermore with everyone working together, we'll do a smashing job! Especially with everyone magic powers aiding us in our goal. You've to admit our magical gifts are helping greatly with this dance, everyone gifts will make this dance most enchanting. I'll go help Z.Z. group out with the balloons ok?"

"Thanks Seymour. That's truly accommodating. I'll go check up on the DJ table. OK folks keep it moving. We've only 72 hours left till this dance commence. I want things to be perfect so chop-chop!"

Running rapidly across the vivid tile floor, she arrived at the DJ table on the huge stage. Right at the moment Blaze was clicking madly on his supercomputer. His boyfriend Terry was sweating away at the DJ table. In the background Ryo, Yani and Ace were setting up the band equipment.

"Ok! How is the music coming along? I like an update people. Where do we stand?" Maha inquired franticly to the diminutive assembly. Everyone looked up in surprise. They'd been really engrossed in their work. They hadn't heard her coming.

The newly adult Blaze was the one to answer her inquire. It was his birthday and he was 18 today. He didn't mind working on his birthday the 23of April. Everyone had already given him his gifts. They all planned to celebrate his big day after they finished for the day.

"Everything thing is just peachy, Maha. Terry will have the DJ table revamp in another few minutes. There isn't anything electronic that my boy can't fix. He's truly a wizard at anything electronics, aren't you my love?"

"Yes, Blaze. I'm gifted with skilled hands. I brought some cookies as a snack for everyone. I left them on the bar. We can have them at our next break here. I want to thank you again, Maha. For letting me join you and your wonderful school for this dance. I'm really looking forward to it."

"You're most welcome Terry. You are one of the main reasons for this unique dance. It's a thrilling chance to get to know everyone, to learn and accept diversity, in addition to celebrating unity at the same time. I'm glad you signed up to help us with this wonderful goal. I also hope that you can make a few more treats for the dance. It'd be a very charitable contribution." Maha replied as she tied her long hair up in a ponytail.

"It'd be my pleasure, milady. Now Blaze can you hand be that screwdriver? Thanks my love," as he tightened a blot on the back of the table.

"How is the rest of the music coming along, Ryo?" Maha asked inquisitively to the green haired lass, as she hooked up some wires. Whipping the sweat from her redden face she answered her friend inquire.

"It's coming along nicely. The school media center will be broadcasting the whole dance, throughout the whole city, plus a few other counties as well. It will take though a few more hours to get everything hooked up. But we're right on time," Ryo replied as she sipped some water.

"Don't worry too much, Maha. We've everything under control. Ryo I'm going to go test a few systems out ok? I want to check to make sure we didn't mess up any of the wiring," Yani remarked thoughtfully to her friend.

"Ok, Yani. That would be nice. Ace go with her ok?"

"No problem Ryo. Excuse us Maha."

As the loving couple dashed away something caught her navy eyes. It was Jay and Uta racing towards her. They looked dreadfully distraught about something. Panic swept over the adolescent Egyptian maiden, as did the rest of the gang. Something was really wrong everyone could feel it.

'What's wrong? Something is very wrong, I can tell."

"You better see this for yourself. The posters are ruined. You better see this for yourself, otherwise you won't believe it," was all Uta could say. Jay seemed to be in too much of shook to make a statement.

Outside it looked as if a vengeful storm had roared past. All that was left of the colorful posters, they'd made during art class, were smoldering ashes. Someone had set them on fire! Even the huge banner was nothing but burnt toast.

"Whoa! Who could've done such a hateful thing?" Maha wondered aloud as everyone held their breath. All the volunteers joined them outside, to watch their hard work, go up in flames. Not a soul had seen anyone do this horrible thing, it shocked everyone that someone could even do this.

"I can't believe this! We worked for two hours on that banner! Now it's ruined! What are we going to do?" Z.Z. declared loudly as she let the ashes slip through her dainty fingers.

"We can always make more posters. We should be glad no-one was hurt and the fire didn't spread. Me and Ruth will go back to the school and fetch some more. But I think we feel a bit safer if we called someone parents up. Don't you agree Maha?" asked Joei as she fished for her car keys.

"Yes that a good idea. I'll call a few adults to come and help us out. You two just get back to the school. Please be safe you two. Whoever did this ghastly act could come back, so be safe."

By the time the two cousins got back Jaden and his friends had come, to oversee things. Even if this was supposed, to be done by the students, they all felt safer with adults there. The rest of the day went without incident. Jaden along with his friend shepherd all the helpers home just to be on the safe side.

The next day however things looked much grimmer. The whole Duel Club had been vandalized! Each and every one the students hard work was ruined! Everything was torn apart and tagging had been done. Many heartless words and symbols had been sprayed upon the walls. Whoever had done this really didn't want this dance to come to pass.

"I can't believe someone could be so full of hate they do this! It just not right to sabotage a dance meant to celebrate unity and diversity! What are we going to do? The dance is tomorrow! What are we going to do?" Maha wailed at the same time as the law enforcement came to scrutinize the damage.

"We'll still have the dance, don't worry about that. We won't be intimidated Maha. This dance is too important to be shut-down. No we won't cancel this dance. Everyone here in addition to our parents, and teachers can be of assistance in redoing the club. It will be back up in time for the dance. Is everyone with me or not?" Maverick asked loudly.

"Yes a few cowards won't stop us!" one and all agreed. Nevertheless the police said they've a small number of cops to keep an eye on the dance. Just to be on the safe side. In next to no time everyone, both kids plus adults were busy cleaning up the damage, then setting up for the dance for a second time. It seemed to be extraordinarily brave of them to stand up to these hate crimes.

The dance was ready on time. Every person really wanted it to be a sensation. No-one wanted a few cowards hate crime, to reduce to rubble such a significant evening. The dance turned out to be better then the school hoped it could be. Everyone in the city showed up! Furthermore they'd more then enough charity contributions from all the guests!

Ryo was happily working the media center and everyone was enjoying the music and dancing. Terry was mixing it at the stage, and a few people were making use of the club other actives. The make-out room was very busy as was the stress room. It was a thrilling evening for the whole city of Domino! It seemed the hate crimes had really strengthened the meaning behind the dance. Instead of ruining it, it made it better then ever!

After about two hours most guests were taking a breather. Ace and Yani were enjoying a sundae. Despite the fact, that the enormous room was jam-packed with the happy sounds of thousands of people, Yani was dead silent. Ace wondering what was bugging his girlfriend asked her the obvious question.

"Yani? Yani my beloved is something the matter? I've been talking for the past twenty minutes about my dreams for the future. But you've not said anything. Is something the matter?"

"Oh Ace, you know that I love you. Yet I'm feeling a little homesick. I miss my mother and sisters terribly. This dance is making me think of my home in Hong Kong. I really miss them."

"Well you'll see them again soon. After all summer vacation is just around the corner. Then you can spend the whole summer with them, then come back to spend the next school year here."

"Actually Ace, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I love you a lot. Without you I wouldn't be passing math at all. Mr. Bastion is one tough cookie," laughing.

"Yes he sure is. But I can make him crumble into crumbs easy. I'm the top math student in the school. I won the math elite championship last year. I hope to use my math skills for both Blaze, in addition to decipher transgression. What are your dreams for the future?"

"Ace you've noble ambitions for the future. And I wish you only the best. But the truth is after you graduation next month, I won't see you again. I'm going back to Hong Kong for my senior year," she confessed rapidly to her boyfriend. This had been building up for awhile. She didn't know what to do or think about. But at least she had said the truth even if it didn't set her free.

"WHAT?! Yani what about us? You can't leave me! We've been dating for months and now you drop this on me?"

"I'm only an exchange student, Ace. My life and home is with my family. I hoped you understand. I still love you, more then you'll ever know. I really hope there is a way to maintain our relationship. But I'm going home this summer for good, not just for the summer. I was hoping you'd come with me. There are some great colleges back home in China. Please, Ace, consider it."

"Yani I was born in NYC. I've lived there for a few years. Then my mother moved us back to her hometown Domino City. I've lived here happily for most of my life. I don't know if I could handle leaving for a third mysterious kingdom. I love you but I don't know if I can make the journey you're asking of me."

"I understand. They say long distance relationship never work out. I thought maybe we be different. You know let forget it for now. Let's get back to dancing. After all the longer we dance the more charity money we raise right?"

"Right. Let's cut loose."

The dance went all the way to midnight. It was a true success in accomplishing its goals. Despite the hateful crimes the dance was a huge hit. Everyone both the kids and their parents were happy with how well things turned out. The gang kids decided to stay behind a clean up the mess.

Trash duty fell upon the twins. Using a bit of their magic they carried the heavy bags outside. They just heaved the last ones in when it happened. One minute they were happily enjoying the dance great success. The next they felt unmanageable pain as they're slammed into the large steel trash bin.

They lay their in a pool of their own blood till the Kaiba cousins found them. The twins were badly bruised and bleeding. But the most shocking part of it all was the message. Someone had written in their own blood a terrible message. It read "_Go back to hell you unholy offspring of inhuman beasts and sightless slut!"_

By the time the twins were at the hospital the whole family was there. Both their friends and their families, along with the Court and their grandparents and great-grandparents! Atem was crying uncontrollable into his mother bosom. Yugi was also crying while hugging his grandpa. Aziza just stood silently in the corner. Both Mahad and Mana kept cursing themselves for being unable to protect the prince and princess. All the gang was shocked anyone could commit such an atrocious crime. Both Uta and Maverick released their ka beast into the air as an expression of their fury at this. Everyone in their own way was expressing their intense emotions about this.

Finally after an hour Aziza couldn't take it anymore. She turned into a cheetah and ran outside. Atem and Yugi followed her as she broke down in tears. She was finally able to tell them the terms of her bargain she'd made so many years ago. They didn't blame her for the crime. Yet still who could've done such a horrible thing?

The twins remained in the hospital for a week. By the time they're released they still didn't have a clue who did this to them. They knew why this hate crime was committed but they didn't know by whom.

"I want to know who did this to my children! We can't just sit here aibou! We need to find out who did this and why! When I find the asshole that hurt them I'm going to do more then Mind Crush them!" Atem threaten vengeful to his husband.

"Atem! We can't allow ourselves to be consumed by the very hate that committed that crime. I know your hurting we all our! But we can't let hate win this fight."

"Yugi are you saying we shouldn't do anything? I want to make whoever did this pay! Jay and Z.Z. are our children. We can't let this unforgivable crime go! Someone needs to do something!" Aziza ranted.

Soon all three of them were fighting. It got so bad it didn't stop till the twin pounced on them all in their cheetah forms! This broke the fight with joy it didn't solve the crime. It was only after spending a few days in Egypt did they find out what they'd been dying to know.

It was a cold wet April day. The Motos were busy trying to enjoy dinner when there came a faint knocking. They're most surprised to see Libra standing on their doorstep soaked to the bone.

"I need to tell you something," was all she said as they hurried her inside. Subsequent to giving her some hot chocolate and fresh clothes. Only then did she at last confess her terrible secret.

"I know who assaulted you two. It was my sister and her husband. My parents are in jail because of hate crimes. My family has a long history of committing hate crimes. I know they did it and I be glad to testify against them. My sister is as abusive as she is racist. I don't believe in the garbage that my family has brainwashed themselves with. I never let anyone before know this secret. But I won't stand by and watch my friends get hurt because of their sins."

By the time April was over, Libra's sister and husband had been arrested along with sent to penitentiary She was placed in foster care and end up living with Marik's girlfriend Rose. Libra finally felt free and was happy she had stopped the cycle of racial discrimination and closed-minded of her corrupt ancestors.


	18. Nothing to fear

"Nothing to Fear"

"Nothing to Fear"

With the conclusion of April's rainy showers, it brought forth the most beautiful May flowers. April had just given way to May. Each and everyone in the magnificent city of Domino were dreaming peacefully. With the exception of one soul that is.

Little Maha wasn't sleeping so soundly. Her dreams were being invaded by nightmarish imagery. Each intense image felt like a deathly hand, ripping her beating heart apart. Tossing and turning in a cold sweat, as the images flashed faster and faster in her mind. At last she woke up screaming bloody murder, as the thunder clapped loudly out her window.

"Maha! Maha! Sweetie, are you alright?" cried her mother concerningly, as she raced into her daughter's room. She began to wipe the sweat from her daughter face with her own tangerine colored nightgown. Only after swallowing a cold glass of water did Maha utter a sound.

"It was terrible Mama!" she wept to her mother, who cuddled her tightly to her breast. "I was dreaming of terrible things. Horrible things. I felt the hot flames of Hell burning away at my tender flesh. I saw bereavement, in addition to, obliteration all around me. People were screaming in pain. It was so horrible, Mama."

"Shush, little one. It's ok. C'mon let get you some warm milk. You can spend the rest of the night with me. I'll watch over you ok?"

"Thank you Mama. But I fear this wasn't a simple dream. I think what I just saw was a premonition. Something bad is going to happen soon. I can feel it."

"Whatever the future holds my child, we'll deal with it when it comes. Now c'mon let go get that milk right now." Ishizu cooed soothingly to her beautiful daughter. The rest of the night passed without any additional unpleasant incidents. Still Maha was worried about her vision. She was after all a clairiavoint. The enchantment from her mother's Necklace had been passed down into her soul.

In the past she'd been able to foresee the future. Along with being able to from time to time revisit the past. However she hadn't been able to control her magical gifts. Her visions were at best random. She had little to no control over it. Still she struggled every time to decipher what her visions preordained. Her intuition told her this was a dire omen. Something ominous was about to transpire. What it was she hadn't an idea. Maybe it would come in time. However would she be able to make sense of it in time was the main question.

The next morning she was still extremely distressed. She was so troubled by her vision, that she couldn't devour her oatmeal. This was troubling sign to her mother. Never in the past had a vision caused her daughter to act this way.

"Maha, honey you must eat. I know you're worried, but starving yourself won't help any. Please eat up, sweetie. Marik do you know where I left my compact? I've a conference in twenty minutes! I need to look my best!" Ishizu franticly inquired to her little brother. She was attempting to fix everyone breakfast, as well as make her family lunches, at the same time. She looked rather frazzled by all this.

"I don't have an idea where your compact is, sis. But you really don't have to make me lunch,' he replied coolly as he sipped his coffee.

"Nonsense, Marik. You need to once and awhile eat something other the cafeteria food. Beside I've already made yours and Odion's lunches. Ok quickly eat your oatmeal kids. The bus will be here in ten minutes so hurry up. Maha, don't forget your math homework. Maverick, please wipe up your shirt off. I don't think others want to see your breakfast on such a nice shirt. Hurry up everyone or we'll be late."

"C'mon cuz! We've got to go. Robin won't wait forever. Beside, Maha, I don't want to miss the climax of "_Stardust_" So lets book it! Thanks, Dad don't want to forget those," as his father handed him his library books.

"Ok, Maverick I will be right there. See you soon, Mama." Maha replied as her mother handed her magenta backpack to her. She gave her mother a quick kiss and hug, before running to the front door, nearly tripping over their pet dormouse Scarab. By hook or by crook the silver haired rodent had gotten loose from his cage.

"Oh Scarab you need to be more careful. Or you'll end up road kill one of these days. Oh there the bus! See you later!" the kids called out as they scampered off to the brightly colored bus.

Ishizu quickly scooped up the runaway rodent. "Oh Scarab! Today isn't the day to be running loose. We're running late as it is, little one," she scolded the little creature as she placed him back in his plastic cage. She quickly placed fresh food and water before locking him up.

"I hope those two are going to be out of harm's way today. With all that happened since we moved here, I've been really concerned about them. Well we best be off. Busy day for us all. You've a conference to get too. In addition to our new assignment, I've a date. Rose and I are going out to the movies tonight. So let's book it!" remarked Marik sharply as he finished up his oatmeal.

"They're engaging kids," Odion remarked thoughtfully, as he handed a diminutive azure and gold compact to his sister. "I found it wedged behind the toilet. You must have knocked it off the counter in your hurry, sis."

"Well thank you, Odion. C'mon let rotate! Busy day for all of us," as the Ishtars hurried to their car. Almost immediately they're blazing down the street like a crimson streak alongside a calendar photograph.

For the duration of snack time, Maha revealed the details of her dreams to her friends. Everyone listen with baited breath. All of them were hanging onto the gorgeous pre-teen every word. As if it was a matter of life and death. Which it could very well be! It all matter if they'd be able unravel the conundrum, of the Egyptian maiden extraordinary dreams.

"I've got a gut feeling, guys. I strongly believe something awful, is going to come about, in a little while. I fear that doesn't matter what it may be. Although it will be so horrifying, it will alter our very lives forever! I've a feeling it's going to take all our magic to prevent whatever I saw."

"You don't know that, Maha. For all we know you could've simple a bad dream. I think you need to consider it might be just that; a bad dream," Maverick replied dubious to her. At the same time as he used his powers, to dice up a quantity of fruit for one and all. With a cocky grin he flouted to his gang slivers of their favorite produce.

"I don't know about that Maverick. Our mom every now and then had visions herself. Furthermore one way or another they transpire. Like how she predict that Joei, Ruth and Blaze's parents would form the Regents of Egypt. She was right about that. Maha's dreams could come true," Jay remarked nonchalantly as he nibbled on his pear slice.

"I second that motion. Despite the fact that, we all on familiar terms, with those mediums have an assortment of powers. I think it's safe to presume that it's never extraordinarily unproblematic to decipher them. We, like our mother, have some medium abilities, yet we can't always control what happens." Z.Z. smartly enlightened the group as Seymour fed her a large succulent looking strawberry.

"Hawkeye, you're such a charmer. Can I tempt you with some of these fantastic berries? I know you just love raspberries," as she hovered a huge raspberry in front of his aquamarine eyes.

"Oh Z.Z. quite fooling around and give it too me!" he spate heatedly to her and she flipped the tasty berry into his wide open trap. Both erupted into a fit of giggles. But they almost immediately became silent with the icy stares they got from their friends.

"Well it doesn't matter what it is really. Whether it was a simple dream or a premonition, either way we give you our word to help, Maha. You can count on that. So who else thinks prom is overrated?" asked Joei, swiftly changed the topic, at the same time as, she took a big bite out of a tangerine.

For the rest of the snack break, the topic was how stupid prom was. How people wasted a lot of money for an overrated dance. Why waste time and money, for a dress you're only going to wear once? That you had to keep perfectly clean? How it was so dumb to bring in an edict teacher to boot. It was a just a ridiculous dance that was dreadfully overrated.

On the other hand despite, all the ridiculous shit about this asinine dance, the boys were thinking of attending it. Joei on the other hand wasn't. She wasn't about to be caught dead wearing some silly overprice evening dress. That and no-one had asked her to the dance. It'd be incredibly inappropriate for Syrus to even ask her to the dance.

On the other hand, Joei would in next to no time be eighteen. Hers and Uta birthday were rapidly approaching. For Joei at least it meant; she'd finally start dating Syrus, without worrying of the law. That it could, with a bit of luck, blossom into a real passionate affair. Something she'd been waiting to ensue for a long time. Her birthday was May 26, the same night as the prom. Still Syrus hadn't asked her yet, and she was wondering if he ever would.

As for Uta? Her birthday was the sixteenth of May. She was looking forward to becoming eleven and enjoying the perks of pre-adolescents. She was also hoping Jay would finally at last kiss her on the lips. Same went with her cousin Seymour, who'd been dying for some lip locking from Z.Z. for some time now.

Before they'd even got around to talking about dates, snack time was over. So everyone was force to drag themselves to their next class. Still it was on everyone mind. The end of the year was fast approaching. Everybody was looking forward to three things. They were yearbooks, prom, and graduation day.

In the teacher lounge another kinda of topic was being discussed. It was also very important, and would happen at the end of the school year. Arianna and her future husband Jaden were busy going over their wedding plans. Their gang was talking about that and the three other hot topics.

The whole GX was pitching in to making this a spectacular wedding. Each one was helping one way or another. Bastion was really using his magnificent brain to calculate the expenditure for the wedding. The rest of the boys were busy with themes and clothes. The girls were going over everything from honeymoon to food. It was an exceptionally demanding moment in time.

"Hmm, Sy what do you think buddy? Should we go with roses or orchids?" inquired Jaden as he browsed through a magazine.

The rest of the boys glanced, up from their own glossy magazine, at their friend's inquire. It was sorta obvious none of them enjoyed this part of the wedding plan. Chazz looked particularly disgusted looking at his assignment, looking up table settings. He looked ready to barf. Still he held his tongue as glared at his magazine. Syrus who'd been busy with looking up honeymoon spots replied to his best friend question.

"I don't know Jay. I'm a guy after all. What do I know about flowers?"

"Well I thought you would know something about them. After all you did agree to be a helper with the prom. How much harder can that be?" as he dunked a large glazed doughnut into his steaming cup of coffee.

"Whoa Sarge! Just because we deicide to help out with the prom, doesn't mean we know how to pick up flowers for your big day. Still I think maybe both would be a nice touch."

"I'd definitely go with them both. It'd be so beautiful to see them with this décor we've chosen. I mean image it Jaden! Arianna emerging from a flutter of doves and butterflies. Image how beautiful it'd be if every one of those snow white doves, chrysanthemums in their beaks? I believe that would be so awesome! How much do you think that would cost us, Bastion?" inquired Aster as he poured himself another cup of jasmine tea.

"Well this wedding is already pretty pricy. But I suppose doves and butterflies would only be about another fifty dollars. But still we've to think about where this wedding is going to take place. If we knew for sure where it'd be then I could figure out the fee. Jaden? Have you and your bride even figure that out?"

"We've deicide to hold it at the chalet in the vicinity of the Lazarus Spa. My sister's family owns it. I've been told it's a real beauty. It's near a grand obsidian lake with cherry blossom trees everywhere. It's extraordinarily tranquil in addition to romantic. They use it for their summer party week," Arianna replied with a longing sigh.

"Summer party week? What's that Ari?" Atticus inquired intriguingly. He'd been placed in charge of entertainment. He'd been listening to different music groups, trying to decide who'd be most excellent, for the wedding ceremony. He was beginning to think Ryo might be a good choice.

"Oh, that. It's a tradition. Every year during the first week of summer, my sister and her family along with their friends go there. They spent the first week of summer holding a grand social gathering up there. One last chance to have a blast! You know before everyone goes their separate ways for their own summer vacation? Me and Aziza thought it be nice if we'd the ceremony there. I think it be a perfect spot." Arianna explained as she feed Atemu his snack.

"Well I hate to break up the wedding party, but we got to get back to work. I've a Duel in ten minutes. Some immature seventh grader thought it be funny, to place pudding in the gym teacher new shoes. I've to Duel them in water duel stadium. And if they lose I'm going to sentence them to two weeks scrubbing the locker rooms." Alexis remarked sharply as she scooped up her possessions.

Like in the past, along with the rest of the unique school, the Duel showground was too unique in its design. It'd different advance holograms, in addition to, different types of environments, to test and make the Duel far more intense. Kaiba had had a field day when he'd been summoned to build this arena. One thing was for sure, normal wasn't part of the plan. You duel in the extreme!

"Alexis is right! We best be going. I've to administer an examination on the stock-market with my classes in about five minutes. So let's book it!" Bastion exclaimed as he swiftly organized his flies.

"Ok we'll pick it up later this evening. Nice job everyone and thank you for helping us," Arianna replied thoughtfully to her gang. With that everyone promptly vamoosed to their desired locations.

The reminder of the school day went along quite satisfactorily. By the end of the day everyone was in an excellent frame of mind. The kids were still gabbing away about prom, yearbooks and gradation. The GX gang was still gossiping about the wedding.

On that particular day the older kids had to stay behind. It was their week to clean up the school. The younger kids had done it the week before. But they remained behind to help with the kitchen duties.

Right now the teacher lounge was being cleaned by Joei, Ruth, and Ryo. Each was scrubbing so hard to get rid of the untidiness, which the GX gang had left behind. It wasn't easy but it was satisfying exertion. They'd the radio playing "_Teardrops on my guitar_" while they worked.

"I know I said prom was overrated, which lets face it is! But I still wouldn't mind going with Syrus. I mean we've enjoyed rock climbing and that one sky diving adventure. I do love the kind soul," sighing heavily as she changed the trash bag. She wiped the sweat from her brow and peeked inside her locket.

"I know what you mean, Joei. I love Aster. I love to go to the dance with him. We all know love doesn't happen a particularly way. You just got take it as it comes. Just like we learned in life class, love has no boundaries of any kind. Still we've to obey the laws," as she changed the filter in the fish tank.

"I know what you both mean. I love Hassleberry but I'm only fourteen. Yet since time goes by so fast these days, I'll be eighteen soon enough. Now let's change the subject to something else. How training coming along?" Ruth inquired as she flipped her long braided hair.

"I think all are powers are reaching their zenith. I can do so much more then read minds. I can recall forgotten memories and dreams. I'm also able to influence the minds of others. Dad been working vigorously with me and I think he's doing a bang up job with it!" Ryo remarked happily to her friends as she feed the tropical fish some food.

"Kanda says she's is very impressed with my progress. I'm doing far more advance techniques then she thought I was capable of. I imagine I'll in a little while, be clever enough, to whip up a thunderstorm! How about you Joei? How are your fire powers coming along?" Ruth inquired as she put the dishes away.

"Jazz is also very impressed by my skills. I've honed my focus a great deal. I guess stacking rocks for months, has finally paid off. I'm trying to learn to use my gift to extinguish fires. It has not been very easy to accomplish. But I'm getting there. I'm still just an apprentice, not quite a master yet. But I hope to be soon. Ok we're done here. Let's find Ms. Kelsey and tell we're done with our work. C'mon I'll give everyone a ride home in my car."

The girls unearthed Ms. Kelsey in the vast lunchroom. She was overseeing the final mopping of the kitchen and cafeteria. The boys looked dreadfully exhausted from scrubbing so long. They'd cleaned the whole cafeteria for the past hour. So they were unquestionably exceptionally dead on their feet. Still they'd to finish mopping before they could go.

"Ok! Boys you've to get those dry spots. Remember to ring out your mop heads. Blaze get behind those doors. Ace I want you to get under the tables. Remember no dry spots. Ah girls nice to see you. Have you finish cleaning the lounges? All your chores done?" asked Ms. Kelsey as she greeted the lovely young ladies.

"Yes, Ma'me! We're done with our work. The teacher's lounge is spotless. We also water some of the flowers for extra credit! I hope that ok, Ma'me!" Joei answered to young woman with a salute. Her friends giggled madly from her fake army accent.

"Good job. Ok boys you've done as much as necessary. You're finished for the night. But tomorrow, boys, I want you to make certain, this place is really uncontaminated! I want to be able to see my reflection clearly! Dismiss!"

"Thank you, Ms. Kelsey. I'm glad we did well." Blaze replied tiredly as he dumped his mop water. He was dripping in sweat. Furthermore his clothes showed how hard he'd worked. It looked like he'd also used his powers to speed up the process.

"C'mon cuz, we better book it. I've got a date tonight with Yani. I don't want to disappoint her." Ace remarked as he wiped the sweat from his handsome face.

"Well then let's book it boys. My car right outside, so let's go!"

Everyone was relived that it was time to go. Hard work wasn't always easy to do. But it was worth doing. This really would come in handy in the future. This unique way of learning life skills was very worth the labor. The students truly learned how to live life better with these tasks. Atem and Yugi had sure got the right idea teaching the children such skills, as cooking, cleaning, money managing.

The beautiful day turned into stunning spring twilight. The golden full moon shown brilliantly in the midnight blue heavens. The diamonds stars began to frolic in the happy heavens up on top of the tender earth special woven blanket. A small number of the dazzling diamonds, decided to race from the glittery heavens, and amuse them selves in the midst of the ground. All in all it was a gorgeous pleasurable evening, without a doubt.

Right now at the Moto's home the two sisters were relaxing in the hotub. Arianna had come, over to chat about her marriage ceremony plans, with her older sister. They'd decide to relax for a bit in the hotub. Nearby the twins were playing in their cheetah forms. They'd been so thrilled for at last gaining this ability. So they loved to play about with it.

"Ah this is so soothing, Arianna. This makes all our hard work so rewarding, don't you think?" Aziza sighed pleasurably as she slipped further into the soothing hot waters.

"Yes, dear sister. It's so relaxing. I've been work to the bone lately. We've had some extraordinarily heated debates in my class recently. I hope I've in some small way open, the door for these children. So tell me dear sister, how have you been? How are my niece and nephew doing since the hate crime?" Arianna inquired offhandedly.

"Well, they're on the road to recovery, slowly but surely. I'm delighted that Terry's parents were able to help with their surgery," she replied as she refilled their glass with ice-cold lemonade. With a quick swallow she went on.

"I know that was the final day of my bargain. I've lived up to my end of it. It was incredibly hard to watch them suffer. But I survived, Arianna. So yes I'm now released from it. I'm even more ecstatic that Libra is alright. Rose will be an excellent mother. Mokuba and Rebecca did well in her placing in a foster family. Now she can actually start to live."

"Yes that is imperative. I become aware of odd behavior early on. That she was incredibly introverted, in addition to, not eloquent. She constantly acted like she was hiding something. Now we know what it was. Nevertheless she is a brilliant young child. I'm glad she's now with an affectionate parent. Still the event does make you wonder. How can anyone hurt another? How can one hate a brother or sister? We are all members of one race that is mankind. Hate is pointless. I wish more people comprehend that."

"You're full of clarity my sister. Jay! Z.Z.! Go inside this moment. You've household tasks to conclude. Enough with catfight! Inside now!" Aziza ordered her children. The pair quickly undid the transformation. Both looked to a certain extent aggravated with their mother request.

"But, Mom! We've worked in the kitchen at school already! Do really have to do more household tasks?" the twins whined to their mother.

"Do as your mother says, Jay and Z.Z. We'll be in a moment to assist you."

"Ok Aunt Arianna," as they changed once more into cheetahs. Then raced inside the house with Basest in hot pursued.

"They're beautiful children, Aziza. I envy you my sister. I hope one day I will have as breathtaking children as you. Jaden would make a great father. It's hard to believe I'm getting married in a month. Still it simply won't compare to Atem and Yugi's wedding. What are you doing for their wedding anniversary?"

"We've not deiced on that yet, sister. I hope I can do something extraordinary for them. Come we need to aid my children," as the sisters got out of the soothing tub. They took a few moments to dry off. Then they leisurely walk inside to aid the children in their tasks.

After about two hours it was time for Arianna to return home. She kissed and hugged her precious family, before going to meet her fiancées outside. Jaden looked so hot in his black leather jacket. Plus his scarlet sports car was behind hot as well.

"C'mon, Ari! We still have a lot to do. I've three Duels in the morning. So I got to get some rest. I need to be at my best." Jaden hollered from the street. Even Winged Kuriboh seemed agitated a bit.

"Give me a moment, Supreme King. Don't get your royal undines in a bunch. I'll be with you in a few moments. Gee wiz!" Arianna called from the front step. Shaking her head she gave her family one last hug. "Thanks for everything, sister. I'll come by tomorrow at the same time. Maybe we can get more done. Jay, Z.Z., mind your parents. You're so lucky to have them. See you!"

"See you Aunt Arianna! Come back soon!" called out the Motos as she disappeared with their soon to be uncle. Soon they'd vanished into the dark cloak of the night's magic spell.

"Ok you two, it's late. It's almost your bedtime. So hurry up now. Off to bed with both of you," Atem told his children. He'd just returned from a visit to Egypt. He looked like he'd a splendid time.

"But Dad! We're not tired at all!" both pouted. But they both looked bushed. It was clear they're tired, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"You heard your aunt. Mind your parents. C'mon both of you hurry along. We'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in. C'mon on now, up." Yugi kindheartedly ordered to his precious children. He'd been out all night with his grandfather. He'd just walked in the door as Arianna had been leaving.

It was a very soothing evening. Fireflies frolic about in the silver moonlight. The night sympathy played its enchanting tune lulling all souls to a peaceful dreamy slumber. Only Maha wasn't in a soothing slumber. She was having the dream for a second time. It was far more forceful this time.

She woke up with a start. Her bed was drenched in her sweat, and her breathing was labored. She quickly threw off the sheets, and then gazed out her window towards the Pharaoh's Village. One way or another she knew that her premonition was about to pass. The Pharaoh's Village was in grave danger, she just knew it.

Gazing at her right hand she activated the friendship marks' power. Everyone was awakened from their slumber by the marks' magical spell. Quickly everyone threw on some clothes and race outside. They met up at the Ishtars home.

"Ok, Maha you better have a good reason for waking us at 1:00 am! A girl needs her beauty sleep you know!" snapped Joei bitterly.

"I do have a good reason, Josephine! My premonition is about to come to pass. The Pharaoh's Village is about to erupt into flames! I foresaw it in my dreams. A huge fire is about to take place. We must make hast if we're going to save everyone lives!"

"Are you sure about this, Maha? Absolute sure that this is about to happen?" Maverick question her sternly.

"Yes I'm sure. C'mon everyone we must go now! We don't have much time!"

No sooner had they deiced to take action, that the flames came alive. The midnight skies became brilliant scarlet, and the sounds of screams echoed loudly throughout the soothing night.

Quickly the twins used their magic to get everyone to the burning sight. Everyone was a bit shocked to the core. All around them the flames danced happily in the evening. But all they need was a moment to act. Quickly they whipped open their cells and started dialing for the fire department, but it would take to long for them to get here. They needed to act now to save lives.

Joei rushed towards the nearest burning building calling upon the powers inside her. Moving her arms in circular motions she tried to control the sparks. Bending and twisting she made them slowly go out. All at once the flames came roaring back to life. "That's it full Regent mode!" Bright red armor magically covered her body and she soared into the air. Drawing her sword she flew through the inferno slicing the flames in half and calling the embers inside her armor.

Nearby, Ruth and Blaze were working together. Their Regent armor shone brightly in the intense blade protecting their vulnerable bodies from harm. Ruth reached deep underground pulling water from the sewers, hydrants, and sprinkler systems to erupt dosing as many fires as she could. Blaze, used his air abilities to blow out many of the fires and to take away the oxygen the flames needed to burn. It was tiring work and they didn't know how long they could keep it up.

Ace, after wrapping wet clothes over his head and hands, raced towards Yani's home. When he reached her home the windows had just exploded sending super hot shards through the air. Ignoring the cuts and burns he screamed for his love. "Yani! Yani where are you?! Ugh" he growled as he was forced back. "Yani! Ah magic dice do your thing!" he shouted hurling his dice into the front door. The door splintered and out rushed a coughing Yani, her godmother, and principle. "Over here come on! We got to get away from this place I think it's going to collapse!"

Ryo was directing the firefighters and paramedic crews, who had just arrived on the scene. They weren't pleased to see a bunch of kids risking their lives, but they had more important things to worry about. With Ryo's telepathy she was able to direct them to the people who needed the most help. Assisting the paramedics with the casualties was Seymour, who was able to create real life medicine with his new power of projection.

In the air Uta and Maverick worked together with Maha to air lift the worst of the casualties to the hospital. With the power of the Blue Eyes under her command, Uta instructed it to carefully blast away the debris. Once clear Maverick would use his telekinesis to carefully lift the patients onto the dragon's back were Maha would tend to them. "Okay, Blue Eyes is at its limits! I can't take anymore!"

"That was the last of them. We can go move!"

"Hurry, many of these victims needs emergency skin grafts and surgery if they're going to survive the night!"

Jay and Z.Z. had just arrived at their aunt's house. They had found Jaden house passed out muttering about Arianna. Her guide dog, Atemu, was desperately trying to get back inside the burning building, despite the second and third degree burns to his body. "Aunt Arianna must be trapped inside!"

"You find her and I'll try to hold back the flames with shield spell! Hurry I don't know how long I can hold it!" Jay shouted, already chanting the Egyptian syllables off his tongue at a rapid pace.

Without a thought to her own safety, Z.Z., transformed into a cheetah and raced inside the burning building. She had to duck, jump, and squeeze past flaming debris and avoid choking smoke. Her eyes water and she felt like her lungs were on fire. Growling loudly she called out for her aunt, but no response was to be heard. A few more seconds and she have no choice, but to retreat for her own safety. "Aunt Arianna if you can hear me give me a sign!"

A quite mumble from the far corner caught her attention. Batting a broken bookcase and nudging a clock out of the way she found her prey. Arianna was unconscious, blood oozing from a head wound, and trapped underneath a couch. Praying for the Egyptian Gods to give her strength Z.Z. pulled with all the power in her feline jaws. Straining, she finally dislodged her aunt and dragged her to safety just as Jay's spell faltered and the home caved in.

"We're okay; I just need a little oxygen!" Z. Z. gasped, as she transformed back.

"You need more then that sis. Both you and Aunt Arianna are going to the hospital for treatment. Come on; let's find Mom, Dad, and Daddy. Maybe they can drive us to the hospital," Jay told her as the twins started dragging their relatives to safety.

An hour later all the kids were getting a serious lecture about responsibility and safety. Yes they had saved lives and kept the property damage to a minimum, yes they were being okay, but that didn't excuse their lack of common sense. They should have waited for the proper authorities or even called them for help. They were given the evil eye for bringing up the time Yugi stayed in a burning building to save the Millennium Puzzle. Knowing they were all going to be grounded for awhile they decided to shut up and get better?

It was two days later when they were released from the hospital and they would be grounded for another two weeks for their lack in judgment. They're grounding gave them time to help rebuild the Village. They had all received service awards and even got in the evening paper and news. The Fire Marshalls had determined the fire wasn't set deliberately. It had been do faulty wiring and exploding generator. Once replaced, everything would be safer and no one had died, thanks to the quick action of the kids. Some people would have to stay in the hospital for awhile to recover, but hopefully things would be alright in time for graduation. It looked like Maha's premonition of disaster had ended beautifully.


	19. Gradution Day

Graduation Day

Graduation Day

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Uta. Happy Birthday to you!" sang the gang as little Uta blew out her candles. Everyone gave a thunderous applauds. Raining down gentle from high ceiling, were brightly glittering confetti, as well as balloons. She looked like a beautiful princess at the moment, radiantly glowing in the sunbeams.

"Thank you everyone! This is one of the best days of my life! Thank you so much!" she wept with elated tears. All around her people were cheering and smiling. It was a good feeling to be in the presence of such love and friendship. A most treasured gift, the best and most irreplaceable.

"You're most welcome Uta." Jay told her with a gleam to his two different colored eyes. He tossed his long hair back and gave her a flirty grin. She blushed immensely at the boy whom she loved.

"Ok let's cut this cake up, so the birthday girl can open her gifts. I've a special gift for you, my darling little dragon." Kaiba remarked happily, as he cut the Blue Eyes cake he'd made. He had a loving smile on his handsome face. He sure looked and acted like a human once more. It was a most welcome transformation in his behavior.

Uta smiled affectionately at her father, as he cut up her birthday cake. Tears welled up in her starry blue eyes. Her father had without a doubt made a change for the better. She was so proud in addition to elated by his change. Every birthday in the past she'd made the same wish. Her desire was for her father, to become an affectionate, along with compassionate human being. She was over the moon that she finally got her wish.

She wasn't the only one happy with Kaibutt transformation. Kisara was beyond euphoric that her husband had changed. His turnaround had greatly helped with their marriage. She'd been really considering a divorce. But with him regaining his humanity there was no fear of that anymore. It made her heart aflutter that he was once again the man, she had sacrificed herself for. Right now she had teardrop of joy falling her face.

"So honey did you make your wish?" she thoughtfully asked her daughter. She smiled widely at her mother and nodded. Both shared a loving and pleasing smile as Kaiba finished cutting the cake up.

"Well let's eat! None of us are getting any younger. Plus I'm starving, so let me at that cake!" squealed Seymour with huge eyes goggling at the scrumptious cake. He felt someone slap his wrist gently. He looked up and glared at Z.Z.

"Hold on, Hawkeye. It'd be exceptionally rude if you got the first slice. It's Uta's birthday, Hawkeye. So she gets the first slice. So shut your trap and sit down!" scolded the young princess to her boyfriend. Reluctantly the trickster sat back down in grim defeat. He pouted for a few moments but Z.Z. silenced him with a glare.

"Thank you, Daddy. Hmm this tastes great!"

"You're most welcome my, little dragon."

The cake was most delicious. The formerly spiteful along with unsympathetic Kaiba, had done a fabulous job. It was a great surprise to all that this CEO of Games could bake so well. Kaiba was pleased he'd done a good job. It was his first time baking, so he was rather proud he'd done a good job.

Uta loved all her gifts. In particularly her father gift, a brand new motocross bike! She was so elated by it she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Everyone exchanged glances and mouthed the word 'spoiled.' Still they'd to admit it was a great gift.

All too soon it was time to go home. Uta thanked all her friends for coming. "Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. I had a splendid time! See you tomorrow at school!"

"It was a wonderful party, Uta! Hope my party just as smashing when it rolls around. You're coming right, Uta?" inquired Joei as she fished for her keys. Ruth and Ryo looked a tad impatient for their ride home. Still they didn't squabble a bit.

"Of course, Josephine. I wouldn't miss it. I've a special gift for you already pick out. By the way thank you for the glass dragon statuette. I love it. It will go so nicely with those wind chimes that the twins gave me."

"You're most welcome, Uta. I thought it suit you. See you at school tomorrow," she replied kindly. With that she skipped to her car with her friends in tow. Uta smile grew even broader at the sight of her precious friends.

"Oh Jay, Z.Z., wait a moment. I've something for your mother." Uta called out to her friends. The royal twins stop dead in their tracks. They turned around just as Uta was running back inside her mansion.

The twins speculate what Uta had for them. They did know that their mother had delivered Uta as a baby. So that meant today was also their fathers' anniversary. Most likely Uta had gone back to get a gift for their wedding anniversary.

"Here. I made these for your fathers in art class," she said handing them some brightly woven bracelets. Then she handed them a wicker basket of delicious cookies. "I also made these cookies in Home EC. I thought your family might take pleasure in them tonight. You know since it's your dads' anniversary and all. You two are really lucky."

"Yes we are. Dad and Daddy plan to visit Egypt tonight. We're going to go to the Pharaoh's Oasis. Furthermore as the royal family, we plan take pleasure in all the wonders of our kingdom. Well see you tomorrow, Uta," as they dashed away.

The Motos had a marvelous time in Egypt. The twins enjoyed all the spoils of being crowned heads. The Court was over the moon as ever to see the family. Mahad along with Mana entertained them with a dazzling demonstrate of magical tricks. Afterwards Luxor picked the finest stallions for the Pharaoh and his husband to ride. The family enjoyed a few peaceful hours of solitude at the tranquil refuge. They even rode on the royal barge down the Nile during sunset. It was an astounding experience. So everyone was a little disheartened that they had to go home after such a thrilling day.

"We're sorry to see you leave, my King. But we know you've a life behind these walls. We promise to persevere the dream of peace. Hope you've had an engaging time here with us." Seto told them as they prepared to leave.

"Yes, my cousin. We've had a wonderful time. But we've to leave now. My life is with my husband. Our home is where we must be. I know my kingdom is in good hands. We'll be back soon for another visit. Till we see you again, good bye." Atem replied with a final hug. With his glittering purple eyes, taking in one fleeting gaze at his childhood home, he open the door of Time and Space. Then in a blinding flash, the entire family vanished from sight.

'Well, my aibou, what do you say? Was that not the best anniversary we've had yet?" Atem kindheartedly asked, at the same time as he pushed the ferns back into place. Yugi gazed longingly into his husbands eyes and kissed him. Aziza smiled happily to herself knowing her best friends were content.

"We had a most thrilling time, Dad and Daddy. That was the greatest visit thus far. So when do we go back?" inquired the twins anxiety to their fathers. The sexy aibous scooped up the twins and hugged them tightly.

"Time for bed you sleepyheads. Go wash up and we'll be in soon. We love you so very much," both said with a kiss and a hug. With a gleeful look upon their charming faces they nodded. They then raced to their bathroom in their beautiful cheetah bodies.

"I'm glad they had a good time. It was nice to be back home, if only for a few hours. Well I'll go fix up some nice bedtime coco. You want one or two marshmallows?" Aziza politely inquired to the two. Both thought about it for a few minutes then replied together.

"We'll have three if you don't mind, Aziza."

"Ok," she replied pleasantly. She paused for a moment before turning to face them. Both had been inching closer for another kiss. But didn't when they notice her gazing her sightless eyes at them.

"Aziza is everything ok?" the pair pondered out loud. For a moment she was silent. Then she hugged both of them tightly. She seemed to want to hold onto them forever and never let go. After five minutes she finally released her bear hug hold on them. Wiping a tear from her angelic face she confessed her feelings.

"Atem? Yugi? I'm so delighted that we're a family. It is the greatest gift and honor anyone can ever have, my friends. That is a family full of love. We've a good family and even better friends. I love you two so very much." she confessed as she headed down the spiraling staircase.

The next day at school everyone was stunned speechless. The Spirit Club had gone into overdrive. Ubiquitously the school had been transformed overnight. There're fresh flowers in addition to hearts everywhere, posters, streams, balloons and so much more. The prom was approaching quickly.

Nearly every one of the students was walking down the corridors in pairs. Giggling and gossiping merrily as they skipped down the hallways. Love was without a doubt in the air. Even the teachers seemed to be love struck as the children.

Right now before snack time Joei was rummaging through her locker. She had a look of fury and distain on her exquisite features. She seemed to be rather distress about something. She nearly ripped her notebook in two, at the sight of two classmates kissing.

"Penny for your thoughts, Josephine?" spoke a sympathetic voice behind her. Whipping around rapidly she saw it was her cousin. Ruth looked particularly eye-catching her new mauve jumper. It went well with her new seashell earrings. She had a small kissing smile on her magenta lips.

"Why are you so dressed up? You're too young for prom. So what's with the new outfit?"

"Oh this silly outfit?" she replied bashfully while gazing at the jumper. With a fit of giggles she enlightened her irritated cousin. "It's nothing really special, Joei. I made it in sewing class last week, along with my jewelry. We had our own mini project runway. The teacher is a fan of the show. So she gave us a big challenge."

"It's amazing the shows that still play these days. All the good shows either end too soon, or are yanked. But still a few shine through. It's a rather nice outfit. You're such a girl. I never could've passed that class.

"Well it not so easy for me either. But I'm doing much better in that class this year. Though to be perfectly honest, I'm still the top student in environmental science. My worst subject in school however is social studies. I'm only getting a C+ in that subject matter. So why are you mad? You looked like your about to set ablaze the school. I really rather not have to battle another blazing inferno. One was an enough for my lifetime," as she flipped her long braid pigtails. She had woven shells and beads into her hair for a stunning effect.

"It's the stupid prom, alright!" she expressed in an exasperated tone. Slamming her golden locker shut. She then kicked the bloody door out of angry. Ruth stared bewilderedly at her cousin tantrum.

"What about prom? I thought you didn't want to go. I mean you spoken often how dumb the whole thing is. Has that changed?"

"Ruth, you're smart and beautiful, yet you don't get it do you? Being only fourteen I doubt you get it. The dance is in all actuality is stupid. Nevertheless I would like to go with Syrus. I've loved that boy my whole life, ever since I was a little girl. He reminds me so much of my father. He's a benevolent, trustworthy, as well as compassionate soul. He is also darn adorable. I want very much to go with him. But I cannot and it's eating me away!"

"I do understand, Josephine. I do. I love Hassleberry and he loves me. But even if love has no age boundaries the law does. I can't go with him either till I'm eighteen. Life goes by pretty darn fast when you're a teenager. I'll be fifteen on August 27th. I'm growing up pretty fast. Personally I can't wait for prom. It's a magical evening full of enchantment. If you want to go I say go!"

"It'd be deemed inappropriate to go with a teacher. Even if I turn eighteen that evening, it wouldn't be right. Whom am I kidding?" she gazed impassively at the verdant floorboards. I must be dreaming, to think he'd actually love me. I'm just a child and he's so out of my league."

"Don't say that, Joei. You know he cares for you. You've been going out for more or less a year now. What's more who really cares? You're almost an adult! Why care what others think? If you love him then that all that really matters. I know he cares for you a great deal. So just go with him to the prom!" as they reached the lunchroom.

Joei remained silent, as they crossed the threshold, into the stunning room. All the students were happily munching away at jam pastries. Quickly she snatched up three of them and head to their usual octagon table. Everyone was busy in an extremely vivacious discussion.

"So what do you think of my plan? I got Yani a locket to show off with her evening dress. But I'm not sure what else to do? What do you think I should do?" Ace inquired as he inhaled his strawberry and kiwi smoothie.

"I don't know, Ace. Terry and I are going out tonight to get tuxes. He wants to get brightly colored ones. His favorite colors are blue-violet and red-violet. It's been a very odd relationship with him. I never expect that I fall in love with a girl who really a boy. It did take some time to get used to the idea. But Terry is so wonderful. I hope he enjoys the dance. At least I taught him to dance."

"I don't think you should do anything exaggerated. Keep it simple and less pricey. I'll make sure you've great tunes to dance too. I've been extraordinarily busy with Atticus these past few weeks. We've worked very hard at writing the music for the dance. So I hope you enjoy it. I think it will be most romantic under the light of the full moon. Maybe you'll even get a few shooting stars." Ryo informed her friends, at the same time as, she closed her notebook.

She hugged it close to her heart with a goofy grin on her face. Then she blushed immensely, at the sight of Aster, who was today monitor. He looked so handsome in his sliver suit as he and Atticus patrolled the cafeteria. She couldn't wait for her prom next year. Then she'd be the one dancing the night away with her dream boy.

"Well I hope you've a great time. You'll have to tell me all about it. Seeing as I'm not going to be there." Joei remarked bitterly to the group. Her stunning eyes were full of hot angry tears, as she gazed at the teacher's table. Syrus was busy chatting with his best pal Jaden about the wedding plans.

"I saved his life! The least he could do was take me to the dance! I love that boy!" she muttered acrimoniously to herself. She looked so full of anger and self-pity. She really wanted to go to the dance.

"Well I hope you'll have a good time. While you're at the prom, we'll be Dueling for charity. I can't wait to dish out some punishment!" Z.Z. declared happily to her friends.

"Yes I can't wait for it either. The Prince and Princess of Games! The dynamic duelist duo! No one gonna beat us are they sis?" Jay inquired to his sister confidently, as he tossed his long hair back.

"No they won't brother!" agreed Z.Z. gleefully as she gave her brother a high five. She looked extremely confident that they'd win at this duel. They're after all the children of the King of Games.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before the hatch, dear friends. The Kaiba cousins can duel with the best of them. Still it is for charity so we'll go easy on you. But not much!" Seymour retorted cunningly as he and his cousin gave each other high fives.

"Thanks for letting me and Maverick participate in the Charity Duel. I love to test my skills with the best of them. So while you're all in a loving glow we'll be duking it out! So where is the Duel going to be?" inquired young Maha intriguingly as she got some floss out of her bag.

"The Duel is set to be at The Heart of the Cards building. We'll be broadcasting the event live! Daddy is so keyed up! He can't remember the last time he'd such a thrilling duel. Taking into consideration how he and Dad saved the world so often with them, that must be something!" Z.Z. enlightened the young maiden ecstatically.

"We're all top duelist, child. So I imagine it will be a breathtaking competition. But I'm afraid I won't be there. I promised to lend a hand with prom. I'm on the adornment committee. I'm in addition am in charge of refreshments. So I won't be able to duel. So you all have a great time. I know we will." Ruth replied with a gay little smile.

"Well I can't wait for the yearbooks to come out. They come out the day after the prom. You get both a book and a DVD. Libra has done breathtaking work on both. She is after all editor and chief of the yearbook staff. I've gotten a sneak-peak at them. I can tell you they're something to behold!" Maverick chimed cheerfully as the bell rang.

The night of the prom came more quickly then anyone thought. The night sky couldn't have been anymore divine. Crystal clear with a golden moon and shooting stars. It was better then any illusion that Seymour could've cooked up.

Ryo was having an exhilarating time, mixing the music up for the attractive dreamers. She and Atticus were a smashing twosome. Both were enjoying their job and it appeared the guests loved their music too. The dance was in full swing and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Ruth was doing a fabulous job with refreshments as was Hassleberry. The pair was in charge of the food and drinks. They looked very happy working together. They'd cooked up a great and delicious consignment of goodies. Her new azure evening dress was one of the most stunning dresses out there.

The best dancers on the floor were most definitely Blaze and Terry. No-one could match the dancing pair. Next to them was Ace and Yani were having a great time as well. They too were cutting up really well. It was an amazing sight as well.

After about an hour Ruth decided to take a little break. "I'm going out for some air, ok Hassleberry? You'll be fine for five minutes?"

"Sure thing little fish. I'll be just fine. Though we might need more punch and chocolate mousse! I'll go ask Aster if he's got anymore in the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks!"

As soon as she got outside she was stunned by what she saw. Approaching the Duel Club was a couple. The girl looked like a supernatural being in her flowing amethyst evening dress. Her date was extremely attractive as well. It astounded her even further when she realized was Syrus and Joei!

"Are we too late for the ball? I don't have to rush off when the clock strikes midnight. But I hope just the same I'm not too late for some fun," giggled Josephine as she shut her cousin dropped jaw.

"Joei?! Is that you? Where did you get that gown? Who did your make-up? I mean you're unrecognizable!" she stuttered as Joei twirled around for effect. Josephine for the first and maybe last time looked like a woman. It was the same unbelievable transformation that happened in the movie "_Miss Congenitally_"

"You must remember my birthday celebration earlier today? I received an assortment of gifts. I got many books, including a new dictionary, figurines and from you a pet cockatoo which I named after the phoenix from "_Harry Potter_" But my parents and Jasmine got me this gown. When I opened the box I was stunned. You know I don't like wearing dresses. Yet here was the most beautiful gown ever. I was more astonished when Syrus cross the threshold into the room. He asked me to prom! So here we are. I'm eighteen; we don't care about what other think. We love one another and that all the matters. So you really think I'm pretty?"

"Honey you're a goddess! C'mon! It's not over till midnight. So it's ten now so you've plenty of time."

There was a slow song playing when they enter the club. Everyone was dancing happily. Even Ryo was dancing happily with her dream boy, Aster. So Ruth and Hassleberry joined them as did Joei and Syrus. It was a most magical evening.

The next day everyone was rushing to pick up their yearbooks. The songs "_Photograph, only a memory away and what time is it_," played as everyone signed the yearbooks.

"Hi, Maverick!" called out Libra as she hurried to his side. He whirled around and hugged her tightly, and then he kissed her on the lips, stunning everyone around them. "Wow you sure kiss by the book!"

"You're more then worth it, Libra. You did a magnificent job with the yearbook. I've never seen such brilliant pictures. Even the DVD you composed is great. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met," he confessed delightfully to his girlfriend.

She blushed immensely at the flattering complements. She'd never been happier in her whole life. She had really grown this year. As had everyone else and they couldn't wait for summer vacation. All that was left was to hand out the diplomas, which would be the next day. Till then they enjoyed the moment of being with the ones that loved.

"I love you, Maverick Ishtar."

"I love you, Libra Afterglow," as they kissed once more. It was if everyone else had vanished from the world. All that matter to them at the moment was they're finally with the one that they loved.

The next day one and all was scrambling to get the graduation set up. The graduation was to be held outside. Everyone was delighted about that. If it had been held inside, everyone would die of heat stroke. So the younger children all had been assigned to helped set up for the graduation.

Both Maha and Seymour were in charge of overseeing, that the ceremony went off without a hitch. Maverick and Libra were helping with handing out gowns and hats. The twins were busy setting up chairs and getting the seating arrangement set up correctly. Ruth and Ryo were working setting up the stage and music. Even the GX gang was helping setting up for the important day.

After slaving away for six long hours everything was ready. It looked fabulous as well as stunning all at the same time. The GX was helping with the crowed, as the children were finishing the last minute touches. At twilight the ceremony started.

Ryo and Atticus started with vigorous and calming music. Then Ruth and Yani released shimmering bubbles and glitter. The younger kids formed an archway and showered them with flowers and butterflies.

After everyone was seated, four people walked on the stage. It was Atem, Yugi, Linda and Danica. Each was in a stunning outfit and looked extremely proud. Atem and Yugi made their way to the mike.

"Welcome one and all. Tonight is a significant night for all of us. Today our children shed their innocents, as they make their way into adulthood. We greatly hoped we've done a fair job of preparing them for the road ahead. The world is an ever shifting face, and full of obstacles, along with trails ahead. So let's give them a hand shall we?" Atem declared as the crowd cheered loudly. Yugi waited for the crowd to settle down before he spoke.

"We hoped that as much, as we've taught the children, that they in turn have taught us something. This is a big step foreword. Furthermore we greatly hope that the next generation will contributed to a brighter future. This is the dream of the Pharaoh Yugi School. We greatly hope that these fine young people will continue to make that dream prosper as they start on the path to adulthood."

"Thank you both, for those encouraging words of wisdom. Now before we hand out the diplomas, we like to hear a few words from our valedictorian C'mon up here Josephine. Let's hear what you've got to say." Linda asked to the stunned blond. She had no idea she was valedictorian. At a snail's pace she rose from her seat and went up to the stage.

"Thank you, Ms. Linda and Ms. Danica. It's a great honor to be up here. I don't know what I can say that hasn't been already said. But I do know this. We've all learned a great deal from this school and each other. I know we each have a dream that we like to accomplish. I greatly hope all them come true. I also hope we can work on the dream of mankind. This is to learn from the past and make a better future. So let's go for it! We can do anything we want if we just try. So tonight let's honor the dreams we all share. Thank you."

"Thank you, Joei. It was great to hear that. Now let's hand out those well-earned diplomas." Ms. Danica said, as she gathered up a large box full of the diplomas. One by one everyone got their diplomas and cheered.

It had been an action-packed year; it had been chock-full of surprise and moments of great growth. Now everyone hoped that the summer was just as eventful.


	20. Summer Vaction

"Summer Vacation"

"Summer Vacation"

It was a tranquil summer day. The sun was shining brightly in the periwinkle heavens with a soft gentle breeze. Right now, next to a large obsidian lake, a great gathering was seated. Standing underneath a rose archway was a man and a woman holding hands. It looked so romantic in the summer sunshine and natural beauty of the mountain landscape.

"Do you Jaden Yuki take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish for all time. To stand by in both sickness and health, richer and poorer. To have and to hold till death do you part?" asked the handsome priest.

"I do."

"Do you Arianna Brooks take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish for all time. To stand by in both sickness and health, richer and poorer. To have and do hold till death do you part?"

"I do."

"The bride and groom have personal vows they would like to say first before they exchange rings. Jaden, you may go first."

"Thank you. Arianna you have been my best friend from the moment we have met. No matter what challenges or dangers we faced you stood by me. You rescued my soul and restored my spirit. I can't imagine not living another day without you by my side. Today you and I are one."

"Arianna your turn."

"Jaden, you have been my guiding light in a world of darkness. When others saw a helpless girl you saw the strong woman within. You have risked your life for me more times then I can count. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know that I'd rather die then live another day not being your soul mate."

"The rings if you please," the pastor instructed. The best men Hassleberry and Syrus handed Jaden the ring while Blair and Alexis, maids of honor gave Arianna hers. They were customized gold and jade bands with two hearts intertwined and a phoenix on top. Jaden took the ring and placed it on Arianna's finger while reciting "With this ring I bewed."

Arianna gently slipped the band onto her grooms' finger, on top of the ancient vein of love that resided there according to Egyptian mythology. "With this ring I bewed."

"By the power invested in my by the church, and the city of Domino, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said, closing the bible up and smiling as the couple kissed. A loud roar of cheer echoed throughout the land as the guests clapped happily for them.

It was the first week of summer vacation. So the whole gang was here to celebrate the happy occasion. One and all were in attendance for this wedding ceremony. The original gang and their families, along with the GX gang, in addition to the Court, were all enjoying the first week of freedom at the Moto's holiday home, the perfect place to have a wedding.

Seymour used his illusion powers to generate a romantic fantasy for the couple. Then Joei used her fire power to produce multicolored fireworks. The other children used their magical gifts as the bride and groom rushed down the lush green hillside. Everyone was cheering gleefully for the new couple.

In next to no time it was time to dance. So Tea and her family led the guests in the dance. Ryo and Atticus handle the music; Terry joined them with his saxophone. Everyone was almost immediately lost in the melody.

"C'mon Terry, it's time you joined the dance," Blaze coxed to his boyfriend after a few songs. Terry looked nervously at his boyfriend. He was still a bit of a klutzy dancer, unlike his graceful partner. But then he smiled as he led him to the dance floor.

Blaze led his partner as they began to waltz on the vibrant emerald knoll. In close proximity of the dancers, were flamboyant blossoms disperse all over. Their enchanting and soothing scents were carried on the gentle breeze. Birds could be heard adding their musical voices to the lovely melodies.

Nearby Ace was trying not to step on Yani's dainty feet. He wasn't a good dancer like his cousin. But that was ok neither was Yani. She was still wearing her locket. It looked like a Millennium Item. A heart shaped golden locket with the Eye Emblem. He spun her around once and began to do a cross between a tango and waltz.

"Nice Wango!" called out his cousin as they danced right into Alexis and Chazz. Down they went and everyone had a good giggle. On the other hand the two couples were blushing a fierce shade of scarlet.

"Watch it you klutz! I'm the GX Champion! I deserve more respect then this!" snapped the dark haired man furiously to the poor teenager.

"Oh Chazz lighten up! It was an accident. Now apologize or I'm out of here!" scolded the blonde as she helped Yani to her feet.

"Sorry," he said gruffly to Ace.

"Thank you," Ace grunted to the jerk. Then he led his girlfriend over to the buffet table for some food. She stuck her tongue out, as they walked away muttering how Chazz was such a jerk. She laughed when she saw Alexis smack Chazz on the head for his rudeness.

Upon reaching the long buffet table they heard someone smacking their lips loudly. They saw it was Z.Z. The young princess was near the middle of the buffet, cramming food quickly into her mouth. She spun around promptly and blushed. She then rapidly cleaned up her face then curtsy, trying to regain her manners.

"You must try the crab rangoon. It's so succulent! It's even better then the shrimp!" Z.Z. remarked contentedly, as she for a second time began to stuff, her face with her favorite food. Seymour was close by enjoying the rich chocolate pudding. With a nod the pair left to find a vacant table.

"I think they make a cute couple, Ace. Don't you agree?" Yani inquired as she tried some of the rangoon herself. She had after all made it, along with a few other dishes for the wedding ceremony. Each person had brought numerous different foods, so Jaden and Arianna wouldn't have to hire a catering service.

"Yeah they do. Sorta like us, huh? I'm gonna miss you Yani. I just don't know what I'm going to do without you," he said holding her dainty porcelain hand. He gazed his melted jade eyes into her rich humble brown ones. Both looked ready to shed tears. Brushing the teardrops from his eyes he carried on in a broken voice. "I got accepted into a prestigious college in Tokyo. I leave for it after summer over," as they sat down at a lavender hexagon shaped table.

Both looked really depressed about being torn apart. Just their bad luck and unfortunately Ace's power was useless here. The pair ate noiselessly for a few minutes not wanting to verbalize more bad news. After about five minutes Yani broke the silence.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ace," she replied between sliver teardrops staining her faultless features. Ace took out an emerald handkerchief, and wiped the remaining beads of moisture from her eyes. She beamed at him radiantly her perfect teeth shining like moonlight.

With a final sniffle she continued on in a teary tone of voice. "But I've done some serious thinking recently. Furthermore I've decided something important. I'm gonna stay here awhile longer. I'll hang about for my senior year here. I really like this school. Plus I don't want to lose my best friend, Ryo. I never had a friend like her before. Never had a lot of friends back home either," she confessed sorrowfully while toying with her locket.

"Staying?" he said chocking for a moment on his drink. She patted him on the back to help him. He then cleared his voice but still was stunned by her statement. "But you said you're homesick! Why stay here?" he inquired bewilderedly to her. She merely smiled and answered back to him in her sweet honey-like voice.

"Mom and I work it out. I told her the truth. That I'm in love and want to stay a bit longer. She was incredibly understanding. She believes that everyone falls in love, but not many admit it. Then we'll see what happens after I graduate next year. In the meantime we can trade emails, along with chatting vie webcam. Perhaps I'll get accept to a university in the area. So we can still hang out. I love you, Ace. I don't want to lose you," with that said she kissed him most passionately on the lips.

"They look so joyful don't you think, Ryo?" remarked Aster blissfully to the emerald haired maiden, as they waltz nearby to the lucky pair. The dancing colored lights added a magical touch to their dancing.

"I know they're both pleased. I knew already she was gonna stay. Thought transference comes in handy with crises. We also talked about it for an hour or so last week. You know when we're locking up the media center? I recommend that she follow her heart and she did. My, Aster, you sure are handsome today," she replied bashfully to her beau.

"I think you look amazing. You're so radiant today, your beauty blinds me. I've never seen a girl who was prettier then you. So what is your plan for the summer? I'm gonna on an excursion of Europe."

"I'm heading for NASA. I've a strong yearning to see the space program. You know my ambition in life is either to be a musician or an astrometry. So last year I went on a tour of great music makers. This year my other passion will be fulfilled."

"So what will happen to us, milady?"

"Well my birthday is June tenth. So that next week. I'll be seventeen. So we can get a little closer. I've loved you all my life. You're my dream boy and my muse. I'll write to you everyday. I've the finest penmanship in all of Japan."

"I'll write to you everyday. You can also visit in my dreams. We can have a lot of fun with a bit of dream dating," he chuckled as he spun her around.

Laughing while she blushed she leaned in and kissed him. For one moment the whole world faded away and all they'd heard was their heartbeats.

Most of the guest had taken a break from dancing. The Court was busy playing volleyball against the younger children. Maha turned out to be the best one out there. She was creaming Mana who kept missing the ball.

"So you may be a good magician, Mana. But you're lousy when it comes to volleyball. You've to hit the ball with your hands. Not let it hit your head. It isn't soccer you know!" Maha laughed gleefully to the young brunet.

"Hmph! I'm the Dark Magician Girl! I protect the princess and prince! So I'm very powerful!" she shot back angrily. She didn't enjoy being laughed at, even if it was just a friendly game.

"You still are lousy when comes to this game, Mana. It's just not your forte like Duel Monster is," Mahad reassured her gently picking up the white ball. He then showed off a bit, by spinning it on his fingers. All that did was made her a little sourer about the whole thing.

"It's ok, Mana. Just have some fun. We ought to have some after all we've been through. Don't get so upset over such a little thing." Isis told the young girl with a hug. She smiled amorously at Mahad who grinned at the beautiful maiden. Sparks were defiantly between the two.

"Yes let's just have some fun!" declared the remainder of the Court energetically. Meanwhile on the sidelines Shimon and Solmina were cheering for everyone nearby. Solmina had also whipped up some passion fruit drinks. So the two teams took a small break and quenched their thirst.

"Chin up, Mana! You can do it!" Shimon encouraged the young lass. She smiled weakly at him, but looked a little more confident. After five minutes the two team returned to the court. Mahad still had the ball. He tossed it over to the referee, who was none other then Shadi! The old handsome spirit looked like he was having a grand time.

"Ok the current scores for this game are Court fourteen and Neo Gang Kids sixteen. The winner of this game shall play the Royal Egypt Gang," gesturing to Atem, Aziza and Yugi's parents. The six of them were enjoying resting under a large cherry tree. But all looked pumped to play next.

"Winner plays them for the trophy. Now I want a nice clean game from all of you. I've a very vigilant eye. So you better watch it! Court ball! Mahad you serve!" tossing the ball back to the hunky magician. He took the ball and spiked it really good to Uta. She leaped up and smacked it toward Shada and Kareem. The game continued on for another hour before the kids won.

"I'm glad our parents are enjoying themselves." Atem commented from the sidelines as his mother smacked the ball high.

"Yes it's exceptionally pleasurable today. I'm glad we've so many people today with us. Jay sounds like he's having an excellent time. He a good volleyball player, though his specialty is track. Z.Z. is a first-rate competitor as well. She did after all win a gold medal for skating. I expect one day both will be in the Olympics. How is everyone doing anyway, Atem?" asked Aziza as she sipped her lemonade.

Atem stretched his arms, and gazed his piercing amethyst eyes, over the infinite landscape. Taking in what he saw he relayed it to his 'wife' "Well from what I can tell, Aziza, everyone is enjoying themselves. Out on the lake right now, are Ruth and her boyfriend. They're windsurfing. Blaze and Terry are parasailing close by," gazing out at the massive lake. Turning to his left he carried on with his observations.

"Joei and her boyfriend are taking a hike out in the woodland. Joey and Tristan are stuffing their faces at the buffet table. Tea and her husband are still dancing up a storm. Andi and Duke are playing Dudgeon Dice Monsters against Bastian and Roxy."

Yugi then cut in from the right "Kaiba plus his wife are flying kites with his brother and wife. Jaden and his wife are eating their cake. The Ishtars and Rose and Libra are enjoying a calming rowboat ride. The Guardian sisters are enjoying the hotub. Bakura and his wife are running through the meadows laughing. I think Aziza it's safe to say everyone is enjoying themselves. The twins plan to go horseback riding after they finish the game."

"Well as long as everyone happy, that all that matters. Why don't you two duel? I'm going to see how my sister is doing. See you in a little bit." Aziza sat up and dashed in her cheetah form to the house.

"So how about it, aibou? You wanna duel?" Yugi asked with a quick kiss.

"You're going down, Yugi!"

As twilight set in everyone was busy settling down. Tea had just beaten up the boys. She didn't like being called, a helpless cheerleader with stupid friendship speeches. She'd whooped the boys' sorry ass well. She reminded them in their old group each had played their role. Her being the morale one, Joey being the comic relief, Tristan the strength and Atem and Yugi as being the glue.

The grill was smoking with mouth-watering, ribs, hot dogs, burgers and steaks. Close by the GX gang was making smore, ice cream, pie and cakes. The smell reached out into the neighboring forest. Joei and Syrus had been kissing, although dashed swiftly over to join in the extensive meal.

Close behind them was the twins and Kaiba cousin. They'd been out riding the trails on magnificent snowy stallions. Both Uta and Z.Z. had a bone to pick with the boys. They glared at them with annoyances as they dismounted.

"Something the matter, Uta?" asked Jay as he helped off the horse. She smiled at him then got a strange expression on her face. "Jaden Aknamkanon Solomon Moto! I've wait for a long time for one thing from you. But you've not done it yet once! So if you love me just kiss me!"

"Same goes for you, Seymour!"

So the girls yanked their dream boys and kissed them. Their parents were startled by their sudden kisses. But they smiled broadly at the sight of their children first kiss. The boys were blushing immensely from the sudden kiss. Both said at the same time "Boy you sure kiss by the book!" and went back to kissing their dream girls.

In next to no time, everyone was kissing their true loves, as the colorful fireworks above them light up the night skies. The gentle wind carried one song on its breeze on its soothing breath.

_**Everyone's invited, this is how we live  
we're all here for each other  
happy to give  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care, so come on...**_

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

There's a bond between us  
nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
and seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
so come on

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

Remembering loved ones departed  
Someone dear to your heart  
Finding love, planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget

This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
When I think how far I've come  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be

Come on...  


_**Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do**_

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

All knew the message of the song all too well. For without family, friend or love life wasn't worth living. So all of them had the greatest treasure of them all. To be with the ones they loved.

The End.


End file.
